Super Smash Bros: Armageddon
by Spawnzilla014
Summary: All seems to be peaceful for the Super Smash Bros...until all the powers of Hell itself begin to wreak havoc and destroy everything in sight. While the Smashers try to fight off this invasion, a certain Hellspawn has his own journey and struggles to deal with. Eventually; Spawn has to make a choice of whether he is good or evil! Rated M for violence and language. OCs are inlcuded!
1. Chapter 1

***Hello ladies and gentlemen; boys and girls! Now before I begin, there is something I have to say. In case you haven't noticed already, I've deleted everything from my profile and deleted all my stories due to a lack of inspiration. But on the plus side, I'm starting all over again from scratch. So please be patient with me while I continue to make changes.**

**Also, I want to announce that I will no longer take requests unless they are via PM. And no, I will not do another lemon collection series and I will not continue with my any of my previous made stories. I'm gonna be working on new and different stories. That set aside, I'm sure that this will be worth the wait.**

**Now onto this story; it is Super Smash Bros: Armageddon, one of my biggest crossovers that I've made in my Fan Fiction career. Now the reason I'm reposting this is simple: I personally liked this one the best, and I want to perfect it. So now I'll be sure to spot some errors and fix them up. Plus, this particular story will be the story that introduces everything about my own unique version of Spawn. And because I'm nice, I'll be adding other OCs into this story as well. (I'm talking to you Yoshi 2.1, Lil Knucklez, OXYD, DarkKnights, and Tryan!)**

**Be warned that this story will contain some graphic violence, harsh language, and some sexual content; so viewer discretion is advised! Now sit back, relax, get your popcorn and soda pop ready...and enjoy the show!***

It was a beautiful day in Smashopolis, and it was perfect weather for the greatest tournament about to be held in over a decade. All around from different worlds of the Smash Bros Universe, people crowded around to get a good view of the battle that was about to commence. Standing in the center of the battle arena were two of the greatest veteran fighters from the Smash Bros roster.

One of them was the world famous plumber in red; Mario. He waved to the crowd, who roared with applause as they chanted his name. A beautiful young lady in the pink dress and long blonde hair sighed dreamily as she blew a kiss to her hero; Peach couldn't wait to see her hero win this battle. The other veteran fighter was a big pink puffball that could fly and swallow his opponents, though he was notorious for copying their signature moves as well.

His name was Kirby, and he waved his arms cutely in the air as the crowd went nuts and chanted his name. Another beautiful young woman stood next to Peach and smiled sweetly as she waved to both Mario and Kirby. She wore a white and purple dress, had brown hair, and elvish features; she was Zelda, the queen of Hyrule. The crowd cheered loudly again before Mario and Kirby assumed their fighting positions; it was going to be a battle to be remembered.

But somewhere up in Skyworld in an ancient Greco-Roman temple, a young boy with the features of Cupid was watching this from a magical mirror; like a TV. His name was Pit, and he was excited to be watching this. Palutena was chuckling to herself as she walked over to his side and watched along with him. "You excited, Pit?" Palutena asked playfully. "You bet, your highness! This is going to be a heck of a battle; I can't wait to see who wins!" Pit said with sheer excitement. Palutena laughed to herself as she touched his shoulder; she was going to miss Pit when he left to join the roster for the Smash Bros.

But elsewhere in the Smash Bros Research Facility, an attractive bounty huntress named Samus Aran had just finished up a mission. She was walking to her room and was full of excitement as she when to her bathroom to take a shower. She took off her Super Suit, which consisted of Vaira Armor, and slipped off her skin tight blue Zero Suit before walking into the shower stall. She clicked on the TV inside of her shower and began cleaning up while watching the match between her two friends. "Oh man! This is going to be awesome; I wish I were there in person, but I had to stop Ridley from destroying the Main Computer Frame. Oh well; it should be worth it to watch anyhow!" Samus said out loud as she washed her hair.

Outside of the Research Facility in a large spaceship, several space heroes were crowding around a TV to watch the fight. Among those heroes were Fox McCloud, Falco, Krystal, Slippy, and Peppy; all from the Star Fox series. "Oh boy; this is gonna be so awesome! I wonder who's going to win this one?" Fox said in excitement. "I bet 5 bucks that Kirby will get annihilated by Mario by the end of the first round!" Falco sneered. "I bet 10 bucks that Kirby will beat him!" Slippy boasted. "You're on!" Falco said as he bumped his fist. "Shh; it's starting!" Krystal hushed.

Soon enough, Mario and Kirby went all out against each other in an epic duel. People cheered on their favorite heroes as they jumped around and kicked or punched at each other. Occasionally Mario would spice it up with a Fireball Throw or Kirby would whack him with his Hammer Swing. "Is that the best you can do, Kirby?" Mario taunted. "Nope! I'm just getting warmed up!" Kirby retorted.

Even all the way out in the fancy pristine palaces of of the Fire Emblem World, there were many other people watching the fights going on through satellite TV. Among them were the world famous swordsmen Ike, Marth, Roy, and the beautiful green haired woman named Lyn. "Wow! This is awesome; it'd be much more awesome if I were included, though!" Roy said out loud. "Hey, be nice. Be happy for them and don't just think about yourself!" Lyn scolded as she nudged him. "Man, I can only imagine what it must be like in person!" Ike muttered. "I sure wish that next year, that they'll include us to fight in these tournaments!" Marth said. Lyn sighed as she shook her head. "Boys will be boys!" she murmured.

Even in the furthest and most remote snowy places, the battle between Mario and Kirby was seen. Solid Snake from the Metal Gear Solid series was watching the battle online through his laptop alongside his comrades Mei Ling, Octacon, and Colonel Campbell. "Wow! Look at them go; they're still going at each other's throats!" Snake said in amusement. "And to think that you're going to be included in that roster soon!" Octacon added. "Yeah, congrats by the way!" Mei Ling said with a giggle. "Snake, I want you to take this time to study your opponents...while I go get the popcorn!" Campbell said as he took off. "Make sure you bring a couple of beers too, Colonel!" Snake called back.

As they watched in the safety of their hideout, two little Ice Climbers watched the battle on their own little antenna TV in their little igloo of a home in the Summit of Icicle Mountain. They cuddled together as they sat in front of the TV, watching their friends fight. Even as far back into the hot, steamy jungles of DK Mountain; Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong watched the fight from their little wooden TV set. They hooted and hollered in excitement as they watched their friend/rival Mario go against Kirby. Back in the forests of Hyrule, Link was watching the battle through a computer with Navi floating around him in excitement.

Even a few of the Smash Bros villains were a bit excited to see Mario and Kirby go against each other. In a secret hideout underground not too far off from the Smash Stadium, Bowser, Wario, King Dedede, Wolf O'Donnel, Mewtwo, and Ganondorf watched the game through a TV screen. "Hmm...I kinda hope Mario wins; so I can crush him myself!" Bowser growled. "Hey, what if I wanna kill him?" Wario whined. "If anyone should win, it should be Kirby...so I can kill him myself!" King Dedede proclaimed. "Enough! I'm trying to watch this; I can't hear a thing if you're all carrying on!" Ganondorf growled. "Yes; keep it silent! It's bad enough that I was replaced by a blue furred fox...but it's worse since I've got to be stuck here with you fools!" Mewtwo snarled. "Hey, hey, hey! I managed to get a word with the-" Bowser began. "I said be quiet! Or else, you will die!" Ganondorf shouted. "Fine!" Bowser pouted. "I still make a better fighter than Lucario; I hope for his sake that he's happy. But her certainly won't be when I get my hands on him!" Mewtwo mumbled angrily.

Back at the stadium, Mario and Kirby began to intensify their attacks against each other. Mario started using more of his smash attacks after Kirby had swallowed him and began copying his Fireball Throw attacks. Mario leapt up into the air before stomping on Kirby and then blasted him away with a charged fireball. Kirby cried out as he was sent flying into the air, but he managed to fly back down into the arena and continue his fight. He started kicking at Mario, though the plumber blocked his attacks before grabbing him.

He hit Kirby several times before throwing him up into the air and then did a headbutt against him to add on extra damage. Kirby got smart and then used his Stone attack. He turned himself into a heavy rock and smashed into Mario, making him fly away into the air. Mario caught the ledge and jumped back up to fight, though he was getting really tired. "Mama Mia...you're getting tough to beat, aren't you? No matter; Mario never gives up!" Mario proclaimed. "Yay! Go get him, Mario!" Peach cheered. "You can do it!" Zelda cheered.

Mario ran towards Kirby and began kicking at him before Kirby grabbed him and threw him into the air. Not even finished, Kirby released his Final Cutter attack on Mario; flying up into the air and slashing a sword at him. Mario was not about to give up by a long shot, and as he landed on his feet he grabbed out a strange object and began pumping it full of water. "It's my turn now! Take this!" Mario teased as he squirted water from his FLUDD Pack. Kirby cried out as he was drenched in the water and was forced away from the stage.

Kirby was so close to falling off the ledge, but he was able to grab onto the corner and force himself back up before giving Mario the angry eyes. "You're mean! I'm gonna get you for this!" Kirby cried as he began charging towards him. Mario smirked as he jumped up and dodged Kirby's attacks. At the same time, a Final Smash Ball was seen floating into the arena. "Mario! Look; it's a Smash Ball! Get it, get it, get it!" Peach cried.

Mario gasped as he saw it and began chasing after it, though Kirby wasn't about to stop chasing after it as well. Eventually, Mario shattered the Smash Ball and began glowing brightly with raw power before he finally unleashed his most powerful attack. "IT'S MARIO TIME!" Mario shouted as he fired a huge streak of flames at Kirby. Kirby screamed as he was blasted away by the enormous blast of flames, and the audience gasped as he was sent flying off the stage.

The battle was finally over; Mario had won. "Mario is the winner!" the announcer proclaimed. The audience roared with applause as Mario stood in the center of the stage, panting to catch his breath. "Yes! I knew it; I knew that Mario was going to win! Yay!" Peach cried happily. "Nice job, Mario!" Zelda cheered. "Yes; wahoo! I'm the winner!" Mario said in triumph as he leapt into the air. Suddenly, Kirby reappeared and ran up to Mario...and he gave him the friendliest hug anyone had ever seen. "Nice job, Mario! That was amazing; it's no wonder you're the leader of this group!" Kirby said in a cute voice. "Aw, you did your best! Nice job, Kirby!" Mario replied as he lightly pushed him away. As they shook hands, the audience cheered for them both...unaware of the fact that there was someone else watching them not too far away.

The whole time, there was yet another strange character watching this fight. From a distant hilltop that overlooked the city and had a good view of the inside of the Smash Stadium, there stood a lone figure in solemn contemplation. This person, if that's what you could even call him, was by far the most intimidating character you could ever meet. He stood a little over 6 feet tall, was fairly muscular, had jet black skin, blazing green eyes, and had the most frightening looking blood red cape that flowed dramatically in the wind. He also wore a deadly pair of spiky red gauntlets on his arms, knees, and had a massive chain that wrapped around his waist. He even had a strange V shape on his chest that was ghost white, but the most peculiar thing about him was that he was not even from this universe.

It was none other than Spawn, the Undead Hellspawn Phantom Warrior. Now to alert our readers, this particular Hellspawn was much more different than Al Simmons, who was also a Hellspawn once. Like Simmons, he was once a human who had a beautiful wife and was betrayed by his own commanding officer in the army. But unlike Simmons, this man was a Japanese American man named Raizo, and he had a beautiful blonde woman named Lily to call his wife. But all that changed when Raizo was murdered by his commanding officer in action over in Vietnam.

But a short time later, Raizo was brought back to life as a Hellspawn by an evil demonic force. He was once Al Simmon's worst nightmare, but now he gladly made himself the new self proclaimed owner of the new Spawn. He was none other than the demonic ruler of the Eighth Level of Hell itself; Malebolgia! But rather than succumbing to Malebolgia's schemes, Spawn found a way to fight back and break away from Malebolgia.

Enraged, Malebolgia sent many demons to try and capture Spawn...but none of them prevailed against the enraged Hellspawn. Spawn knew that he wasn't safe anywhere, so he was always on the run; fighting for his very life. The city of Smashopolis proved to be a good home away from home for Spawn; it was very close to being like Chicago, if you didn't count the strange creatures who always lived there.

Spawn had not come into contact with the Smash Bros, though he did take the initiative to observe them in secret. He was both intrigued and disgusted by their behaviors. Whenever they were fighting or in battle against some huge boss, Spawn was impressed. But when they went on with their normal every day lives, Spawn felt like almost wanting to just kill them on the spot. There was either always some kind of drama or they acted like complete idiots.

However; there was one particular thing that really got on Spawn's nerves with these Smash Bros. It wasn't the fact that they were always sleeping around or goofing off, and it wasn't even the fact that they were either always so friendly or easygoing. It was the fact that they treated fighting like a game and that every fight should be fair. "If only those fools knew what it was really like to suffer or what fighting is really like! It's not some sport; it's a fucking struggle for survival, that's what it is!" Spawn growled to himself in a deep voice.

Spawn stood there on the hilltop, seething with rage as he clenched his fists and remembered the gruesome details of his past fights. "Damn those fools! They think that this pointless fighting is all fun and games?! I've been through so much hellish horrors, it would give them nightmares!" Spawn snarled. He folded his arms across his chest and sighed heavily as he tried to think of something positive, but it didn't seem to work. "Damn it, who am I kidding? All that violence is the only thing that I can ever think about anymore...and that horrifying image!" Spawn muttered with a cringe.

In a flashback, he remembered himself as a human soldier fighting in the jungles of Vietnam. Raizo (Spawn's human form) was trying to help some POWs escape, but things took a quick turn when his own commanding officer turned on him. Before Raizo could react, he was surrounded and cornered by the commander's own personal henchmen.

The officer took aim with his pistol and shot Raizo in the head before the other gunmen shot their machinguns at him; peppering him to death before they burned his body with a flamethrower. Spawn shook his head to end the flashback and then cried out in fury as he swung around and punched a rock into tiny pieces. "**ADAMS, YOU TREACHEROUS BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!**" Spawn roared as he remembered the man who betrayed him.

A man named Mr. Adams had spoken with Raizo earlier in his life as a soldier, and he offered him a job he couldn't refuse. To find and assassinate some communists in their hideout bunk in Vietnam. But he was betrayed by this man, who in fact was actually a secret ally to these communists. Spawn seethed and growled with rage as he felt his Necroplasm boil. "You used me! I trusted you with everything I had, and you dare to repay me like this?! I'm glad that I destroyed you first!" Spawn snarled as he shot out several chains from his chest and strangled a tree.

Spawn then remembered the face of his beautiful wife, Lily. Those luscious blue eyes, that golden blonde hair, and that fair white skin; all the traits of a living angel. "No...I've failed you, Lily! I've failed you as a husband; please come back to me! I want another chance!" Spawn sobbed as he loosened his grip of the chains. But as Spawn's mind changed to the memories of Malebolgia, he grew furious and began to squeeze his chains against the tree before he crushed it to dust. " **Malebolgia! YOU DID THIS TO ME!**" Spawn shouted with shaking fury. With that, he threw his arms in the air and screamed loudly with rage and agony. "**WHY DEAR GOD?! WHY?! HOW LONG MUST I SUFFER THIS HELL? IT'S NOT FAIR!**" Spawn screamed.

Suddenly, the sky grew darker than normal and thunder began to rumble. Everyone back in the Smash Stadium began to murmur as they saw this strange sight. "Whoa...look at that!" Peach gasped as she pointed to the sky. "Mama Mia! What's going on? I thought it was supposed to be a nice sunny day today!" Mario muttered. But what was really strange about this occurrence, was that it began to spread throughout the entire realms of the Super Smash Bros Universe! Hyrule soon became engulfed in this strange darkness, as well as the Mushroom Kingdom, the Fire Emblem worlds, DK Mountain, and every other city, town, or place of residence you could think of from the world of Smash Bros.

Everyone soon began to feel nervous as the skies blackened even more, with thunder and lightning adding on a more ominous effect. Spawn took notice of this and was cautious as he looked up into the sky with wonder. "What the hell is that?" Spawn muttered. As soon as people started to wonder the same thing, it finally happened. The sky turned red as a huge hole in the sky pierced wide open, raining thousands upon thousands of hideous and frightening beasts and demons of such horrifying nature. They weren't like Tabuu's dark cartoon creations; far from it. They looked more like the mature, horror-themed demons and monsters that spawned from the stuff of hellish nightmares.

Thousands of imps, horned devils, winged dragons, hell cats, hell hounds, serpents, phantoms, zombies, and gigantic creatures that were too horrifying to even describe just poured out from the sky. The monsters then began a horrific and violent rampage throughout the entire universe of the Smash Bros, wrecking absolute havoc and destruction as they laid waste to everything in their sights without pity or remorse.

People began running and screaming as they were being attacked by these sudden invaders. The monsters soon began reducing the worlds of the Smash Bros to flames and ash from their destructive warpath and carnage, and even then the monsters themselves became more and more horrifying as they kept coming back even bigger and more terrifying. Spawn would have rushed in to stop them, but because he was so angry at everything and everyone for his suffering, he did the unthinkable. He turned his back on the chaos and scoffed as he walked away. "Fucking assholes! To hell with them; I don't want any part of this war anymore! Let them all suffer for all I care; I've fought enough for one lifetime!" Spawn said scornfully.

Suddenly, an eerie whisper called out his name. "Spawn..." it called. Spawn turned around and gasped to find a holographic image of a floating phantom-like monster facing him. It was a very strange looking creature; it was transparent, yet it could clearly be seen. It looked like a cloaked phantom wearing brownish grew robes, but it's face was anything but human. It's skin was cold, dead, and pale; the eyes looked like blazing hellfire, though the face had no mouth. It's short brown hair was greasy and mangy looking, but the religious jewelry got more of your attention.

But if that wasn't creepy enough, this monster had slithering snakes and serpents crawling all around his body! The ghastly being floated in front of Spawn and spoke to him in a telepathetic voice. "Spawn...the day of total Armageddon Holocaust is soon to come! Find me the 7 Keys to the 7 Worlds, and you shall be rewarded as promised!" the ghastly being whispered in a loud and psychic voice. "What? Who the hell are you? And how do you know my name?! And just what the hell are you talking about, anyway?!" Spawn demanded. "Remember...the end of the age will be determined by your actions. Choose your side wisely!" the creature whispered before he teleported away. Before Spawn could stop him, an explosion sent him flying away.

Spawn was able to land on his feet safely, but he was really confused about what this creature just said to him. "Who was that? He said something about a reward as promised...and I'm willing to bet that means that I can get anything I want! This just might be my last and only chance to ever be with my beloved Lily ever again! But in order to do that, I'll have to get my hands on these so called Keys of the 7 Worlds!" Spawn said to himself out loud as he grew fiercely determined to accomplish his goal. He soon took off running towards his first destination of what may be his greatest adventure yet; the flaming city of Smashopolis!

***Whoa! Getting pretty epic there, isn't it? Yes; I know that there is a Shadow the Hedgehog theme here, so sue me. It's an awesome game! Stay tuned to see what happens next!***


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is up! In this chapter, Spawn hacks and slashes his way through the ruins of Smashopolis in order to reach the Smash Stadium. But when he gets there, he's in for a big surprise from a certain villain from a galaxy far, far away! Stay tuned to find out who it is, as well as some other guest appearences! Warning: This chapter contains some brutal and graphic violence, as well as some harsh language; viewer discretion is advised!***

Spawn had barely approached the city, and he was already wasting every living thing in his sight with his Agony Axe attacks. Spawn had slashed and hacked multiple imps and horned devils without even breaking a sweat before he finally approached a crowded city street. And by crowded, I mean that there were soldiers firing every gun they had at the invading demons. M16s, MP5s, and M2 machineguns fired every bullet at the beast, but the demons kept on coming back for more. "Hmph! Look at them; it's so sad to see their futile efforts against these creatures! It almost makes me feel sorry for them, but I don't have time to help them out! I've got a mission to complete: To find those damn keys and get the hell outta this place!" Spawn muttered as he took off running through the streets.

Several winged demons caught sight of Spawn and began swooping down to try and attack him, but that proved to be a fatal mistake. Spawn's senses alerted him of the danger and he just simply turned around and threw a ball of Necroplasm at them; blowing them up into a slimy pulp. "Haha! This is too easy; give me something worth fighting and more challenging than this!" Spawn cried. Suddenly, his wish came true when a massive monster with huge horns and gigantic claws smashed through a wall and began firing a chain gun at him. Spawn cried out as he dodged the bullets and ran up a wall before slashing down at the monster's side; mortally wounding it. "Hya!" Spawn shouted fiercely before he leapt up and slashed down at the beast. The monster fell back dead and Spawn snatched the chain gun out of it's hands before moving on. "This will be useful!" Spawn said to himself.

Spawn walked through the streets of chaos calmly as he mowed away hordes of demons with the chain gun. Anything that moved was dead within an instant, and Spawn didn't care if that included the human soldiers. "Outta my way! Coming through!" Spawn shouted angrily as he blasted his way through a convoy of armored trucks and armed soldiers. "AHHH! Run for it; he's got a big gun!" a soldier cried out as he ducked behind a car for cover. "You idiot; we've got even bigger guns we can use against him!" another soldier snapped as he pressed a button.

Spawn ran out of ammo and tossed the useless gun aside, when suddenly a massive explosion forced him into the air. Spawn cried out as he flew up, but he used his Chained Whip to grapple onto a roof up to safety before he fell back down. "Damn! What the hell was that?!" Spawn muttered. Just then, another explosion destroyed a good portion of the building he was standing on. Had Spawn not jumped away to the next building and took off running, he would've easily been killed. As he ran, he caught sight of a huge artillary cannon at the Smash Park. "Hmm...so they've brought the big guns out, huh? We'll just see about that!" Spawn said to himself.

The men controlling the artillary cannon were blasting away, when they suddenly heard a disturbing message on their radio. "Attention all units! Calling all units; be on the lookout for a strange spaceship! I repeat; be on the lookout for a strange spaceship! This strange otherworldly vessel was last seen flying past the East Side of Smashopolis; all units are advised to keep your eyes on the skies and shoot anything that moves!" a radio man announced. "A spaceship? So there's demons and aliens too? It's the end of the world!" one of the soldiers exclaimed. "Not yet, it ain't!" a harsh voice cried out suddenly. "Huh?" the soldiers all cried out.

Suddenly, chains grabbed them and threw them out of the artillary cannon. Spawn then slinked into the cabin of the massive weapon and started to laugh evilly as he began blowing everything up in sight; demonic monsters, human soldiers, and just about everything else that was in his way. "Yeah! Now this is what I call an explosive entrance! Take that, you fools!" Spawn cried out as he kept on blasting everything in sight. "All units, retreat! Retreat!" a soldier screamed as he took off running.

The army of soldiers soon retreated, though many more demons started to come back. Spawn smirked as he fingered the trigger, but to his dismay the artillary was out of ammo. "Oh, fuck! You've gotta be kidding me! Guess it's time for plan B..." Spawn grumbled as he punched the door off and took off running. He managed to grab a pair of machineguns and proceeded to blast his way through the demon infested park. "Damn it! They just keep on coming; where are they coming from? And more importantly...who's sending them? It can't possibly be Malebolgia's forces, but then again..." Spawn said out loud while shooting down more demons. He finally made his way towards the Smash Stadium, emptying the last of his bullets into a group of imps before he ran up a set of stairs. "The key better be in this stadium or else I'm gonna be pissed!" Spawn growled.

While all this was happening, Mario and Kirby had to fight off countless demons that made their way into the stadium. Mario just kept on kicking and blasting the demons away with his fireball attacks, while Kirby kept on smacking them away with his hammer. Peach was very frightened and hid behind a stand, but Zelda wasn't about to back out from a fight. Rather; she marched into the stadium and began killing off many of the demons with her powerful magic attacks. Mario and Kirby saw this and were amazed by Zelda's bravery. When she finally made her way into the center of the stadium with Mario and Kirby, she helped fight off against one last wave of the monsters. Peach took a peek from her hiding spot, and felt bad for hiding...and soon she ran into the center of the stadium to lend a hand.

But while the Smashers bravely fought against the incoming horde, a rather large and triangular spaceship was slowly approaching their direction. Inside of the massive vessel, stood a man...or whatever was left of him. He was a very strange character; he was almost completely robotic, wore a long black cape, black gloves, black boots, and a black respirator mask and helmet, and pretty much everything else about him was black and mechanical. Every breath he took was a deep and heavy respirating sound, and every time he spoke he spoke with a deep and menacing voice that was enough to give even the toughest of men the chills.

He was none other than the most notorious and feared villain of the Star Wars Galaxies: Darth Vader! Darth Vader was called upon a powerful and dark force some time ago, and was instructed to help lead a devestating attack on the world of the Super Smash Bros. Darth Vader did not know who or what this force was, but one thing was for certain. Now that Emperor Palpatine was dead and his own apprentice had betrayed him one times too many, Darth Vader had nowhere else to go. So the promise of total domination and control of this strange new world was almost enough to make him want to surrender himself to this new and mysterious master.

But what really made Darth Vader make up his mind and join this new dark force, was the fact that this strange force claimed to have known the most powerful and sacred secrets of the Dark Side. That, and he also claimed that he knew of his apprentice's location. Darth Vader wanted nothing more than to kill the treacherous apprentice and become the true ruler of the universe; so now that all of his forces had been given an infinite amount of firepower and resources, Darth Vader was sure to make his enemies crumble to dust the minute he set foot on this new world.

Darth Vader was sitting on a chair in front of a TV screen, breathing slowly while he watched the strange warriors battle against the demonic forces down below in the Smash Stadium. "Most interesting; these warriors are not as weak as I thought after all. It's a shame that my master wants them dead and gone!" Darth Vader said to himself. A uniformed man approached him and saluted, and Darth Vader turned his chair around to face him. "What is it, Admiral?" Darth Vader asked impatiently. "My lord...our forces are ready to sweep the city at your command. Also, all of our weapons for our battleships are ready to fire at any designated targets on our scanners. What are your orders sir?" the man announced.

Darth Vader was silent for a moment until he finally stood up. "Have a transport ship ready for launch immediately; I want a safe place to land ready for my arrival! That means all the troublesome creatures and residents down below are to be annihilated by the time I arrive there. I want to see this new world for myself...as well as possibly see a chance to achieve some personal matters." Darth Vader said at last. "As you wish my lord. I also thought that I might want to inform you that Starkiller's whereabouts have been located somewhere near the Research Facility; did you want to send in that bounty hunter to retrieve him?" the man replied.

Darth Vader immediately turned around to face him, as if angered. "I didn't hire him just so I could allow him to hitch a ride on my ship 15 million lightyears away! You tell that bounty hunter to either bring me Starkiller alive...or don't even bother to show up the next time my ship takes off!" Darth Vader said fiercely. "Yes my lord! I'll see to it that it's done immediately!" the man said as he saluted. "I certainly hope so for your sake...because my new master is nowhere near as forgiving as I am. Don't fail me like the others have in the past..._General Reeds_!" Darth Vader threatened. "Thank you...Lord Vader!" the man replied before he walked away. Darth Vader was then escorted towards a flight deck, where a small transport ship was ready.

Back below in the stadium, Mario and his friends had just finished killing the demons. "Whew! That was a close one; I thought for sure we were goners. Nice job, everybody!" Mario panted. "Thanks...you were really brave out there, you know that?" Zelda replied kindly. Mario blushed a little bit, but cleared his throat. "Uh, thank you?" Mario said obviously embarassed. "Hey...look at that! It's a gigantic spaceship!" Peach cried as she pointed up to the sky. Mario and the others gasped as they saw the enormous spaceship flying above them, though from a shadowy corner Spawn was more grim. "Hmm...more uninvited guests. I'll be damned if these assholes have something in common with these demons and monsters. I'd better find a way to stop them before things get even more hectic!" Spawn said to himself. Suddenly, a ferocious snarl was heard. "Holy shit! What the hell was that?!" Spawn exclaimed.

The loud and furious snarling was heard from down below, which startled the Smashers. "Mama Mia! What was that?!" Mario exclaimed. "It sounded like it came from...down below us! Oh God; it's right underneath of us!" Zelda cried. Suddenly, a massive creature erupted out of the ground and towered over the frightened Smashers. This loathsome beast was far more horrifying than the other little demons combined.

This creature looked like a giant snake, but was deathly pale and had the hideous face of a dragon. It's facial expressions for a dragon looked Orient, but also had a bit of a demonic twist and distortion to it. It stood over 150 feet tall when it was standing upright, but was over 300 feet long if it was lying flat. "What is that?!" Peach screamed. "I don't know, but whatever it is...he looks really angry!" Mario replied shakily. The dragon roared furiously as he reared his head up and bared his teeth; these tasty looking morsels would prove to make a valuble little snack. The beast snarled and shook with fury as he readied himself to attack, but a sudden streak and a fierce battle-cry forced him away from the Smashers.

Mario and the gang were pretty confused by what just happened, but they gasped in amazement when Spawn flew towards them and landed right in front of them. Spawn slowly lifted himself up and drew out his Agony Axe, facing the horrid beast. "Whoa...that was cool!" Kirby said cutely. "Yeah; thanks for saving us!" Peach said kindly. Spawn ignored them and charged towards the beast, furiously hacking and slashing with his Agony Axe. The dragon roared and snarled as he was sliced many times, but he fiercely retaliated by snapping his razor sharp jaws at Spawn and whipping him away with his tail. Spawn was bruised and sore from fighting against such a beast, but he refused to give up. He panted furiously to catch his breath, as did the dragon. Finally, they both appeared to charge towards each other at the same time and had a furious grapple fight. Spawn caught the creature's jaws when he tried to chomp him, and Spawn strained and struggled to force him away. Eventually, Spawn used his brute strength to overcome the beast in a most gruesome manner.

He snapped the creature's jaws with a sharp and ruthless force before he jumped into the air and chopped the creature's head off before chopping the rest of him to pieces. Spawn soon landed back on his feet and stood within the bloodied up center of the stadium, panting to catch his breath as he tightly held his Agony Axe, which was still dripping with fresh blood. "Wow! That was amazing; nice work strange warrior!" Peach marveled. "Yeah; nice one!" Mario agreed. Spawn turned around and glared at them as he slung the Agony Axe over his shoulders. "Are you people stupid? What the hell are you still doing here?! Get out of here before you get yourselves killed!" Spawn snapped not even hearing their compliments.

Mario and the others were of course offended by his hostility. "Well there's no need for you to be so rude, mister!" Zelda retorted. "I ain't going to say it again, so this is my final warning: Get the hell outta here before things get ugly!" Spawn growled. Mario was about to give him a nasty comeback, when suddenly a transport ship flew past their direction. Spawn looked up and growled menacingly as he began to take off running after it; whoever was inside of that ship, obviously had some answers for all of this chaos. "You won't get too far, you bastards!" Spawn cried out fiercely as he jumped off the stage and began running up the stands to catch up. "Hey, get back here! We're not done with you!" Mario cried angrily as he began to chase him. "Mario, enough! It's not worth it; let's just go find a safe place to hide until we can get some help from our other friends." Peach said calmly as she restrained him gently. "Fine; but let's make it quick before he decides to pick a fight with us." Mario grumbled.

Zelda could sense that there was something strange about this mysterious phantom warrior, though she didn't exactly know just what it was yet. When Kirby summoned his Dragoon Flyer and had the others hop on, they flew off into the skies...unaware that yet another small spaceship was flying after them. Inside of this spaceship was a relentless and brutal bounty hunter notorious for his hunting skills. He was the infamous bounty hunter Boba Fett! He caught sight of these strange warriors when he was flying over the city to begin his search for Spawn, but Boba Fett took the full oppurtunity to try and collect a personal bonus; hopefully one that would put Darth Vader in a better mood. "Hmm...these strange ones might prove useful to me and Lord Vader; but let's find out where it is they're going first." Boba Fett muttered under his breath as he carefully followed after them.

Kirby flew the Dragoon Flyer all the way to a place called the Smash Ruins; an ancient temple of a long lost race. "What are we doing here in the Smash Ruins, Kirby?" Peach asked. "Yeah; it's not safe here!" Mario pointed out. "You'll see; trust me. Everything will be ok!" Kirby replied with a sneaky smile. Boba Fett was able to get a good view of the Smash Ruins before he took some evasive maneuvers and landed safely in a cave; the spot where Kirby claimed it was safe! "Now all I've got to do is prepare my weapons, sit back, and wait for my prey to come crawling into my trap. It's just too easy money to be made; it's almost sad!" Boba Fett said with a scoff as he grabbed his Blaster Rifle.

Meanwhile; Darth Vader's transport ship had finally landed in the midst of Smash Park...but a hectic battle was going on between the human army and the Imperial Stormtroopers. It seemed to be a draw between both forces, though Vader's impatience would soon change that. He slowly walked out of the ship, breathing heavily as he marched towards the battlefield. Just then, an Imperial Stormtrooper named Rex walked up to him to give him a report. "Lord Vader! We tried to push through, but they-" Rex began.

Darth Vader never even turned around when he grabbed him with his Force Choke. "I am in no mood for your excuses..._captain_! I'm here on a mission of my own! Now begone before I break every bone in your worthless and untrustworthy body!" Darth Vader snarled. "But...my lord! We couldn't even break through the first line!" Rex gasped. Darth Vader appeared to sneer as he slammed poor Rex to the ground. "Leave that to me, fool! I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself!" Darth Vader retorted as he marched away.

Darth Vader soon began rampaging his way through the battlefield; blasting away everything in sight with his powerful Force Push attacks. Occassionally, he'd slash and hack away some soldiers with his lightsaber. Finally, in what seemed like 20 minutes, Darth Vader approached a massive vault in a broken in bank. "Report! Have you managed to get through the security codes yet?" Darth Vader demanded. "We've been trying to break these codes for hours, but it's useless!" a Stormtrooper replied nervously.

Darth Vader shook his head impatiently before he blasted the vault doors wide open with a powerful Force Push. "Too easy...now to collect what is rightfully mine!" Darth Vader boasted as he began marching into the vault. Inside of this vault was a vast collection of treasures from around the Smash Bros Universe. Some very rare items included Ultra-Shrooms, the Orcarina of Time, a Pokeball that contained the most powerful Pokemon inside, and a very powerful staff. "Hmph! This is all junk; get rid of this stuff! Keep looking around for that key; it's the only thing that matters now! And I don't care how long it takes to find it! Spread out and search through every corner, crack, and spot you can; I want that key and I want it now!" Darth Vader commanded harshly. "You won't find the key here, old man...because it's already been taken!" a harsh voice retorted.

Darth Vader turned around in shock as he recognized the voice. "No! It can't be...**YOU!**" Darth Vader thundered. The other Stormtroopers turned around and aimed their Blasters at the mysterious warrior facing them with a deadly pair of blue lightsabers in each hand; it was Darth Vader's ex-apprentice, Starkiller! "I knew that you'd be here, Vader! So I took the liberty of finding the key before you and hiding it somewhere even you couldn't find it! So now here we are; are you ready to bow to _my_ feet and beg for mercy?" Starkiller sneered. "You still don't know your place, do you? So be it; I'll have to destroy you once and for all! Kill him!" Darth Vader shouted.

The Stormtroopers fired their blasters at Starkiller, but the highly intelligent and lethal Jedi Assassin blocked the blows away with his lightsabers before charging forward at lightspeed and began madly slashing them all to pieces. The Stormtroopers screamed and howled in agony as Starkiller unleashed his Force Fury, cutting off their limbs and heads piece by piece. In just minutes, Starkiller had utterly annihilated the Stormtrooper force; only Darth Vader remained. "So...you have become more powerful after all. If you were still my Apprentice, I'd congratulate you!" Darth Vader mused. "Enough talk; let's end this once and for all!" Starkiller cried fiercely. "If that is what you wish...wish is granted!" Darth Vader retorted as he drew out his red lightsaber.

Soon, Starkiller and Darth Vader began a fierce lightsaber duel that lasted for several minutes. They were unaware of it, but Spawn was watching them fight from the shadows. Spawn was actually a bit interested in their battle, until a voice called out to him in his mind. "Spawn! Stop wasting time; the key is close by! Get going; you'll have your own chance to prove yourself against these fools, but the key is what's most important! Don't forget that!" the voice hissed. Spawn was wide eyed as he heard the voice in his head, but he shook it off before slipping away into the darkness of the city alleys. "Who was that who spoke to me? Can it be?" Spawn wondered out loud.

The battle with Starkiller and Darth Vader intensified as soon as Spawn left. Starkiller was gaining the upperhand against his former master, though the Sith Lord wasn't about to give up without a fight. They were caught in a blade lock, fiercely pressing their lightsabers against each other as they got in each other's faces. "You are strong, young one! But you are still no match for the power of the Dark Side!" Darth Vader strained. "Wrong, old man! I'm a master of the Dark Side now! And once my master hears of your defeat, he'll make me the most powerful living Jedi that ever lived within the face of this universe! Soon; you'll call me master and I'll make you suffer twice as much as you made me suffer as a lowly apprentice!" Starkiller snarled as he pressed down harder against him. "What?! Who could possibly be your master? Can it be-" Darth Vader began.

He never got a chance to finish, when Starkiller broke free of the blade lock and savagely sent the Sith Lord flying away from a massive burst of Force Lightning. Darth Vader cried out as he smashed through a glass window and fell down to his apparent death, and Starkiller smirked as he walked towards the edge to see if he was done. "That's where you belong, old man. All right, I'm done here! Let's move out before we run into anymore trouble!" Starkiller said on a communication watch. "Nice work, boy! Master will be surprised to hear of your success! You sure that you've hidden that key well, though? Master would be furious if somebody else got a hold of that." a sneaky voice replied from the watch. "Oh, relax! I made sure that I hid it well enough; trust me! Nobody will ever find that key!" Starkiller retorted. "If you say so...Wesker over and out!" the voice replied before the watch went silent. Soon enough, Starkiller began making his way towards his next destination: The abandoned ruins of the Smash Zoo!

***Oh boy! This is getting pretty intense, isn't it? But stay tuned to see what happens next...and who our next special guests will be!***


	3. Chapter 3

***Chapter 3 is up! In this chapter, more alliances are made with the Smash Bros...but new enemies are also made. Warning: Contains some brutal and bloody violence and harsh language; viewer discretion is advised Also contains some OCs from one of my best friends DarkKnights; this one's for you buddy!* ;)**

Pit was devastated to see the city of Smashopolis in ruins as he helplessly watched the violence from the magic mirror. "Oh no! This is terrible...is there nothing that can stop this madness?!" Pit lamented. Suddenly, Palutena approached him with a warm smile on her face. "There may yet be hope, my dear boy. I think it just might be time for you to prove yourself once and for all!" Palutena said. "Wait, what? You mean to tell me-" Pit began. "Yes, Pit! It is time for you to go and prove your worth as a warrior of Olympus!" Palutena finished as she handed him a magical bow.

Pit's eyes lit up as he grabbed the sacred weapon and held it up high in triumph. "Thank you, your majesty! I will not let you down; I promise you! I'll make you proud!" Pit cried valiantly as he flew away. "I know you will, my dear. Just be safe!" Palutena whispered with a passionate tear. As Pit began flying down through Palutena's Palace, his heart was filled with joy and excitement; this was going to be his greatest adventure yet. "Oh boy! I can't wait to see what I can do with this!" Pit said excitedly as he flew through the clouds and held his bow. But while he flew, he was unaware that he was being watched and followed by a fearsome foe.

Pit was just about to make his way over to a cliff that would lead him away to the open world, when suddenly a fiery arrow was shot at him. "Augh! What the hell, man?! What gives; who's attacking me?" Pit exclaimed as he dodged the projectile. Soon, more fire arrows were shot at him. "Quit it! This isn't funny, and I don't have time for games!" Pit cried angrily as he dodged the arrows and soon landed on firm ground. "Funny that you of all people should mention games!" a harsh masculine voice sneered. Pit gasped as he recognized the voice. "No...what are _you_ doing here?" Pit demanded.

Suddenly, a huge muscular Spartan warrior approached Pit. He was about 8 feet tall and was very muscular and fierce looking. He wore a reddish brown kilt, some sandles, had golden shoulder pads, was very white skinned with some blood red tatoos on his face, and wielded a very deadly deadly pair of chains with powerful and razor sharp blade tips. He was none other than the God of War himself; Kratos! "I should be asking you the same thing, boy. Don't you know it's dangerous to be wandering around here all alone? You should be back in the temples with your mother!" Kratos said with a scoff. Pit was blushing bright red with anguish and embarassment. "For the last time, Palutena is not my mother! And for your information, she sent me out here to go help my friends!" Pit cried angrily.

Kratos laughed at him menacingly. "You? She sent a little boy with wings out on a dangerous quest? How outrageous! You wouldn't last two seconds against the dangers of the outside world, boy!" Kratos taunted. "I would so! I've been practicing my moves!" Pit proclaimed. "Oh, is that so? Well then...show me what you've learned!" Kratos mused as he drew out his Double Blades. Pit grew fiercely determined to prove his rival that he was more than ready to fight and prove his worth. "Gladly!" Pit retorted as he turned his bow into a pair of blades.

Soon, they both began fighting each other in a brief but fierce duel. Kratos was actually holding back so that he wouldn't hurt the boy, but Pit was getting angry and truly wanted to show Kratos what he was made of. "Come on! Don't hold back, you big wimp! Give me all you've got; you wanted to see what I can do, then give me your all!" Pit cried fiercely as he used his Double Blade Spin attack on him. Kratos grunted as he was forced away, but grimaced as he tightly clenched his weapons. "Very well, boy! But don't say that I didn't warn you!" Kratos growled. Kratos swung his Double Blades around before smashing them into the ground, creating a massive shockwave that sent Pit flying up into the air. Not even finished, Kratos leapt up into the air and began punching and kicking him before slamming him back down into the ground. "Get up! We've only just begun, boy!" Kratos snapped. "Bring it on, Spartan Jarhead!" Pit snapped back as he stood back up.

Kratos and Pit began parrying with each other while trying to balance on top of an unstable bridge high above in the clouds; overlooking the Earth. "I must admit; you've gotten much better in coordination! But it's still not enough to make it in the big bad world, boy!" Kratos sneered. "Oh yeah? Well watch this!" Pit cried as he jumped up and fired his Lightning Bolt Arrow. Kratos cried out in pain as the arrow struck him in the chest, but he tore it out before he spat out blood. "You call that a hit? Try this!" Kratos snapped as he began firing his Fire Arrows at Pit.

Pit cried out as he barely dodged the flaming projectiles before dashing towards him to attack him with his swords again. Kratos smirked as he stomped his foot on the bridge, shattering a good portion of it to pieces. While a massive chunk of debris floated in the air, Kratos cried out fiercely as he kicked at it and sent it flying towards Pit. Pit gasped as he flew out of the way and began flying away; appearing to retreat. "Hmph! That's what I thought, boy!" Kratos smirked. Suddenly, Pit reappeared and surprised Kratos by tackling him to the ground. They wrestled each other before they finally gave up laughing; their training session was over. "Ok, ok! You win; I guess Palutena was right to have sent you out! You indeed are ready after all, my boy!" Kratos said with a chuckle. "Ha! Told you so; but thanks. So what exactly are you doing all the way out here, huh? What happened to Mount Olympus?" Pit replied as he broke away from Kratos's grip.

Suddenly, Kratos looked really grim and sad. "Walk with me, boy. It's a long story...and we've got a long ways to go before we make it to solid ground." Kratos said wearily. "Ok, then. Something tells me that isn't good; what happened?" Pit asked compassionately. Kratos sighed heavily as he shook his head. "It happened right as soon as the skies turned black and red; those demons and monsters rained down like an unholy plague and destroyed everything! We thought it was the end of the world!" Kratos began. "You can say that again; I could only watch in horror as they laid waste to Smashopolis and the Smash Stadium." Pit said sadly as he remembered the horror of it all. "Yes, it was a futile attempt to fight them back away from Olympus. Zeus had no choice but to surrender, and now he and the other gods are prisoner in their own kingdom." Kratos continued.

Pit was shocked to hear those words. "What?! Well then, why didn't you help them?" Pit cried. "Why should I help the ones who were trying to destroy me, boy? You know the story!" Kratos retorted. "Well, well they're your family!" Pit objected. "They are not my family, boy! Those monsters destroyed my real family!" Kratos growled. "Don't call them monsters, Kratos! There are real monsters out there and they're hurting people! I might be young, but I know evil when I see it! The gods may not always make the best decisions, but they're nowhere near as evil as these creatures!" Pit scolded. Kratos sighed heavily as he shook his head again. "I'm sorry; you're right. I guess we should go help them, then?" Kratos said. "Not alone, though! Come on; we've gotta go find my friends and then we can go rescue them!" Pit said as he started to fly off. "Wait, boy! Are you sure that they can help us?" Kratos cried. "Of course they can; they're the Super Smash Bros! They can fight anyone and win if we work together!" Pit said proudly. "Let's hope that you're right, boy." Kratos muttered.

Meanwhile, in the far away jungles of Donkey Kong's domain, the titaular character himself and Diddy Kong were on the run from a massive monster that suddenly appeared from the skies at the same time of the attacks at Smashopolis. This monster was a ferocious flesh eating dinosaur unlike anything DK or Diddy had ever seen; hell, it made Bowser look like a wimp. This monstrosity was an oddball Tyrannosaurus Rex all the way from Isla Sorna, the place where Jurassic Park rested in ruins. Any normal T-Rex was green and normal sized; only about 10 or 15 feet tall and over 5 tons. This monster was red with black stripes and was a whopping 25 feet tall and weighed over 15 tons worth of lean muscle and bone!

The dinosaur has somehow been teleported out of the island at the same time of the demonic attacks on Smashopolis, and now that this dinosaur was lost and confused, the only thing he could do was take his anger out on anything in his sights. He was none other than the notorious Redback! Redback roared furiously as he chased Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong through the jungles, snapping his jaws as he tried to bite them.

Donkey Kong and his cousin were miraculously able to escape each bite and took off running even faster. Despite his size, Redback was incredibly fast and was also very persistant; once he set his mind to something, he never gave up. Redback kept on chasing after them and snarled viciously as he kept snapping his powerful jaws at them. Eventually, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong found refuge in a huge tree, climbing up to the top where Redback wouldn't reach them. Redback roared in agitation as he tried to jump up and catch them, but it was useless.

The enraged dinosaur roared at them, challenging them that the next time he came across with them that he wouldn't be as merciful. So he took off into the jungles in search of another victim to attack, while the poor apes sighed heavily in relief. "Whew! That was a close one, eh Diddy? We better get outta these jungles and find someplace safe if we never want to run into him again!" Donkey Kong suggested while he gasped for breath. "No kidding; come on! Let's go before he decides to chase us again!" Diddy said as he took off swinging on a vine.

Redback rampaged his way through the jungles, scaring off the little critters that lived there. As he stomped his way through a thicket, Redback wondered if he would ever find his way home again. He worried deeply for his family, who were oddball dinosaurs like himself. Suddenly, he didn't get the chance to finish thinking when he caught sight of an Arwing crashlanding near a lake. Sensing his oppurtunity, Redback began stomping his way towards the crash site...but was completely unaware of what devastating event that would happen next.

It turns out this Arwing was piloted by Fox, who was actually escaping from the chaotic attacks of the demons. The Grey Fox, the massive spaceship that he and his friends lived on, was under heavy attack and forced the others to escape. Fox was going to follow his friends to Corneria, but a couple of TIE Fighters caught him off guard and shot him down. Fox was able to find the jungles as the safest place to land, though he was completely unaware of the angry T-Rex eying him as his prey.

Fox finally kicked his way out of the wrecked vessel and panted to catch his breath. "Damn it! I need to be more careful than that; I nearly lost my life. I've gotta find a way to get back to the others before it's too late!" Fox whispered. He began to type something on his wrist communicator, when suddenly Redback crashed through the trees roaring his head off. "Oh crap! Gotta move!" Fox cried as he took off running. Redback started to chase him, but was dismayed to find the strange creature faster than he even anticipated.

He soon ran out of breath and stopped chasing him, and suddenly felt very thirsty. He trudged his way over to the lake to get a drink, while poor Fox was still running for his life. "Oh man! I hope he's still not chasing after me; better be sure!" Fox panted as he quickly turned his head. He was relieved to find no dinosaur chasing him and sighed as he stopped running. "Whew! That was a close one! I thought for sure I would've been that dino's lunch!" Fox panted. He spoke too soon when a furious snarl was heard from behind the trees. "Uh oh...I think I spoke too soon!" Fox mumbled as he slowly turned around.

The minute he turned around, a ferocious flesh eating carnivore of a dinosaur erupted ouf of the trees. This monster was twice as ferocious as Redback; and was a different species. This monster was a Spinosaurus, due to the sail on his back and his more ferocious crocodilian face. He had a nasty scar on his left eye, was reddish brown skinned, stood over 20 feet tall, weighed 20 tons, and had the most ferocious bloodthirsty nature even for his kind. He was none other than Redback's most devious rival; Dread! Like Redback, he too was teleported mysteriously out of Isla Sorna at the same time of the attacks. And he was beyond pissed off about it, too.

Fox didn't even have to think twice when he took off running from the enraged beast. Dread chased after Fox, roaring ferociously as he began gaining on him. "Somebody help! Help me; I've got an angry dinosaur on my tail!" Fox screamed hysterically. Dread roared as he snapped his jaws at him, barely missing him by an inch. Back at the lake, Redback heard the familiar sounds of Dread's roaring and growled menacingly. He roared loudly as if to challenge his foe before he took off running to where he heard Dread. Dread was catching up to Fox, much to the poor guy's surprise.

Unlike Redback, Dread was far more lean and fast; thus making him twice as deadly. Fox was able to run towards his wrecked Arwing, and frantically began searching for a weapon to use against the beast. He finally found a Blaster Pistol and a few Plasma Grenades, but that was about it. "Let's hope this works!" Fox muttered as he braced himself. Dread finally approached him, snarling viciously as he began lowering his head and bared his teeth. "What? You want some of this? Then come on; give it your best shot!" Fox cried trying to sound intimidating. Dread roared in his face, but Fox braved up as he started shooting Dread with his Blaster Pistol. The laser blasts merely brushed off of Dread's skin and annoyed him, and Fox grew smart as he used his Fox Dash to escape from his jaws.

Fox taunted and cried out at Dread to get his attention while he blasted him with his Blaster Pistol, but Dread became even more furious as he tried to chomp on Fox with his massive jaws. Fox then threw the Plasma Grenades at the dinosaur, but even that didn't work. "Oh shit! I'm so dead..." Fox mumbled. Dread roared furiously as he smashed his tail against Fox and sent him flying away into a rock. Fox groaned as he struggled to get back up, but Dread wasn't about to give him that chance. He grabbed onto Fox's feet with his mouth and furiously shook him like a rag doll.

Poor Fox had never screamed so loudly in all his life until now. Dread finally slammed Fox into the ground and roared in triumph as he readied to eat him up. Fox looked up and braced himself for instant death, but was saved by a miracle. Redback came stampeding into the scene and roared fiercely before he headbutted Dread away from Fox. Dread snarled and growled in anger as he got back up and faced his rival, but Redback was not moved and just growled back at him. Soon enough, both monster sized dinosaurs began to savagely battle each other. It was a sight that Fox had never expected to see in his life.

Both monsters ripped and tore at each other's throats, snarling and growling as they also kicked and bit at each other. Dread tried to get dirty and swipe his tail at Redback, but Redback was much bulkier and was able to force the more slender dinosaur back with the swipe of his own tail. Redback then clamped his jaws into Dread's back, making him scream in howling agony as Redback threw him against a tree; smashing it to splinters and pieces. Dread struggled to get back up and then roared ferociously as he furiously wagged his tail around, but Redback just roared right back before charging towards him.

Both dinosaurs began snapping their jaws at each other for a few more minutes, until Redback finally screamed in agony as Dread bit at his neck and threw him into the lake. "Oh no! That poor dino's not gonna make it; T-Rexes can't swim!" Fox mumbled as he struggled to get back up. But much to his and Dread's surprise, Redback emerged out of the water and roared furiously in a challenging manner to take the fight in the water. Dread roared back as he dove into the water and began fighting against his rival in the lake. "Oh...I guess I'm wrong, then!" Fox muttered.

While both dinosaurs brawled in the lake, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong caught sight of the Arwing that crashed near the lake and also saw two dinosaurs fighting in the water. Diddy wanted to go check it out, but Donkey Kong insisted on them staying. "No, no, no! It's too dangerous; those dinosaurs will see you and eat you up!" Donkey Kong complained. "But they're too busy ripping each other's throats out; come on! What if that's one of our friends?" Diddy Kong exclaimed.

Donkey Kong groaned as he palmed his face, but reluctantly agreed. "Fine...let's just go!" Donkey Kong grumbled as he began climbing down the tree. Both primates began climbing down the tree and started to rush towards the scene of the fight. Redback and Dread were nearing the climax of their little battle by the time DK and Diddy arrived. "Whoa! They look pretty mad at each other!" Donkey Kong said nervously. "No kidding! Hey, I think I see the pilot! He's over there by those rocks; come on!" Diddy cried. "I'm not going anywhere near those monsters!" Donkey Kong objected. "Fine! I'll go myself, you big wimp!" Diddy snapped as he took off. "Hey, wait! Diddy, don't go! Wait for me!" Donkey Kong cried as he took off after his cousin.

Fox groaned in pain as he tried to move away to safety, but didn't get the chance when two primates came running towards his direction. "Oh, great! Are they hostiles?" Fox grumbled. Suddenly, Diddy tackled Fox to the ground and hugged him to near death. "I knew it; I thought I recognized you!" Diddy cried happily. "Ack! Yup...they're not hostile! Please let me go, you're crushing me!" Fox strained. "Oops! Sorry..." Diddy said as he let go. Donkey Kong helped him up to his feet and started to walk away with them, when suddenly another ferocious roar was heard. "What was that?" Fox cried. "Uh oh...I should've know that this was Rayquaza's lake!" Diddy whined. "Who?" Donkey Kong wondered.

Suddenly, a very large and serpent-like creature emerged from the lake and roared fiercely at the two brawling dinosaurs. Redback backed away, but Dread being the hot tempered dinosaur he was, roared back and appeared to be cussing out at the legendary Pokemon. Enraged, Rayquaza darted towards him and violently snapped his jaws at the beast while he constricted his body. No matter how hard he tried, Dread could not escape from Rayquaza's grasp. Redback exchanged a look at the Pokemon, who in turn exchanged a look back and nodded; because Redback respected him, Rayquaza did not consider him an enemy. But because Dread was disrespectful, Rayquaza considered him an enemy and decided to punish him. He began dragging Dread into the depths of the lake, and the screams and howls of the Spinosaurus were soon silenced as both he and Rayquaza disappeared into the unknown.

Redback trudged out of the water and shook himself dry before turning back to the lake. He roared loudly in triumph over his enemy, and suddenly the roar of Rayquaza was heard as a response. Redback soon began to walk away to ease his aching body, while Fox and the DK apes stood there mouth agape in awe. "Whoa! There's something you don't see everyday!" Fox muttered. "Almost everyday; not every day!" Donkey Kong pointed out. "Should we follow him and see if he's ok?" Diddy wondered. "Hell no!" Fox and Donkey Kong snapped. "You crazy, Diddy?! He'll eat us up first chance he gets!" Donkey Kong cried. "Yeah; let's just leave him be and focus on finding a way out of this jungle!" Fox added.

Diddy sighed as he shook his head in surrender. "Fine! Ooh, wait! I just remembered something!" Diddy said as he began jumping around. "What?" Donkey Kong demanded. Diddy Kong suddenly grabbed Fox and began dragging him away. "This way; come on!" Diddy said excitedly. "Help me!" Fox whimpered. Donkey Kong sighed as he shook his head. "What are you gonna do?" he mumbled.

***Wow! Talk about a lot of action; wondering what happens next? Stay tuned to find out! Wondering who makes another special appearence; you'll have to wait and see!***


	4. Chapter 4

***Chapter 4 is up! In this chapter, we see more of Spawn as he begins his search around the ruins of Smash Zoo for the first key. However; when he finally does find the key, a certain Jedi isn't about to let him get away with it so easily without a fight. Meanwhile; Lucas and Ness are lost and try to find their way out of an underground maze, when they make a startling discovery. Warning: Contains some graphic violence and harsh language; viewer discretion is advised!***

Spawn made his way into the ruins of the Smash Zoo; the strange feeling of the presense of the first Key drew him here, as well as the presense of nearby demonic enemies. "Where the hell is that damn key?!" Spawn snarled as he walked through the empty zoo. He was about to give up, when all of a sudden he heard some small voices talking. "Huh? Who the hell is that all the way over here in this place?! It sounds like...a couple of kids!" Spawn muttered as he took cover behind a chunk of debris.

He peeked his head out and got wide eyed as he saw two young boys talking as they walked close together; it was Ness and Lucas. "What the hell are those damn kids doing here?" Spawn hissed to himself. Apparently, Ness and Lucas got lost after the violent and sudden attack on Smashopolis and found themselves here in the Smash Zoo. "When are we gonna find a way out of this, Ness? I'm scared!" Lucas whined. "Be patient, you big crybaby! We're almost out; I can feel it!" Ness replied snappishly. "Good! Because this place is dark and scary...and I don't like it one bit!" Lucas whimpered. "For crying out, where is your sense of adventure?" Ness grumbled.

Spawn sighed as he slipped away from his hiding spot and continued his search for the key. While he began making his way towards an ice exhibit, Lucas and Ness wandered into a huge empty cage with a gaping hole in the ground. "Hmm...looks like somebody was here and made a quick escape. This just might be the way out! Come on, Lucas. Let's go!" Ness said as he jumped down into the hole. "Wait for me!" Lucas cried nervously.

As they ventured through a sewer system, Ness and Lucas couldn't help but get the feeling that they weren't the only ones down here. "Hey, Ness? Is it just me...or is there someone else down here with us?" Lucas asked timidly as he tugged his sleeve. "Actually, I kinda feel it too! But it seems pretty weak for a signal, though I'm very sure that someone else is in here somewhere." Ness replied cautiously. "Should we just go back? What if they're dangerous?" Lucas said shakily. "Oh, come on! This is the only way out and we're definitely not going back to be stuck in that zoo. Let's just keep going, but we'll be really quiet and careful!" Ness snapped. "Ok...you lead the way, then!" Lucas replied meekly.

Ness sighed impatiently as he and his friend kept on trudging through. "_I swear, that Lucas is such a big baby sometimes! He needs to man up and learn to use his powers better!_" Ness thought. "Hey! I heard that, Ness! And I'm getting much better with my powers, thank you very much!" Lucas snapped. "Oops...I almost forgot that we're both psychic." Ness muttered. "You know something? I might be a big baby sometimes, but at least I'm more careful and sensible than you are!" Lucas said angrily. "Oh really?" Ness sneered. "Yeah! I bet that I can get my PK Freeze attack just right on the first try!" Lucas bragged. Suddenly, a bunch of nasty looking creatures that looked like green slime covered Xenomorphs emerged out of the sewer water. "AAAHHH! Help me!" Lucas screamed. "Of course...step back and watch a pro!" Ness retorted.

He attacked the creatures with his PK Fire attack, but that actually made things worse. The monsters grew twice as vicious and angry, and they began multiplying as they started to snap their jaws at them. "Uh, a little help here?" Ness said now feeling really nervous. "I'm trying!" Lucas snapped. The monsters were about to attack them both, when suddenly a huge jet of water forced them away. "Huh? I didn't know you could control water, Lucas!" Ness said in confusion. "Um, that wasn't me!" Lucas replied just as confused.

Suddenly, a little blue turtle appeared with a young Pokemon Trainer in red. "Nice job, Squirtle!" the Pokemon Trainer said proudly. "Squirtle, Squirtle! (Why thank you, Master! I am a pro at water you know!)" the little Pokemon boasted. "Hey, it's you! You saved us; thank you so much Red!" Lucas cried happily as he hugged the Pokemon Trainer. "Ok, easy there! What are you guys even doing down here anyway?" Red replied as he laughed and gently pushed him away. "We were trapped in the Smash Zoo, but we found a way out. Unfortunately, we didn't think that there'd be monsters down here." Ness explained. "That figures. Come on; I was actually trying to find my other two Pokemon down here. I could use your help right about now." Red said. "Ok, sure! Lead the way!" Ness said with excitement. "If any more of those monsters show up, will your Squirtle get them?" Lucas asked in a soft voice. "I don't see any reason why not! Squirtle, you can handle a few more of these things can't you?" Red asked playfully. "Squirtle, Squirtle! (Yeah, I can! Bring it on!)" Squirtle cried happily.

Back up on the surface, Spawn finally found the first Key in a large room frozen solid with ice. "Finally! Now then, let's find out what this key is good for!" Spawn said as he walked up to a large golden key. It was a very strange key; it was huge and golden...yet it was strangely light-weight. "Just what is this?" Spawn muttered as he observed the strange looking key. "Congratulations, Spawn! You've found the first key. This key is but one of the seven keys that will help us both unlock the deep, dark, and sacred secrets of-" a strange voice whispered. "What? Oh...it's that voice again. Well, I don't really care too much what this unlocks. But if it gets me outta this damn dimension, then I'll be happy. Now to get outta here!" Spawn said to himself.

Suddenly, a blue lightsaber flashed in front of his face as he felt someone right behind him. "Move one inch...and I'll cut you to pieces! Drop that key and turn around slowly, if you want to live that is!" a cold voice threatened. Spawn cursed to himself as he dropped the key and did as he was told. He slowly turned around and saw a fierce, cold looking killer facing him with two blue lightsabers in each hand; it was Starkiller! "You planning on going anywhere with that key? Who said that you can just take away what's not yours and get away with it?" Starkiller snarled. "I didn't see your name written on it, asshole! Besides; what makes you think you can threaten me? Do you have any idea just who the hell I am?" Spawn growled back.

Starkiller suddenly laughed at him mockingly. "I don't care if you're the Emperor or the devil himself; nobody gets away from me and lives! But since we're both here, why don't your properly introduce yourself and maybe we can handle this like gentlemen?" Starkiller sneered as he sheathed his weapons. Spawn relaxed a little bit, but was also extremely cautious as he spoke. "My name is Spawn; I'm a phantom warrior that isn't from around here. But just who are you? And why is it that you need that key? What is it for; what does it unlock?" Spawn said carefully.

Starkiller smirked as he began walking around him in a circle; slowly and menacingly of course. "The name is Starkiller, but it's none of your concern why I need this key." Starkiller replied with a cynical tone. "My ass it's none of my concern! It looks important and it must be used to unlock something; so what is your deal?!" Spawn snapped now losing patience. Starkiller laughed at him yet again. "Even if I did know what it was for, I would never tell you. Besides; my master promises me ultimate power if and when I do find the Seven Keys." Starkiller boasted.

Spawn felt really suspicious as he said that; who was his master? "Really? How do you know if your master intends to keep his promise?" Spawn said now feeling more challenging. "Because...he knows the true way of the Dark Side and he vows to teach me all he knows in order to become the most powerful Jedi of all time!" Starkiller replied. "Oh, I see. But what happens if your master breaks his little promise?" Spawn sneered.

Starkiller did not look so pleasent now that he said that. "Don't underestimate my master!" Starkiller growled. Spawn started to laugh at him in a most unpleasent manner. "You really think that your master plans on granting you your own personal desires? I've been in the same situation before, and trust me when I say this. No master is ever going to keep his promise for you, no matter how loyal you may be!" Spawn said with an evil smile. "You incompetent swine! You'll never convince me to betray my master; never!" Starkiller cried fiercely. "You poor, simple fool! It's always the same: Servant serves Master, and Master always betrays his own Servant until finally the Servant either has enough and fights back...or is destroyed by the Master!" Spawn sneered.

Starkiller cried out fiercely as he drew out his lightsabers. "Oh, you poor pathetic boy. You better be sure that this is something you want to do...because I'm your worst nightmare when it comes to situations like these!" Spawn said threateningly as he drew out his Agony Axe. "I don't think that you'll need to worry about that for long, Spawn!" Starkiller retorted before he charged towards Spawn.

The battle between both warriors was an especially fierce one; both of them were equally matched and were about the same in strength and speed. Their weapons clashed violently against each other while both warriors fought each other in the freezing room. Starkiller was sweating profusely as he parried Spawn's attacks and kept moving his feet; Spawn was more of a challenge than even he realized. Spawn kept on hammering his Agony Axe at Starkiller, but the Jedi kept on blocking his attacks and forced him away with his fierce lightsaber attacks.

Eventually they got into a blade lock, glaring into each other's eyes as they tried to beat the other. "Think about this, fool! I've been in far more worse situations than this. Do you honestly believe you have any real chance of beating me?" Spawn growled as he pushed against Starkiller. "I'm not intimidated by you, Spawn. No matter what you say, I will never forsake my master!" Starkiller cried as he pushed back even harder. "Then you're an even bigger fool than I thought!" Spawn snarled as he finally broke free of the blade lock and flew back several feet in front of Starkiller. Starkiller panted furiously as he stood several feet from Spawn, tightly clenching his lightsabers. "What do you know of the Dark Side? How would you know what it's like to be enslaved and mistreated all the time? You can tell me all the bad stuff you want, but I will never turn my back on my master! He made a promise to me and he intends to keep it!" Starkiller cried angrily.

Spawn burst into laughter at his words. "Well, then. I rest my case; you really are far more immature and pathetic than I realized. Fine; go ahead and serve your little master...but don't say that I didn't warn you. Besides; all that I really want is that key so I can get the hell outta here!" Spawn sneered. "Well you might as well forget it! You take that key and you won't get far! What do you plan on doing with it anyway?" Starkiller retorted. "Like I'm going to tell you! Now I'll ask you nicely just one last time: Stay the fuck away from me if you know what's best for you!" Spawn snarled. "I'll cut you to pieces before you can even set foot outside of this room!" Starkiller shouted as he charged towards Spawn to attack.

Needless to say, they both fought each other again for several more minutes; fighting to the core without pity, hesitation, or mercy. Starkiller cried out fiercely as he unleashed his most devastating lightsaber combo attacks, though Spawn didn't hesitate to unleash some of his more advanced Agony Axe combos as well. Finally, Starkiller gained an advantage against Spawn by blasting at him with a burst of Force Lightning. Spawn cried out in pain as he was shocked and forced against the wall, but Starkiller wasn't about to stop there. He dashed towards Spawn ready to ram his weapons into Spawn's chest, but the phantom darted away before he was touched. Starkiller chased after him and the two jumped from wall to wall before they finally reached the ceiling. Starkiller zapped Spawn some more with his Force Lightning and then finally punched him down before stabbing his lightsabers into his chest.

Spawn screamed loudly as he was stabbed into the ground, but Starkiller ignored his cries and slammed him away against the wall with a burst of his Force Push. "Not so tough now, are you?" Starkiller sneered as he began to walk away. Suddenly, Spawn's rage began to consume him as he slowly stood back up. His eyes glowed bright red and he felt his Necroplasm levels boil to the point of unstability. "No...**I'M FUCKING FURIOUS!" **Spawn roared. With the speed of light, Spawn tackled Starkiller to the ground and began beating him within an inch of his life. No matter how many times Starkiller tried to protect himself, Spawn did not give him that chance.

Eventually, Spawn ended the battle by brutally subduing Starkiller with a devastating attack. He grabbed Starkiller by the neck and then punched him in the face, forcing him away through the air. But nowhere near finished, Spawn teleported away and then stopped Starkiller by kicking him in the chest. As Starkiller was flying across the room, Spawn charged up vast amounts of energy before releasing his Necroplasm Beam and shot a huge beam of green energy at Starkiller; violently blasting him out of the room and far away from the Smash Zoo. Starkiller screamed in howling agony as he was sent flying away, while Spawn just stood there in the room panting furiously to catch his breath. Finally, he seemed to calm down before he walked away...but not before he snatched the key and put it in his pocket.

Meanwhile; Lucas, Ness, Red, and Squirtle met together at a large opening in the sewer system. They searched every place they could in search for any other Pokemon, but they had no luck finding anything or anyone...except maybe a few more of the monsters. "Oh, man! This is hopeless! Where could they be; they're probably miles away from here by now!" Red complained. "I don't know; why are you asking me?" Ness snapped. "Hey, there's no need to get all mad. We did our best and that's all that matters. Let's just all calm down and-" Lucas began.

Suddenly, a loud rumbling noise was heard. "What was that?" Lucas cried. "Hey...look! Over there; there's a ship of some sort up there!" Ness cried as he pointed upward. They were all very astonished to find a large spaceship ready to launch, but were even more surprised to see who was boarding on. The first people they saw were masked mercenaries carrying a large pod of some sort filled with a green substance...and a black hedgehog. The second person they saw was the notorious and ruthless villain frin the Umbrella Corporation; Albert Wesker! "Hurry up! But be careful; boss wants him safe and sound when he wakes up. And you three; hurry the hell up with those weapons for God's sake! Time is money...and I don't like wasting time or money!" Wesker growled.

The last three people to appear shocked Lucas and the others; they were some of the most notorious villains known to man. They were Dr. Doom, Magneto, and Kano. Dr. Doom wore strange metallic armor that was forged out of both scientific research and magical powers. This helped him to overthrow and rule all of Latveria and it's army, as well as helping him to become one of the world's most powerful super villains...as well as the arch enemy to the Fantastic Four.

Magneto was a Holocaust survivor, and his belief of humans enslaving the mutant race explained why he became the leader of an army of rogue mutants hellbent on overthrowing the human race. Magneto has the ability to control all types of magnetism, able to mold and transform natural or artificial magnetic fields. Thus; his powers are practically limitless.

Kano was a cyborg mercenary and thug for hire, and was also the leader of the infamous Black Dragon Clan. Kano is notorious for his cruel, sneaky, and greedy behavior; just the way he likes it. So this mission was obviously a calling to Kano, and it was also the chance to get back at a certain Special Forces agent. "These weapons better be worth it or I'll stick to just ripping people's hearts out and stabbing their skulls to a pulp!" Kano said out loud. "Oh, they're worth it all right! Boba Fett bought these especially for us...with the help of Albert, of course! I can't wait to use these bad boys and cause some real havoc!" Dr. Doom sneered. "I'll just stick to myself. I'm my own perfect weapon!" Magneto said softly with an evil smile. "Let's go; the ship is ready to launch! We're gonna lay waste to the Fire Emblem world and we're gonna get it done by tonight; boss's orders! So get the anchors out of your asses and let's move!" Wesker shouted impatiently.

Ness and the others were really shocked by all of this. "What do we do?" Lucas wondered. "I don't know...but we've definitely gotta stop these guys before they reach the Fire Emblem World!" Ness replied. "I honestly don't think there is anything we can do; I mean look at them! They're armed to the tooth and nail with those guns!" Red pointed out as he saw mercenaries loading up powerful looking assault weapons. "Well we can't just stand here and do nothing!" Ness objected. "But he is right; what can we do to stop them?" Lucas challenged.

Suddenly, a loud cry was heard. Red gasped as he recognized the sound. "No! It can't be; Charizard?!" Red exclaimed. A Pokemon named Charizard was seen being dragged on a chain leash towards the ship. Wesker was shocked to see this and approached the captors. "What the hell is that thing?!" Wesker screamed angrily. "It's a Pokemon, sir! We thought that we could use this as -" one of the thugs began before Wesker punched him in the face. "You fucking idiot! The ship's overweight enough as it is; we don't need a god damn dragon onboard! Wherever it is you found him, put him back or I'll shoot him myself!" Wesker shouted furiously. "Sorry; just thought he'd make a nice bonus!" the other thug complained.

Charizard got really mad and suddenly found the strength to break free and fly away up into the surface. "Forget it! Don't waste your ammunition on that god damn lizard; save it for the weaklings in the Fire Emblem world!" Wesker growled as he stopped one of his men from shooting their AK-47. Red and the others sighed heavily in relief, and hid behind the rocks while the ship took off. "Well then! Now that they're gone...let's go find a way out of these sewers and rescue Charizard, shall we?" Red announced finally. "For once, I couldn't agree more!" Lucas said.

***Poor Charizard; let's hope he doesn't run into anymore trouble. And hopefully Red will be reunited with his pal. Stay tuned to see what happens next and more, coming up soon!***


	5. Chapter 5

***Chapter 5 is up! In this chapter, Marth and his friends from Fire Emblem soon find themselves under attack by Wesker's heavily armed forces. When the heroes of Fire Emblem decide to make a stand and fight back against the invaders, they are given quite a surprise when a certain sorcerer and a couple of ninjas decide to attack them. Warning: Contains some graphic violence, harsh language, and some disturbing images; viewer discretion is advised! Enjoy!***

Somewhere over in a vast desert-like battlefield, Marth and his friends Ike, Roy, and Lyn stood on the top of a fortress; watching the last struggle against a group of demons and whatever was left of their own personal army. "Come on, men! Keep fighting; don't give up now!" Marth whispered. The soldiers fought back against the demons by stabbing their swords and spears into them, forcing them to retreat when one of too many of their own demonic legions was slain. "Fuck this; this place wouldn't even suit a hell hound! Let's get outta here!" a demon snarled as he took off running. "Victory! We have victory!" a heavily armored soldier cried triumphantly.

The other soldiers cried out happily as they held their swords in the air. Marth smiled as he shed a tear, and the others cheered for their victory. "Hmph! Is this the best you can offer us, devils? I haven't even broken a sweat yet!" Ike snorted. He spoke too soon, when suddenly a loud explosion was heard from the distance. "Wait, what was that?" Roy cried out. "It sounded like it came from over there; at that castle siege!" Lyn exclaimed. Marth and Ike ran towards the opposite end of the balcony, and they gasped in horror at what they saw.

There was a massive and heavily armored battleship of some sort, firing massive chain guns and missile launchers at the castle; utterly annihilating it along with the rest of the nearby village. "My God! The castle; it's comepletely demolished!" Marth cried. "Those heartless bastards!" Lyn exclaimed passionately. "Let's go give them what for!" Roy said angrily as he drew out his sword. "Quickly; follow me! I know a shortcut!" Ike said as he took off.

They all ran through their fortress and began making their way through an underground tunnel before they finally made their way up into the surface. They found themselves in the middle of a burning village, heavily polluted with dead bodies and the rancid odor of death and smoke. "Oh my God! The village is completey destroyed; who would do this?" Lyn gasped. "I don't know...but we're gonna make them pay for what they've done! Come on; let's get to the castle!" Marth said as he started to run.

They made their way through the flaming village and carefully made their way over to the courtyard of the once splendid castle. They finally stopped as they reached the entrance, but were so disenheartened to find that the entire royal family was either dead or missing; as well as their beloved soldiers. "No! We're too late; we've failed them!" Ike said as he fell to his knees. "I knew we should've listened to father; now he's dead because of us!" Lyn sobbed. "Oh man...who could've done this?" Roy wondered as he leaned against a pillar. "Well, whoever they are...they can't be too far away." Marth said trying to sound cheerful. "You're right! Look up there; that battleship is heading towards those canyons!" Ike cried as he suddenly pointed up. Everyone looked up and gasped as they saw the armored battleship fly slowly towards the Smash Canyons. "We may still have a chance to catch up to them!" Lyn said hopefully. "Come on; let's go get them while we still can!" Roy said excitedly.

But while they chased after the flying battleship, they were unaware that an evil force was following after them. By the time the Fire Emblem Heroes arrived at the canyons, the ship was landing by a cave of some sort in a huge ravine. "Finally! Now we can see who's responsible for these attacks!" Ike said out of breath. "Let's try to get a closer look, shall we?" Lyn suggested. "Good idea; I'll go up there with Marth and you go down there with Roy. Any trouble you run into, come back here immediately. Now let's move!" Ike instructed.

They soon went their seperate ways, but were about to be unpleasently surprised by some unforeseen events and conflicts. While Lyn and Roy carefully climbed down the ravine, Ike and Marth began climbing up the canyons in hopes of getting a better view. They eventually made their way to the top of a clear opening with a good view of the ravine and the strange vessel. "Whew! We made it; that's some good exercise there, eh Marth?" Ike panted. "Easy for you to say!" Marth retorted. "Yes...congratulations on solving this mystery, oh brave ones!" a sneering voice sarcastically announced suddenly. Marth and Ike turned around and gasped at who it was that spoke to them.

It was one of the most notorious sorcerers who ever lived. He wore a red robe with some snake-like creature designs, long black hair, a short beard, and evil green eyes; it was none other than Shang Tsung of Mortal Kombat! "I was trying so hard to go after those fools onboard that ship, but thanks to you, you made my job a whole lot easier. You should be commended for your noble efforts!" Shang Tsung said with a deceptive smile. "Who the hell are you? And why have you been following us?!" Ike commanded as he drew out his sword.

Shang Tsung laughed at him as he shook his head in mock disapproval. "Brave...but exceptionally foolish, I'm afraid. You dare not test the strength and might of Shang Tsung; the most powerful sorcerer who ever lived!" Shang Tsung sneered as he made his hands glow green with mystical energy. "I don't care who you think you are; you won't seek any sympathy from me!" Ike retorted. "That's a bold claim! If you're really all that powerful, then why did you follow us?" Marth challenged. Shang Tsung laughed at him. "My, my! You are bit of a foolish one yourself, aren't you boy? Fair enough; there is something onboard that ship that I want. It truly belongs to me and I am not about to let anyone stop me from getting my rightfully deserved prize." Shang Tsung explained. "Oh, really? And I suppose that includes us too?" Ike snorted.

Shang Tsung snickered evilly as he pointed at Ike. "My, my. You aren't as stupid as I thought after all; such a shame that my friend will have to destroy you." Shang Tsung sneered. "Friend? What friend? I don't see anyone else here but you, old man!" Ike retorted. Suddenly, a fierce battle cry was heard as a powerful ninja jumped out of a flaming hole in the ground. This ninja wore yellow and black clothing, had a deadly pair of ninja swords on his back, a mask with the design of a scorpion that covered his face, a pair of piercing white eyes, and the temper of hell itself.

He was none other than the most feared Shirai Ryu ninja assassin; Scorpion! "Vengeance is mine!" Scorpion cried out angrily. "Meet Scorpion; the last and most deadly of the Shirai Ryu Clan. I'm sure that he'd be happy to show you his powers...but let's just hope that you die quickly, because he doesn't play nice with others. Have fun destroying your enemies, Scorpion. I'll be back soon enough to clean up the mess afterwords!" Shang Tsung cackled before he teleported away.

Before Ike or Marth could even object and even move, Scorpion immediately struck with such ferocity and viciousness that both swordsmen hadn't seen in over an age. Scorpion fired a Harpoon Impaler at Ike and made him cry out as the spear tip impaled his chest with a very painful impact, making the poor mercenary spit out blood. "**GET OVER HERE!**" Scorpion roared as he dragged Ike towards him.

He immediately began punching and kicking him with the utmost brutality. Scorpion ignored his cries of pain and intensified his attacks. "Enough! If it's a fight you want, I'll give you a fight you won't soon forget!" Ike shouted angrily as he finally broke free with his Aether attack. Scorpion grunted as he shook off the pain and drew out a ninja sword, holding it in a very aggressive manner. "**COME HERE!**" Scorpion taunted as he pointed to Ike. Ike growled with anger as he charged towards Scorpion, and soon the two fierce warriors engaged in Mortal Kombat.

The fight between Ike and Scorpion was legendary; both of them were equally matched and each of their attacks became fiercer than the last after each blow. Though Ike was more hard hitting, Scorpion was far more quick and lethal. Scorpion slashed at Ike many times before he teleported away and then punched Ike as he reappeared from a burst of flames. Ike cried out as he flew across the rocky terrain, but Scorpion was just getting started. He fired his Harpoon Impaler at Ike again, making the swordsman cry out as he felt the intense pain in his chest again. "**GET OVER HERE!**" Scorpion shouted as he violently dragged him over towards him.

Scorpion punched and kicked Ike again several times before he finally forced Ike away with his Summon Hellfire attack. Ike screamed as the powerful burst of flames scorched him with searing heat, and Scorpion still continued to intensify his attacks. Marth was getting tired of seeing his good friend brutalized, and finally had the courage to rush into the fray. "Get away from my friend, you bully!" Marth cried as he dashed past Scorpion and slashed at his side. Scorpion cried out in pain, but soon grew furious as he targeted Marth to unleash his rage. "You will pay for that; with your life!" Scorpion snarled. Marth was not intimidated and soon began parrying with him in a fierce swordfight.

Marth was surprisingly doing well against the enraged ninja, but Scorpion wasn't going to allow this young fool to defeat him so easily. "I've spared you long enough, fool! It's time for you to die!" Scorpion shouted as he fired two pairs of Harpoon Impalers at Marth. Marth screamed as both spear tips shot deep into his chest and felt the intensity of the pain as he was violently dragged towards Scorpion. Scorpion suddenly teleported away and then kicked Marth down before teleporting away yet again and punched Marth savagely across the battlefield. Marth screamed as he fell off the edge of a cliff. "**NOOO! MARTH!**" Ike screamed. "You will join your friend in the depths of Hell!" Scorpion snarled as he pointed to him.

Ike suddenly grew furious to the point where he started glowing bright yellow with rage. "**No! I will be the one to make you suffer in the depths of Hell!**" Ike shouted. Scorpion laughed scornfully at him. "You know nothing of Hell, fool! But since you're so intent on keeping that promise, allow me to give you the honor of showing you myself!" Scorpion cried. Suddenly, Scorpion grabbed Ike and dragged him down a hole in the ground, which soon led them to the fiery depths of Hell. Ike cried out as he fell on his back and slowly stood back up, only to have Scorpion teleport in front of him with an evil glare in his eyes. "This is where I was reborn. But this will also be the place where you will pay! You will pay for the deaths of my family, you murderer!" Scorpion snarled.

Ike was shocked to hear of this, and suddenly had a feeling that Scorpion was being misled by this Shang Tsung character. "What? No! That's not true; I don't even know who the hell you are! I would never hurt anyone's family unless I knew them to be my enemy!" Ike cried. "Lies! All lies! I've been holding a grudge on Subzero for years because of Quan Chi! But now that Shang Tsung has showed me the truth, it will be you who will finally suffer my wrath for the deaths of my family!" Scorpion screamed. "I didn't kill your family, Scorpion! You have to believe me!" Ike shouted back. "Enough! This ends now!" Scorpion roared as he charged towards him and began punching him savagely.

Ike and Scorpion fought against each other fiercely for several more minutes, though none of them still couldn't best the other. Finally, Scorpion subdued Ike with a powerful X-Ray attack called the Sting of the Scorpion. Scorpion teleported away for a split second and then reappeared by punching Ike in the face as hard as he possibly could; fracturing his skull. Ike screamed as he fell on his back and felt pain in ways he never thought he ever could. But Scorpion wasn't even finished yet; with a fierce stomp to the chest, he smashed Ike's ribcage and punctured his lungs, making Ike cough up blood and breathe with heavy difficulty.

Scorpion towered over his fallen enemy and snarled with menace as he drew out his sword to finish his enemy. Ike groaned very weakly as he forced himself to sit up, and he looked up at Scorpion with tears of pain and rage in his eyes. "Why? Why do you want to kill me for something that I haven't even done? Where is the honor in all of this?" Ike cried weakly. "The only honor that I have left is to avenge my family! Now hold still while I take your head as my trophy!" Scorpion growled as he lifted his sword up for the final kill.

Ike looked at him for a long time before he finally spoke. "You can't do this to me; I'm innocent! Shang Tsung is lying to you and is using you for his own benefits; if anyone's the bad guy, it's him! Please spare me; I'll do anything! I'll give you anything you want if you spare my life!" Ike said even though it hurt to raise his voice. "Nothing you say or do will ever stop me from killing you, fool!" Scorpion cried. "**I'm sorry if your family is dead, but you can't keep getting pissed off at everyone because of it! That was several years ago; get over it! There are more important things going on than you and your own problems!**" Ike screamed at the top of his voice. Scorpion looked like he was ready to tear Ike to pieces, but he surprisingly lowered his sword before stepping back.

Ike struggled to stand back up, but suddenly Scorpion grabbed him by the collar and glared into his eyes. "What is that supposed to mean, fool? Are you trying to say that my family is not important?! **MY FAMILY MEANT THE WORLD TO ME!**" Scorpion shouted as he shook him furiously. "I know! My family meant everything to me too, but I didn't hold a grudge on others for their deaths for so long. I woke up and realized that I had more important things I needed to do, and I moved on with my life! Why can't you do the same?" Ike replied with a cough.

Scorpion still glared at him, but softened up his grip until he finally let him go. "Scorpion...I'm sorry if I insulted you. But if you truly loved and honored your family, you'd move on and help stop the real threat that's destroying our worlds right now. But if you want to go ahead and kill me, then do it quickly. I just ask you make this death a clean one!" Ike said wearily.

Scorpion's glare softened and turned into a blank expression, until he finally sighed and seemed more relaxed. "You know something? I think for the first time anyone has ever said that to me. And I can't help but feel that what you just said is right." Scorpion began. Ike looked at him strangely, but was even more surprised by what Scorpion said next. "If you truly think that is what will honor my family, then I will do my best to put the past behind me and I will help you on your quest. And I'm sorry if I hurt you and your friend." Scoripion said more calmly than he ever did before. Ike smiled weakly as he approached him. "That's all I can ask for, comrade. Come; take us out of this place and then let's go find the others." Ike said as he held out his hand. Scorpion looked at him blankly before he finally shook his hand...and then he teleported them out of the hellhole.

Meanwhile, Lyn and Roy were sneaking around and found a place to rest in an empty cave very close to the hideout of the bad guys. But while they rested, they noticed it was getting really cold so suddenly and for no apparent reason. "Whew! Is it me or is it getting cold in here?" Lyn shivered. "No, I feel it too! What's going on?" Roy shuddered. Suddenly, a huge mist of ice swirled around them and began morphing into the shape of a man. With a fierce shout, the ice was shattered free and unleashed a very powerful and deadly ninja warrior.

He was wearing black and icy blue clothing, wore a cyromancer mask, had steely blue eyes, and his arms even seemed to be frozen as they looked blue and cold with ice. This notorious warrior was none other than the Lin Kuei Grandmaster; Subzero! "Who are you? And how did you do that?!" Roy demanded. "I am Subzero; the grandmaster of the Lin Kuei. I have been sent out to destroy you!" Subzero replied with a growling icy tone. "Why? What crime have we comitted against you?" Lyn challenged. "It matters not; you will face me in Mortal Kombat or despair. Either way, this fight will be your last!" Subzero snarled as he began surging with icy energy.

He soon shot an Iceball at the heroes, but they were able to dodge the projectile before they were hit. Roy grew agitated and began lashing out with his sword, but Subzero was far more disciplined and was able to dodge his attacks. Subzero suddenly turned frozen solid and when Roy hit him, he found himself being frozen solid before Subzero reappeared behind him and slammed him down with a very large icicle. "Get up! I'm just getting started with you fools!" Subzero taunted.

Roy grew angry and cried out fiercely as he slashed wildly at Subzero, though the ninja appeared to laugh as he dodged his attacks and counter attacked him with powerful icy punches. Subzero used his Icy Slide attack and made Roy fly up into the air and land on his back, making him cry out in pain. "Gah! Come on, man! Fight fair!" Roy complained. "There is no such thing as fair fighting, fool!" Subzero growled as he grabbed Roy.

Roy cried out as he was frozen, but Subzero punched him away and made the poor guy scream as he was smashed against the wall. "Enough! I'll give you a fight, you big bully!" Lyn cried angrily as she drew out her katana sword. Subzero turned around and drew out a Kori Blade, glaring at the fierce woman warrior. "You think you can defeat me, little girl? I'd love to see you try!" Subzero sneered. Lyn grew angry at his hostile comment and cried out fiercely as she darted towards him to attack.

They both fought wildly against each other, though Lyn was surprisingly able to stay evenly matched against Subzero. As they parried with each other, they were unaware that Scorpion and Ike were approaching their direction. "Hey! Do you hear that? It sounds like Lyn is fighting against someone!" Ike cried out. Suddenly, Scorpion grew very grim. Ike could sense something was not right with him and approached him. "What is it? What's the matter; what do you feel?" Ike asked. "Subzero! I should've known that Shang Tsung would've hired him as the second ninja assassin. You go on with your comrades without me; I have a score to settle here! If I can, I'll catch up with you later." Scorpion instructed grimly before he took off running. "Wait, come back here! You can't leave me all alone!" Ike demanded as he chased after him.

Subzero and Lyn intensified their battle after a fierce blade lock. "Give up, little girl! You don't stand a chance against the most powerful Lin Kuei assassin!" Subzero sneered. "Stop calling me that! Just because I'm a woman, doesn't mean I'll go easy on you!" Lyn screamed furiously as she finally slashed at Subzero's side with much ferocity. Subzero screamed as he fell to his knees and held his bleeding side, but soon began to grow furious with rage. "I've been going easy on you, girl! Now you will feel the wrath of the Lin Kuei at full force!" Subzero snarled as his eyes began glowing yellow with rage.

Lyn gasped as Subzero charged towards her and barely had time to avoid a brutal blow from his fist. She was shocked that his strength created a huge gaping hole in a large stone, but didn't have time to react when Subzero fired a huge streak of ice at her. Subzero froze Lyn completely before he roundhouse kicked her free, but he wasn't even finished yet. He kept on kicking her around before he finally grabbed out a huge icicle and stabbed it deep into her chest. Lyn screamed in howling agony as she was stabbed, but Subzero ignored her cries of pain and just kicked her away against the wall. "Now...this will end!" Subzero snarled as he began creating a huge surge of icy energy with his hands.

Lyn moaned as she struggled to stand back up, and Roy struggled to get up with her. "Huh? What's going on here?" Roy mumbled wearily. "I think we're gonna die, Roy!" Lyn said with a cough. "What?!" Roy panicked. But before Subzero could even get the chance to release his energy and completly freeze his enemies, a sharp spear tip pierced through his chest from behind and made him cry out in agony. "**GET OVER HERE!**" Scorpion's voice shouted as Subzero was violently dragged away from the injured heroes.

Lyn and Roy gasped as Subzero disappeared, but were overjoyed to see Ike approach them. "Oh, Ike! You've come back for us; thank God you're all right!" Lyn cried happily as she found the strength to run up and hug him. "Oof! Ok, I get it; you missed me! But we better hurry up and find Marth before we even think about moving on." Ike said as he lightly pushed Lyn away. "Why? What happened to him?" Roy asked as he was helped up. "Uh, you can thank Scorpion over there!" Ike said as he pointed to the brawling ninjas over at an empty part of the cave. "Who? The yellow guy? He doesn't seem too friendly!" Roy said with a cringe. "Oh, he's definitely not friendly. Trust me; hell, he's the reason we have to find Marth. But on the plus side, he can't be too far off!" Ike explained as they made a quick getaway. "Let's hope you're right; poor Marth must be in a lot of pain right now!" Lyn said sadly.

Meanwhile; Marth woke up in the bottom of a dark pit. "Ugh...where am I?" Marth moaned. As he struggled to stand back up, he was unaware of a pair of menacing eyes watching his every move. "Oh man...it's cold down here! I sure hope that Ike is doing ok against Scorpion; that guy was really rough and mean. Oh well; guess all I can do now is try to find my way out of here!" Marth said out loud as he finally got on his feet and started walking. Marth began his journey through the dark chasm, while the mysterious threat snuck right after him without a sound.

Marth kept on wondering when he'd ever get to see his friends again and even wished it was him fighting against Scorpion, instead of being stuck down here in the darkness of an empty chasm. But after about 20 minutes of wandering around, Marth finally seemed to find a cave that appeared to be the way out. "Ok, good! I've made it this far...now all that's left is to wonder where this little cave goes." Marth said happily. Suddenly he felt a slight sting on the back of his neck. "Augh! That hurt; what is that? Hey...is that acid?!" Marth exclaimed as he touched his neck and then looked at some green goo on his fingers.

Just as he said that, a pair of cold and rather scrawny hands grabbed Marth and choked him from behind. "GAH! GET OFF OF ME!" Marth shouted in panic. The hands refused to let go and began squeezing his face, refusing any air for Marth to breathe in. After a violent but brief struggle, Marth passed out and was laid on the ground. The evil menacing creature snickered and laughed as he began carrying Marth away into the cave by the legs.

Now this creature was a ninja just like Scorpion and Subzero, but was far from human. (Not that Scorpion or Subzero were human to begin with!) This particular creature was in fact a long lost lizard-like humanoid from a different time and age. His hunting skills were extraordinary, his fighting skills were fearsome, and his bloodthirsty nature was gruesome enough to give even the toughest of men nightmares. Wearing green ninja clothing, a mask with a crocodilian design to hide his facial features, some spiky gauntlets on his wrists, and a pair of vicious yellow eyes; Reptile was to be feared by all.

Reptile was delighted to have captured Marth, and he was sure that his master was going to be pleased too. A little while later, Reptile finally arrived at a secret hideout where Shang Tsung was actually meeting with Kano. Reptile growled and hissed to get his master's attention, and then threw Marth over in front of Shang Tsung. "Well, well, well! What is this, Reptile? A new friend perhaps?" Shang Tsung mused. Reptile nodded his head furiously before hissing. "Hmm...now that you've brought this to my attention, perhaps this young man could prove useful to me after all! Well done, Reptile!" Shang Tsung said as he stroked his chin.

Reptile snickered happily; he was obviously pleased with himself at this moment. "So, what do you plan on doing with this...kid?" Kano wondered. "Patience, Kano! Perhaps you could be helpful to me and go with Reptile; see if this boy's friends are around. I have a feeling that they may be able to help us with my master plan!" Shang Tsung replied. "Now you're talking!" Kano said with an evil smile.

***Oh boy; what is that evil sorcerer up to this time? And more importantly; what will happen to poor Marth? Stay tuned to find out!***


	6. Chapter 6

***Chapter 6 is up! In this chapter, Link befriends Yoshi (Yoshi 2.1's version of course!) along with some other Smashers as they find a mysterious battleship heading towards the Ancient Smash Ruins. But before they can even find out who's in the ship or what's going on, Spawn runs into them...and is anything but friendly! Warning: Contains some brutal violence and some harsh language; viewer discretion is advised!***

Link was wandering around in the forests of the Southwest Region of Hyrule. He had been wandering around for what seemed like hours, but his fairy friend Navi had insisted to keep looking around. Link didn't know why, but he seemed to have a feeling that there was a good reason for looking around in this forest. "Come on, Link! Just a little further; I think we're almost there!" Navi said with excitement. Link nodded his head and sighed; he hoped she was right. After brushing past some bushes and climbing some trees, Link and Navi finally found what they were looking for.

It was a sword in a stone, but it was no ordinary sword. Link finally realized why he came here and bravely walked up to snatch his weapon for yet another adventure. With a mighty pull, Link drew the Master Sword out of the stone and was ready to go on another quest. "Yay! Now we're ready for another adventure!" Navi squeaked. Link rolled his eyes and started to walk, when suddenly a blue blur dashed right past him. Link gasped as he drew out his sword to defend himself, but suddenly a green blur ran past him and made him humorously fall on his rear with a dizzy expression on his face. The blurs ran around in crazy circles until finally the green blur tackled the blue blur to the ground; it was none other than Yoshi the dinosaur and Sonic the Hedgehog! "Tag! You're it, Sonic!" Yoshi cried playfully. "Aw, no fair! Let's play a different game now; it's no fun when you always win!" Sonic complained. "Don't be such a big baby, Sonic!" Yoshi teased as he helped him up. As Yoshi and Sonic walked out of the forest, Link got back up and scowled as he followed after them; tightly clutching his sword.

Meanwhile; King Dedede, Luigi, and the Ice Climbers were riding a hover craft heading towards the Ancient Smash Ruins. "Are we there yet?" Luigi complained. "We'll get there when we get there! Stop asking a bazillion times!" King Dedede snapped. "I'm hungry!" Nana whined. "I gotta use the bathroom!" Popo cried. "**STOP WHINING!**" King Dedede shouted impatiently. But just as he was shouting at the others to shut up, Yoshi and Sonic appeared out on the road. "Look out; there's people on the road!" Popo panicked. "Augh! Outta the way, morons!" King Dedede screamed as he swerved around to avoid hitting them. "Hey! Watch it!" Sonic cried as he ducked.

The hover craft crashed into a rock and threw the other Smashers off into a field. "Oh man! Come on; we better go check on them and see if they're all right!" Yoshi said as he took off. "Wait for me!" Sonic cried as he chased after him. They ran to the fields and helped gather up the shaken but miraculously safe Smashers. "You guys ok?" Sonic asked as he helped the Ice Climbers up on their feet. "We're A ok; right Nana?" Popo replied cutely. "Yeah; A ok!" Nana said as she high fived her brother. "Oy! That's the last time I drive with those morons..." King Dedede muttered. "Hey, you all right? You knocked yourself out there pretty hard!" Yoshi said as he helped King Dedede up. "Yeah, I'm fine! But I can't say the same for my hover craft though!" King Dedede snapped as he jerked himself away from Yoshi. "Sorry about that. I can help you rebuild it, if you want!" Yoshi offered. "You know about advanced engineering? Well then, by all means! Make yourself at home!" King Dedede said more pleasantly as he pat Yoshi on the back.

Luigi moaned as he laid on the ground, but Sonic helped him back up to his feet. "Stop whining, Luigi! You're not hurt!" Sonic snapped. "Oh, it's not that...it's just that I never liked riding those sorts of vehicles to begin with; especially since he's the one driving them. That, and I'm really worried about my bro!" Luigi replied sadly. "Yeah, I saw the battle of Mario and Kirby on TV at the Green Hill Zone...though I also saw the attacks too! But don't worry; I'm sure that Mario is going to be just fine!" Sonic said more kindly. "Thanks; that means a lot to me!" Luigi said bashfully.

While the Smashers got together, they were unaware that Link was sneaking behind some bushes to get a better look at who it was he was dealing with. Link used hands as a pair of binoculars to get a better view of Sonic and Yoshi, who were now talking to King Dedede and the other strangers. Link puzzled and pondered as to try and remember who these strangers were, when he suddenly saw Luigi walking into the group with the Ice Climbers. Link finally relaxed as he realized that these people were not his enemies, but were instead friends.

Just Link sheathed his sword, Navi floated close to Link and sighed as she shook her body sadly. "I hope that those aren't the only survivors from these attacks, Link. If Smashopolis was destroyed completely, then imagine what might happen to Hyrule!" Navi said sadly. Link looked a little upset as she said that, but then smiled as he got an idea. "I know that face of yours; that's your thinking face! What are you thinking about, Link?" Navi asked playfully. Link smirked as he drew out his sword and began sneaking around the bushes to get even closer to the Smashers. Navi chuckled as she followed him; Link was sure to give his friends a little surprise.

After Yoshi had finished up fixing King Dedede's hover craft, his senses alerted him that someone was sneaking behind him. Yoshi snickered as he stood up and pretended to act all casual. "Gee...I sure hope that nobody was planning on surprising me!" Yoshi called out playfully. Link smirked as he crouched down even lower and held his sword tightly. "Ok...I guess I'll just walk away all by myself now, since there's nobody here!" Yoshi called out. He stood up and pretended to walk away, though he secretly drew out his own sword.

Link finally jumped out of the bushes with a fierce battle cry, but Yoshi surprised Link by stopping his attack with a parry from his sword and stared into his eyes. "I could hear you breathing from about a mile away, Link! I knew that was you trying to sneak up on me!" Yoshi sneered as he pushed Link away. Link's smile faded into a frown and he soon looked fiercely determined to fight Yoshi. "Oh, I see! You're mad because we disturbed your peace? Well fine; I guess I could use a little practice!" Yoshi teased. Soon enough, Link and Yoshi fought a brutal but brief sword fight.

Link's ferocity and endurance was great, but Yoshi's speed and agility was greater. "What's the matter, Link? Dinosaur got your tongue? Why the silent treatment?" Yoshi bantered as he parried with Link. Link glared at him before he threw his Boomerang at Yoshi, swiping him off his feet. "Hey! No fair, man!" Yoshi cried as he flew up into the air. Link jumped up and slashed at Yoshi with his Spinning Sword attack, forcing Yoshi away against a tree. "Oh, so now you wanna get rough? Well fine by me!" Yoshi spat as he jumped off the tree and landed in front of Link.

Link drew out his Bow and Arrow, aiming for Yoshi's head. Yoshi blew a raspberry at him before Link shot the arrow, missing him as Yoshi leapt away. "Gotta do better than that if you want to beat me, fairy boy!" Yoshi taunted as he threw an Egg at him. Link cried out as he was hit, but he kept on firing his Arrows at the dinosaur. "Missed me, missed me; now you gotta kiss me! Oh, wait! Don't kiss me, please! That's just gross!" Yoshi teased. Losing patience, Link grabbed out a bomb and threw it at Yoshi. But Yoshi, being the smart dinosaur he was, grabbed a nearby pebble and chucked it at the bomb; blowing it up before it could even hit him.

Link panted feverishly as he ran towards to finish his foe, but Yoshi smirked as he swung his tail at the elf and sent him flying into a bush. "Haven't you learned by now that you ought to look before you charge, Link?" Yoshi snickered. Link jumped out of the bush and screamed as he tried to hack Yoshi to pieces, but Yoshi just laughed as he dodged every single attack before Link keelhauled to his knees gasping for breath. "Give up yet?" Yoshi said casually as he folded his arms across his chest and stood in front of the exhausted Hylian.

Link nodded his head furiously before Yoshi helped him back up. "Jeez, sorry if I ruined your day or something. But why so quiet now?" Yoshi wondered as he walked with his friend. Link sighed as he rubbed his hair. "Zelda said I talk too much!" Link finally spoke in a calm tone. Yoshi burst into laughter before he finally calmed himself. "Sorry...but that was just too funny!" Yoshi said as he wiped his tears away from laughing so hard. "It's not funny; I'm really worried for her. I saw what happened at Smashopolis, and I can't help but wonder if Zelda is all right. I have to know if she's ok!" Link said feeling really worried. "Hey, don't sweat it! She's a tough girl; Zelda can handle herself. Besides; I just spoke with Mario on the radio, and he says that she and the others are safe and sound at the Smash Ruins in a cave." Yoshi explained. "Well, can we go there just to make sure that everyone's safe?" Link asked hopefully.

Yoshi sighed as he shook his head. "Well...I was actually going with Sonic to go help him find some others to form a team. That way, it would be easier to search for our friends _and_ fight these new bad guys. As much as I hate to admit it, some of these monsters are a lot tougher for even me!" Yoshi replied honestly. Link nodded his head in agreement, though he was obviously grim about it. "I see; these guys make Ganon's forces look like wimps! They look like they just came out of Hell!" Link said. "That's because they did, you fool!" a deep voice growled.

Link and Yoshi gasped as they turned around to see a very grim Spawn facing them. "Um, excuse me! But who are you?" Yoshi demanded. "You shut up, you scrawny little bastard! I was talking to fairy boy here!" Spawn snarled as he pointed to Yoshi in an aggressive manner. Yoshi glared at him, but something inside of his mind told him to be careful; Spawn did not look like he was one to be taken lightly. "What is it that you want from me? Who are you?" Link demanded angrily. "You know something about these creatures...and you know where this next key is! You will tell me where this key is, or I'll crush you for all that you're worth!" Spawn growled.

Link and Yoshi looked really confused. "What are you talking about? What key?! I don't even know who or what the hell these monsters are!" Link exclaimed. "You fool! Answer me; where is that key? I need it to get out of this place!" Spawn shouted as he drew out his Agony Axe. "Hey, buster! You better cool it or I'll cool it for you!" Yoshi snapped. "I said shut your mouth up, you little fork tongued reptile!" Spawn snarled. "Ok...there's obviously a big misunderstanding here! We don't know nothing about a key or where these monsters came from!" Yoshi said doing his best to remain calm. "That's not what the warlock of Gerudo said to me! He told me that you know something about a key!" Spawn retorted.

Link got wide eyed as Spawn talked about a warlock from Gerudo. "What? Oh no...Ganondorf must've deceived him!" Link muttered. "I will only ask you once more: Where is the key?" Spawn demanded. "I don't know, but even if I did...what makes you think that we'd tell you?" Link challenged. "You wanna be a hero, fool? Fine; I guess I'll have to break the truth out of you!" Spawn growled as he swung his Agony Axe around aggressively. "I don't know who you are, but you are not going to get away with this!" Link cried as he drew out his sword. "Yeah; nobody picks a fight with us and gets away with it! Bring it on!" Yoshi added as he put his dukes up.

Link cried out fiercely as he charged towards Spawn to attack, but the sneaky phantom teleported away before he could even be touched. "What?! A phantom! Where are you, you creep?" Link cried out. Suddenly, Spawn reappeared and stomped Link to the ground before grabbing his feet and slamming him against a tree. "I really don't want to have to do this, but you're leaving me no other choice!" Spawn snarled. "You're messing with the wrong elf!" Link grunted as he jumped back up.

He swung his sword around and then started to attack Spawn, but the phantom blocked his attacks and merely parried with him. "Ha! You're so weak and undisciplined; some hero you are!" Spawn taunted as he kicked Link several times. "Well what kind of a hero are you?" Link retorted as he bashed his shield against Spawn. Spawn grunted as he was forced away, but he retaliated fiercely with a punch to the face. "I ain't a hero, boy! I'm your worst nightmare come to life!" Spawn growled. "All right, that's it! I'll show you a real fight; HIYA!" Yoshi cried out fiercely as he morphed into a forceball and charged towards Spawn.

Spawn cried out as he was sent flying away into some bushes, but Yoshi wasn't about to stop there. He flew up and began throwing what appeared to be ninja stars at Spawn. Spawn used his cape to shield himself before he lassoed a Chained Whip around Yoshi's neck and violently dragged him down to the ground. "Nobody gets in my way; especially costumed freaks like yourselves!" Spawn growled as he yanked Yoshi towards him and then sent him flying away with a brutal kick.

Yoshi cried out as he hit a tree, but he was able to land safely back down before standing in a defensive position. Spawn appeared to laugh at him as he approached him with his Agony Axe ready for the kill. "You make this way too easy for me, fool!" Spawn sneered. But just as Spawn lifted his weapon to finish him, Yoshi suddenly teleported away and then reappeared by stomping Spawn to the ground with his feet. "Take that, you big bully!" Yoshi cried as he practically tap danced on Spawn. "Get off of me, you freak!" Spawn shouted as he kicked Yoshi away. Yoshi bounced back off from a rock and knocked Spawn off his feet again, and then he smacked him up into the air with his tail. "Batter up!" Yoshi cried as he swatted Spawn away with a mighty swing of his tail. Spawn crashed into a pile of logs, but soon exploded out of the pile in anger. "That's it! I've been going easy on you, fools! Prepare to taste my wrath!" Spawn roared.

But before he could even move, Sonic dashed right past him and scooted to a stop next to Yoshi. "Uh-uh! You wanna pick a fight with my buddy, you have to go through me first!" Sonic said as he wagged his finger. "Hey! What's going on, here? What's with all the ruckus?!" King Dedede shouted as he marched into the scene with his Hammer. The Ice Climbers waddled into the scene with Luigi, making Spawn feel annoyed and unimpressed by their appearance. "You have got to be fucking kidding me! First there's those weirdoes at that stadium in Smashopolis, then there's some kid with a couple of beam swords at that abandoned zoo, and now this?! I don't have time for these god damn games!" Spawn said in bitter annoyance.

The Smashers looked more than offended as he said that out loud. "Who are you calling a costumed clown? What are you supposed to be; Batman's evil twin brother?" King Dedede snorted. "Yeah, you're all talk and no action! You don't scare me a bit!" Sonic sneered. Spawn felt his Necroplasm boil to levels of pure rage he hadn't felt in a long time. As he slowly began to stomp towards them, Link pointed his sword at him while Yoshi and the others stood their ground. "What do you think you're doing? Get away from us, you creep!" Yoshi cried. "I said that I don't have time for any of this bullshit hassle! Now get the fuck outta my way or I'll kill you all where you stand! I've got important things to do and I ain't wasting anymore time with you costumed freaks!" Spawn snarled with a raising voice.

King Dedede pointed his Hammer at Spawn with an angry face. "Stop right there! Make one more move and I'll let you have it!" King Dedede threatened. "You stupid, god damn freaks!" Spawn grumbled under his breath. Suddenly, Spawn felt his Necroplasm reach critical mass and his whole body began to glow bright green. With a roar of fury, Spawn unleashed a powerful Necro-Punch on King Dedede; sending him flying away from the forest. The others gasped in shock, but didn't even have the time to react when Spawn lashed out with terrible fury on them next.

Spawn unleashed a deadly set of Necro-Punches on Yoshi before he finally uppercutted him in the jaw, forcing him up into the air several feet before he fell back down on his head. Yoshi cried out in pain as he felt his skull crack, but Spawn ignored his cries and continued to brutalize the other Smashers. Spawn then Necro-Punched Link in the stomach, sending him flying away into the ground several feet before he was knocked out cold by having his head smashed against a rock. Spawn then used his Necro-Punch on the Ice Climbers and Luigi, pummeling them into oblivion until at last he created a huge ball of Necroplasm and flew above the downed Smashers. "EAT THIS, YOU COSTUMED FREAKS!" Spawn shouted as he smashed the Necroplasm Fireball down on them.

The Smashers all cried out in pain as the Necroplasm scorched them all and soon they were all laying on the ground, sizzling and fried up as they were unconscious. Spawn stood towering over them, panting furiously to catch his breath. "Hmph! Fucking amateurs; you never stood a chance!" Spawn growled between pants.

Suddenly, a holographic image of the same ghastly being that Spawn first met before the attacks on Smashopolis appeared before him; shocking him by his sudden appearence. "Very impressive, my child!" the ghastly being rasped. "What?! It's you again...who are you? And how do you know who I am? And what the hell is up with these keys and all these monsters...and these costumed weirdoes? Where the hell am I?!" Spawn demanded in utter confusion. "You just can't seem to remember much of anything, do you?" the creature replied simply.

Spawn looked at him dumbly, but the monstrous being suddenly chuckled. "No need to fret, Spawn! You'll know everything you ever wanted to know...in due time! But for now; there's no time to waste here. The foolish Ganondorf had lied to you from the start, but luckily one of my other most trusted servants was able to force him to reveal the true location of the next Key. It is located in the Isle of the Ancients; inside of the Research Facility. You are to go there, destroy everyone and everything in your way, and steal the Key! Do you understand?" the creature instructed. Now it was Spawn's turn to laugh. "You know what? Count me in; any job that allows me to destroy my enemies and unleash my true power will make me happy! All right; let's do it!" Spawn said with an evil smile. The creature appeared to grin evilly before he teleported Spawn away to his next location.

***Uh oh! This sounds and looks like trouble, huh? And just who or what is this ghastly creature that keeps helping Spawn out? Stay tuned to see what happens next! You just might be a little surprised to see who shows up as the next special guest appearence(s). Stay tuned!***


	7. Chapter 7

***Chapter 7 is up! In this thrilling chapter, Samus Aran and a few other Smashers get quite an explosive surprise from several special guests...both good and evil. Warning: This chapter contains some highly graphic and bloody violence, harsh language, and some sexual content; viewer discretion is advised! Oh, and there are some OCs too! Enjoy!***

In the far end of the Research Facility on the Isle of Ancients, a young woman in a Zero Suit was sneaking around in the ventilation systems. She was none other than Samus Aran, and she was on a mission to claim what was rightfully hers: Her Super Suit. Ever since the attacks on Smashopolis, Samus was fiercely determined to blast as many of those demonic bastards back to Hell where they belonged. But before she could even get out of her own room, there was a sudden and rather horrifying attack. Out of the blue, dozens of vicious and hideous Xenomorphs began to swarm the base; killing and slaughtering all in their wake.

Samus was so lucky to have escaped in one piece, but she felt really bad for the others who didn't. She was able to sneak into her ship, but never even got a chance to even leave the base when a sudden attack from killer mech units interrupted her escape attempt. When Samus ran off to try and find her Super Suit, she was shocked and enraged to find out that her Super Suit had been stolen. But before she could even take the time to figure out where it could've been taken to, Imperial Stormtroopers stormed into the base and began blasting at her. Samus was able to kill off a few before escaping into the ventilation ducts, crawling aimlessly through the base in search of her Super Suit.

Samus finally found an escape from a ventilation shaft and silently crept into an empty weapons cache, or at least she thought. "Whew! That was intense; Xenomorphs, Mechs, and Stormtroopers; whoever is invading our world sure has quite an army!" Samus said out loud. As she snuck through the weapons cache, she was unaware of a cardboard box sneaking slowly after her.

It turns out that a certain mercenary was sent by Colonel Campbell to investigate and search for clues about the sudden invasion. Snake hadn't found out anything yet, but he was sure to get something before he made his escape. He had been able to remain hidden from the evil foes, but when he caught a glimpse of Samus fleeing from the evil invaders...well, that's where things got interesting.

Snake remembered the conversation he had with Mei Ling on his Codec Communication Device before he was forced to sneak off in his box. "Mei Ling! Who is that woman? She looks really beautiful...and in trouble!" Snake announced. "Oh! That's Samus Aran in her Zero Suit, but don't let her looks deceive you! She's very athletic and stronger than any other human here on Earth. She's been infused with Chozo DNA to make herself stronger, faster, and smarter; perfect qualities to make her a lethal bounty huntress." Mei Ling explained. "Really? Then why is she running away from those monsters?" Snake smirked. "Um, she's outnumbered...and she's smart enough to know when to fight or when to run. You could learn a thing or two from her, you know. Looks aren't everything!" Mei Ling scolded. "Hmph...well, it certainly helps!" Snake sneered.

Snake last saw Samus sneak off into the ventilation ducts, and then got the brilliant idea of following her. Actually, it would prove to be a good thing because Snake would soon make a startling discovery...or a few actually. Fast forwarding to the present moment, Snake smirked as he snuck after Samus in his cardboard box. Samus snuck through an empty hallway, but suddenly had the strangest feeling that someone was following her. She stopped walking and slowly turned around. She looked around and saw nothing.

Shrugging, Samus continued on through the dark hallways. But as Snake kept going after her, Samus was beginning to realize that she was being followed. She stopped again and turned around sharply, but this time she caught sight of the cardboard box. It sat there still and lifeless, but Samus scoffed as she shook her head. "Gee...I sure hope that I'm not being followed!" Samus announced out loud in total sarcasm. "_Uh oh...this won't end well! Let's just hope my communication skills won't fail me here!_" Snake thought.

Suddenly, Samus kicked the box over and revealed Solid Snake. An exclamation point appeared above his head and he looked at Samus with stupidface; he was caught redhanded. Pointing her Plasma Pistol at Snake with an angry glare, Samus wanted answers from this stranger and wanted them now. "Ok, mister! I'm considering letting you live, if you answer two simple questions for me. First things first: Who are you? Second: Why were you following me?" Samus demanded.

Snake slowly stood up on his feet and smiled sneakily as he rubbed his chin. "Hmm...well, maybe I'll consider telling you. But only if you tell me why it is you're here all by yourself...Samus Aran!" Snake said teasingly. Samus got wide eyed as he said her name, but soon grew furious as she slammed him against the wall and pinned him by the wrists. "How do you know my name?! Who are you and who sent you here; why are you going after me?" Samus shouted. "Samus...you might want to keep your voice down; you'll alert the enemies." Snake whispered half-teasingly. "Answer my question! Who are you and what do you want from me?!" Samus growled as she shook him. Snake laughed at her; he was clearly enjoying this. "You look really cute when you're angry, you know that?" Snake smirked. Samus glared at him fiercely...but suddenly softened up as she blushed. "Shut up; I'm not cute!" she said in a small voice as she let go of him.

Snake laughed at her as he stretched. "Yes you are, Samus. You're very beautiful...and I do mean that not just because you're wearing that Zero Suit of yours." Snake said more modestly. Samus looked at him with deep surprise; no man had ever said that to her before in her life. "Oh really? Why do you think that, Mr..." Samus began. "Please! Call me Snake; Solid Snake. Or you could even call me Dave, if you wanted to be a little more casual!" Snake said. "Uh, ok...Snake! Why do you think that I'm beautiful? If it's not this stupid Zero Suit, then what makes me so beautiful?" Samus demanded doing her best not to blush. "Hmm...you're tough, smart, and you're one of a kind. Hell; you're far more athletic and attractive than any other woman I've ever met or seen." Snake stated.

Suddenly, Samus started to feel weird and tingly inside. Was this man finally the one she was waiting for? "Oh, God! I'm so embarrassed...but nobody's ever said that to me before! Thank you, Snake! You just made my day!" Samus said as her face turned red. "Well, if you wanted the extra help...I'm your man. Besides; I'm actually here for some answers of my own about these attacks. Maybe you and I can make a good team, hmm?" Snake suggested. "Ok! Uh, I mean...yes, that might be a good idea. Let's go find those answers...Dave!" Samus said in between giggles.

As she walked away, Snake's Codec Communicator startled him. "Nice job, Snake! I think you actually might have yourself a girlfriend...for once!" Mei Ling said with a giggle. "Whoa! Mei Ling?! How did you-" Snake exclaimed. "You left your Codec Communicator on, smarty pants!" Mei Ling replied teasingly. Snake palmed his face as he groaned. "Don't worry...I won't tell the others, because they already know! Hey guys, Snake's finally got a girlfriend!" Mei Ling cried happily. "Say what?! Snake's got a girlfriend?" Colonel Campbell demanded. "Snake has a girlfriend? Ha! This, I've gotta see!" Octacon retorted. "Shut up! I hate all of you!" Snake grumbled as he shut off his Codec Communicator and followed Samus.

Samus smiled deviously as she giggled to herself; she honestly hadn't felt this giddy and happy since the day Samus captured Ridley for the first time. "Wow...he's actually really cute; and he looks really strong, too. Oh I can't wait to feel those muscles!" Samus said to herself. Snake couldn't help but feel attracted to Samus as he walked close to her. Her body was curvaceous and perfect; like an angel. Those long, slender legs were very alluring and powerful; no wonder she could run so fast. Those size D breasts looked really sexy and started to give Snake dirty thoughts. The shape of those breasts were so...perfect. The perfect rounded shape, the perfect form, and the perfect texture of softness and firmness. The same could be said about Samus's ass; such a perfect shape along with that hourglass shaped body.

Samus caught sight of Snake staring at her body and blushed bright red; though for some reason she didn't feel angry or embarrassed. "Oh! You like what you see, Snake?" Samus asked with a timid chuckle. Snake caught himself and cursed in the back of his mind; what the hell was he thinking? He had an important mission to do and he knew better than to let his childish, lustful fantasies take control! "I'm sorry, Samus. Forgive me...but I've never felt so attracted to a woman before; I'll try not to be a burden." Snake apologized before walking ahead of her.

Samus smiled as looked at Snake with a different perspective; perhaps he truly was the one she would fall in love with after all. "Oh, he's so cute when he's shy and naive!" Samus sighed dreamily. A little while later, Snake and Samus arrived at a laboratory filled with strange tubes full of strange liquids. "What is this place?" Samus wondered out loud. "I don't know...but it's kinda creepy!" Snake replied. Snake shuddered as he passed a tube full of green liquids; he could've sworn he saw the faces of skulls formed from bubbles. "Ugh...what kind of a scientist works with this kind of crap?" Snake asked himself. "I don't know...but I've got a really bad feeling about this." Samus said as if answering him.

While they were completely unaware of it, a powerful force was watching their every move...and was waiting very patiently for his moment to strike. He ever so slowly reached for his guns, an MP5 submachine gun and a semi-automatic SPAS-12 shotgun. His computer scanners that were in fact his eyes watched Samus and Snake move slowly through the dark labs; he was already fully aware of what they were capable of, thanks to his super computer brain. Samus and Snake stopped when they approached a strange pod of some sort in the center of the room. "Huh? What's that, Samus? There's something inside of that thing! Look!" Snake whispered as he pointed to the pod.

Samus gasped in shock as she saw what Snake was talking about. "Oh my God...we gotta help him, Snake!" Samus gasped. "Wait, what? Are you crazy?!" Snake hissed. "Trust me...I know him; he's a friend of mine!" Samus replied calmly as she touched his shoulder. Snake blushed as he nodded his head. "All right...but be careful, ok? I'll cover you!" Snake said trying to sound more professional. Samus smirked as she drew out her Plasma Pistol. "Snake, I appreciate your concern. But I'm more than capable of taking care of myself. Feel free to keep your eyes out, though...if you want!" Samus said in a fliratious tone. As she slowly walked away, she swayed her hips in a seductive manner; obviously grabbing Snake's attention. "_Oh my God...she's hot. Wait, what the hell am I saying?!_" Snake thought as he shook his head. "_Hmm...I think he's watching me, all right. I wonder if-_" Samus thought.

Samus didn't even get the chance to finish, when suddenly the pod started to drain free of the green energy. "What the hell?! What's going on here?" Samus exclaimed. Suddenly, the pod opened wide and revealed it's prisoner; it was none other than Shadow the Hedgehog! "(Gasps) Shadow the Hedgehog?! I thought that-" Samus gasped. The sudden and loud sound of gunfire prevented her from speaking, making her duck quickly for cover with Snake.

Shadow opened his eyes and dashed away at lightspeed before the bullets shredded the pod to bits. For reasons unknown to him, Shadow decided to help these people rather than just abandon them. He ran to them and spoke gently but firmly. "Stay here!" he said before he ran off. The culprit with the guns emerged from the darkness and continued blasting everything in sight; he was really pissed off. But what was even more shocking about this guy, was that he was the notorious cyborg killer; the Terminator! "You will be terminated." Terminator said as he kept blasting his weapons at the glass tubes.

Rancid and acidic fluids spilled everywhere, but that wasn't going to stop Shadow from defeating this fearsome foe. He ran against the wall, dodging the bullets from Terminator's fearsome guns. Eventually, Shadow was able to force Terminator away by using a Homing Attack against him. Terminator crashed through some crates, but he jolted back up and started shooting at Shadow. It really did no good, because Shadow dodged his bullets and soon pummeled the cyborg with his powerful Dark Spin Dash; a slightly more powerful and darker version of Sonic's Light Spin Dash.

Terminator suffered no damage and merely punched Shadow away against the wall. Shadow grunted as he was smashed into the wall, and Terminator took aim with his shotgun for the final kill. "You are terminated!" Terminator threatened in a monotone voice. "Hey, bolt brains! Pick on someone your own size!" Snake shouted as he suddenly fired a magnum pistol at Terminator.

Terminator quickly turned around and returned fire, but instead had Samus snap the guns out of his hands with her Plasma Whip. "You're mine!" Samus cried fiercely as she whiplashed the cyborg viciously. "Wrong." Terminator replied as he grabbed Samus's whip and yanked it out of her hands. Samus gasped in shock before Terminator punched her in the chest, forcing her against the wall.

But before another word could be uttered or another action could be done, Shadow the Hedgehog cried out furiously as he fired his Chaos Spear at Terminator and sent him crashing through the wall. Snake immediately ran towards Samus to help her. But just as he arrived, Terminator returned with his MP5 and reloaded before he took aim. Shadow growled as he surged with energy to attack, but Samus finally ended it all. "**STOP IT! THIS ISN'T HELPING ANYONE!**" Samus screeched loudly. Terminator appeared to hesitate, while Shadow calmed down and stopped surging with energy. "Samus, what are you doing?" Snake demanded. "I'm trying to figure out what's going on here, that's what! Let's all just calm down and talk about this for a second, ok?" Samus said trying not to be snappy.

So needless to say, Snake, Terminator, and Shadow the Hedgehog each gave Samus their own perspective of what happened over the past few days; the invasion, the confusion, chaos, and all. Finally after about an hour, Samus finally came to a better understanding of what was going on and decided to solve this. "Ok, so now it all makes sense! You're Terminator; you're mad because somebody betrayed you and left you here for dead when the invasion began. And you...Shadow the Hedgehog! You don't even know what's going on; you just woke up here, so you don't even remember anything." Samus began. Shadow shrugged while Terminator stood still as a statue. "Solid Snake; you've been sent here by your superior officers to do some investigating and find some clues of these attacks. And I'm here because I need my Super Suit to stop these bastards! So all in all...we need to work as a team to figure out how to stop this. So what do you say? Are we a team?" Samus announced.

At first Shadow scoffed as he turned his back on them. "Please! I don't even think that you could even keep up with me!" Shadow snorted. "Fuck you, asshole!" Terminator said in an emotionless tone. "What did you just say!?" Shadow snarled angrily as he turned around and glared at him. "Stop arguing! Samus is right; the only way we're gonna find out who's behind all of this and stop them from causing more destruction is if we work together!" Snake said angrily.

Shadow thought about it for a moment and then finally agreed. "Ok...on one condition! You keep that psychotic robot away from me!" Shadow said as pouted. "Fair enough; I guess this means we're a team!" Samus said cheerfully. "Yes...a team. And I think now might be the best time to put our teamwork skills to the ultimate test!" Terminator announced. "Why?" Snake snapped.

Suddenly, an entire squad of Imperial Stormtroopers broke into the room. "Oh! That's why..." Snake muttered stupidly. "Get down. I'll clear the way." Terminator instructed. Samus, Snake, and Shadow took cover when Terminator suddenly whipped out a minigun and poured hot lead at the Stormtroopers. The Stormtroopers all cried out as they were blasted away and fell down one by one. Eventually, Samus and the others were safely escorted out of the room. After about 20 minutes, everyone reached an empty hall and took the time to prepare their own weapons. "Wow! That was kinda cool...especially since we're not the ones being shot at!" Snake joked. "Hmph! I still don't trust him!" Shadow muttered. "My computer sensors indicate a weapons cache is nearby; it is filled with many guns that might be useful for us in the future! Follow me!" Terminator announced after using his scanners from his super computer brain. They followed him into a weapons cache, but they were all shocked by something else they came across with.

Not only was the room full of heavy assault rifles and automatic assault weapons, but in the center of the room was a massive pod being surged with electricity...and poor little Pikachu was the source of the energy surge. Samus gasped in shock at the poor creature being cruelly abused in such a barbaric manner. "Oh no! That poor little guy is in troube! We gotta help him!" Samus cried out. "I'll take care of this! Step back!" Shadow said as he walked up to the pod. "No! The electric current in that machine is too powerful; if you touch it, you will be electrocuted with over a 100,000 volts of electricity." Terminator warned. "Well, do you have any better ideas?" Shadow snapped. "I've got one!" Samus said as she cracked out her Plasma Whip.

She smashed the pod to pieces and freed Pikachu from his prison. "Pikachu! (Yay! I'm free, I'm free!)" Pikachu squeaked happily. "Aww...he looks so cute!" Samus said with sparkly eyes as she hugged him. "My scanners indicate it is a Pokemon named Pikachu; an electric mouse. It seems to me that whoever trapped him inside of that machine, they were using his electric energy to power the area's machinery and technology." Terminator explained. "Well that wasn't very nice, now was it little guy? You feel all better now?" Samus said as she cuddled with Pikachu.

Pikachu seemed really happy, though Snake just rolled his eyes and sighed impatiently. "Ok, ok! I get it; he's cute! Can we just get out of here before we run into anymore trouble?" Snake snapped. He spoke too soon when an alarm started blaring loudly and flashed some red lights. "Uh oh...me and my big mouth!" Snake muttered. Suddenly, several Imperial Stormtroopers barged into the room aiming their blaster rifles at them. "There they are; blast them!" a Stormtrooper cried.

Pikachu jumped out of Samus's arms and shot a huge surge of electricity at the squadron of Stormtroopers, making them scream and cry out in agony as they were electrocuted. "Pikachu! (Take that, you big jerks!)" Pikachu cried fiercely. "Not bad for a little rodent!" Snake smirked. "Hey! I heard that!" Shadow snapped. "Not you; the little yellow mouse thingy!" Snake retorted. "His name is Pikachu!" Samus argued. "Stop whining! Grab whatever weapons you can before we move out! I suggest you hurry, because my scanners indicate that reinforcements are coming our way!" Terminator announced firmly. "Fine; let me see what I can find here!" Snake grumbled as he rummaged through some boxes.

So after 5 minutes, Snake and the gang were now armed and ready to move out. Snake grabbed out an M-16 assault rifle, a P99 pistol, some grenades, an RPG, a Bazooka, a Mortar Shell Launcher, and a few landmines. Shadow only grabbed a pistol and an MP5, because he thought that all he really needed was his Chaos powers. Samus grabbed some light armor and put it on before grabbing a Desert Eagle; it might prove handy until she could get her Super Suit back. Terminator grabbed more ammo for his chaingun, as well as a pair of Uzi submachine guns, and a China Lake Grenade Launcher. Pikachu was just fine, because he had his own skills to rely on.

Everyone finally got what they needed and were ready to move out. "Ok, I've analyzed an escape route that should lead us to a hangar East of this Research Facility. If we can make it there in less than 20 minutes, we should be able to escape using one of their hover crafts." Terminator announced as they walked out of the weapons cache. "I'm not leaving until I find my Super Suit; it has all the weapons I need!" Samus objected. "I've located your special Power Suit while I was scanning for the Hangar. It's about 10 minutes from here, though it might be difficult to get inside of the room where your suit is being held." Terminator explained. "Really? Why is that; more Stormtroopers?" Snake sneered.

Suddenly, Terminator grew very grim and still as he slowly removed an Uzi. "What is it? What's wrong?" Shadow demanded. "My sensors have picked up an extremely hostile lifeform around here somewhere." Terminator whispered. "What? Where is it? Who is it?!" Samus hissed. "He must be wearing some type of cloaking device, because my scanners cannot seem to point out exactly where he is." Terminator replied calmly.

Terminator scanned around for a few minutes, while he and the others were completely unaware of a horrifying menace watching them from a ventilation shaft from above. "Hmm...perhaps it was just a glitch in my system. Move quickly and quietly, but keep your eyes open...you never know who might be watching us!" Terminator instructed as he walked away. Everyone else followed him, and so did the bloodthirsty hunter. This hunter moved ever so silently through the darkness of the ventilation systems, keeping a very close eye on his prey down below with his Thermal Scanners. He growled very softly as he eyed a particular Smasher; Samus Aran. For reasons only known to him, this hunter harbored an extreme hatred and competitve rivalry against Samus. Perhaps it had something to do with the fact that Samus had once killed a creature of his own species.

Yes; that was it. This hunter was not human, and because of the death of one of his own kind, this Predator grew a fierce vendetta against Samus Aran. The Predator had spent many tiresome years hunting after Samus; lurking in the shadows and waiting ever so patiently for the right moment to strike her down and collect her spine as a trophy in honor of his fallen comrade. It was in fact the Predator who had stolen Samus's Super Suit, and he appeared to snicker quietly as he imagined the look on her face when she fell for his little trap. Perhaps these others would prove to be an exceptional bonus for this particular hunt, but first that cyborg had to go.

As long as Terminator was leading them and was aware of the presense of the Predator, he wouldn't be able to get anywhere near Samus. However, the human soldier Solid Snake, would probably prove to be a bit of a challenge as well; thanks to the Predator's scanners. He growled as he eyed them both and began to scheme of a way to lure Snake and Terminator away from the group. Take away the toughest of fighters of this team, and the others were easy kills for this Predator...at least that's what he is thinking!

Roughly 10 minutes later, the Smashers and Terminator arrived at a huge containment area. Inside of the room was Samus's Super Suit; locked inside of a pod of some sort. "There it is! Oh, I can't wait to get back inside of my armor!" Samus announced as she pointed. "Wait a second...something tells me this is too easy! There isn't any security or traps anywhere. This must be a trap!" Snake warned. "Yes...it's highly logical that this may in fact be a trap. If you wish to proceed, do so with caution!" Terminator instructed. "I'm fully capable of taking care of myself, boys. I'll be back shortly!" Samus retorted as she walked inside of the room.

The Predator was inside of the containment area, high above in the ceiling looking down at Samus. He growled in frustration as he realized that the others must've somehow known it was a trap. And now that Samus had gotten to her Super Suit, she now personally would know that they were being followed. But being the intelligent and sneaky hunter he was, Predator wasn't about to give up any time soon. Instead, Predator devised a new plan.

He quickly typed up a code on his Wrist Gauntlets, reaching access to the main computer frame of the Research Facility. He hacked into the computer frame and placed an alien virus in the computer brain, causing the whole system to go on lockdown. An alarm went off and Samus suddenly found herself being locked inside of the containment area. But if that wasn't bad enough, Predator's little scheme caused the pod for her Super Suit to be locked up even tighter.

Now, Samus was practically defenseless! "What the hell?! HEY! My suit; it's still locked up! What the hell is going on here?!" Samus screamed. "Shit! The door's locked; I can't get inside!" Snake cried as he banged on the door. "The main computer frame of the Research Facility is on lockdown mode; somebody must've hacked into the computer systems. It's a trap!" Terminator announced. "Hmph! Told you this was a bad idea!" Shadow grumbled. Samus began freaking out as she punched on the pod, trying to get her Super Suit. "Come on! Open up, you son of a bitch! Let me get my damn Super Suit!" Samus shouted angrily.

The Predator appeared to chuckle to himself as he watched Samus freak out, but soon his laughter turned silent as he began preparing his weapons. He pressed another button on his Wrist Gauntlet and activated his most deadly weapon; his Shoulder Cannon. The deadly alien plasma blaster weapon emerged from his right shoulder and soon Predator took aim with his scanners. A thin red laser pointer was soon glaring out in the room, scanning for his target.

Predator's laser pointer finally reached Samus, but Samus didn't notice it until the last minute. "Huh? What the hell is this?!" Samus muttered as she noticed a strange triangular pattern on her chest. The laser pointer moved up to Samus's face, blinding her. "Hey! Knock that off; you trying to kill...me?" Samus said before she suddenly froze with terror. "Oh God...no! It can't be!" Samus whispered. Predator appeared to grin wickedly behind his mask as he charged his Shoulder Cannon to maximum power; her head was sure to splatter like a melon now!

But before he could even open fire, a miraculous thing happened that surprised everyone present. An explosion created a massive hole in the wall, and Spawn was seen running like hell from a group of deadly Stormtroopers and Mech Units. "There he is! He's got the key; don't let him get away!" a Stormtrooper shouted as he shot at Spawn. "Eat Necroplasm, you bastards!" Spawn shouted as he threw a Necroplasm Fireball at them. Another massive explosion shook the place, causing some of the security systems to go crazy or shut down.

Luckily for Samus, her Super Suit was now unlocked. Enraged, the Predator growled furiously as he punched a hole in the ceiling. But his action proved to be disasterous for the others down below. The ceiling began to crack open a little more before massive chunks of debris began raining down below. Predator was able to leap away to safety, but everyone else down below wasn't as lucky. Samus gasped as she somersaulted towards her Super Suit and took cover inside of the pod. Spawn cried out as he used his cape to shield the raining debris, but all the other Stormtroopers and Mech Units were crushed to pieces by the gigantic pieces of rubble.

Snake and the other Smashers were dismayed by this sight. "NOOOOOO! SAMUS!" Snake screamed. "What the hell happened?" Shadow exclaimed. "Pikachu! (Oh no! The pretty lady is dead!)" Pikachu whined. "Negative. My scanners indicate that there are two survivors still trapped inside all of that rubble. If that door can be breached-" Terminator began. Suddenly, another explosion surprised our heroes as they were forced back.

The door was blasted apart by a missile of some sort...and soon a hulking armored creature in bright orange and red Vaira armor stomped into the room. "I got it! Told you I could take care of myself!" Samus boasted. "Samus! You're alive? Thank God, you had me worried!" Snake gasped as he sat up. "Oh, you missed me? I was only gone for about 5 minutes!" Samus teased.

Snake groaned as he palmed his face, but Samus just laughed as she helped him stand up. "I'm just messing with you!" Samus giggled. "Wait, who was that other guy inside of that room? Is he ok?" Shadow wondered as he got back up. "My sensors have been damaged; it must've been from that explosion from the door by your missile!" Terminator said as he stood back up and shook off the debris. "Oops...sorry!" Samus said bashfully. "Oh, great! Now how the hell are we supposed to get outta here?!" Shadow growled. "Wait! I have my own scanners that can lead us out of here! Come on!" Samus said as she led the way. "Pikachu! (Yay! She's not dead!)" Pikachu cheered as he followed Samus closely.

***Well, there's another one down! Stay tuned to see what happens next with Spawn and our other heroes and villains! And who knows; there just might be some more special guest appearences too, so keep your eyes peeled!***


	8. Chapter 8

***Chapter 8 is here! In this chapter, Mario and his group begin to have some troubles with a certain bounty hunter. After a violent struggle, Mario and Kirby soon find themselves teaming up with a knight. Along the way, they run into some more friends...and enemies. Warning: Contains some brutal violence and harsh language; viewer discretion is advised!***

In an abandoned cave in the Smash Ruins, Mario sat with his friends around a campfire. Kirby was there, and so were Peach and Zelda. "I wanna go home, Mario! I don't like being stuck here in this cave; it's cold, dark, and scary!" Peach complained. "We can't leave this cave until we're sure it's safe. And right now; I highly doubt that it's safe with all those monsters running around loose." Mario replied patiently. "Yeah...but look at the bright side you guys. At least we're around a nice warm campfire together!" Zelda suggested with a hopeful smile. "I'm hungry! Do we have any of that food left, Mario?" Kirby whined. "No, Kirby. We ate the last of it yesterday." Mario said. "Aww...well how am I going to focus if I don't have anything to eat?" Kirby pouted. "Stop whining, Kirby! This won't go on forever...I hope!" Zelda scolded.

Mario sighed as he looked into the fire and shook his head. "I hope Luigi is ok! I hope everyone is ok, even Bowser!" Mario mumbled. Peach scooted over to his side and cuddled with him as she held his hands. "It'll be ok, Mario. As long as you're here with me...we'll be all right!" Peach whispered almost seductively. Mario chuckled nervously as Peach leaned closer to his face; as if to kiss him.

But before Mario and Peach could kiss, Kirby suddenly became really defensive and fierce looking. He jumped out of his seat and began looking around with a fierce look on his face. "What is it, Kirby? What's the matter; you hear something?" Zelda asked. There was a dead silence for about a brief moment...and then a powerful rocket was fired at their direction. Mario, Peach, Kirby, and Zelda cried out as they jumped away for cover from the massive explosion. "Mama Mia! What was that?" Mario exclaimed. "I don't know...but I think we're being watched!" Zelda gasped as she sat up.

They all took a peek from behind the rock they were hiding behind, when suddenly a laser was fired at their direction. They all cried out as they ducked and barely missed the deadly laser blast. "I think you were right, Kirby! Someone's after us!" Peach whimpered. "But who?" Mario demanded. Mario slowly lifted his head up to get a peek again, but when he finally got a clearer view there was nothing in sight. "Hmph! Cowards..." Mario grumbled.

Suddenly, a loud footstep was heard and a powerful Laser Rifle was aimed at the startled Smashers. They looked up slowly and gasped to see Boba Fett aiming his weapon at them. "Make one move and I'll blast your limbs off! Get up!" Boba Fett snarled as he fingered the trigger. Mario and the other Smashers did what they were told in silence. "Hands behind your heads and start walking out of the cave. Move!" Boba Fett commanded harshly as he pointed a bayonett at Mario's back. "Ouch! Ok, ok...I'm a going; sheesh!" Mario complained.

Boba Fett forced the captured Smashers to march over to his spaceship that was parked outside of the cave over by a cliff; it was really dark and raining outside. Boba Fett finally made them stop marching and then cuffed their hands before forcing them stay put. "Wait here; move and those cuffs will electrocute you till you pass out! I'll be back momentarily!" Boba Fette commanded. "Like that's gonna happen!" Mario muttered under his breath.

Boba Fett walked into the cabin of his ship and contacted his client. "This is Boba Fett speaking! I've got some of the Smashers; they might have some information about the Hellspawn. I'll be back at the Command Center in less than 20 minutes!" Boba Fett announced. "Finally, some good news! This ought to make Wesker happy. See you when you get back to the Command Center, Boba!" a female voice said on the radio. "Roger that, Crimson Viper. Boba Fett out!" Boba replied.

As he began to walk out of his ship, Mario was struggling to try and break free of the cuffs. He stopped when Boba Fett stepped out and approached them. "All right, everyone inside of the ship! Move it!" Boba Fett instructed harshly. "Where are you taking us?" Peach asked whiningly. Suddenly, Boba Fett backhanded her in the face; enraging Mario. "Don't talk unless I speak directly to you, spoiled brat! Get inside the ship now!" Boba Fett snarled. "You better watch yourself, pal! Don't you lay your hands on my princess again!" Mario cried angrily. Boba Fett turned to face him and then began pressing some buttons on his wrist gauntlets. Mario screamed as he was electrocuted with over 500 volts of electricity. "Keep mouthing off at me and I'll only intensify the electric voltage. Now get in the damn ship!" Boba Fett threatened. "You can't do this to us! Who do you think you are?!" Zelda cried angrily.

Boba Fett smacked her in the face, making Mario and the others even more angry. "You're not even worth my time dead or alive, bitch! I'm after someone else; now either shut your mouth and plant your ass in the cargo hold or I'll store you all in a body bag! Either way; you'll do as I tell you, and if you keep running your lips I'll be forced to straighten up with the most corporal methods imaginable! Now get in the ship!" Boba Fett snarled. "Fuck you! We're not going anywhere!" Mario shouted. "Very well...I guess I'll have to force you inside of the ship!" Boba Fett sneered as he pressed more buttons on his wrist gauntlet.

Suddenly, Mario and the rest of the Smashers screamed in howling agony as they were terribly electrocuted with over 1000 volts of electricity. "**STOP IT! YOU'RE HURTING ME!**" Zelda shrieked. "**AAAAAIIEEE! PLEASE STOP THIS! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!**" Peach wailed. "Make it stop!" Mario cried. Boba Fett kept on electrocuting them without pity or remorse; his client said that he wouldn't tolerate them being killed, but he did allow him to use any other actions necessary to keep them in place. After about 10 minutes of shocking them, Boba Fett finally stopped torturing them. "Had enough?" Boba Fett sneered. "Please...just stop it; we'll do what you say!" Mario moaned with a bloody nose. "Don't do that again, please!" Peach sobbed. "That's better...now get inside of the ship!" Boba Fett commanded.

But before they could even step inside, a bright flash of light blinded them before they found themselves free of their cuffs. Boba Fett cried out as he fell on his back, and the other Smashers gasped as they saw a familar anti-hero standing on a rock. It was Kirby's dark counterpart, MetaKnight! "Sounded like you needed some help!" MetaKnight smirked. "Oh, MetaKnight! You saved us; thank you!" Kirby cried happily. "Yeah, thank you!" Peach said with tears of joy. MetaKnight jumped off the rock and landed in front of them, but Boba Fett jumped back up at the same time and aimed his Blaster Rifle at the sudden invader. "You want to be a hero, fool? You're messing with the wrong bounty hunter!" Boba Fett growled. "Nobody hurts my friends and gets away with it! Fight me and prove yourself, if you think you can!" MetaKnight challenged.

Boba Fett growled in frustration as he fired his Blaster Rifle at MetaKnight, but the clever warrior deflected the laser blasters with his sword. Enraged, Boba Fett charged towards to try and subdue him with some powerful punches. It was a fatal mistake, as MetaKnight unleashed his Tornado Attack. Boba Fett cried out as he was pummeled by the powerful twister attack and was soon sent flying against the rock wall. "Not so tough, are you?" MetaKnight sneered. Boba Fett jumped back up and aimed his Rocket Launcher Gauntlet at him. "My client never said anything about disentegrating sudden attackers!" Boba Fett sneered before he launched a powerful rocket at MetaKnight.

MetaKnight jumped away and flew to safety to avoid the massive explosion, but Boba Fett was not going to give up so easily. He fired his Blaster Rifle at MetaKnight, but he kept on dodging his attacks and soon retaliated with a fierce Screw Attack. Boba Fett cried out as he was forced against the hull of his ship and created a nasty dent. "You're gonna pay for that, you fool!" Boba Fett snarled as he slowly got back up. "Not if I make you pay first!" Mario snapped angrily as he suddenly charged towards him. Boba Fett cried out as he was punched savagely in the face and Mario shouted with fury as he kept on punching and kicking him; he was beyond furious after Peach was attacked by this cruel bounty hunter.

Boba Fett was now really losing his patience; he wasn't about to let these costumed freaks defeat him any time soon. Boba Fett swung his fist at Mario's face, forcing him away. Boba Fett then fired a Snaring Rope at Mario, trapping him before he took off with his Jet Pack. "Let's see if you can handle this, hero!" Boba Fett cried. Mario screamed as was dragged around in the air, but luckily Kirby was able to save him. He jumped up and kicked at Boba Fett's Jet Pack, but that made things a bit more disasterous. The Jet Pack flew off the back off of Boba Fett and made him fall down to the ground with Mario. The Jet Pack flew around crazily and out of control before it crashed into the cave's entrance; causing the mountain to crumble and create a rockslide. "Uh oh!" Kirby muttered stupidly.

Kirby, Mario, and MetaKnight soon took off running to get to safety along with Zelda and Peach. But before they could even get close to the bottom of the mountain, Boba Fett suddenly tackled Peach to the ground and began running off with her slumped over his shoulders. "**NOOOO! LET ME GO, YOU JERK! HELP ME MARIO! HELP!**" Peach screeched. "Mama Mia, no! Peach! Come back here with my princess you son of a bitch!" Mario shouted as he chased after him. Boba Fett turned around and fired a flamethrower from his Wrist Gauntlet, forcing Mario and the others to stay away. "You are a monster! Let her go!" Zelda shrieked. "I'm no monster; I'm just a simple man trying to get his job done and his paycheck! Since I can't seem to get all of you at once, I'll have to settle with just one freak! Hope that at least one of you survives this, because if we meet again...I'll be more than happy to add you to my collection of bounties!" Boba Fett sneered as he took off running.

After dialing some buttons on his Wrist Gauntlet, his ship flew over towards his direction. "NO!" Mario shouted. Soon, Boba Fett jumped inside of his ship and escaped into the night skies. "**NOOOOO! PEACH!**" Mario wailed as he fell to his knees in despair. "Don't be discouraged my friends, for we still have a chance of saving her. Come; this way!" MetaKnight said boldly as he led the way down the mountain.

The next day, MetaKnight and the gang wearily wandered through the forests down below. "Mama Mia, are you sure he went this way?" Mario snapped. "I told you over and over again; the only way we'll be able to reach them is if we get to my ship. And until we reach my ship, you'll have to bear with me!" MetaKnight replied calmly. "I'm so exhausted! Can't we stop to rest for a while? My feet are killing me!" Zelda complained. "No, we must keep going!" MetaKnight insisted. "But I'm so tired!" Zelda whined as she fell to her knees. "And hungry!" Kirby added whiningly.

MetaKnight suddenly stopped and turned around to face them; he looked really angry. "So that's it, then? You're going to just give up on your friend because you're a little tired and a tad bit hungry? That sickens me! Let me tell you something my father told me a long time ago! A true hero is not measured by the strength of his abilities...but by the strength of his heart! But from what I can see, your hearts are not very heroic! Are you not at least a bit ashamed with yourselves right now? What will happen if your friend Peach realizes that she won't be saved in time...all because you were too tired or hungry to move on just a little further? She'll feel that all hope is lost, because her most trusted friends weren't there to save her from danger! Is that heroic sounding at all? Is it?!" MetaKnight scolded.

The other Smashers began to cry because they knew that MetaKnight was right about everything. "I'm so sorry! I feel so filthy right now; Peach will die all because of my selfishness." Zelda sobbed. "I don't care about eating anymore...because I'm too worried about Peach right now!" Kirby proclaimed. "Then stop whining and get up! We've got a princess to save!" MetaKnight said sternly. "Ok, I will! I'll do it; for Peach!" Zelda said bravely as she stood back up. Suddenly, she transformed into her alternate form...a powerful and sneaky ninja warrior named Sheik!

She wore a skin tight blue and white ninja suit, along with a mask made of white tape and bandages that covered her face. However, her bright passionate green eyes shined fiercely and her skin appeared to be tanned. "Lead the way, MetaKnight!" Shiek said in a husky and rather masculine voice. "Now that's more like it!" MetaKnight said with a slight chuckle. Mario and Kirby smirked as they followed them through the forest. After a few more hours worth of traveling, they finally found themselves in a plain.

There was nothing special about the plain, though for some reason there was a strange feeling among the Smashers that they weren't alone. "Something's wrong here; I can feel it!" Sheik said as she stopped and listened. "I feel it as well! Spread out and keep your eyes peeled...any trouble, you return here immediately! Let's move quickly!" MetaKnight instructed. MetaKnight and Sheik soon teamed up as they snuck their way into a small set of ruins, while Mario and Kirby teamed up and headed towards a small forest. MetaKnight and Sheik snuck around in the ruins for about 20 minutes, but seemed to have no trouble or conflicts. "Hmph! Perhaps I was being overcautious...let's get out of here!" Sheik said. "I'm still not so sure about this, my dear. I still have the strangest feeling that we're being watched!" MetaKnight warned.

As he took another step, Sheik gasped as she darted towards him and held him back. "Wait! Don't move!" Sheik hissed as she drew out a needle. She threw it in the direction where MetaKnight was about to walk through...and a massive explosion shook them both off their feet. "My God! I was so close to walking into that trap; thank you!" MetaKnight gasped. "No problem!" Sheik replied as she helped him up on his feet. "Strange...who would set up landmines around here? And more importantly, why would they do such a thing?" MetaKnight wondered out loud. "It's quite simple, actually! Where you're going, you ain't welcome!" a deep voice replied.

MetaKnight and Sheik turned around to find a bald black man with powerful looking robotic arms approaching them; it was Jax Briggs! "Nice job by the way; sensing those landmines! How'd you know they were there?" Jax said. Sheik stared at him, wondering if he was a friend or a foe. Finally, she walked up to face him and gave him his answer. "I could smell it! I've been trained to sense danger by using other senses than just my eyes." Sheik explained plainly. Jax rubbed his chin as he got a better look at this strange warrior and her comrade; they didn't appear so bad. "Well, that's a pretty good gift you got! We could certainly use someone with skills like yours." Jax said.

Sheik crossed her arms and sighed heavily. "What makes you think I want to team up with you? And what do you mean by _us_? I only see one person and that's you! Who are you and what is it that you really want with us?" Sheik demanded. Suddenly a blonde woman in a black tank top, tough army boots, and khaki shorts ran into the scene. "Jax? I think we finally found a way to get into-" Sonya began. She stopped as she saw Jax speaking with two strangers. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I miss something here?" Sonya said as she put her hands on her hips. "Uh, no not really. We were just talking. This is Sonya Blade, my partner. I'm Jax Briggs...and you are?" Jax said.

Sheik sighed as she shook her head. "Sheik! And this is MetaKnight!" Sheik said in total sarcasm. "What's with her? She doesn't look too friendly, Jax. Wait...she is a girl, right?" Sonya whispered. "I know, but she was able to sense those mines by just smelling them. She could prove very helpful to us when she leads us to the cave hideout where Kano and Shang Tsung are!" Jax whispered back. Sheik could hear them due to her elf ears, and finally approached them to speak. "I know why it is that you want me, Jax." Sheik began.

Jax and Sonya looked at her strangely. "What are you saying?" Sonya demanded. "I can tell that you want me because of my skills to sense danger with my other five senses. You want me to help you get to this cave hideout where your...enemies are. I just wanted to say that I am no one's expendable and I have no side with anyone but my friends." Sheik continued. Jax and Sonya looked at each other and then at Sheik. "But sense you two look so desperate...I guess I could be willing to lend a hand. But I need to make sure that it's ok with my other friends first!" Sheik added.

Jax nodded his head slowly as he realized that Sheik was indeed a friend, but a cautious one at that. "Fair enough! But maybe I'd like to meet these friends of yours." Jax suggested. "Well, since I'm going with you...my friends will have to get to know you as well!" Sheik said in a more pleasent tone. As she walked, Sonya could'nt help but look at her body. "Something wrong, Sonya?" Jax teased as he nudged her. "Ok, that answers my question! She's a girl!" Sonya muttered as she shook her head. Jax burst into laughter, and Sonya growled in frustration as she punched him in the shoulder to shut him up. MetaKnight shook his head as he walked past them; he could see why Sheik wasn't too fond of inviting these strangers along. "Well, desperate times call for desperate measures!" MetaKnight thought.

Meanwhile, Mario and Kirby were just about to return to their meeting place. But before they even had the chance to leave, they were given a rather unpleasent surprise visit. "Well, I don't know about you...but I think this search was a waste of time!" Mario said as he walked with Kirby. "I know, but what if Sheik was on to something? Maybe whoever is alerting Sheik and MetaKnight's senses must be really good at hiding!" Kirby suggested. As they walked and talked, they were being followed by someone...and that someone wasn't too friendly or happy to have strangers in his territory. Mario and Kirby were about to leave the forest, when suddenly they heard some moaning. "What was that? Did you hear something, Kirby?" Mario exclaimed. "I heard it! It came from other there; behind those bushes!" Kirby said as he took off running.

Mario and Kirby ran towards the bushes, and they gasped as they saw some injured Smashers lying on the ground. Among the injured Smashers were Yoshi and Sonic. "Mama Mia! Yoshi? Sonic?! LUIGI!" Mario screamed. Luigi gasped as he sat up and turned around to find his brother facing him. "Mario? Mario! It's you; it's really you!" Luigi cried as he found the strength to jump up and run to his brother. As they embraced, Kirby helped the others up on their feet. "Ugh...my head hurts. What the heck just happened?" Sonic grumbled. "Man! I haven't suffered a headache like this since the day Michelle got mad at me for teasing her about her cooking skills!" Yoshi said feeling really dizzy. "Ugh...I feel like I was just crushed by Malon's boobs! Shit, did I just say that out loud?" Link muttered. "It's so good to see that you're alive, Luigi. Where have you been?" Mario asked. "It's a funny story, actually. It all started when Daisy and I-" Luigi began.

He never even got a chance to finish when a nasty gob of acid was spat at their direction. Mario and Luigi cried out as they barely dodged the disgusting projectile. Yoshi turned around to find Reptile facing them with a menacing snarl on his face and a foaming mouth mixed with acid and saliva; a sign of rage. "Eww! I've seen some ugly looking lizard men before...oh wait, you're the only lizard man I've ever seen!" Yoshi teased. Reptile hissed angrily at him before he started lashing out at him with his tongue. Yoshi cried out as he kept dodging his super stretchy tongue. "Eww! I bet your mama's real proud of you; you think it's ok to stick your tongue out at people?" Yoshi cried. Reptile spat a nasty glob of acid at him, barely missing him. "Or spitting for that matter?" Yoshi grumbled.

Reptile snarled at him before he turned invisible. "Whoa! Where are you now? Show yourself!" Yoshi cried out. Reptile replied by running past him and slamming his elbow into his back, making Yoshi scream as he was forced on the ground. "Ouch! That's just dirty man!" Yoshi cried as he pushed himself back up. "Yoshi, what the hell is all that-OUCH! Who hit me?" King Dedede began before something punched him from behind. Mario and Luigi suddenly cried out as the invisible Reptile kicked them away and started climbing up a tree. The Ice Climbers suddenly got an idea of how they could try to catch Reptile. Nana and Popo nodded at each other before they stood back to back and shot a powerful mist of icy winds from their hands. The second Reptile walked past them, his silohuette was clearly shown. "Aha! Gotcha now, sneaky pants!" Yoshi cried out.

He ran towards Reptile and punched him, making him cry out as he was smashed against a tree. Reptile jumped back up and turned himself visible, snarling with rage. Yoshi smirked at him as he pointed to him; challenging him to another duel. "Come on, tough guy! Show me what you're really made of!" Yoshi taunted. But before Reptile could even move, someone...or something dashed past him and made him comically spin around in a circle. "What the-" Yoshi began before something very sharp and painful grabbed Yoshi by the shoulders, making him scream in pain. Soon enough, Yoshi was thrown into the air and skidded across the ground. "Mama Mia! Yoshi, are you ok?" Mario cried. "AHHH! Somebody help me; I can't stop spinning!" Luigi cried as he felt something dash past him and started spinning.

A few seconds later, a strange nomad warrior skidded to a halt and faced the Smashers. This was by far one of the strangest characters the Smashers had ever seen in their lives. He looked human, but barely. He wore a strange mask that acted as a respirator, had a strange device strapped to his back, wore black boots, and was armed with Hookswords; it was Kabal! "What's the matter, kiddies? Too fast for ya?" Kabal taunted as he laughed. "What?! Ok, there's only one person who's supposed to be the fastest one around! And that's me; Sonic the Hedgehog!" Sonic cried angrily as he approached him. "Aww, how cute! It's a talking porcupine; please don't shoot your quills at me!" Kabal mocked.

Sonic was getting really mad; it was bad enough that he was being taunted by this stranger, but it was even worse because he insulted him for a different creature. "Ok, first of all: I'm a hedgehog, not a porcupine! There is a difference! And second: Porcupines can't actually shoot quills! That's just a myth!" Sonic snapped. "You see this face? This is my _I don't give a shit what you think_ face! If you're as tough and as fast as you say you are, then let's see what you're really made of!" Kabal retorted as he stood in a fighter's position. Sonic grimaced with anger as he prepared to fight this newcomer. Sonic was the first to strike; he dashed towards Kabal with his Homing Attack.

Kabal cried out as he was knocked back, but he jumped back up and ran towards Sonic. Sonic cried out as he found himself spinning around in a circle, and Kabal just laughed as he dashed past him again and then grabbed his shoulders with his Hookswords. Kabal swung him around before slamming him down to the ground, making Sonic cry out in pain. Kabal laughed at him, but Sonic soon grew really angry and annoyed. "All right, wise guy! So that's how you wanna play, huh? Two can play at this game!" Sonic growled as he stood back up. "Is that the best you have to offer? Bring it on, prickle puss! I could do this all day!" Kabal sneered.

Sonic cried out fiercely as he began to attack Kabal with his Light Speed Dash, but it didn't seem to do much damage to the battle hardened warrior. Kabal forced Sonic away with a counter attack and then sent him flying back with a burst of his Plasma Blast. "You ain't got nothing, scrub brush! I'm the best there is! But don't feel too bad...I can still use you for scrubbing the dirt off my Hookswords!" Kabal mocked. Sonic growled with fury as he jumped back up to his feet. "That's it! I've had enough; who do you think you are?!" Sonic shouted. "Oh, so now you're the tough guy? About time; I thought I was joking with myself again!" Kabal sneered. "I'll show you a joke!" Sonic snarled as he jumped up and hurled himself towards Kabal.

Kabal cried out as he was knocked back into the ground and Sonic began punching him as hard as he could. Kabal grunted as he kicked Sonic away and drew out his Hookswords. "Impressive!" Kabal said before he threw his weapons at Sonic. Sonic cried out as the weapons began spinning madly towards him. Sonic jumped into the air and bounced off a tree before he kicked Kabal in the face. "GAH! Most impressive!" Kabal muttered. "All right! Let's end this once and for all!" Sonic growled as he struggled to stay up on his feet. "Jeez, Sonic's really determined to beat this guy!" Yoshi said out loud. "Come on, Sonic! Don't give up; you can beat him!" Mario cheered. Sonic and Kabal glared at each other as they prepared to finish each other off, when suddenly several needles were thrown at their direction.

The others gasped as they turned to look who threw the needles and they were surprised to see Sheik facing them with a fierce look on her face. "Enough! Get a grip; stop fighting like little boys over a toy! We've got bigger problems to deal with and we don't have time for stupid little skirmishes like this!" Sheik cried angrily. Kabal suddenly laughed at her. "Who are you to tell me what to do, bitch? I don't take orders from nobody; I have my own reasons for searching for Kano!" Kabal retorted. "Kano, huh? And for what reasons may I ask? So you could steal more weapons or information for your own personal benefits?" Sonya Blade cried as she and Jax ran into the scene.

MetaKnight also flew into the scene and drew out his sword, pointing it at Kabal. Kabal threw his head back and roared with laughter. "What the hell is this; a costume party? Give me a break!" Kabal howled. "This ain't no party, asthma mask! This shit is real; Kano and Shang Tsung are up to something big and it's up to us to stop them. Besides; how do we know if you aren't on their side?" Jax challenged. "What? What makes you think that I even want to join sides with that one eyed backstabbing son of a bitch? I'm trying to find him so I can destroy him!" Kabal replied snappishly. "That's usually my job!" Sonya cried. "Not this time, sweet cheeks! This one is personal! So unless you know where Kano is, you and your little...friends better stay outta my way!" Kabal threatened. "We don't know where he is...yet! But if you're willing to help us put an end to Kano's scheme, then we may have a spot for you on our team." Sonya said trying to control her temper. Kabal laughed at her again. "Please...like I want to join you freaks in your little goosechase! Besides; scrub brush here will only slow me down!" Kabal snorted.

Sonic got really pissed off and tried to punch him, but Mario and Yoshi held him back. "All right, you wanna do this the hard way? Fine! But you asked for it!" Jax growled. But he never even got a chance to finish his sentence when suddenly a massive spaceship flew over them. "Whoa! What was that?" Sonic exclaimed. "Mama Mia...that's definitely not the spaceship we're after!" Mario added. "Well whatever it is, it's heading towards the Smash Ruins!" Yoshi cried. "We gotta go after them; maybe they know something about Kano and Shang Tsung!" Sonya said as she took off running. "Yeah; good luck with that, kids! I'm outta here!" Kabal sneered as he took off running. "Hey! Get back here!" Sonic shouted. "Sonic, it's not worth it! Let him go!" Yoshi said as he touched his shoulder. Sonic sighed as he jerked himself away and glared at the fleeing warrior. "I swear, when I get the chance...I'm gonna give that dirtbag a run for his money!" Sonic growled as he clenched his fists.

***Whoa! Looks like Sonic's got some comeptition, huh? Stay tuned to see what happens next!***


	9. Chapter 9

***Chapter 9 is up! In this chapter, things get from bad to worse for some of the Smashers, and a hideous creature doesn't help change things...except maybe decieving the Smashers that Spawn is after them! Meanwhile; Spawn himself begins to question his own existence, when he suddenly starts having some graphic flashbacks of an event he could barely recall. Now, Spawn is more determined than ever to find out what exactly is going on; even if it means he has to kill anyone else in his way. Warning: Contains some brutal violence, some harsh language, and a torture scene; viewer discretion is advised! Oh, and there are also some more special guest appearences; one of my OCs is included!***

Somewhere in adark and gloomy castle near the Icicle Mountains, a horrifying and ominous threat gazed beyond the horizon of the night sky. This creature was by far the most menacing and evil villain yet; he wore demonic armor that concealed his hideous features and wielded an enormous sword called the Soul Edge. He was none other than the most feared villain from the Soul Calibur Series; Nightmare! "Hmm...most peculiar! My forces seemed a bit scattered after our attack on that pathetic city. Not to mention that I've lost two of the Seven Keys of the Portal of a Thousand Dimensions. Something tells me that an old advesary is out there yet again trying to ruin my plans. Oh well; it doesn't matter! I must stop him from ruining my plans once and for all! I haven't time for anymore of these foolish games!" Nightmare said out loud in a deep demonic voice.

He walked over towards a control room and pressed some buttons on a keyboard. Soon, a holographic image of Shao Kahn was shown on a tablet computer screen. Shao Kahn bowed lowly in respect to his master and commander, for he was just another leader of one of his many armies of powerful demon warriors. "Yes, my master?" Shao Kahn began. "It is time to step things up, my friend! I can feel that a certain enemy of mine is after the Seven Keys, and if he should find all seven of them...my plans of universal domination are ruined! Send out your best hunters and assassins to find him and destroy him; do not fail me or you will be the target for my wrath! Is that understood?" Nightmare instructed grimly. "Yes my master! I shall not fail you!" Shao Kahn replied before the hologram disappeared. "Good. Now to attend to some...private matters!" Nightmare muttered as he walked off slowly.

Meanwhile in a remote mountain away from the ruined city of Smashopolis, Pokemon Trainer Red wandered deeper into a cave along with Ness and Lucas. They saw Charizard flying towards this direction and wanted to be able to catch up to him. "Charizard can't be too far ahead, guys. Come on; let's keep it moving!" Red proclaimed. "Way ahead of you, partner!" Ness said excitedly. "More like way behind!" Lucas whined. "Squirtle, Squirtle! (Tell me about it, kid! My shell is killing me!)" Squirtle added wearily. As they ventured deeper through the caverns, they were unaware of someone following them.

The Smashers eventually made it into an open spot in a huge cave filled with massive crystals. "Whoa! Look at this place; this is amazing!" Ness exclaimed. "Wow...these crystals almost kinda remind me of-" Lucas began before he fell silent. Ness turned around and felt compassion as he touched his friend's shoulder. "Don't worry, Lucas. Your mom would be proud of you." Ness said kindly. "You really think so?" Lucas whimpered. "I know so!" Ness replied. Lucas hugged his friend tightly before they started to walk close by Red and Squirtle. "Hmm...it's strange. It feels so empty, but there's this feeling that we're being watched." Red muttered. "Hey...you're right! I can feel it; somebody is following us!" Ness announced as he felt his temples. "What's wrong? Who is it this time; it's not a monster is it?!" Lucas panicked.

Suddenly, a little robot flew towards their direction and looked at them cutely as he scanned them; it was ROB. "ROB?! What are you doing all the way out here, buddy? You lost or something?" Lucas cried as he ran to greet his friend. ROB shook his head and began making movements with his mechanical hands, as if trying to speak to them. "What's he trying to say?" Red wondered. "I don't know; I can't read the minds of robots. I can only do that with living creatures!" Ness said. "Wait a second...I think I understand what he's trying to say. What is it, ROB? Is there someone else following you?" Lucas asked as he bent down to ROB's level.

ROB nodded his head furiously and made frightened beeping noises as he spun around in a circle. "Wait, what? Slow down, ROB. What's wrong; a giant monster chased you? It wasn't a Pokemon, was it?" Lucas asked. ROB beeped as he shook his head and made himself grow taller before making his eyes glow red. "What?! Well what kind of a monster was it, then?!" Lucas exclaimed. ROB shrugged as if saying he had no idea, which he didn't. But as he shrunk back down to normal size, he spun around clapping his hands while beeping and chirping. "You were minding your own business in the Smash Valley, when all of a sudden what?" Lucas pressed.

ROB beeped and chirped some more while he practically danced around; he was obviously excited about something that happened earlier. "A giant monster just popped out of a hole in the ground and started destroying everything? You were the only survivor?! Oh, no! That's terrible, ROB! No wonder you're all nervous!" Lucas said. ROB drooped sadly as he scooted over to Lucas. "Well don't you worry, ROB. We'll take care of you. Nothing's going to get you; not with us around to protect you!" Red proclaimed. ROB grew happy and beeped loudly as he danced around the Smashers, making them laugh. However, the happiness and laughter was short-lived.

Suddenly, a massive monster jumped out of nowhere and towered ominously over the startled Smashers. It stood over 20 feet tall, had bluish grey skin, blood red eyes, massive jaws with razor sharp teeth, and a dozen horns on it's head. It seemed to cackle as he stared down at the frightened creatures below. ROB panicked and went crazy as he ran around in dizzying circles. "Oh my God! Is that the monster you were trying to escape from?" Lucas gasped. ROB shook with fear as he covered his face with his hands.

The creature laughed hideously before it spoke in a loud, demonic, and psychic voice. "_Well, hello there kiddies! You're awfully far away from home, aren't you? Shouldn't you be in school?_" the creature cackled. "Who are you?!" Red shouted. "And what are you?" Ness added. "_Oh, silly me! Where are my manners? I'm Frenzy; one of the many leaders of Hell's army! I'm sure you remember those scary monsters back at Smashopolis, right?_" the demonic creature sneered. "What do you mean by that, you monster?" Ness demanded. "_Did I stutter, boy? I meant that there are more than me out there to destroy your pathetic little world; including Spawn!_" Frenzy snapped. "Spawn? What the hell is that?" Red demanded.

Frenzy laughed at them, slightly scaring them; with the exception Lucas and ROB being absolutely terrified. "_Boy, are you missing out on the fun! Spawnie boy is only one of the most ruthless Hellspawns who ever lived. In fact; you oughtta consider yourself lucky you haven't met with him yet!_" Frenzy lied. "Really? Why is that, Mr. Frenzy...sir?" Lucas whimpered. Frenzy laughed yet again. "_Oh nothing really...except that he tends to utterly wipe out his enemies and victims without hesitation, pity, or remorse! In fact; he despises children...even the ones around your age!_" Frenzy lied again with an evil sneer. "Oh! That's terrible; I really hope we don't run into him!" Lucas cried.

Ness, on the otherhand; could sense the deception and lies through Frenzy's mind...but it had some nasty effects and concequences on his little noggin. Frenzy sensed this and snarled viciously, causing Ness to cry out as he felt an intense pain in his head. "_Naughty little boy! You shouldn't do that; it's not polite to invade people's privacy!_" Frenzy growled. "Ahh...you're a liar! I can feel it; how do I know if you aren't those things you expressed this Spawn to be?" Ness groaned. Frenzy burst into laughter. "_Such bravery...but it's so foolish! I should kill you, but then again...it wouldn't be worth it._" Frenzy sneered. "What the hell are you talking about? What is this all about!?" Red demanded.

Frenzy laughed one more time before he gave them an answer; a startling one at that. "_Oh, you poor uneducated children. You truly have no idea what's going here, do you? I feel so sorry for you; not knowing that the end of your world has finally come. But that shouldn't matter too much...though I wish I could say the same for your friends back in the valley below!_" Frenzy explained with a deceptive tone.

The Smashers felt really uncomfortable as he said that; did he mean that their other Smasher friends were in possible danger? "What do you mean? What's gonna happen to them?" Lucas cried. "_I wouldn't worry about it my child...because by the time you finally find your way out of these caves, your little friends will be nothing but a memory!_" Frenzy cackled. "You son of a bitch!" Red growled. "_We'll meet again, kiddies! Say hello to Spawnie boy for me...if he doesn't kill you first!_" Frenzy howled before he disappeared into a black hole in the ground. "This isn't good! We gotta find Charizard and get out of these caves before...whatever the hell that thing was returns!" Red said gravely as he took off running. "Come on, Lucas! Let's go!" Ness said bravely.

Back in a set of ruins down below, Peach woke up feeling very lightheaded. "Oh...my head hurts. Where am I?" Peach groaned. She tried to stand up and stretch, but couldn't move due to the shackles that tightly held her in place against a wall. "Oh! This isn't fair; why do I always find myself in these situations? Just because I'm a princess doesn't mean that I-" Peach began angrily. Suddenly, Boba Fett walked into the room slowly and ominously as he tightly held a strange device with a red button of some sort.

Peach gasped as her captor walked up to her and stood about 10 feet away from her. "Nice to see that you're awake, princess! If you weren't too busy, perhaps you can help me by telling me something about your friend!" Boba Fett sneered. Peach glared at him. "Mario is coming to save me and when he gets here, you'll be sorry!" Peach snapped. "I wasn't talking about that foolish plumber! I was referring to your other friend...the Hellspawn!" Boba Fett retorted. Peach looked at him with utter confusion. "What the hell are you talking about? I have no idea about any Hellspawn!" Peach demanded.

Boba Fett pressed the red button, and Peach screamed as she felt an intense pain throughout her entire body. "Don't lie to me, princess. It's only gonna get worse; now tell me where the Hellspawn is and you have my word that I will let you go!" Boba Fett commanded. Peach began sobbing her eyes; the pain was unbearable. "I don't know! I swear that I'm telling you the truth; I've never met any Hellspawn!" Peach cried. "You dirty little liar!" Boba Fett snarled as he pressed the button again.

Peach shrieked in howling agony as she felt the pain in an even more intense level; it felt worse than being electrocuted and burned at the same time. "STOP IT! What did you do to me?!" Peach shrieked. "While you were passed out in the cargo hold, I implanted a nanobot inside of your chest. Every time I press this button, it releases a powerful electric shock inside of your body. Now if you keep lying to me, then the nanobot's electric surge becomes more powerful than the last. Keep it up and it may end up killing you! So...are you going to tell me where the Hellspawn is?" Boba Fett explained.

Peach glared at the cruel bounty hunter with tears streaming from her eyes. "I already gave you my answer, you coldhearted son of a bitch! And even if I knew...I'd never tell you! You might as well kill me and be done with it!" Peach growled. Boba Fett appeared to chuckle evilly. "It's your funeral, but I'd be more than happy to oblige!" Boba Fett sneered as he held his finger above the button. But before he could even touch it, a hole was blasted in the wall from behind him. "What the hell?!" Boba Fett exclaimed as he turned around. "**FALCON PUNCH!**" a loud battle cry shouted.

Boba Fett screamed as he punched away with a furious and flaming force. He was slammed against a wall and fell to the ground, knocked out cold from the sheer force. Peach gasped as she looked up and recognized the stranger; it was the legendary F-Zero Racer/Bounty Hunter: Captain Falcon! "Oh! You saved me! Thank you, Captain Falcon!" Peach cried happily as she shed tears of joy. "What else are friends for, babe? Hold still; I don't wanna...miss!" Captain Falcon replied as he karate chopped the shackles off of Peach.

Peach cried out as she fell, but Captain Falcon caught her and began carrying her away. "Thank you for saving me, Captain!" Peach whispered passionately as she kissed his cheek. Captain Falcon blushed and gaffawed in embarassment. Boba Fett groaned as he tried to stand back up, and he growled with frustration as he saw his prisoner being taken away. "Oh no, you don't!" Boba Fett shouted as he jolted back up. He fired his Rocket Launcher Wrist Gauntlet at Captain Falcon, but the well rounded Smasher jumped away to safety and began running away with Peach slumped over his shoulder. "Come back here with my bounty!" Boba Fett roared as he took off after them with his Jet Pack.

Captain Falcon ran as fast as his legs would allow him, until he finally reached the exit of a cave. There, his parked F-Zero Machine waited. "Hang on, Peach! We're almost there!" Captain Falcon cried. "Please hurry! That evil bounty hunter is after us!" Peach exclaimed. Boba Fett flew faster towards them, blasting lasers from his Wrist Gauntlet to try and slow them down. But Captain Falcon was able to dart to his F-Zero Machine in time, throw Peach inside, jump inside, and fire up his engines. "Show me your moves!" Captain Falcon taunted as he gave Boba Fett the finger and sped off.

Boba Fett screamed with fury as he landed back to the ground and shook his fist in the air. "You can run, but you can't hide from me! I'll find you; and when I do, I'll distegrate every bone in your body! Nobody get away from me; nobody!" Boba Fett screamed furiously. Captain Falcon snickered as he drove speedily through a path of ruins, while Peach groaned in pain. "Oh...Falcon, please stop this vehicle! I'm gonna be sick; my chest feels like it's about to burst!" Peach whined. "Oh man! Don't puke on the seats; hold on!" Captain Falcon cried as he skidded to halt and parallel parked near a temple of some sort.

Captain Falcon punched the doors open and helped Peach out, and then poor Peach ran to some bushes and threw up violently. After she finished throwing up, a nasty little nanobot crawled away. "Oh no! You're not getting away from me, you nasty vermin!" Peach growled as she stomped on it to death. "Hmph! Serves you right for hurting a lady!" Peach sneered. After she wiped her mouth clean, she approached Captain Falcon. "Feel any better?" Captain Falcon asked. "Much better! So...where to next?" Peach replied.

Meanwhile; Spawn was slowly wandering around some underground temples. He had two keys, one gold and the other silver. But he was really frustrated because he had no idea why he was even here or why he should even bother with finding these stupid keys. "This doesn't make any fucking sense to me! Who am I? Why am I even here? What purpose do these stupid keys have? And why am I even-" Spawn asked out loud. Suddenly, his head began to grow numb and he fell to his knees. "Ugh...my head! What's happening to me?" Spawn groaned. Suddenly, Spawn had a flashback. In the back of his mind, he remembered still being a human.

But he was tied to a chair in a dark room surrounded by evil looking people; one of them pointed a gun to his face. Spawn cried out in pain as his head started to hurt and he knelt facedown to the ground in agony. "AUGH! Damn it; what the hell is happening to me?!" Spawn cried out in pain. In the flashback, the man kept demanding Spawn's human self to speak up on a radio. Spawn could not remember any of the dialog, but he could clearly remember what happened next. He somehow broke free and managed to escape far enough into the jungles of Vietnam...and then the same image of those cruel humans shooting him down, and then Spawn's human self burning slowly away. "GAH! Damn it...wait a second! I...I...I remember!" Spawn muttered as he stood up slowly.

He rubbed his head carefully as he began to remember something in the past; something he hadn't remembered in a long time. "Yes! That's right...I was sent on a mission, but I was captured. But by who...and why?!" Spawn cried out loud. Suddenly, the holographic image of the ghastly creature appeared before him. "_Spawn...our forces have located the third key. Our mission here is over; now get going! We shall meet again soon enough! Go!_" the creature rasped in a demonic voice before he teleported away. Spawn grew grim as he began to run through the ruins in search of an exit; now he was more determined than ever to get this mission done. Maybe, he would find out more about his past along the way...and this time, nobody was going to stop him!

***Wow! Pretty suspicious, huh? Stay tuned to see what happens next!***


	10. Chapter 10

***Chapter 10 is up! In this chapter, MetaKnight and his allies soon run into some trouble with a pair of nightmarish villains. Meanwhile; Spawn has his own problems when he runs into Frenzy...and is given some shocking information regarding the Smash Bros. Warning: Contains some graphic violence, harsh language, and some horror images; viewer discretion is advised!***

Metaknight and Sheik led the way through some small hills through the Smash Plains; Sonya, Jax, Link, Kirby, Mario, King Dedede, Luigi, Ice Climbers, Yoshi, and Sonic followed close behind. "Hey, wait up!" Sonic complained as he ran ahead to catch up. "No, slow down!" Luigi whined as he started falling behind. "Keep up! We're not even halfway there yet!" Sheik snapped as she leapt into the air and ran across another platform.

Link was intrigued by Sheik's athletic skills and adventure-loving attitude, though Sonya scowled as she and the others struggled to keep up with her. "Sheesh, what a bitch!" Sonya muttered. "Take it easy, there. We're that much closer to Kano and Shang Tsung!" Jax said as he nudged her. After climbing up a huge hill, the Smashers took a rest by a small wooded area. "Whew! I never knew that lady could run so fast...I must be getting out of shape!" Sonic panted. "Don't worry, buddy...I think I am too!" Yoshi said as he sat down next to him.

Sheik stood over the edge of the hill and sighed as she looked beyond the horizon. "I hope this won't be the last sunset we see!" Sheik whispered. Link approached her, slightly startling her. "Hey...can I talk to you for a second?" Link asked trying not sound nervous. Sheik looked at Link strangely before she sighed and nodded her head. "Ok, what is it you want?" Sheik demanded at last. Link gulped as he sat down on a log next to her. "I seem to be having some trouble trying to get along with a girl...a girl I've known since childhood. You wouldn't happen to have any advice for me on how to apologize to her, would you?" Link asked nervously.

Sheik looked really surprised at him, but for an obvious reason. Link shockingly didn't know that Sheik was in fact Zelda, but Sheik didn't want to reveal her identity. There was a reason she took this form, and if Link knew who she was...things could've ended in disaster for them both. Clearing her throat, Sheik did her best to hide herself as she spoke to him. "Well, have you considered actually talking to her?" Sheik said in a gruff voice. Link sighed as he shook his head. "Well, that's the problem. She said she didn't want to hear my voice again and that I talk too much!" Link admitted.

Sheik felt sorry for him, but also couldn't help but smirk as she remembered saying that to him. "Well...if that won't work, then maybe you should try showing her that you love her by doing something other than talking." Sheik suggested. Link smiled weakly as she said that and then surprised her by reaching out and holding her hands. "Thank you...you seem to remind me of someone I once knew." Link said kindly. Sheik gulped as she cursed silently; did he know?

Before they could say another word, Jax and Sonya approached them. "Hey, you busy? We need your help with something!" Sonya demanded. Sheik sighed impatiently as she stood back up. "What is it?" Sheik replied sulkily. "My sensors indicate there are traps around that forest over there, but I can't risk sending anyone in there. Could you use your senses and get rid of those traps or what?" Sonya explained hastily. "Fine! But only because you asked so nicely!" Sheik replied sarcastically.

As she walked away, Link and Jax exchanged a look at Sonya. "Well that wasn't very nice of you, was it?" Jax said as he folded his arms across his chest. "Hey! This was your idea, remember? I just want to find Kano and then get the hell outta this place! Is that too much to ask?" Sonya snapped. "Ok, you know what? If anyone's being the bitch, it's you!" Jax growled now getting impatient. Sonya got mad and soon got into a fierce argument with Jax. While they argued, Sheik snuck around the forest and disarmed some traps. But just as she finished up disarming the last one, her ears perked up as she sensed something wrong. "_What is that?_" Sheik thought.

She snuck over to a huge tree and crouched behind it, carefully peeking her head out to get a look at what was going on. To her sheer amazement, there appeared to be a log cabin on fire...and there were two nightmarish characters furiously brawling against each other. One was wearing a white hockey mask, heavy brown boots, some jeans, and a dark jacket. He wielded a deadly machete and made no sound as he kept trying to hack his enemy to pieces; it was none other than the notorious Jason Voorhees!

The other was a horrific figure with demonically enhanced Razor Gloves, wore a brown fedora, a hideous red and black striped sweater, some brown boots, and had terribly burnt skin. He was the evil dream demon of Elm Street; he was Freddy Krueger! Now both these guys were summoned by Shao Kahn to go on a search for Spawn by orders of Nightmare, but when they were forced to team up together...things really didn't go so well. Because they hated each other's guts so much, they regularly fought against each other. Most of the time, it was because Freddy was always harassing and picking on poor Jason.

Jason slashed at Freddy multiple times, but Freddy was much quicker and dodged all of his attacks. Jason then attempted to stab Freddy to death, but Freddy jumped back and Jason's machete got stuck on the floor. Freddy burst into maniacal laughter and taunted Jason as he pointed to him, but this only made Jason even angrier. Jason grabbed Freddy by the neck and threw him against the wall, making Freddy cry out in pain. Not even finished, Jason grabbed Freddy and violently dragged him across the wall of the log cabin; tearing it up.

Freddy's screams were loud enough to be heard from about a mile away, which was the approximate distance the other Smashers were. "Whoa! What was that?" Yoshi exclaimed. "I didn't hear anything!" Luigi said dumbly. "I could! Come on; Sheik must be in danger!" Link cried. Back at the burning cabin, Jason began dragging Freddy out of the door. No matter how many times Freddy screamed and begged, Jason ignored his cries and then threw him across the forest and into a pile of mulch. Freddy screamed as he was thrown, but Jason wasn't going to be left untouched either. Suddenly, the whole cabin collapsed on top of him and crushed him to death...or so it seemed.

Sheik was so shocked by this, she didn't realize that Link was approaching her. "Sheik! What the hell is going on?!" Link hissed. Sheik cried out in shock as she turned around, but sighed in both relief and irritation as she recognized her troubled Hylian friend. "Would you keep it down? They'll hear you!" Sheik snapped.

She spoke too soon, when Jason burst out of the wreckage of the log cabin. He grabbed his machete and began slowly marching towards the spot where Freddy was thrown. "Who is that?" Link wondered. "I don't know, but he looks pissed!" Sheik replied. "Come on; let's go follow him!" Link suggested. "What?! Are you crazy, Link? Did you see what just happened back there?" Sheik exclaimed. "If we don't find a way to stop them, they might choose to take us on! Besides; what's the worst that can happen?" Link retorted.

Sheik glared at him before she sighed. "Fine! But I swear to God I'll never forgive you if you get yourself killed!" Sheik growled. Link raised his eyebrows a bit, but chose not to say a thing. Sheik and Link soon snuck after Jason Voorhees; unaware that their friends were having some of their own troubles.

Mario, Kirby, Sonic, and Yoshi wandered around the forest with Sonya and Jax; they couldv'e sworn they heard the screams from around here. "What do you think happened here?" Sonic asked. "I don't know...but I've got a really bad feeling about this!" Yoshi admitted. "Hey! Look at that; a log cabin...or whatever is left of it!" Mario exclaimed as he pointed towards the burned down cabin. They approached it and inspected it, but found no trace of anyone. "Damn...who could've done this?" Jax muttered. "I'm not sure, but they can't be too far!" Yoshi suggested. "Hey look! Footprints; come on, let's follow them!" Kirby pointed out.

They soon followed the footprints and found themselves in a construction sight of some sort. "Whoa...I don't remember there being any construction here!" Yoshi said out loud. "No kidding...who would want to build anything around here?" Mario said as he became deep in thought. Suddenly, a loud noise was heard from behind them. "What the hell was that?!" Jax cried. "DIE, BITCH!" Freddy Krueger cackled as he pushed down a huge pipe from a platform. Everyone cried out as they barely dodged the incoming object, and took cover behind some crates. "Who the hell was that?" Jax panted. "I'm not sure...I couldn't get a good view of him!" Sonya replied in between gasps.

As they slowly stood back up, Freddy Krueger snickered as he looked at them from the platform. "Hmm...they're not the ones I'm after, but that don't mean they can't be fair game! Let's play a little bit, shall we?" Freddy said to himself with evil pleasure. He teleported away towards some helium tanks and laughed evilly as he took aim at the clueless Smashers. "Fire the torpedoes, gentlemen!" Freddy sneered as he used one of his claws to detatch a tank.

The helium tank soon blasted off and began flying towards the Smashers. Yoshi gasped as he caught sight of it at the last minute. "LOOK OUT!" Yoshi screamed as he pushed Sonya and Jax away. The tank hit him and poor Yoshi screamed as he was sent flying away. "Mama Mia! YOSHI!" Mario cried out. "Ooh! That's gonna leave a mark. One down...several more to go!" Freddy sneered as he released another tank.

Jax and Sonya gasped as they rolled out of the way, but Sonic barely escaped the incoming tank as he ducked down to the ground. "Whoopsies...I missed! That can be fixed, though. One, two; I'm coming for you!" Freddy sang as he fired multiple tanks. The Smashers cried out as they barely dodged the incoming projectiles. "Come on; let's get some cover behind those crates by the dock!" Jax cried as he army crawled away. "Move it!" Sonya cried as she picked up the pace.

Freddy ran out of ammo and growled in frustration, but was caught off guard when Link and Sheik finally surprise attacked him from behind. "What the hell? Who's there?!" Freddy demanded after barely dodging some needles and arrows. "End of the line, freak!" Sheik growled as she stepped out of the bushes with Link.

Link pointed his sword at Freddy, though Freddy didn't seem too amused. "Aw, give me a break!" Freddy snorted. "Who are you and who sent you here? Why are you trying to kill our friends?!" Link demanded as he began slowly approaching him. "Hey, watch where you're pointing that thing! Didn't your mommy ever teach you it's not safe to play with sharp objects?" Freddy cried as he backed away. "I'm not going to ask you again, asshole! Talk! Who sent you here and why are you trying to kill us?" Link snapped.

Suddenly, Freddy saw something and began to snicker as he pointed behind Link. "What the hell are you laughing at, you ugly son of a-" Link demanded. He never got the chance to finish when suddenly Jason Voorhees slashed his machete at him, forcing Link to the ground with some nasty wounds. "NO! Link!" Sheik screeched. Freddy cackled as he raised his hand to high five Jason, but Jason wasn't in the mood for his games.

Instead, Jason began slashing at Freddy wildly; soon engaging in another lengthy battle against his mortal enemy. While they fought each other, Sheik ran to Link and helped him up so they could escape. "Oh, Link! Why did you do it; you could've been killed!" Sheik said trying her best not to cry. "Well that's strange...I didn't know you cared!" Link joked even though he was in pain. "Shut up; don't make me knock you out!" Sheik snapped. They struggled to escape the forest, but finally made their way to some docks.

Sheik finally put Link down and they both rested for a minute and caught their breath. "Whew...I think we lost them; for now!" Sheik gasped. "Oh, man...that masked psycho really got me good!" Link groaned in pain. "Hang on...let me see if I can fix those wounds." Sheik whispered compassionately as she tore off his shirt. As she bandaged his wounds, Jax and the gang were not too far off from their direction.

They took a peek to see if the coast was clear, and when there was no sign of danger, they all stood up and began looking for a boat to make their getaway. "Come on, fellas! Keep looking; there's gotta be a boat here somewhere!" Yoshi announced as he tore off some tarp and revealed some junk. "We're trying!" Sonic complained. "Well keep looking before that psychopath comes back!" Sonya snapped.

Mario looked through some more boxes, when he suddenly ran into Sheik and Link. "Oof! Hey, you're alive! We thought that gloved maniac got you two!" Mario cried happily. "Well, that's the least of our worries now. There's another one out there; he's bigger and slower, but he nearly killed Link! Come on; help me get him up and let's find a way out of this place!" Sheik explained. Mario nodded his head as he helped Sheik get Link up on his feet. As they walked towards their friends, they were relieved to find out that Kirby found a boat. "I found something!" Kirby cried out as he finally found a boat. "Well that's a relief; but does it work?" King Dedede said. "Only one way to find out!" MetaKnight said as he fired up the motor.

It roared to life and everyone was happy when they boarded on the boat. "Next stop; far away from this place!" Jax announced as he took the wheel. But before he could even drive away, a huge creature emerged out of the water and roared ferociously. It looked like a giant eyeball with tentalces and he wasn't too happy. He was the fearsome Shuma-Gorath! "Oh my God! What is that thing?!" Sonya screeched. "Whatever the hell it is, it's gonna eat us!" Sonic snapped.

At the same time, Freddy and Jason finally appeared out of the forest and continued to attack each other. Catching sight of the two brawlers, Shuma-Gorath snarled with fury as he began to swim towards them. "Whew...that was too close!" Sheik sighed. "I can't say the same for those two assholes!" Jax sneered. "Hmph! Serves them right, too!" Link agreed. Jason and Freddy were about to kill each other, when suddenly Shuma-Gorath towered over them and roared ferociously. "Oh shit! It's the Loch Ness Monster; eat this guy instead!" Freddy cried as he shoved Jason towards the beast.

Jason just stared blankly up at the beast, while Shuma-Gorath just glared back. But there was something that made Shuma-Gorath think twice about killing this strange creature. He could smell the aquatic essense on him, but Shuma-Gorath could also sense that his nature was somehow...different than he expected. He growled softly at Jason before he turned to Freddy, snarling even more viciously.

He could definitely tell that Freddy was far more evil than Jason, and his glaring face made Freddy soil himself. "Oh, fuck! Come on...that's not fair!" Freddy whimpered. Shuma-Gorath roared before before he grabbed Freddy with his tentacles and began dragging him back into the lake. Freddy's screams faded away as he was dragged down to the depths of the lake below.

Everyone else from the boat just looked at each other agape from the sight they just witnessed, while Jason just stood there still as a board and as expressionless and soundless as ever. "Uh, ok then! I wasn't expecting this to happen!" Yoshi said at last. "Yeah...talk about irony!" Luigi added. "Well...let's just hope that's the last of them we'll be seeing." Link sighed. "Right...so, where do you think this old thing will take us?" Sonya asked trying to change the subject. "Wherever this lake takes us, I guess. There ain't no GPS, so we'll have to do this the old fashioned way. But my best guess is that it will take us to a river of some sort, and river means valley...and valley means-" Jax explained. "My ship! Yes; go to the river! My ship awaits!" MetaKnight exclaimed. Everyone looked at him, but sort of shrugged. "Ok, then. I guess you're our navigator then. Say...what's so special about this ship of yours anyway?" Jax wondered. "Oh, you'll see my friends...you'll see!" MetaKnight replied with a sly smile.

Meanwhile; in a deeper part of the caves of the underground ruins, Spawn continued to explore his way through and killed off many demons and other strange monsters that dwelled in the caves. They seemed to resemble imps and horned devils, but they were no match against Spawn's ferocity and speed...and his Agony Axe. Spawn finally made his way into a great underground hall; it appeared to be a dead-end for him. "Shit! It's a dead end...but at least it's quiet now. That should give me plenty of time to think now!" Spawn muttered.

Suddenly, a huge monster jumped in front of Spawn. He cried out as he jumped away for safety, but he gasped as he somehow recognized the horrid beast. It was Frenzy, the demon that Ness and his friends came across with earlier! He laughed and snickered hideously as he stared down at Spawn. "_Spawnie boy...we meet again!_" Frenzy sneered in his loud psychic voice. "You...I remember you! Frenzy...what the hell are you doing here?" Spawn demanded as he leapt up on a pillar made of stone. "_Things are gonna go to Hell now that our plans are going accordingly_. _How sad it will be for your little friends when they suffer the wrath of Hell's Army!_" Frenzy replied with a snarl. Spawn scoffed as he folded his arms across his chest. "Oh, please! Ask me if I even cared; I ain't friends with those costumed freaks...and I sure as hell ain't friends with you or any other of these damn demons!" Spawn retorted.

Suddenly, Frenzy burst into maniacal laughter. "What the hell is so funny, fool?!" Spawn demanded. "Y_ou of course! I actually feel sorry for you; you could've made such a great asset to Hell's Armies, but no...you just had to be the good guy! Look at where that's gotten you...Malebolgia is going to be delighted to hear of your gruesome death!_" Frenzy cackled. Spawn got wide eyed as he mentioned the name of Malebolgia. "What?! So he's responsible for all of this?" Spawn exclaimed. "O_h poor Spawnie boy...always secluding yourself in the shadows. I guess Malebolgia won't have to worry about getting his revenge on you once you're out of the picture!_" Frenzy sneered.

Now it was Spawn's turn to laugh; he laughed scornfully at his enemy as he drew out his Agony Axe. "You? Kill me?! I highly doubt that! If anyone's going to die, it's going to be you! But first...I want some answers!" Spawn cried. "_ANSWER TO THIS!_" Frenzy snarled as he smashed his giant fist at Spawn. Spawn cried out as he jumped away to safety, but the sheer force of the impact caused the pillar to crumble down.

Spawn soon realized that he wasn't going to be able to use his Agony Axe, so he hung it over his shoulders...and instead drew out some powerful automatic pistols. He fired relentlessly at Frenzy, though the bullets seemed to do little good against the loathsome beast. "_Is that the best you can do? I'm disappointed in you, Spawnie boy!_" Frenzy snarled as he swiped his claws at him. Spawn jumped away to safety and fired his pistols until he emptied the clips completely. "Shit! Now what the hell am I supposed to do?" Spawn muttered as he tossed the useless guns aside. "_Looks like you're all out of ideas, Spawnie boy! I'll guess we'll be reunited in Hell sooner than later!_" Frenzy sneered as he charged up vast amounts of energy from his horns. "Oh, shit!" Spawn cursed.

But just as Frenzy released a huge crimson beam of energy from his horns, a Spartan in White Hazop Armor flew into the scene and tackled Spawn away to safety. Spawn cried out as he and the stranger crash landed into the ground, barely escaping the explosion from Frenzy's attack. "Oof! Hey, watch where you're going!" Spawn snapped as he pushed off the stranger. "Is that how you say thank you to someone who saved your life?" the Spartan retorted.

Spawn got a better view of this stranger; he looked like a white version of Master Chief, though he was somehow a bit taller and a lot leaner. "Who are you?" Spawn demanded at last. "The name's Spartan 18-2. AKA: Tryan Altre! But you can call me Altre!" the Spartan said as he firmly shook his hand. Spawn was actually impressed, but never got a chance to finish introducing himself when Frenzy roared with fury and began tearing down everything in sight. "_COME BACK HERE, SPAWNIE BOY! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET; I WANT TO RIP YOU TO PIECES!_" Frenzy screamed angrily.

Spawn and Altre glanced at each other before they nodded and charged towards the beast. Spawn cried out furiously as he hacked and slashed at Frenzy with his Agony Axe, while Altre provided some heavy firepower from his heavy assault weapons. Frenzy cried out as the bullets sprayed him like a hose, and the cuts and slashes from Spawn's weapon spilled his Necroplasmic blood everywhere.

Spawn finally finished his enemy by flying up into the air and fired a huge ball of Necroplasm at the beast; forcing him to the ground from a massive explosion. Spawn landed down on his feet next to Altre, who aimed his Spartan Laser at the downed beast. Frenzy panted furiously and feverishly as he laid on the ground; he couldn't believe he was defeated yet again. "_Damn you Spawn! I guess you've still got it in you...but it won't be enough to stop Malebolgia from what he's about to do to this dimension. You should've let me kill you when you had the chance!_" Frenzy snarled. "I've heard enough out of your damn mouth, asshole! You're boring me to death! Talk now or I'll cut your head off! What is Nightmare up to this time?" Spawn shouted as he rose his Agony Axe up for the final kill.

Frenzy sighed heavily and loudly before he finally told him the truth. "_Fine! You always were such a spoilsport, anyway! Well after the umpteenth time you've refused Malebolgia's offers, he was approached by a demon warrior named Nightmare with an offer he couldn't refuse: to lead Hell's Army and destroy you at all costs!_" Frenzy explained.

Spawn was very shocked to hear all of this; he was wrong about everything. Malebolgia really was responsible for all this death and destruction! "It can't be...where are they?!" Spawn demanded. "_Ha! Like I'm going to tell you! But then again...you might be lucky enough to ask him yourself. Only if you are able to survive Nightmare's onslaught!_" Frenzy snarled. Spawn glared at him before he attempted to hack his head off, but Frenzy was already disappearing into a hellhole. "_See you in Hell, Spawnie boy!_" Frenzy cackled as he escaped. "Damn you!" Spawn shouted. "Come on, let's get out of here. I'll see about giving you a ride on my ship. I'll take you wherever it is you need to go!" Altre offered as he touched his shoulder.

Spawn looked at him strangely, but gave Altre a surprising answer. "Thanks...but I'm more than capable of finding my own way out of this place. Besides; I've got a mission to complete. So unless you know anything about the 7 Keys of the 7 Worlds, this is goodbye!" Spawn replied as he walked off. Altre shook his head as he sighed. "This is gonna be harder than I thought!" he muttered. Suddenly, his own codec communicator went off. "Yeah? Oh, hey...no, he's not coming! I know; I tried to be friendly! (sighs) Fine, I didn't want to have to resort to that...but if that's the only way, then I'm not one to object. All right, I'll make sure he's alive and I'll be there as soon as I can. Ok, thanks!" Altre said before turning off his communicator. Soon enough, Altre went after Spawn with a new objective of his own.

***Wow! Wondering what Altre is going to do next? Stay tuned to find out!***


	11. Chapter 11

***Chapter 11 is up! In this action packed chapter, the Fire Emblem Heroes soon meet up with the God of War and his cupid friend. Good thing too, because a horrifying threat soon forces them to work together to stop it. Meanwhile; Spawn is given an unpleasent surprise visit from Altre, but later is given even more unpleasent surprises from a couple of other villains. Warning: Contains some bloody violence, harsh language, and horror images; viewer discretion is advised!***

Back in the desert like area, the heroes of Fire Emblem were wandering around in search of Marth. Ike, Roy, and Lyn were getting restless and worried for their friend, wondering if he was even still alive. "This is hopeless, man! I think Marth might be dead!" Roy said at last. "Don't say that; you don't know that for sure!" Lyn cried. "Yeah, we can't give up on Marth now. Come on, just a little more searching? He is your best friend after all!" Ike scolded. "We've been wandering around these damn deserts for hours and there's no sign of him! If we haven't found him by now, then he's either dead or someone took him." Roy argued.

Ike was really starting to get mad, and so was Lyn. "Stop being such a baby, Roy! Marth is counting on us; whatever happened to all for one and one for all?" Ike demanded. "You should be ashamed of youself; what would Marth say right now?" Lyn cried. "I don't know, and I don't care; I'm just sick and damn tired of wandering around in these deserts all day!" Roy snapped as he threw his sword down and plopped down on a rock. Ike, losing his patience, grabbed Roy by the scruff of his collar and glared into his eyes. "Get your ass up and move! We're not stopping until we've found Marth alive and well! And if you have a problem with that, then you can answer to me! Until then, keep walking while you still have legs!" Ike growled. "Get your hands off of me!" Roy snapped as he pushed himself away.

Ike would've backhanded him, but Lyn stopped him. "Roy...cool off and then come back so we can continue searching for Marth. NOW!" Lyn shouted through gritted teeth. Roy sighed as he walked away, while Ike and Lyn tried to calm themselves. "I can't believe he would say those things. I've never been so ashamed to hear such immaturity!" Ike said as he sat down on a rock. "I don't blame him, Ike. I mean...we've been out here for hours and we've found no trace of Marth. What if he's right; what if something terrible happened to him and we weren't able to save him on time?" Lyn said sadly.

Ike sighed as he shook his head. "Well, I hope you're wrong about that." Ike said just as weary. Roy walked around, muttering under his breath, when suddenly he caught sight of something...or something strange. He could've sworn he saw an angel flying around in the air. "What the heck is that? Is that...an angel?" Roy wondered. He ran up to a cliff to get a better look and was shocked to recognize who it was; it was Pit. "Pit? What's he doing all the way out here all by himself?" Roy wondered out loud. He was proven wrong when he saw a huge muscular guy jump out of the brush and run past Pit. It was Kratos, and both of them looked fiercely determined for some reason or another. "What are they up to?" Roy wondered as he went after them.

It turns out, Kratos and Pit were trying to relax after much traveling, when suddenly Reptile attacked them and took off with their supplies pack. Kratos and Pit chased after him for what seemed like hours, but Reptile was surprisingly too quick for them. He snickered and laughed as he jumped from wall to wall in a tight spot and dashed towards a huge open area of desert. Kratos and Pit stopped as they reached an apparent dead-end. "Damn it! How are we going to reach him now?" Kratos panted furiously. "Well, I can't carry you and fly at the same time...there must be a way!" Pit said.

Kratos looked around and suddenly got an idea as he approached a huge slab of rock. He cracked his knuckles before he used his superhuman strength to lift up the rock and then slammed it down across the opening; thus, creating a bridge. "Whoa! Nice thinking there, Kratos. I bet that sneaky lizard won't stand a chance now!" Pit proclaimed. "Agreed! But allow me to inflcit the first hit!" Kratos sneered as he drew out his Double Blades of Chaos. As they ventured across the bridge, Roy caught sight of them from a distance and took off after them.

Kratos and Pit finally arrived at the spot where Reptile appeared to be waiting for them. "Gotcha! You're in for it now, lizard man!" Pit cried valiantly. "There's nowhere to run!" Kratos growled. Reptile sneered at them and hissed menacingly as he prepared to fight them, when suddenly something grabbed his ankle. Reptile cried out and then screamed in horror as he was dragged into a dark hole in the ground. Kratos and Pit weren't ones to be scared so easily, but they did look a little startled at this sudden sight. "That can't be good!" Pit muttered.

A horrifying snarl and a deep rumbling further proved his point. "That does not sound good at all!" Kratos said. Suddenly, an enormous creature emerged out of the ground and roared ferociously as it shook off sand. It's entire top half of it's body looked like an undead beast of some sort, but strangely had a set of spider-like legs that were completely robotic. It was none other than the feared kaiju, Exterminus! It snarled and roared with hellish fury it glared down at the tiny creatures down below, but Kratos and Pit were not about to show any fear or hesitation to fight such a beast.

Exterminus snarled viciously as he slammed his fist down and tried to swipe away the Smashers, but Kratos and Pit jumped away safely before attacking it. Pit fired many of his Thunderbolt Arrows at the beast, but the arrows did little good even if the arrows hit it's face. Kratos tried lashing out at it with his Double Blades of Chaos, but even that surprisingly did little good. Exterminus snarled ferociously before he slammed both fists to the ground and sent both Smashers flying away from a super sonic enhanced roar.

Kratos and Pit cried out as they flew away, but Kratos managed to snag onto a rock with one of his Blades of Chaos. He then managed to pull himself up into a temple ruin, while Pit flew back up and tried to get the monster's attention. "Kratos! I'm gonna try and divert it's attention; find out if there's a way to trap him!" Pit cried as he flew off. "Be careful, boy!" Kratos shouted as he began moving towards some pillars.

Pit yelled and screamed at the beast, firing his Thunderbolt Arrows to get it's attention. It obviously worked, because Exterminus was getting really pissed off. He tried smashing Pit to a pulp, but Pit was too fast. Kratos finally found a loosened pillar and smirked as he began to push it. "Come on, you! Move..." Kratos strained. Suddenly, the pillar began to move a little easier. Kratos seemed satisfied, but was shocked to find out that he was being helped by Roy. "Come on, man. Just a little more!" Roy grunted.

By pure instinct, Kratos punched Roy away and then pinned him against the wall; pointing one of his Blades of Chaos in his face. "Who are you and what do you want? Have you been following us the entire way?!" Kratos demanded. "Relax, man...I'm on your side! I want to help you and Pit!" Roy said nervously. "How do you know the boy's name? Who are you?!" Kratos demanded again. "I'm his friend; Roy! I'm a fellow Smash Bro like him...please let me go and I'll help you!" Roy replied. Kratos glared into his eyes for another moment, but finally let him go. "If you lie, then you will drown in the depths of Hades!" Kratos growled. Roy nodded his head nervously before he helped Kratos push the pillar down.

The pillar fell down on top of Exterminus and he cried out as the rock crushed him and trapped him inside of the hole in the ground. "Wow! Nice job, Kratos!" Pit cried as he gave him a thumbs up. "Thanks! You too!" Roy cried back. Pit gasped as he recognized him as a fellow Smasher. "Roy! It's you; I haven't seen you in a while! Did you help Kratos out?" Pit exclaimed. "Yeah, you could say that." Roy replied smugly. "Come on down here and let's get properly reaquainted!" Pit suggested. Roy laughed as he slid down a slab of rock and landed in front of Pit, while Kratos just jumped from the temple ruin and stood about 10 feet away from them both.

As Pit excitedly chattered with his friend, Kratos observed Roy. He appeared friendly enough, but those who were friendly always seemed to be an enemy...at least that's what he learned from personal experiences in the past. But after the Smashers finally stopped talking, Kratos was convinced that Roy was on their side when he arrived with Pit. "So, you guys wanna meet the others? They're probably dying to know where I'm at by now!" Roy suggested. "Hmm...I might as well get to know who else it is we're meeting. All right, lead the way...boy!" Kratos said grimly.

Meanwhile back with Ike and Lyn, both of them were freaking out when Roy didn't show up. "Oh, man! Where is he; it's not like him to be gone for this long!" Lyn panicked. "I swear to God, if he's ditched us-" Ike growled. "Wait a second...there he is! But who's that with him?" Lyn cried out as she pointed. "I don't know...but I think we're about to find out!" Ike said cautiously as he lightly touched his sword. As Roy approached them, Lyn embraced him and was greeted by Pit.

Kratos on the otherhand, was still really grim and silent. But Ike was just as cautious as he approached Kratos. "Who are you?" Ike asked plainly. "I'm Kratos; the God of War! And you are?" Kratos replied. "Ike; the most powerful swordsman in the Fire Emblem world." Ike said. Kratos smirked at him. "The most powerful swordsman, eh? That's a bold claim!" Kratos sneered. "Don't be cocky, Kratos. You see this sword? This is Ragnell; it's the most powerful sword in the world! It's so heavy and powerful, I've got to hold it with two hands." Ike boasted as he showed off his sword. Kratos appeared to laugh at him. "Really? Well do you see these? These are the Blades of Chaos; forged by the god Ares himself. With these, I can lay waste to entire armies and kingdoms. Giant monsters are no match against me and even the titans themselves bow at my feet!" Kratos boasted.

Suddenly, the enraged and ferocious Exterminus exploded from under the ground. He towered over the Smashers and glared at them with menacing hatred in his eyes. "Well...care to prove yourself right?" Ike said stupidly. "You better believe it!" Kratos replied as he jumped forward to attack. Exterminus roared with fury as Kratos jumped onto his head. Kratos wildly slashed and stabbed his Blades of Chaos into the beast, but Exterminus snarled and shook with fury as he tried to get Kratos off of him.

Lyn and Roy charged towards the monster, attempting to slash at him with their own swords. But Exterminus wasn't about to have any of it, and he pried Kratos off of him before slamming him against Roy and Lyn. They cried out as they were forced on the ground, and Exterminus growled as he tried to smash them flat with his fists. Pit fired his Thunderbolt Arrows at the monster and diverted it's attention, while Kratos snuck around to attack it from behind. "What is that?" Lyn cried as Roy helped her up. "I don't know...but it's sure far more powerful than anything we've gone up against before!" Roy said as he and Lyn took off to join the fray.

Everyone wildly hacked and slashed at the beast for what seemed like hours; but Exterminus was too damn powerful. Even with the combined might of Kratos and Ike, Exterminus proved to be far more than a match for our heroes. "Damn! This beast makes Hades look like a mere teddy bear!" Kratos exclaimed out of breath. "How are we going to beat something this huge?" Ike wondered. He looked around and saw Exterminus's tubes behind his back. He grinned wrly as he got an idea. "Kratos...think you can cut those tubes off while I keep that monster down?" Ike announced. "And just how do you propose to do that?" Kratos demanded.

Ike suddenly jumped up into the air and cried out fiercely as he unleashed his Aether attack on Exterminus, making it shriek in agony as the sword forced him facedown on the ground. Not even finished, Ike stabbed his sword into one of Exterminus's hands; trapping it on the ground. Sensing an oppurtunity, Roy joined in and stabbed his sword into it's other hand. With the beast trapped, Kratos had the chance to finish this once and for all. He leapt forward and climbed onto the back of the monster; right where his tubes were connecting to his skull. Kratos cut them all off and then grabbed onto the head of Exterminus. It shouted with pain as Kratos stabbed one of his Blades of Chaos into his skull and began sawing the other at it's neck. With a bloody spurt, Kratos cut off the head of Exterminus and jumped off the dead writhing body before it slinked back down into the hole in the ground.

Kratos panted furiously as he held the head of the beast and then tossed it aside, marching towards Ike and the others. They were all quite shocked by such brutality, but were just as surprised by his next move. He bowed before them, showing respect to mortals like he hadn't done in a long time. "I was wrong to have misjudged you all. You are all mighty warriors and deserve to be praised and recognized for your worth. Forgive me of my arrogance!" Kratos said gravely. "Well...thank you!" Ike said dumbly. "Well, that's great and all...but where the hell is Marth?" Roy cried out. "Be patient, Roy. We'll find him soon enough!" Lyn scolded. "Come; we must get moving. I remember seeing a cave somewhere that might have a clue to what's going on here." Kratos said as he rose. "Wait, why didn't you tell me before?" Pit demanded. "I was too busy thinking about killing that lizard thief! But I highly doubt he survived against that thing." Kratos replied. "All right, then. Lead the way, Kratos!" Ike said. Soon; a new team was formed.

Meanwhile; Spawn was just escaping from the underground ruins and made his way into a desert. "Hmm...well, now that I've gotten out of that cave, I guess I better find out where that next key is!" Spawn said out loud. But before he could take another step, he heard the sound of a gun being cocked and pointed at him. Spawn closed his eyes as he sighed heavily. "I knew it...I couldn't trust you, could I kid? Well you got me fair and square!" Spawn said. "Enough of the cute talk, Spawn! Get on your knees and surrender now, and I promise that I won't have to hurt you!" a fierce Altre Tryan commanded as he pointed his Spartan Laser at him.

But just as Spawn got on his knees, Boba Fett came rushing over to their direction on his Jetpack. "Oh, no! I've spent too long wasting my time to go after this Hellspawn, and I ain't about to let no wannabe bounty hunter take away my only chance! Drop that weapon or I'll blast you! The Hellspawn is mine!" Boba Fett snarled as he pointed his Laser Rifle at him. "Over my dead body! I got to him first; you can't just take him away from me!" Altre cried. "Don't even bother wasting your time arguing with me, fool! I've got more experience than you when it comes to this, so back off or I will shoot you!" Boba Fett growled. "Ok, you know what? I was nice...but now I'm getting pissed off. Both of you better step away from me before I get mad...and when I get mad, things get really ugly really fast!" Spawn snarled as he slowly stood back up.

Altre and Boba Fett aimed their weapons at him to prevent him from moving. "You want to live, Hellspawn? You come with me!" Boba Fett cried. "No, you're staying here with me!" Altre snapped. "Fucking humans..." Spawn growled softly. Suddenly, at what seemed like lightspeed, Spawn slashed Boba Fett's Blaster Rifle in half with his Agony Axe and sent Altre flying away from a savage kick and knocked him out cold as he landed funny on his head.

Spawn glared at Boba Fett as he held the Agony Axe to his neck. "Listen you! I don't want any trouble, but if you keep this up...then you're gonna regret it!" Spawn threatened. Suddenly, Spawn felt the most intense pain in his body before he found himself falling to the ground. Boba Fett turned around in shock to find Kano armed with a stun gun of some sort. "Wrong-o, mate! Looks like I win this hunt today; sorry astronaut boy, but this is my catch fair and square!" Kano announced with an evil laugh.

Boba Fett cursed as he kicked the sand. "You know what? Fine! Take him away; I was getting sick and damn tired of this pointless hunt anyway!" Boba Fett cried furiously. "Now, hold on just a second! You spent all this time going after him, so it's only fair if I share my paycheck with ya." Kano suggested. "Thanks, but no thanks. I like to earn my own money!" Boba Fett retorted. But before he could walk away, Crimson Viper appeared before him and held her fists up, which were powering up with electric powered gloves. "I insist you listen to him, my friend. Besides; my client has an offer for you that you possibly couldn't refuse!" Crimson Viper hissed. "This better be worth my time!" Boba Fett grumbled as he was led away.

***Whoa! Talk about being caught in a web, huh? Wondering what happens with Spawn next; then stay tuned and find out!***


	12. Chapter 12

***Chapter 12 is up! In this chapter, Spawn wakes up in a prison camp of some sort. But rather than succumbing to being stuck, Spawn decides to make a break for it the only way he knows how: Killing everyone and destroying everything in sight! Meanwhile; The Smashers have some more skirmishes with villains before they face a whole new threat. Warning: Contains some bloody violence and harsh language; viewer discretion is advised! Oh and there are some OCs of mine; so keep your eyes peeled!***

Spawn woke up with a nasty headache in a jail cell in a dark cave underground. "Ugh...where the fuck am I?" Spawn muttered as he slowly stood back up. But as he woke up, he was a bit shocked to find out that he wasn't the only one locked up in jail cells. There were many others locked in cells; they were some of the strangest characters Spawn ever saw. Two of them appeared to be human fighters. One of them wore a white karate outfit and a red headband; his name was Ryu! The other human was a female Interpol Agent. She wore a blue outfit of some sort with spiked gauntlets on her wrists, had her hair in a twin bun style, and had some really strong and muscular looking legs; her name was Chun-Li.

There were also some strange and rather colorful characters; that looked far from human. One of them was a famed ace pilot that looked like a blue jay; it was Falco Lombardi. The creature next to him was a very strange looking creature; she looked like a wolf, but seemed to have flames writhing around her body. She even had a strange blood red design on each side of her body, symbolizing a great and powerful spiritual essense. She was the legendary Amaterasu! Finally; there was a self-healing mercenary named Deadpool. He wore a red and black suit, and had a katana sword sheathed on his back and a pistol holstered on his hip.

Spawn growled as he grabbed onto the bars and glared at the strangers. "Great...more freaks!" Spawn muttered. "Hey, who are you calling a freak? Don't you know that capes are out of style?" Deadpool snapped. "I wasn't talking to you, asshole! Just where the hell are we, anyway?" Spawn snarled back. "Hey, how should I know? I just woke up in this place; don't be so mean!" Deadpool whined. "Fine, I'll ask somebody else. Hey you; do you have any idea where we are?" Spawn demanded as he pointed to Ryu. "How should I know? One minute I was minding my own business, the next thing I know...I'm stuck here!" Ryu retorted. "You're not the only one, ok? Stop saying that!" Chun-Li grouched.

"Does anyone have any fucking clue where the hell we are?! I gotta get outta this place pronto!" Spawn cried impatiently. Sensing his thoughts, Amaterasu began to speak to Spawn using her telepathy. "_We're locked up in a prison camp that's controlled by a man with a blood stained apron, a surgeon's mask, and eyes that are cold and soulless. We were the lucky ones; everyone else...well, they never made it back out alive._" Amaterasu explained telepathetically.

Spawn was confused as she mentioned that strange character, but suddenly cried out in pain as he had another flashback. In the flashback, he saw a face. It was such a hideous face; completely inhuman and dead...oh, how cold and soulless this murderous villain was! Behind the mask that concealed his truly horrific facial features, revealed a pair of blazing white eyes that were drained of all color and life; blank and piercing as the blade he used to dissect his victims and torture his enemies with.

His hair was black, greasy, and rancid; and his skin was as pale and rotten as a corpse...because he was in fact already dead! Spawn came back to reality and gasped as he remembered who this notorious murderer was. "Dr. Payne! He must know something about all of this...maybe he knows something about the 7 Keys of the 7 Worlds. I've gotta get outta here and get him to tell me what he knows!" Spawn whispered.

Amaterasu closed her eyes as she continued to speak to Spawn using her telepathy. "_If you want to find this madman, it won't be easy. Inside of this camp are hideous beings of nightmarish proportions that I'm even uncomfortable with. However; I can see that you have a noble reason for finding him. If I were to help you escape and look for him, would you be willing to help me free the others?_" Amaterasu said. Spawn knew better than to refuse this offer, but then again the faces of these people were starting to give him a change of heart.

Perhaps some of these...strangers could prove helpful to him after all; at least for now. "Ok, fine. What do I do?" Spawn asked out loud. "_There is a key over by that desk near the door; use your chains to snatch it. Do it quickly; the guard of these cells will return at any moment!_" Amaterasu instructed with her mind. Spawn glanced over at the desk and saw a key, though it wasn't one of the 7. "Fair enough. Watch this!" Spawn sneered as he slithered his Chained Whip through the bars and stretched out to grab it. He brought the key back over to his cell and then unlocked himself. As he stepped out, the others talked amongst themselves.

Falco was very cautious of his intentions, though Amaterasu seemed to trust him more. "Good! Now free the rest of us while there's still time." Amaterasu said out loud. Spawn moved to Amaterasu cell and freed her, and soon Spawn freed everyone. "Wow! Thanks, mister! I thought I was gonna have a heart attack if I stayed in there much longer!" Deadpool said as he scratched himself inappropriately. "Perhaps there is more to you than your...ghastly appearance after all!" Ryu said with a friendly tone. "Yeah...you're actually kinda cute!" Chun-Li said with a flirtatious giggle.

Spawn grumbled as he shook his head in annoyance. "Well...just don't expect me to become your team captain or anything like that; besides! All I need is to find Dr. Payne and get him to answer some questions before I get outta here!" Spawn snapped. "Fair enough; perhaps our paths are meant to be separate. But I sense that we shall meet again soon." Amaterasu said. "Yeah, let's hope not. Now if you'll excuse me!" Spawn growled as he slipped away into the shadows. "Well, he's a real charming character...wouldn't you say so?" Ryu scoffed. "Yeah, I don't like him! There's a really bad vibe from that guy; I don't think we should trust him!" Falco said grimly. "Patience; only time will tell if he's on our side or not. But for now, we must go and find a means of escape!" Amaterasu scolded as she led the way out of the room.

Spawn lurked his way through the darkened hallways, but was quite appalled by what he saw through some glass windows. There were many laboratories filled with tubes halfway full of colorful fluids...and hideous creatures too frightening to describe. They looked like the creatures from Deadspace had merged with the zombiefied creatures found on a Cannibal Corpse album cover. "Ugh...he's obviously got some sort of fetish with the undead. Sick!" Spawn muttered as he cringed. Spawn eventually found himself in a large empty room, until he noticed that something wasn't right. "Wait a minute...it's too quiet; something ain't right here!" Spawn grumbled.

Suddenly, a wall was busted open and hideous zombie-like creatures began to swarm around Spawn. "Oh, hell no!" Spawn growled as he drew out his Agony Axe. He cried out fiercely as he hacked and slashed at the zombies; severing off their limbs and smashing their skulls. Blood sprayed everywhere and splattered all over the walls as Spawn violently slaughtered the hideous beings. "Jeez...you guys smell as bad as you look!" Spawn groaned as he finished killing off the last zombie.

Just as he finished, evil laughter was heard. "Very impressive, Spawn. I'm quite impressed to see how you've become more powerful over these years...perhaps you could be of good use to me this time!" a cold and heartless voice cackled. Spawn growled as he turned around to face the person speaking to him; it was Dr. Payne! "You! You did this? Why?!" Spawn snarled. "I've told you plenty of times that I don't need to have a reason to be evil...but this time, there actually is a good reason why I'm doing this. I'm sure you'd love to hear why, yes?" Dr. Payne mused. "Damn right, fool! You've got some explaining to do!" Spawn snapped. "Oh, but of course. Better yet; why don't I show you firsthand?" Dr. Payne sneered.

Spawn tightly clenched his fists, but chose to go easy...for now. "Fine...show me what's so important that you just had to create these hideous monsters to destroy Smashopolis!" Spawn growled. Dr. Payne burst into laughter as he shook his head. "Oh, my dear boy...you have quite a lot to learn. Come; let me show you!" Dr. Payne chuckled evilly. Spawn was led into a huge room by Dr. Payne; he was shocked to find an enormous flying battleship armed to the tooth and nail with heavy assault weapons and bombs. "This is my battleship, the _Apocolypse_! I've designed this magnificent war machine for my highly trusted and most reliable mercenaries to use as both a weapon and a transport. In just a matter of days, the whole entire Smash Bros universe will be reduced to ash...and whatever is left will certainly fall from the Army of Nightmare!" Dr. Payne explained.

Spawn was very shocked to hear this; now he knew that Frenzy wasn't lying. "How is this possible?" Spawn muttered. "You know, regardless of your stance with Malebolgia...I personally could use a creature of such ferocity and aggression such as yourself; I think you just might be the perfect example of the leader of my own army!" Dr. Payne mused evilly. Spawn looked disgusted at him as he scoffed and folded his arms across his chest. "Like that's ever going to happen! What makes you think that I'd ever consider joining forces with you? I haven't forgotten the horrifying and evil things you've done to me in the past! So why should I even consider joining forces with you?" Spawn snarled.

Dr. Payne smiled evilly as he flashed an old map of some sort. "Because...a little birdie told me that you've been going on a little treasure hunt! The 7 Keys of the 7 Worlds, perhaps?" Dr. Payne sneered. Spawn got wide eyed as he was caught in a trap. "How the hell did you know that?! Who are you working for?!" Spawn cried. "I'll let you in on a little secret...I despise this place as much as you do, and I'd do anything just to get as far away from this place as possible and back to the real world. So this is what the deal is: Lead my armies in a skirmish against these escaped prisoners...and I shall give you this map. In return, I shall leave you alone to your own quest as I finish my own. So what is going to be?" Dr. Payne challenged.

Spawn was really conflicted here; could he risk betraying those he just freed for this map? Spawn sighed heavily as he shook his head and finally gave his answer. "I...I'll do as you ask; but I only ask one special favor if I agree to this!" Spawn said sadly. Dr. Payne smiled evilly. "Oh? And what is this...special request?" Dr. Payne taunted. "I ask that you spare their lives; at least the Smash Bros! There is a particular one-" Spawn began. "Oh, I see. Have you already grown attached to those creatures? Have you gone soft-hearted?" Dr. Payne snarled.

Spawn growled in frustration as he tried to leave. "Which one? Name him and I'll consider letting him live!" Dr. Payne snapped. Spawn slowly turned around and faced him with heavy regret in his eyes. "_She_ is a wolf with white fur and has a strange energy source; Amaterasu. If you can spare her life, then I will do everything else that you ask of me." Spawn stated. Dr. Payne nodded his head slowly as he held out his hand. "Deal!" Dr. Payne said plainly. Spawn reached out and shook his hand; this was one of the many mistakes that Spawn would later regret for the rest of his life.

Meanwhile; Amaterasu and her group were racing towards the main gate. It was their one way ticket to freedom, and they were not about to lose it. "We're almost there! Keep going; I can already feel the sunshine on my face!" Amaterasu cried out. "Yeah, baby! Finally; a happy ending!" Deadpool cackled. But as they approached the gate, Spawn was hiding in a dark corner feeling shame and guilt like he hadn't felt in years. "How the hell am I going to break it to these guys? I just freed them and gained their trust, and now I've got to kill them! What do I do?" Spawn whispered bitterly.

Spawn sighed heavily as he slowly walked out of the shadows to approach the Smashers, who were just at the gate. "Hey...it's that strange phantom warrior! He's returned!" Chun-Li announced. "Yes...it is him! But my spiritual senses that he is in trouble; let me approach him first." Amaterasu said cautiously as she walked over to greet Spawn. She soon stood apart from Spawn with a friendly smile on her face, though Spawn looked really upset.

Amaterasu could sense this and spoke to him with her mind. "_What happened, dark one? My senses that you are deeply troubled and conflicted!_" Amaterasu said through her mind. "You're gonna hate me! I found him; I found Dr. Payne. But he...I mean, I- God, how do I tell you this? This isn't easy for me, I hope you understand!" Spawn said sadly.

Amaterasu nodded her head slowly. "_Yes, I understand. This...murderer is a lot smarter than he looks; he's very deceptive. I can tell by the language of your body that he wants you to kill us, am I right?_" she questioned. Spawn sighed sadly as he nodded his head. "Yeah...I'm sorry!" Spawn whispered trying not to cry. Amaterasu suddenly smiled, alarming Spawn. "_You know...there is one flaw to this mad scientist's plan of using you to betray us: He underestimates you! He can't see the good in you like I can, and because he's blinded by darkness, he fails to see your true power. If you will help us escape, then I promise you that I shall find a way to help you on your own quest. Besides; do you really trust the man will keep his word by giving you that map?_" Amaterasu said coyly.

Spawn was agape as she said that, but then thought he'd have a heart attack by what Amaterasu did next. She took out an old map and showed it to him. "This is the real map to find the 7 Keys to the 7 Worlds; I managed to salvage this before Dr. Payne made a cheap copy and faked the directions. You help us to escape, and I will give this to you!" Amaterasu said out loud.

Spawn was about to give her his answer, when suddenly a horrifying beast burst out of the floor. It was an oversized Cyber Demon! He roared and howled angrily as he glared down at the startled creatures below. "You know what? I might as well get used to sticking with you losers; you're gonna need all the help you can get!" Spawn said as he drew out his Agony Axe. "I thought you might!" Amaterasu smirked as she flared her entire body in flames.

Spawn and Amaterasu rushed towards the hideous beast, blasting and slashing at it many times. The Cyber Demon shrieked and howled in pain as he was attacked in different directions, but he still put up a heck of a fight against them. Spawn kept on slashing and hammering his Agony Axe at the beast, while Amaterasu kept slashing with her claws and shooting flames from her mouth. "Damn! This monster's tough; where are those other guys?" Spawn cried as he kept slasing at the beast's hands. "They're a little busy at the moment; somebody's gotta open the gate!" Amaterasu strained as she charged up with energy and released a huge fireball.

The Cyber Demon roared as he was hit with an explosive force, but Spawn grew irritated is it still kept trying to fight them. "Fine! I didn't want to have to do this, but you've left me no choice!" Spawn growled. He leapt up into the air and began surging with huge amounts of Necroplasm energy before he finally threw a huge Necroplasm Fireball at it. The Cyber Demon screamed in agony as his face was scorched to a crisp and his left arm was blown off in a gory splat.

Spawn landed on his feet and was shocked; even that didn't seem to do much against the beast. "Damn it! I'm screwed!" Spawn grumbled. "Not yet! Step back; I'll finish this once and for all!" Amaterasu cried as she flew up into the air. She began surging with infinite amounts of energy before she finally shot an enormous beam of red energy from her back at the Cyber Demon. It screamed loudly as Amaterasu shattered it to smithereens from such a powerful finisher.

The wolf soon landed down on her feet next to Spawn, who was wide eyed with complete disbelief. "That...was...fucking awesome!" Spawn said stupidly. "Thank you; I've been practicing a lot lately." Amaterasu said modestly. Soon enough, the gates were opened and Spawn and the Smashers soon made their escape. But while this all happened; Dr. Payne watched this through a video camera. He cursed as he furiously punched a hole into the computer screen and overflipped a table. "**I SHOULD'VE KNOWN BETTER THAN TO HAVE TRUSTED HIM!**" Dr. Payne roared. Suddenly, the Predator walked into the room and growled as he saluted. "Oh, it's you! About time you came back, too! Listen...if you're not too busy, I have a little chore for you to do for me." Dr. Payne began.

Suddenly, the Predator snarled viciously as he grabbed Dr. Payne by the throat and slammed him against the wall; tightly holding him as he glared him in the eye. "What the hell is the meaning of this?!" Dr. Payne exclaimed out of breath. "It's his way of telling you that his contract with you has expired!" a sneering voice taunted. Dr. Payne gasped as he saw Shang Tsung walk into the room with Kano and Crimson Viper. "You! But...but why?!" Dr. Payne exclaimed in shock. "You can't trust no one these days, mate!" Kano jeered. "Sorry, but you know how it is...but don't worry; we'll be sure to take good care of your precious battleship!" Crimson Viper taunted. "You will not get away with this! If it's the last thing I do, I'll fucking hunt you all down and destroy you! Do you hear me?! I promise you that you will suffer the wrath of Dr. Payne for this act of treachery!" Dr. Payne vowed as he tried to break free of Predator's grip. "Oh? And just how do you propose you'll do that?" Shang Tsung sneered.

Dr. Payne growled as he glared into their eyes. "Your blood will turn to water, you faces will be drained of all color, your eyes will be white with fear, and your hearts and minds will be consumed with terror; this you can trust!" Dr. Payne snarled. Shang Tsung snickered evilly at him as he shook his head. "I do admire your determination and persistance, Dr. Payne. So I'll allow Predator here to kill you quickly. Yaujta? Just stick to ripping his spine out; but do it quickly so that he won't feel a thing!" Shang Tsung said with an evil smile. The Predator nodded his head slowly before he unsheathed his Wrist Blades and pointed them at his face.

The Predator was about to rip his spine out, when suddenly loud and powerful gunshots forced Predator away. Before Shang Tsung had the chance to cry out, he and the other other thugs were forced back from a huge gust of flames shot at them. Loud cackling was heard as a figure armored in black leather and skulls shot a heavy automatic shotgun and a flamethrower at them. His face was a skull with blood red eyes and his language was as foul as his murderous nature. It was a notorious Hellspawn known as Skulker! "Surprise, motherfuckers!" Skulker cackled as he shot at the villains.

Dr. Payne laughed evilly as he took off running, while Skulker followed him. Predator growled furiously as he got back up and attempted to chase them, but Shang Tsung stopped him. "Stop! Let them go; they're not worth it. Besides; I'm sure that you still have a certain bounty huntress to hunt for, yes? Why don't you go after her instead; I'm sure her death will be far more rewarding than that cowardly fool!" Shang Tsung suggested.

Predator growled softly as he nodded his head and soon ran off; he would hunt Samus down and kill her no matter what it took. "So, what about us? What do you want us to do?" Crimson Viper demanded as she got back up. "Patience! I do believe you and Kano may finally get to see some real action now that the Halberd is in full flight. I want you and Kano to go after them, kill the Smashers, and then destroy the Halberd. If possible, feel free to see if they've got any hidden goodies we could put to good use for our own experiments." Shang Tsung instructed. "Finally; now we're getting somewhere! Come on, sweetcheeks! Let's get cracking!" Kano chuckled evilly. "Don't push your luck, you one eyed cretin!" Crimson Viper snarled. Shang Tsung laughed evilly as he followed after them; he was finally going to get things done his own way...and nobody, not even Shao Kahn was going to stop him.

***Uh oh! This is not going to be pretty; stay tuned to see what happens next! On the plus side; at least Spawn made some new friends, especially with Lucario. Hopefully, their friendship will remain strong. Till then, stay tuned!***


	13. Chapter 13

***Chapter 13 is up! In this chapter, the Smashers and a certain dinosaur have an epic battle against a couple of villains. Warning: Contains some gory violence and harsh language; viewer discretion is advised! Also; this chapter contains some OCs from a good friend of mine named DarkKnights. There are even a few of my own, and there's one that belongs to Yoshi 2.1. Enjoy this chapter, buddies!* ;)**

Somewhere in the deepest part of the jungles below the Smash Mountains, a strange team of Smashers were traveling tirelessly to find a way out. Among them was Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong, Fox McCloud, and an abnormally large Tyrannosaurus Rex named Redback. After a deadly battle between an aggravated Spinosaurus named Dread, Redback and the gang were traveling east.

Along the way, they had some small skirmishes with some stange creatures that looked like mutant dinosaurs and giant bugs. The first battle began when Redback was stopping for a drink. While he drank some water, Diddy Kong started acting up and began to annoy the others. "What is it this time, Diddy?" Donkey Kong groaned. "There's something in those trees, man! I'm telling you; they're evil! EVIL!" Diddy Kong screamed hysterically. "For the last time; there is nobody out here but us! So could you please pipe down?" Fox growled.

Suddenly, a shrilly shriek was heard as something flew out of the trees. Fox and the other Smashers panicked, but Redback roared angrily as he chomped down on a furry winged creature and slammed it to the ground before stomping it to the ground with his foot. "Is it over?" Diddy Kong whined. "I think so...what was it?" Donkey Kong wondered. Fox walked up to the creature and gasped; it was a Pterodactyl! "Holy shit; I thought those guys were extinct!" Fox gasped.

Redback growled at him as he looked at him strangely. "Oops! I meant...let me rephrase that." Fox stuttered. Suddenly, more of the vicious monsters began swarming them and screeching as they tried to claw the Smashers to death. Redback roared as he chomped at the flying demons and gobbled them all up like mere morsels, while Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong hooted and hollered like fools as they overreacted. Redback gobbled up the last creature before he took off, and the Smashers soon followed him close behind.

As they wandered through the jungles, they came across with more creatures. Fox caught sight of a Stegosaurus, but it looked greatly injured for some reason. "Whoa...what happened to that thing?" Fox asked out loud. Suddenly, Redback cried out as he recognized the strange Stegosaurus. It wasn't just a Stegosaurus; it was the legendary Spikeplate, one of Redback's dearest friends.

This Stegosaurus was two times the size of a normal creature of his own species, but also had strangarty tributes of his own. He had bony nodules along his back with the normal spikes and plates of a stegosaur, and he even had intelligence higher than any creature of his own species. He approached the abnormal Stegosaurus and tried to nudge him up with his snout, but Spikeplate growled in pain as he couldn't get up.

Redback looked at his side and was deeply concerned; he had been viciously attacked by a bloodthirsty carnivore by the looks of his wounds. "Oh man...what could've done that to him?" Fox wondered as he got closer to the creature. "We ought to help him! Come on, Donkey Kong. Let's go find some healing items and help out with those wounds!" Diddy Kong suggested. "Good idea; Redback, you stay here. We'll only take a few minutes!" Donkey Kong said. Redback nodded his head before he crouched down next to his wounded friend.

Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong wandered around the jungles in search of healing items; they managed to scrounge up some Healing Tomatoes and a Healing Heart, as well as some Rejuvination Berries. "This should help him feel better in no time!" Donkey Kong said happily. "Come on; let's go!" Diddy Kong cheered. But as they started to head back, they were followed by a villainous creature close behind.

The DK brothers finally made it back and handed the items to Fox, who then fed them to Spikeplate. In an instant, Spikeplate roared happily as he stood back up completely healed. "It worked! It worked!" Diddy Kong cheered. Redback and Spikeplate grunted and growled at each other as they had a conversation of some sort. After a few minutes, Spikeplate appeared to agree to join Redback and his group. Spikeplate wagged his tail happily as he began stomping through the jungles with his friend Redback. The Smashers followed them, wondering what the heck the two dinosaurs actually said. "What just happened?" Donkey Kong said dumbly. "Don't look at me; I don't speak dinosaur!" Fox snapped.

They all wandered through the jungles a little further, and things were not as peaceful as they once were. As soon as Spikeplate and Redback approached an open field, they realized that they were being watched by a maleovent force. Redback stopped and growled as he wagged his tail, while Spikeplate began scrubbing the ground furiously with his front left foot.

The Smashers were very confused at this sight, and wondered what the heck was going on. "What's going on this time?" Fox demanded. "Don't look at me; I don't understand dinosaur!" Donkey Kong retorted. "Ok, you know what? Maybe there's a good reason why most monkeys shouldn't talk!" Fox snapped. "Hey! I'm an ape; not a monkey! There's a big difference you know!" Donkey Kong growled as he got in Fox's face. "Uh, guys? I hate to interrupt your conversation...but am I the only one who seems to notice that grass is moving?" Diddy Kong wondered as he pointed to some tall grass. "Wait, what?" Fox muttered.

Suddenly, a pack of ferocious Velociraptors lunged out of the grass and snarled viciously as they tried to swarm the Smashers. Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong freaked out, while Fox drew out his Laser Blaster and attempted to shoot them. But they moved too fast and Fox cried out as a raptor's claw slashed his gun in half at what appeared to be lightspeed. "Oh shit! That's not good!" Fox mumbled in fear.

The apparent leader of these raptors was a strange looking creature; he looked more like a man sized turkey with patches of scales than a Velociraptor. He stood about 6 feet tall, had a vicious scar on his right eye, and arms that looked like wings. He even had a huge toe claw big enough to open a keg and a tail that was long and whip-like. This was the notorious Velociraptor oddball, Klaw! He snarled and growled viciously at the startled Smashers as he lowered down and ruffled his feathers; he did not like having any strangers intruding in his territory, due to the extreme loyalty and over protectiveness for his clan.

Fox gulped as Klaw approached him, baring his teeth at him as he hissed in his face. "Uh...hi there! Listen; if this was your territory, then we were just on our way. Sorry to have disturbed you! We're gonna be going now...like right now! Right guys?" Fox said nervously. "Yeah; we were just leaving!" Donkey Kong quickly agreed. "We were?" Diddy Kong said stupidly. Fox and Donkey Kong glared at him to shut him up, but that did little good to improve Klaw's mood. He backed up a little bit, but still looked really fierce and aggressive.

He wagged his tail furiously as he bared his teeth, hissing angrily and shaking his head. "He looks really pissed!" Fox said under his breath. Klaw would have struck quickly and without mercy, but a miraculous thing happened. A kangaroo-like Pokemon flew into the area and stood in front of him. "_Enough! Leave them alone; they are not here to fight._" it said sternly in a psychic voice. Klaw backed off a little bit, but still glared at the strange Pokemon as he bared his teeth. "Mewtwo? What the heck are you doing here?!" Fox exclaimed.

At the same time, an Arwing flew into the scene and a cocky Smasher widely known as Falco Lombardi jumped out and stood next to Mewtwo. "Trouble? My favorite kind of game!" Falco sneered. Fox gasped in joy at the recognition of his friend, but Klaw just screeched in annoyance. Finally, he turned away from the Smashers and took off running; his pack of Raptors quickly followed him into the tall grass and disappeared from sight. "Wow! Thanks, guys! For a second or two, I thought we were goners!" Fox said in relief. "_My senses were correct when I felt you were in danger. Are any of you hurt?_" Mewtwo explained gravely. "No, we're all fine. But where have you been?" Fox replied. "Heh! It's a funny story, actually. You see; it all started when the Halberd was attacked." Falco began. "The Halberd? You mean...Metaknight's ship? What happened?" Fox cried.

Falco never got a chance to explain, when a huge and rather aggressive looking Utahraptor lunged from the foilage. He was far beyond normal for any of his species; he stood about 12 feet tall, was albino white all over, had piercing yellow eyes, and a hideous set of claws and teeth. He was the notorious killer dinosaur they called Ripper! He roared ferociously as he towered over the Smashers, frightening them except for Mewtwo.

Mewtwo growled back at the beast as he flared his fists up with dark energy, but Ripper spread his arms out and extended his claws as he snarled viciously. Mewtwo soon flew towards the beast to attack, and Ripper charged forwards screaming furiously as the soon two fought a terrible battle. Mewtwo was quick and dodged most of Ripper's attacks, but Ripper was frighteningly fast and lethal despite his size. "Whoa! Be careful; don't let that monster get you with his claws!" Diddy Kong cried out in fear. "Watch out for its tail!" Fox screamed.

Mewtwo grunted as he was smacked away with Ripper's tail and the beast roared as he tried to tackled him to the ground. Mewtwo wisely teleported away and began throwing his Shadowballs at the beast from the air, but the explosions weren't even enough to scare the beast. Rather, Ripper grew even more furious and kept jumping up to try and grab Mewtwo with his claws. Mewtwo flew away and threw another Shadowball at Ripper, but the diabolical monster shook off the pain as he kept charging towards the Pokemon to attack. "_Uh oh!_" Mewtwo muttered.

Ripper snarled angrily as he slashed at Mewtwo's face, making the poor Pokemon scream in pain as he was sent flying away. "NO! Mewtwo; you bastard!" Falco screamed as he ran into the battlefield. "Falco you idiot, get back here!" Fox shouted as he chased after his short tempered friend. Falco used his Fire Bird attack on Ripper, forcing him away and crashing into a tree. "HYA! How do you like that, lizard breath?" Falco cried defiantly.

Ripper jumped back up and snarled furiously as he kept trying to slash at him. "I don't think he likes that at all!" Fox remarked as he kicked at the monster's face. Ripper snarled as he whipped Fox away with his tail and sent him flying into a rock. "I don't think he likes that, either!" Falco sneered. Ripper roared as he leapt up and tried to slash his face off, but another miracle saved him.

The massive tail of Spikeplate smashed Ripper into the ground and then whacked him away into a puddle of mud. Spikeplate roared defensively as he stood his ground, waiving his tail furiously. Ripper struggled to get out of the mud and snarled viciously as he glared at the Stegosaurus. Spikeplate growled as he made his plates flush bright red; a sign of primative fury. Ripper spread his arms and extended his claws as he bared his teeth before he charged towards the Stegosaurus. Being injured once, Spikeplate wasn't about to let this punk get away with hurting him again. Ripper jumped up into the air and attempted to pounce on Spikeplate, but the battle hardened Stegosaurus swung his massive tail at the beast and sent him flying into a tree.

But this tree was also the home to a nest of very aggressive hornets, and the impact sent the nest falling down on top of the raptor. The hornets swarmed out of the shattered nest like a cloud over the Utahraptor and soon Ripper found himself being viciously attacked by the enraged insects. Howling and screaming in agony, poor Ripper fled the scene as the hornets continued to angrily bite and swarm him.

Spikeplate roared in triumph as he shook his body and stamped his feet; now they were both even. "Whoa! Nice work, Spikeplate!" Diddy Kong cheered. "I'll say...that was pretty impressive!" Falco admitted. "Come on, guys! We gotta help Mewtwo!" Fox snapped as he ran towards the injured Pokemon. He and the other Smashers helped Mewtwo up to his feet, and they cringed at the sight of such a nasty wound on his face. Mewtwo's left eye was almost slashed off, but luckily it was still intact. "_I've underestimated that creature's ablities...I'm surprised that I haven't been destroyed yet._" the weary Pokemon grumbled. "Don't worry; we'll get you fixed up. Won't we?" Fox said reassuringly. "Yeah! Come on; follow me! I know the perfect place to help out with that wound!" Diddy Kong exclaimed excitedly.

Falco wasn't honestly in the mood to go back into the jungle and was about to go head off on his own. "What? Falco! What the hell, man?!" Fox exclaimed. "I don't have time for this nonsense! I gotta get back to base." Falco retorted. "What? You can't go off on your own; there are monsters out there!" Diddy Kong cried. "Well, I hate to break it to ya kid-" Falco began. Suddenly, Diddy Kong grabbed him by the back of his collar and started dragging him back into the jungle. "You're not going out there all by yourself; you're staying with us where it's safe!" Diddy Kong proclaimed. "**HEY! LET ME GO, YOU MEASELY LITTLE APE! I SAID LET ME GO! HELP ME!**" Falco screamed as he was dragged away. Fox and Donkey Kong sighed as they palmed their faces. "What are you gonna do?" they both mumbled. Spikeplate and Redback looked at each other before they shrugged.

The Smashers and the dinosaurs soon found themselves in the midst of a swamp. Inside of this swamp were many creatures; some appeared harmless, though there were others that looked quite ferocious. The first creature they caught sight of was an enormous lone Brachiosaurus. It was over 82 feet tall, was over 120 feet long, and looked like it weighed over 10 to 12 tons. It was green all over it's body, and also had a dark algae colored pattern that traveled all the way down from it's head to the tip of it's tail. It's eyes were bright yellow, but it was also very old and rather docile...unless you got on his bad side and annoyed him too much.

He was the mighty Behemoth; the last of Bull Brachiosaurus Clan. He was standing in the middle of the swamp, casually chomping on some plants. As the Smashers passed him, Behemoth just glanced at them without even caring. But when Redback and Spikeplate passed by, Behemoth tensed up and grunted softly as he began slowly wagging his tail. "Whoa...I think that guy doesn't like having a T-Rex here; you see that?" Falco whispered. "I see it...let's hope this doesn't turn ugly." Fox whispered back.

Redback looked up at the mighty creature and growled softly, but he made no aggressive move. Rather, he just kept on walking with his friends. Knowing that there was no danger, Behemoth relaxed as he took another bite out of the swamp's reeds and continued feeding. "Ok...that wasn't so bad, now was it?" Donkey Kong said trying to sound more cheerful. "Yeah, I guess." Fox shrugged. Suddenly, a loud scream was heard. "What was that?!" Falco cried as he ducked.

Redback looked up and growled as he saw a huge and rather hideous bat-like creature fly over the swamp and hid itself in a cave. There were many other giant bat-like monsters inside of the cave, and they glared and snarled as they hung upside down. If it wasn't daytime, they'd probably choose to take on these strangers. "Just keep moving; don't look at them! We're not welcome here!" Diddy Kong said in a hushed tone. "No, really? I thought we were going to a birthday party!" Falco snapped. "Shut up!" Fox hissed as he punched him in the shoulder.

They all started trudging through the swamp; even though it reeked of death. "Ugh, it smells like something died in here!" Falco complained. "Something probably did!" Fox groaned. As they kept trudging through the nasty water, they were completely unaware that something huge and menacing was silently lurking after them. Fox and Falco were the first ones to reach dry land, and Spikeplate was next.

Diddy Kong was about to be next with Donkey Kong, when suddenly Donkey Kong screamed in horror as something dragged him back into the water. "Oh my God! Donkey Kong?!" Diddy Kong screamed. "DK! Where are you?" Falco cried as he drew out his Laser Blaster. Redback stopped moving and growled grimly as he started to carefully observe his surroundings; now he knew that there was something that lurked inside of this swamp and that he wasn't paranoid. He growled as he slowly lowered his head towards the surface of the water, carefully and closely looking through to see if anyone...or anything was in the water.

Suddenly, a hideous pair of eyes blinked at Redback from underneath the water. Redback was startled as he jumped back a back, and soon a humongous crocodilian creature erupted out of the water and roared as he tried to snap his jaws at Redback. Redback roared as he managed to slip away, though the massive monster managed to chomp a tree in half.

This crocodilian monster was actually a prehistoric beast known as a Sarchosuchus, and he was a particularly nasty and bloodthirsty beast named Clamp-Jaw! "Holy shit! That's a big ass crocodile!" Falco shouted as he fell back in shock from the sight of such a beast. "No kidding; that makes King Kay Rool look like a scrawny gecko!" Diddy Kong agreed shakily.

Clamp-Jaw roared ferociously at Redback, but the T-Rex roared right back. Soon, the two massive monsters began a violent battle in the middle of the swamp. Redback was the first to strike; he jumped onto the back of Clamp-Jaw and tried to bite at his neck, but Clamp-Jaw bucked him off and snarled angrily as he chomped on Redback's leg.

Redback roared in anger and pain as he was being dragged into the slimy swamp water, but he wasn't about to back down without a fight. He savagely kicked at Clamp-Jaw to break free, but the monstrous crocodilian would not let go. "We have to help him!" Falco proclaimed as he started shooting at Clamp-Jaw. The lasers had no effect on the monster's diamond hard scales, and Clamp-Jaw kept on dragging Redback into the darkened abyss of the swamp.

Finally, Spikeplate was able to save his friend by shooting some spikes from his tail and managed to stab one of the spikes into Clamp-Jaw's eye. The beast shrieked in howling agony as his eye was gored out and he was forced to let go of Redback. Redback managed to scramble away to safety with the others, but they were still worried about Donkey Kong. "Wait! Where's Donkey Kong?" Diddy Kong demanded.

As soon as he said that, Donkey Kong emerged out of the water and began swimming down a stream that led the way out of the swamps. "There he is! Quickly; follow him!" Fox cried as he took off after him. Clamp-Jaw was furious and soon snuck after them as they took off; he wasn't going to let his prey escape so easily.

***Oh boy! This is going to get really ugly, really quick! DarkKnights and Yoshi 2.1? Thanks for letting me use your OCs; hopefully I portrayed them right. Behemoth is my own creation, just so you know. I'm gonna have to add him on my profile later. Well, stay tuned for more!* ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

***Chapter 14 is up! In this chapter, Samus and her own group of Smashers have an intense battle against a certain Predator, but soon get even more problems against a certain nemesis of Samus's. Meanwhile; Captain Falcon and Peach meet up with some other Smashers, but soon get themselves into skirmish with a certain mercenary. Warning: Contains some bloody violence, harsh language, and some mild sexual content; viewer discretion is advised! Contains an OC from another good friend of mine; Tryan! Enjoy this one, buddy!* ;)**

Samus Aran and her group of Smashers continued exploring through the Isle of the Ancients's Research Facility. Samus was leading the way with her Super Vaira Suit, which was armed to the tooth and nail with all her favorite weapons and her own navigation system.

Unfortunately, her system had been shut down for quite some time and because of that, Samus unwittingly got her group lost. "Ok, stop! Something isn't right here! I've definitely seen this hallway before!" Snake said as he stopped. "Great...you're telling me that we're lost?" Shadow groaned. "Oh, damn! I guess because my system was shut down for so long, it wasn't updated. Sorry!" Samus said in embarassment. "You waited until now to tell us? What the hell is wrong with you?!" Shadow cried angrily. "Hey, take it easy! It wasn't her fault!" Snake snapped. "No, he's right! I'm sorry...I didn't mean to get us lost! Honestly!" Samus admitted.

Pikachu ran up to her and cuddled against her leg. "Pika, Pi! (It's ok; everyone makes mistakes!)" Pikachu cooed. "My computer systems seem to be repaired up to 75%. If we can manage to stay conflict free for about 10 more minutes, I might be able to get my scanners back on and find a way out of here." Terminator announced. "As long as we get out of this place, I'm happy." Shadow pouted.

Samus felt really upset for letting her team down and began to cry. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-" Samus began. Snake touched her shoulder and comforted her. "Don't blame yourself, Samus. It wasn't your fault; you did your best and that's all that matters." Snake said kindly. Samus took off her helmet and wiped her tears away as she looked at his face; Snake was far more caring than she realized. "You really think so, Snake?" Samus sniffled. "Yeah...I do. I really do!" Snake said softly.

Samus blushed as she found herself holding his hands, though Snake appeared to be shy too. "Uh, Snake?" Samus asked shyly. "Yeah?" Snake replied in confusion. She looked like she was hesitating to kiss him or not, but she was interrupted by an alarm blaring. "Huh? What's going on?" Samus wondered as she let go of Snake's hands. Pikachu suddenly started sparking up aggressively and growled as his fur bristled up. "Pikachu! (Grr...who's there? You want a piece of me?)" Pikachu growled. "What's wrong, Pikachu?" Samus asked as she crouched down to his level.

Suddenly, a door opened up and several Imperial Stormtroopers began marching through the halls. Samus and the others gasped as they ducked for cover behind a corner of a different wall, and they watched with anticipation as the Stormtroopers marched off. "Thank God they didn't notice us...but what's going on with them?" Snake whispered. "I'm not so sure...but whatever it is, it doesn't look good!" Samus whispered back. "Pika, Pi? (Hey...what's that noise? You hear that?)" Pikachu wondered as his ears perked up.

There appeared to be loud and low rumbling noise in the distance, drawing the others' attention. "What's that?" Samus asked. "I hear it...but can't seem to make it out." Shadow stated. "It sounds pretty big and ominous; we better be more careful from this point on!" Snake suggested. "90% charge is complete; 5 more minutes until my system is up and running again!" Terminator announced.

Samus nodded her head as she stood up and put on her helmet. "Ok...get it together, girl! You can do this; you're the toughest bounty huntress there is. Don't let one little mistake get you down!" Samus whispered to herself. Snake chuckled to himself as he overheard her; he thought it was cute when Samus tried to inspire herself. "If you need help with inspiration, I'm here you know." Snake teased.

Samus blushed as he said that, but turned around to face him. "Thanks...but you being here is good enough for me." Samus said sweetly. Snake blushed as she said that, but suddenly he and the others felt highly more alert as they heard loud screams of agony coming from the Stormtroopers. "What the hell happened?" Shadow demanded. Suddenly, a loud and vicious snarl was heard. "Oh my God...is it more Xenomorphs?" Snake wondered. Samus suddenly grew very grim as she recognized the sound. "No...that was something else; or rather, someone else!" Samus said seriously.

Terminator finally had his entire computer system fully recharged, but something terrible happened that changed the course of Samus's group. "100% charge of the computer system is complete; systems are fully operational!" Terminator announced. "About time, too! So how do we get outta here?" Shadow snapped. Suddenly, a low growl was heard from behind him...and the terrifying sound of a pair of Wrist Blades being unsheathed.

Then to the sheer horror of the other Smashers, a loathsome creature rammed his Wrist Blades into the back of Terminator and tore out his mechanical spine. Terminator's head was hung upside down while his spine was held in the hands of the killer. Samus gasped in horror as she recognized who the creature was; it was the Predator! "No! Not you; anyone but you! NO!" Samus cried out in horror. The Predator dropped the spine of Terminator and roared ferociously as he spread his arms out, challenging Samus to a battle.

Snake, Pikachu, and Shadow stood their ground defensively as they prepared to fight the Predator, but Samus braved up and pushed them aside. "No! I'll battle against him; I knew this day would come and I'm not about to let this murderer intimidate me! Go on; find a way out of these halls and I'll catch up to you later." Samus said boldy. "What?! But Samus-" Snake exclaimed. "Go now; that's an order!" Samus shouted as she blasted her EMP Cannon at the wall and created an exit for her comrades.

Snake nodded his head and soon led the others away, while Samus stood 10 feet apart from the Predator. "You wanted me? Well you've got me; let's finish this!" Samus cried defiantly. The Predator growled at her before he took aim with his Shoulder Cannon. He blasted at Samus, but she jumped away to safety and began blasting back at the Predator with her Missile Launcher. The Predator dodged her attacks and continued to fire his Shoulder Cannon at Samus, but she kept on dodging the projectiles and massive explosions filled the hall.

Samus knew that flames would prove to be bigger problem if she were to battle against her enemy, so she fired several Ice Missiles at the flaming parts of the hall; causing the temperature to drop rapidly. The Predator grew irritated as he found it more difficult to see with the cold temperatures blocking his vision, so he switched his vision from Thermal Vision to Flourescent Vision.

He growled as he began looking around for Samus, unaware that Samus was preparing a nasty surprise for him. She was hiding behind a corner of a different wall, smirking as she prepared her Arm Cannon with a full charge of her EMP Blast. "That's right, tough guy! Come on; just a little more..." Samus whispered. Predator finally came into range, and Samus opened fire. The EMP blast exploded into Predator, forcing him against the wall. Enraged, he roared as he jumped back up and tried to fire his Shoulder Cannon...but to his dismay found it was completely ruined from the explosion. Grumbling and growling, the Predator tore off his useless weapon and resorted to his next weapon: his Spear Launcher.

Samus laughed quietly to herself, thinking it was over. But she cried out in dismay as a spear nearly took her head off and barely grazed past her head. "Holy sh-" Samus exclaimed. She didn't get a chance to finish when the Predator suddenly punched her savagely away, snarling viciously with rage. "Ow! Is that the best you can do?" Samus cried out in pain. The Predator growled as he tried to stab his Wrist Blades into her, but Samus was flexible enough to escape and kick him away.

Soon the two hunters began punching and kicking at each other for several minutes, with none being able to best the other. Finally, they both grappled onto each other and fiercely tried to wrestle each other to the ground. Samus strained and struggled to get beat him, due to his supernatural strength. "No...no...no! I'm not going to lose; if I lose, then you'll want to go after my friends! I will not let you win! You hear me?! I WILL NOT LET YOU WIN!" Samus screamed furiously.

With a sudden burst of adrenaline and a scream of fury, Samus found the strength to overpower the Predator and throw him back against the wall. The force of the impact was so great, the Predator crashed through the wall and tumbled down into a darkened room. Samus Aran had beaten the monster who had been hunting her and tormenting her for many years.

She stood by the hole in the wall, tall and proud of her achievement. "Ha! Not so tough now, are you? Is that all you've got?" Samus sneered. Suddenly, her own navigation system was alerting her of nearby danger. "Huh? What's that; more trouble? Who's there?!" Samus demanded as she turned around and aimed her Arm Cannon. Suddenly, a swarm of Xenomorphs began charging towards her. Samus began blasting her Missile Launcher at them, but they just kept on coming back and were twice as aggressive. "Damn it! Now what do I do?!" Samus cried as she kept blasting her Arm Cannon.

Suddenly, a strange device was thrown over her head and the swarm of Xenomorphs before it landed in the middle of the hallway. The Xenomorphs were intrigued by the strange blinking lights and jingle the device made, and soon swarmed around it and began to play with it. "Huh? What the-" Samus wondered. Suddenly, the Xenomorphs were blown to bits and pieces from a massive explosion from the device. "Gets them every time!" a masculine voice laughed.

Samus turned around to find a Halo Spartan in White Hazop Armor; it was Altre! "Hi there!" Altre said casually. Samus glared at him as she carefully analyzed him with her scanners; she couldn't be too sure if he was an enemy or friend. "Uh...is there something wrong?" Altre asked teasingly. After scanning him, her computers told her that Altre was an unknown force. "Who are you? Are you a friendly or a hostile?" Samus demanded. "Uh...what's that supposed to mean?" Altre wondered. "Answer my question! Are you friendly or a hostile?" Samus repeated.

Altre held up his hands in surrender. "All right, all right! I get it; you don't trust me. Tell you what...if I can help you find your friends, will that prove to you that I'm friendly?" Altre suggested. Samus sighed as she shook her head. "Ok, fine. But if you try anything funny or smart, you're going to regret it! Let's go!" Samus snapped. Altre chuckled to himself as he followed her; he thought that this strange warrior was perfectly fit to be a Spartan. "Hmm...that was strange; might make a great recruit!" Altre said to himself.

Samus and Altre wandered through the base until they finally found the other Smashers in a large and open area; it appeared to be a dead-end. As Samus and Altre approached the group, Snake grew very suspicious with the new guy. "Who the hell is that?" Snake demanded. "Oh, this is...uh...what is your name?" Samus replied. "I am Spartan 18-2 of the UNSC Army; but everyone calls me Altre." the Spartan announced proudly.

Shadow suddenly smirked as he nudged Snake. "What's the matter? Getting jealous, are we?" Shadow smirked. Snake glared at him and growled in frustration. "Shut up!" Snake growled. Samus approached the center of the empty room and looked around; something just wasn't right here. "Something's not right...I just can't seem to point it out, but there's something that just seems really suspicious here." Samus said to herself. "Yeah...and I'm looking right at him!" Snake muttered as he glared at Altre.

Altre waived at him, while Shadow just chuckled to himself. "Humans; I'll never understand them!" Shadow said with a wry smile. Suddenly, just as Samus was about to return with her group, a giant purple space dragon came flying into the room and grabbed Samus. Samus cried out as she was grabbed and the dragon screeched angrily as he dragged Samus against the wall in an attempt to damage her armor. Pikachu cried out as he tried to jump up to attack the beast, but it was too high.

Snake and Altre then started firing their guns at the monster, but he was too fast. Finally, Shadow jumped up and teleported in the center of the arena and fired his Chaos Spear at the monster. The purple creature cried out as he was struck by Shadow's attack and Samus screamed as she fell down. Snake ran out into the center of the stage and jumped out, catching Samus in his arms. "Oh! Wow; thanks, Snake. Good timing!" Samus gasped. "You all right, Samus? What is that thing? I've never seen anything like it!" Snake wondered as he helped her back on her feet.

Samus removed her helmet and looked up at the rampaging beast before she took a deep breath. "That's my arch nemesis; Ridley! He's the leader of the Space Pirates; the creatures who destroyed my home planet and murdered my parents!" Samus replied bitterly with emotional tears. Snake stepped back to give her some space, but was surprised to have Samus reach out and hug him for comfort. "Oh, Snake...I'm sorry! But he's ripped every good thing out of my life. I'm sorry if I'm being overdramatic!" Samus sobbed.

Snake felt compassion as he held Samus and lifted her chin up. "Hey...it's ok. It's all right to have emotions, and it's all right to cry...every soldier cries. It's going to be ok, I promise." Snake said softly. Samus smiled as she gave him a quick kiss on the lips, making Snake blush. It was a good thing it was quick, because the enraged Ridley landed down in front of them and roared ferociously at them.

Samus and Snake smirked at each other as they let go and prepared for battle. Pikachu and Shadow soon joined them, as well as Altre. Ridley roared as he fired a huge beam of energy from his mouth, but Snake and Samus jumped away to safety before they returned fire. Snake shot his RPG at the beast, while Samus blasted her Missile Launcher without mercy. Ridley howled and screeched as he was hit by the explosives, but he shook off the pain before he flew up and began creating massive whirlwinds with his wings. Pikachu soon took the advantage to step up his game. He used his Electric Teleportation attack to quickly dodge around at lightspeed before he appeared in Ridley's face.

Pikachu then fired his Thunder Shock at Ridley's face, making the beast scream in agony as he was shocked. "PIKACHU! (How do you like that now, walnut brains!?)" Pikachu shouted. "Nice one, Pikachu! Let me help you out with that!" Samus cried as she jumped up and further damaged Ridley with her Electric Screw Attack. Ridley growled and grunted as he was attacked, but soon forced Samus away by smacking his tail at her.

Samus cried out as she was sent flying away, angering Snake. "Hey! Pick on someone your own size, pecker face!" Snake shouted as he fired his Mortar Shells at Ridley. Ridley growled as he was hit by the explosive shells. Enraged; Ridley began dragging his razor sharp tail around the ground, suddenly cutting a huge hole in the center of the room. Everyone else was shocked and even scared to find themselves standing on top of a small and rather tight spot above a bottomless abyss.

Samus cursed as she checked her weapons; she was running low on ammo. "Damn it, Ridley! I hate it whenever you cheat!" Samus grumbled. "All I've got left is a few grenades and my pistol; what good will that do?" Snake cried. "Hold on! I might be able to turn this battle around!" Altre announced as he drew out a grenade launcher. He fired several explosive shells at Ridley, but the explosions only seemed to anger the beast.

Ridley roared as he slashed his claws at Altre, sending him flying away. "NOOO! Altre!" Samus screamed. Altre managed to use his jetpack to catch himself in mid-air and hover back to the group. "I'm ok!" Altre said half teasingly. "Whoopie-doo! Good for you!" Snake grumbled obviously in sarcasm. "You are jealous, aren't you?" Shadow smirked. "Stop it! This isn't time for bickering; we've got bigger problems!" Samus snapped. Ridley flew above them and appeared to cackle as he looked down upon them. "Now I've got you right where I want you, Sammy!" Ridley cackled in a deep and distorted voice. "Whoa! It can talk?!" Snake exclaimed. "Unfortunately; he's a lot smarter than he looks!" Samus replied with a groan.

Pikachu jumped out and began surging up with vast amounts of energy. "Pika...CHUUUUUU! (Leave me and my friends ALONE!)" Pikachu screamed as he released a huge surge of electricity at the beast. Ridley screamed as he was violently electrocuted. Ridley screamed and howled in agony as he flew out of control and crashed down into the bottomless abyss below. "Pikachu! (And that's how you finish off; in style!)" Pikachu taunted as he made a V shape with his fingers. "Way to go Pikachu!" Samus cheered as she hugged him.

Shadow smirked deviously as he approached Snake and nudged him. "Seems like she's drawing a lot of attention, huh?" Shadow teased. "You keep it up and you'll find yourself falling down that abyss!" Snake snarled. "You did great too, Snake! Thanks!" Samus said as she took her helmet off and kissed his lips. Shadow got stupidface at Samus's action, while Snake smirked at him. "Jealous much?" Snake taunted. "Hell no!" Shadow grumbled as he shuddered. "Come on; let's find a way out of here!" Samus said as she put her helmet back on. "No need; look up there!" Altre pointed out.

He was right; a huge ship with the face of Metaknight appeared above the glass roof. "Whoa! It's the Halberd; Sonic was telling me about that. I wonder if he's onboard the ship?" Shadow said out loud. "Sonic? As in...another hedgehog? Oh, great! Like we needed another talking animal to drag along!" Snake mumbled. "Oh, stop it! He's a good guy...though to be honest with you, Sonic is actually a 100 times more annoying than Shadow!" Samus said as she leaned forward to him. "Grr...I just don't like hedgehogs for some reason." Snake grumbled. "Well, they make good friends...or punching bags; either way-" Samus began.

Suddenly, another ship busted through the wall and massive guns were aimed at them. "What the hell?!" Snake exclaimed. At the same time, Altre turned around with a tranqulizer gun and shot the other Smashers! "NO! What the fuck, Altre?!" Samus screeched. "I knew it; I knew we couldn't trust you!" Snake shouted. "I'm sorry, you guys...I didn't have a choice. If you had only known when to quit!" Altre said shamefully before he shot them with the tranquilizer darts.

Meanwhile; in a completely different region of the Isle's exterior and outside a set of ancient ruins, Captain Falcon and Peach were traveling down a path. "Are you sure that we're going the right direction, Falcon? I've got a bad feeling about this!" Peach complained. "I'm telling you; this is the way! I've just got this feeling that we need to be here, you know?" Captain Falcon replied. As they both walked through the path, they were unaware that they were being watched.

Captain Falcon and Peach eventually made their way out into an open field where an ancient temple of some sort lay, and they were a bit surprised to find some other Smashers here. Among them were Olimar and the Pikmin, Knuckles the Echidna, and Bowser. "Whoa! What are you guys doing all the way out here?" Peach exclaimed. "Huh? Peach! Uh, I mean...what's she doing here?" Bowser demanded while trying to contain his excitement. "Another straggler, perhaps?" Olimar suggested. "Nah, she was kidnapped by a bounty hunter named Boba Fett. But I saved her, so we're cool!" Captain Falcon explained. "Wait, you helped these guys too?" Peach wondered.

Knuckles stood up and stretched as he yawned. "Yeah; I was just minding my own business on Angel Island, when suddenly those demons swarmed the island and tried to kill me. Had Captain Falcon not zoomed in on his F-Zero machine, I'd be dead! He's a hero!" Knuckles explained. "Yes; I myself was experiencing some similar situation with my Pikmin. We were just harvesting some fruit, when suddenly those monsters came out of nowhere and began attacking my poor Pikmin. Had Captain Falcon not rushed in and defeated those creatures, I would certainly cease to exist and my Pikmin would have suffered the same fate!" Olimar added.

Bowser just snorted in annoyance. "I was just fine...until some bad guys in a this scary looking battleship destroyed my army of Koopa Troopas and Goombas! I would've been able to fight back, but he just had to be the hero and save me!" Bowser finished. "Hey, you were crying like a little baby in a corner! So I don't want to hear it; besides, I wanted to leave you, but my conscience would've bugged me if I did. Besides; you would've stood no chance against those guys!" Captain Falcon snapped.

Peach smirked as she put her hands on her hips, while Bowser palmed his face and groaned. "Ok, fine...maybe I did need the help. But so will those bad guys when I get my hands on them, just you wait and see!" Bowser growled as he pounded his fists together. With that out of the way, everyone decided to team up and began to travel through the Isle. As they finally reached the edge of the floating island, they were all shocked to find the same flying battleship that captured Samus's group, no thanks to Altre's betrayal.

It was the notorious warship, _The Apocolypse_! "That's it! The ship that destroyed my precious army!" Bowser cried as he pointed. "Oh my God...I recognize that ship! Boba Fett kept on talking about that; he kept saying there were a bunch of traitors or something inside of that ship. He also said that was where many other prisoners were kept. (Gasps in horror) What if the other Smashers are trapped inside?!" Peach exclaimed.

She was quickly answered when a Smash Bro was suddenly dragged out from the cabin and marched over towards the bow of the battleship. It was Marth, and the evil villain who dragged him out was none other than the notorious Crimson Viper; she was torturing Marth by punching him with her electric charged gloves. Marth cried out in agony as he was electrocuted many times, while Crimson Viper cackled in evil delight. "What's the matter? Are you not having enough fun?! Well let me help you out with that!" Crimson Viper sneered as she kicked him in the face.

Peach and the others gasped in horror at this sight. "Oh my God! No; Marth! Please don't die!" Peach wailed. "You monster!" Olimar cried. Crimson Viper kept electrocuting poor Marth with her gloves, until poor Marth was weak as a boned fish and laid before her feet weary and brusied. "Any last words, handsome?" Crimson Viper taunted. "Yeah; you'll regret this! My friends will come for me and you will feel their wrath!" Marth said bravely. "Aw, how cute! You actually believe there's still hope...sadly, I must disagree with you. Because I know that one of my other collegues will have either killed them by now...or they soon will." Crimson Viper sneered. "Guess again, bitch!" a harsh voice cried out.

Crimson Viper cried out in shock to find Ike Greil suddenly appear from nowhere and Marth was astounded to have finally been saved. "What the?! How did you-" Crimson Viper began. Suddenly, a deadly pair of blades grappled onto Crimson Viper and violently dragged her over towards the stern. Crimson Viper cried out in pain as Kratos stabbed his Blades of Chaos deep into her chest before savagely punching her in the face with an iron gauntlet shaped like a lion's face. "We demigods have our ways!" Kratos sneered.

At the same time, a gigantic eagle appeared with the Smashers Roy, Lyn, and Pit riding on it. "Come on, guys! Let's go!" Pit cried. Ike helped Marth up on his feet and soon Kratos helped carry him away to safety before they boarded on the eagle. Crimson Viper groaned as she struggled to stand back up, but she cried out furiously with curses as she started shooting a pistol at the oversized bird. "What are you fucking idiots waiting for?! Open fire, god damn it!" Crimson Viper screamed furiously.

_The Apocolypse_ soon began firing it's massive chain guns and missile launchers at the giant eagle, but it was already flying away to safety and was completely untouched as they flew off into the sunset. "Damn it all to hell! I hope Kano is having better luck!" Crimson Viper cursed.

The Smashers from the cliffside cheered for their friends, but suddenly were stopped when a pair of deadly knives were thrown at Captain Falcon. "GAH! Ow, what the hell man?! That's not cool!" Captain Falcon exclaimed in pain as he fell on his back. "Oh God! Are you ok?" Peach cried. Suddenly, Kano walked out of the shadows of some bushes and snickered evilly as he tossed a knife up and down in the air. "Too easy; like shooting fish in a barrel. Fish are stupid, but you're even worse!" Kano cackled.

Captain Falcon growled as he jumped back up and tore the knives out of his chest before he slammed his fist to the ground in frustration. "You want to go? It's on now, fool! Nobody gets away with this!" Captain Falcon cried valiantly. "Oh yeah? I bet you won't even last 5 minutes against me, mate! I'm the world's deadliest mercenary and the true leader of the Black Dragon Clan. What makes you think you stand a chance against me, hotshot?" Kano sneered.

Captain Falcon cried out fiercely as he charged forward to attack. Kano and Captain Falcon soon engaged in a brutal battle against each other. They fiercely punched, kicked, and grappled with each other. Kano and Captain Falcon were evenly matched, until Kano finally gained the upperhand by cheating. "Nicely done, mate! But now it's my turn!" Kano cried as he took out a Butterfly Knife and stabbed it into Captain Falcon's right leg.

Captain Falcon screamed in howling agony as he fell to his knees, but Kano wasn't done just yet. He took out another knife and stabbed it into Captain Falcon's other leg and then finished off by savagely kicking Captain Falcon in the face and forcing him on his back knocked out cold. Kano snickered and laughed evilly as he towered over his fallen opponent. "You're all talk and no skills; you should be ashamed to call yourself a bounty hunter!" Kano scoffed.

Peach and the others were outraged by Kano's awful move; that was just plain wrong and sick. "What is your problem, you heartless creep?!" Peach screeched. "Yeah; even I don't fight that dirty!" Bowser shouted. "Where is your sportsmanship?" Olimar scolded. "Oh, quit your bitching already! This is Mortal Kombat; not a fucking knitting circle. Hey, speaking of which...you think you can knit me a new scarf, princess?" Kano chortled.

Peach got really angry and found the courage to stand up to fight against him. "You think you're so tough, huh? Well go ahead; show me just how tough you really are!" Peach cried as she stood in a fighter's stance. "What?!" everyone else exclaimed. "Are you crazy?! He'll rip your heart out!" Knuckles cried in shock. "Or worse!" Olimar added. "Are you trying to joke with me...because if you are, then it's obviously working!" Kano laughed. "I'm not joking! I'll fight you one on one; unless you're afraid to lose to a girl?" Peach sneered. "Ooh, she got you on that one!" Bowser sneered.

Kano spat a nasty loogie before he stood 10 feet away from Peach. "All right, bitch! You want to play with me? Fine by me...just be warned that I don't play nice with others; especially girls!" Kano snorted. "Fine by me! You go first!" Peach retorted. "Oh, I insist...ladies first!" Kano laughed. Peach smirked evilly. "Ok...if you say so!" Peach sneered. Suddenly, she kicked Kano in the crotch as hard as she possibly could; making Kano scream like a little girl as he fell to his knees and held his tenders. "Bloody hell! That hurt..." Kano squealed. "Oh yeah? Well let me fix that for you then!" Peach cried.

She cried out fiercely as she whipped out her frying pan and began beating Kano with it as hard as she possibly could; the guys just stood there with stupidface as Kano was beaten within an inch of his life. Finally; Peach yanked Kano up by the ear and was dragged towards the edge of the cliff. "Now then...care to say something to me? Something important?" Peach demanded with a wry smile. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I didn't mean no harm, I swear! I was just doing my job, ok?!" Kano whimpered.

Peach laughed evilly as she nearly let go of him. "Well that was nice, but I was wondering who sent you here to play so rough with us? If he wanted to play, why couldn't he come himself?" Peach demanded. "Because...he's too busy. AUGH! Ok, ok...I'll talk!" Kano cried as Peach twisted his ear roughly. "Ok, now tell me...who in the right frame of mind would send a bully like yourself to hurt my friends?" Peach snapped. "Shang Tsung; he's the one you want! He's inside of _The Apocolypse_! If you're lucky, you still might be able to catch up to him...there's another ship here somewhere; the Helberd, I think! If you let me go, I'll take you there. Please don't hurt me!" Kano cried.

Peach smirked deviously at Kano's pathetic defeat. "Good boy; that's much better! Now take us there and no more mean tricks." Peach said as she finally dragged him back from the edge of the cliff. "Blimey! I can only imagine the look on Sonya's face right now if she saw me!" Kano muttered as he had an image of Sonya laughing her ass off at him for being beat by a spoiled princess. As Kano led the way, Peach helped Captain Falcon up on his feet with the help of Bowser. "So, uh...what did I miss?" Captain Falcon asked woozily. "Just about the funniest thing ever!" Bowser snickered.

***Lol! I hope I made some Peach fans happy out there; because even I know that you don't mess with her! As for Tryan, sorry for making Altre the bad guy...but he will redeem himself later; just wait and see. And don't worry about Spawn; the best action is yet to come, so stay tuned!***


	15. Chapter 15

***Chapter 15 is up! In this epic chapter, Spawn fights his way through the Smash Mountains in a race to get to the Halberd against some of the Smashers. Meanwhile; Peach and her own gang of Smashers find themselves in a trap, no thanks to Kano. Warning: Contains some bloody violence and harsh language; viewer discretion is advised! Contains an OC from Tryan; enjoy buddy!* :)**

Back in the desert, Metaknight and his own group witness the strange sight of the Halberd hovering above the Smash Mountains. "What in the blazes?! My ship! How did it get all the way over there; I never left it at the Smash Mountains!" Metaknight exclaimed. "Well, whoever it is, they must be expecting us! Look over there!" Sheik pointed out.

She was right; over at the foot of the mountains was another group of Smashers led by a powerful looking phantom warrior. "Who are those people?" Sonya demanded. "It doesn't matter; nobody gets away with stealing my ship! Come; let's give them what for!" Metaknight cried angrily as he drew out his sword. "Careful; that guy is scary!" Kirby warned as he stopped him.

Yoshi and a few other Smashers gasped as they realized who that phantom warrior was; it was Spawn! "Oh my God! Kirby is right; that's the same creep who attacked us earlier!" Yoshi exclaimed. "Mama Mia! And look at who's with him; that's Lucario! And Wario too!" Mario cried. "Hey...isn't that Ryu and Chun-Li with them too?" Jax said as he got a better look at them from the distance. "What's going on here? Why is everyone getting so mad at each other all of a sudden?" Luigi complained. "I'm not so sure, but we're about to find out! Come on!" Sonic said as he took off running.

Spawn and his own group were just about to climb the mountain, when suddenly they were approached by some strangers. "Shit! Just what I needed; more freaks in childish costumes!" Spawn muttered. "Wait a second...I recognize those two; Sonya Blade and Jax Briggs? What are they doing here?" Chun-Li said out loud. Sonic and Yoshi were the first to approach the group. "Huh! Look at this, Yoshi! Looks like our phantom friend here has some new friends. Going somewhere so soon, are you?" Sonic teased. "You shut the fuck up, bristle-puss!" Spawn snarled as he pointed his finger at him in a menacing manner. "What did you just say?!" Sonic demanded angrily.

Amaterasu quickly glanced at the newcomers and then immediately recognized them. "Hey, take it easy. These are my friends!" Amaterasu said as she approached Spawn. "Well they sure as hell ain't my friends! You can put up with their bullshit; I've gotta put this map to good use!" Spawn retorted.

Amaterasu was greatly shocked by Spawn's sudden hostility towards her. "The deal was that if I gave you that map, you'd help us!" Amaterasu scolded. "Yeah, well guess what? I lied! I have no intention of choosing any sides with anyone; now get the hell outta my way before I change my mind about killing you!" Spawn growled. Ryu grew furious and approached him. "I was right about you! We were wrong to have trusted you in the first place; you are not going anywhere!" Ryu cried fiercely.

Spawn began to laugh evilly. "Oh yeah? And who the fuck is going to stop me; you losers?" Spawn sneered. "Hey! Watch it buddy or you're gonna regret it!" Deadpool snapped as he shook his fist at him. "So my senses were incorrect after all; you are hostile! I was wrong to have trusted you, Spawn. Now you will suffer the consequences! Face me in battle and fight!" Amaterasu cried angrily. "To hell with you assholes! I'm getting the fuck outta here!" Spawn shouted as he threw a ball of Necroplasm at the Smashers and forced them all away.

The Smashers cried out in pain as they were sent flying away from a massive explosion and Spawn soon took off climbing up the mountain. "After him; don't let that traitor get away!" Amaterasu growled furiously as she began glowing bright red with energy.

Sonic and Yoshi's gang felt sympathy for them and decided to help him. "Come on; we can't let our friends take on that bully alone!" Sonic said as he took off running. "Wait for us; you're gonna need some help!" Yoshi said as he chased after Sonic. "Count us in, too!" Sonya said. "I'll pound that jerk to a pulp!" Jax growled. "Me too!" Kirby chided as he pumped his fists.

Spawn began leaping from wall to wall and started climbing up an icy slope, when suddenly the Ice Climbers jumped in front of him. "Not so fast, meanie!" Popo cried. "Yeah; you're not going anywhere!" Nana added. "Get out of my way!" Spawn snarled as he punched them aside. "Hey! Don't you lay your hands on them, you big-" Sonic snapped before he felt a fierce kick to the face and fell off the mountain. "Stupid motherfu-" Spawn muttered before he suddenly felt himself being knocked off his feet.

Spawn jumped back up and saw Jax facing him. "You ought to be ashamed of yourself; laying your hands on kids! I bet your mama would be real disappointed in you!" Jax sneered. "Enough of the god damn jokes! Move outta my way!" Spawn roared as he drew out an M4 Assault Rifle and started blasting at him.

Jax used his robotic arms to block the bullets and then slammed both his fists into the ground, forcing Spawn into the air. "GOTCHA!" Jax cried as he caught him by the neck and furiously punched his face. Spawn cried out as he was pounded away, but was caught by Sonya's legs and slammed back into the ground. "Not so tough now, are you?" Sonya sneered. "I'm getting sick of this! You trying to piss me off?" Spawn growled as he got back up.

Sonya cried out as she started kicking and punching at Spawn, but he blocked her attacks before blasting her away with his Necroplasm Fireball. Sonya screamed in pain as she was burned by the corrosive substance, angering Jax. "All right, that's it! Nobody hurts Sonya and gets away with it!" Jax growled. "Why? You have a thing for her or something?" Spawn sneered.

Enraged, Jax charged towards Spawn and began pounding him with his Piston Punch. Spawn and Jax wildly fought against each other for several more minutes, until finally Spawn subdued Jax with a powerful and sneaky move. He teleported away, reappeared behind Jax, grabbed him from behind, flew up into the air, slammed him back down by smashing his feet into his chest, and surged red energy that sapped his energy. "Good! Now do yourself a favor and stay outta my sight, because the next time we meet I ain't gonna show no sympathy or mercy!" Spawn snarled. "You're one to talk, stranger! Face me in combat...if you dare!" Metaknight said as he suddenly flew in front of him.

At the same time, Link and Sheik jumped next to him. Spawn growled in frustration as he drew out his Agony Axe. "I've had just about enough of this bullshit! Every single one of you is now going to die!" Spawn cried fiercely. "Not if I can help it!" Link spat back. Spawn and Link engaged in a lengthy swordfight, but it proved to be more difficult for Spawn when Metaknight kept using his Drill Attack on him and Sheik kept whiplashing at him with her Whip Attack. Spawn finally decided the smarter thing to do was to retreat and keep on climbing and hope that they wouldn't reach him.

Spawn soon leapt up and started climbing up the mountain as fast as he could possibly go, while the other Smashers struggled to keep up with him. "Damn! He's fast, I'll give him that!" Sonic panted. "Come on; don't give up just yet! We can catch up to him!" Yoshi said. "Hey, assholes! Heads up!" Spawn called out as he kicked down some rocks at them. The Smashers cried out as they nearly got crushed by an avalanche of rocks. "HEY! That was dirty and rotten!" Yoshi screamed. "Yeah, you did that on purpose!" Sonic shouted. "Whoops...my bad; this one is an accident!" Spawn sneered as he kicked down another set of rocks. The Smashers all cried out as they were pushed back down the mountain, while Spawn laughed evilly in triumph as he continued climbing. "Such a shame; they should've packed some umbrellas!" Spawn snickered to himself.

Spawn finally reached the top of the mountain, but was very shocked to find out that Amaterasu somehow got to the top before him. She stood there on the mountain's peak, glaring at Spawn as she was surging with energy. "What the hell?! How did you-" Spawn began. "Enough! You are not fit to possess that map, Spawn. Hand it over or else!" Amaterasu growled as she jumped off the peak and landed in front of him. "The hell I will! I need this map so I can find those damn keys and get the hell out of here!" Spawn snapped.

Amaterasu shook her head. "No; you want those keys so you can unlock the powers of Hell itself and destroy our worlds. I've seen your type and I'm not about to let you get away with it! Now hand over that map or else I'll have no choice but to take it from you!" Amaterasu growled even more ferociously than ever before. "You want it so badly? Then come and take it...without any fucking arms or legs!" Spawn roared as he drew out his Agony Axe.

Amaterasu cried out fiercely as she lunged at him, but Spawn dodged the attack and charged forwards to hack and slash the wolf to pieces. Amaterasu was surprisingly quick and agile, and Spawn grew frustrated as he kept on missing the agile creature. "Damn you! Hold still; I need to crush you!" Spawn shouted. "Never! I'll never let you get away with destroying our worlds!" Amaterasu cried angrily as she shoved Spawn away with a burst of fiery energy.

Spawn cried out as he almost fell off the edge of the mountain. Spawn managed to grab onto the ledge and hoist himself back up and faced his enemy. "You don't seem to understand, fool! I'm not trying to destroy anyone's world; I don't even want to fight with you! I just want the keys so I can find my way home again; do you really think I want to waste my time here? Just let me go and I promise you I'll never bother you or your friends again!" Spawn cried out of breath.

Amaterasu was too angry to hear him; her rage soon intensified the power of her spiritual energy and she was blinded by rage. "I won't let you escape from me, Hellspawn! I will destroy you if it's the last thing I do!" Amaterasu roared as she started shooting massive balls of fire from her back at him. Spawn cried out as he dodged the explosive projectiles and soon retaliated by throwing his Necroplasm Fireballs.

The force of the explosions from their energy attacks was beginning to weaken the foundations of Smash Mountain, and the Smashers down below were beginning to realize that when huge chunks of the mountain started tumbling down. "Oh shit! This mountain's gonna fall right on top of us!" Jax cried. "We must find a way to get to safety before we're crushed!" Chun-Li said as she took off running. "Wait for us!" Sonic exclaimed as he took off. Back at the top of the mountain, Spawn and Amaterasu caught themselves in a beam lock when they fired their most powerful energy attacks at each other.

Spawn fired his Necroplasm Beam in an attempt to finish off Amaterasu, but the wolf fired a huge beam of red energy at the same time and soon caught them both in a beam lock. They both pushed and strained against each other as they tried to beat each other, but none of them could seem to best the other. "I trusted you, Spawn! I trusted you with my life, and this is how you repay me? How could you do this to me?!" Amaterasu cried fiercely. "I didn't have a choice!" Spawn shouted as he kept pushing back.

They kept on pushing and straining, until finally the force was too much and created a massive explosion that ended up destroying the entire mountain. Every other Smasher that managed to escape saw the explosion and gasped as the mountain came tumbling down. "**NOOOO! AMATERASU!**" Yoshi screamed. "Oh my God! No; that monster killed her!" Sonic exclaimed. Everyone was at a complete loss for words, when suddenly they saw a figure limping towards them. "Huh? Who is that; hello! Who's there?!" Mario called out.

Everyone was shocked to find Amaterasu limping her way towards her friends; she was hurt, but she was miraculously still alive. "Amaterasu? Thank God you're alive! I thought that you were a goner!" Yoshi exclaimed in disbelief. "I thought I was too, Yoshi...but there may yet be a hint of goodness in that Hellspawn after all." Amaterasu replied wearily. "What?! Why would you say that after he tried to kill you?" Sonic demanded.

Amaterasu sighed as she sat down on a rock and tended to her wounds. "Because...Spawn somehow managed to teleport the both of us away before the mountain collapsed. He could've escaped by himself and left me to die, but he didn't. And I think he did mean it when he said he didn't want to fight us. But then again, I'm not so sure whose side he really is on." Amaterasu explained. "Well, one thing's for sure. We better be careful the next time we come across with him!" Jax said gravely. "What about my ship? Did you happen to see where it was?" Metaknight wondered.

Suddenly, the Helberd flew towards their direction and landed right in front of them. Who better to think that Altre was the one piloting the ship and stepped out to greet the other Smashers? "I think this belongs to you, sir!" Altre said as he approached Metaknight. "My ship! How did you manage to get this?!" Metaknight exclaimed excitedly. "Well, I did have a little bit of help." Altre admitted as some other people stepped out of the ship.

Everyone gasped as they saw who they were; it was Raiden, Kitana, Liu Kang, and Johnny Cage from Mortal Kombat! "Guys! You made it!" Sonya cried excitedly as she ran up and hugged them. "Sorry we're late; Raiden wanted us to help the others out." Johnny bragged. "Lord Raiden? It is an honor to be in your presence. Tell me...where are the others?" Ryu said as he bowed before the Elder God's feet. "They are safe...for now. But we have no time to waste here. Come; there are others who need our help!" Raiden announced gravely. Soon enough, everyone boarded on the ship and took off.

Menawhile inside of a cave close by the ruins of the Smash Mountains, Peach and her group were led by Kano into a large empty portion of the cave. "Wait a minute...this don't look like where the Helberd is! What's going on here?" Bowser demanded. "You tricked us, didn't you?!" Peach cried angrily.

Kano turned around and snickered evilly as he faced them. "Of course I did; you didn't honestly think that I was going to keep my promise, did you? Now that we're all alone, it's time that I taught you some manners. But first...I'm gonna make Prinicess Bitch here suffer!" Kano snarled as he drew out a deadly pair of Dragon's Teeth knives. "You treacherous bastard!" Peach cried fiercely. "Step back! Don't you lay a hand on her again, or I'll Falcon Punch your heart out!" Captain Falcon threatened as he stood in front of her. "Aw, how precious! Care to go another round, pretty boy? Fine by me!" Kano growled.

But before he could even touch them, Kano suddenly found himself spinning around and dropped his weapons. "Huh? What the-" Peach wondered. Suddenly, somebody skidded to a halt and stood apart from Kano; it was Kabal! "Finally! I've got you right where I want you! You're mine, Kano!" Kabal cried fiercely.

Kano stopped spinning and turned around in shock to find his ex-partner facing him in an aggressive manner. "What the bloody hell is this?! What do you think you're doing, Kabal? Whatever happened to us being partners? How dare you aid the enemy!" Kano exclaimed. "No! How dare you betray me, you backstabbing son of a bitch! I know that it was you who left me for dead back in the deserts, and I also know that it was you who convinced Shao Kahn that I was out to seek his death. But in all reality, it was _you_ who was aiding Shang Tsung to try and overthrow him. Now that I've got you right where I want you, I'm going to make you pay for your betrayal!" Kabal shouted furiously.

Kano growled in frustration as he approached him. "What the hell is wrong with you? You're here, ain't ya? You're alive, ain't ya? So why the bloody hell should you even care for these losers?! That's the whole point of us being here; to destroy these pathetic worlds and rebuild them as our own!" Kano cried.

The other Smashers were shocked to hear this, but were twice as surprised to hear what Kabal's response was. "I know...and I was wrong to have joined forces with you, Kano. There are good people here and this world could be a better place to live in if we took the time to get used to it. But many innocent lives were lost because of you and your murderous thugs you dare to call your friends. But now you're going to be!" Kabal roared as he drew out his Hookswords.

Kano was furious to hear Kabal say that to him. "That's it! I don't care what the others say; I'm gonna rip your heart out of your chest and I'm gonna cook it up and eat it!" Kano snarled as he drew out his knives. Soon enough, the two bitter rivals battled ruthlessly against each other Mortal Kombat style. Kano kept on slicing and parrying with Kabal, but Kabal was much quicker and more disciplined than Kano; thus always finding a way to slash at him and counter attack him after using his Raging Flash move on him many times.

The other Smashers helplessly watched the two battle against each other, unaware that someone was watching them from the shadows. Finally, Kabal violently subdued Kano with his X-Ray attack. He ran off at lightspeed and then returned by kicking Kano in the shins; shattering his bones and forcing him on his knees. Kano screamed in howling agony from the unbearable pain, but Kabal wasn't done just yet.

He ran off and then reappeared yet again before grabbing onto Kano's shoulders with his Hookswords and then slammed him forcefully into the ground; knocking the wind out of him. Kabal laughed in triumph as he stood over his fallen enemy. "Now then...make yourself useful and tell me where Shang Tsung is!" Kabal demanded as he grabbed Kano by the neck. Kano spat blood at him in defiance as he laughed crazily. "Ain't gonna happen, mate!" Kano sneered. "Fine! Have it your way, then!" Kabal shouted as he raised his fist for a final kill.

Peach couldn't take it anymore and ran out to stop him. "STOP IT! No more violence, please! You beat him...you won!" Peach cried. Kabal turned to Peach and looked really puzzled as to why she would even want him to spare Kano's life. "Why should I let him live, woman? Why should I even think about sparing his miserable life? Tell me!" Kabal demanded. "Because...you'd be no better off than him if you killed him." Peach replied.

Kabal realized that Peach was right and finally let Kano go. "The fighting is over; you won. Now let him go...he's not worth it!" Peach said with sniffles. Kabal sighed as he nodded his head slowly. "You know what? You're right...he's not worth it! Come on, let's get out of here!" Kabal said as he walked away. "Wait, where are we going?" Knuckles wondered. "Away from here, that's what!" Kabal retorted.

But before he could take another step, Kabal suddenly screamed as he felt an intense pain in his chest. "What's wrong?!" Peach exclaimed. Suddenly, Kabal was thrown into Peach and he hyperventilated as he tried to control a nasty wound from overbleeding. At the same time, the other Smashers cried out as they were violently attacked by an invisible force and were pummeled into submission.

As Peach tried to help Kabal up, an angry Boba Fett flew out of nowhere and landed in front of them. He pointed a blaster pistol at them; they had walked into a trap. "Don't move, bitch! I'll personally fry you after I hand in the others to my client! Reptile, take them away!" Boba Fett snarled. Suddenly, a still living Reptile turned himself visible and hissed and cackled as he began dragging the knocked out Smashers into a hover craft.

Kano looked up and groaned as he saw Boba Fett, and growled as he realized he was betrayed yet again by Shang Tsung. "You know what, old wanker? Bugger this!" Kano muttered as he reached for a knife. Suddenly, he stabbed the knife into Boba Fett's leg from behind, making him scream in agony as he fell to his knees. "Go! Get out of here, run!" Kabal shouted as he grabbed one of his Hookswords and smashed it against Boba Fett's head as hard as he could.

Peach took off running as fast as her legs could carry her, while an enraged Boba Fett killed both Black Dragon members in a fit of fury. Boba Fett shot at Kabal in the chest, forcing him on his knees in pain. Then to the sheer horror of Peach, who took cover behind a rock, Boba Fett fired his Flamethrower Gauntlet at Kabal and burned him alive. Kabal screamed and howled in pure agony and pain as he was burned alive.

Walking away without even caring, Boba Fett approached Kano and took aim with his blaster pistol. "Your contract just expired...mate!" Boba Fett sneered before he shot Kano in the head and killed him. Peach cringed in both pain and fear, and wept as Boba Fett took off on the hover craft with Reptile and their new prisoners. "Oh, Mario! Where are you?" Peach sobbed.

***Uh oh! It's getting awfully ugly here, isn't it? Stay tuned to see what happens next!***


	16. Chapter 16

***Chapter 16 is up! In this chapter, some of the Smashers wake inside of an enemy's battleship and soon team up with a few others to escape. Unfortunately, there is also a particularly nasty and hostile villain onboard the ship...and it isn't Boba Fett! Warning: Contains some bloody violence, harsh language, some mild sexual innuendo, and a few graphic death scenes; viewer discretion is advised!***

Captain Falcon woke up feeling really woozy inside of a jail cell of some sort. "Oh, man! Where am I?" Captain Falcon wondered. As he stood back up, he saw some of the other Smashers locked up inside of their own jail cells. "Huh? Where are we? Guys, are you awake?!" Captain Falcon cried as he shook his own cell bars. "Ugh...we are now!" Bowser groaned as he shook himself awake. "Hey...I think we're airborne; we must be inside a flying battleship!" Olimar said as he realized something. "Yeah, but which one? The Halberd...or the enemy's?" Knuckles replied.

Captain Falcon sighed as he looked around the room; it was empty save for his friends inside of their jail cells and a cardboard box. But suddenly, a high pitched sneeze was heard...and it came from the box. "Bless you. Huh? Hey, wait! Who's there?!" Captain Falcon commanded harshly. "Oops...oh shit! Sorry, Snake!" a feminine voice hissed. "Damn; oh well, so much for stealth!" a gruff voice muttered. The box lifted up and revealed two other Smashers; Solid Snake and Samus Aran in her Zero Suit. "Kept you waiting long enough, huh?" Snake teased.

The other Smashers were quite relieved to have received some help, but they also couldn't help but ogle at Samus's figure in her Zero Suit as she unlocked their cells. Samus noticed this and laughed to herself. "Sorry boys; but I'm already taken! Keep it up and I promise you that Snake won't be so friendly with you!" Samus announced loud and clear enough for everyone to hear. "Aww man!" the other Smashers complained.

Snake chuckled to himself. "That's my girl." he muttered. "So...where are we, exactly?" Olimar wondered. "We're onboard _the Apocalypse_! It's a powerful battleship that our enemies have been using to destroy some of our worlds." Samus explained. "Damn; I knew it! I knew that this was going to happen sooner or later!" Bowser whined. "Stop whining, you big baby! Come on; let's bust on out of here!" Knuckles snapped. "Easy there, hotshot! This place is heavily armed with guards and a nasty security system with booby traps and all!" Snake warned. Bowser snickered as he mentioned the word booby. Samus got mad and punched him in the shoulder to shut him up, making Bowser whine. "Ow...that hurt!" Bowser complained. "Are you finished? Come on; let's get moving...but keep it quiet!" Samus growled.

Soon enough, the Smashers began sneaking their way through the halls. As they snuck through the halls, there were heavily armed guards and they looked really tough and evil looking. One of them was blocking the way for the Smashers to move on, and Snake had no choice but to improvise. "Stay here." Snake whispered as he snuck over to the guard. Snake slowly stood behind the guard and then grabbed him from behind, squeezing his neck and clamping his mouth shut before he finally snapped his neck; killing him instantly. "Ouch!" Bowser whispered as he cringed.

Samus got wide eyed as she saw that, and when Snake motioned them to follow him, she started to feel a little uncomfortable. Snake noticed this and approached her to try and comfort her. "Samus, you ok?" Snake asked. "Why'd you do that; why'd you kill him?" Samus whimpered. Snake sighed as he touched her shoulder, making Samus tense up. "I'm sorry...I had no choice; it's all part of war, remember?" Snake whispered. Samus sighed as she shook her head and gently wrenched herself away. "I'm the one who needs to be sorry; I'm more used to killing aliens than humans." Samus admitted.

Snake and the others continued to sneak through the halls, until they apparently reached a dead end. "Damn it...a dead end! Now what?" Snake cursed. "Why are you asking us; you're the one who freed us, so you should know!" Captain Falcon snapped. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Snake growled as he turned to face him. "Guys, knock it off! Let's just think about this for a moment, ok? Snake...do you remember how we entered inside this ship?" Samus suggested.

Snake sighed as he tried to remember how they got inside the ship. "Well, the last thing I remember is going through the ventilation shafts!" Snake began. "There you go; come on, let's get inside the shafts." Samus said as she approached a ventilation shaft. Bowser snickered as Samus said shaft, making Samus angry. "What the hell are you laughing at?" Samus demanded. "You said shaft!" Bowser chortled.

Snake had enough of this and by pure defensive instinct, he grabbed Bowser and slammed him against the wall. "Listen here, asshole! I don't care who the hell you think you are, but you better leave Samus alone! She's my girl and nobody is going to mess with her unless they're comfortable with me shoving a grenade down their throats! Get the picture?" Snake shouted. "Dude, lighten up! I was just kidding!" Bowser complained. "Guys, knock it off!" Samus cried as she broke them apart. "Fine...just don't mess with her again!" Snake growled as he pulled off the vent and crawled inside.

The Smashers traveled through the ventilation systems for about 20 minutes, until they finally found themselves in another seemingly empty hallway. "Ok...this is starting to become a little more familar. Let's keep going, but be careful...you never know if there's somebody else watching us from the shadows." Snake instructed quietly.

Meanwhile, Shadow the Hedgehog and Pikachu were wandering around the ship's halls elsewhere. Shadow was pretty upset for getting seperated from Samus and Snake, but for some odd reason Pikachu kept insisting on going in the opposite direction. "Where the hell is that damn mouse taking us? We're supposed to be finding the others!" Shadow muttered angrily. Pikachu kept on running ahead, looking fiercely determined for reasons Shadow did not know. "Pikachu! Pika, Pi! (We're almost there! I can smell them; better get ready, Shadow!)" Pikachu announced. "For your sake, this better be worth my time!" Shadow growled impatiently.

The two Smashers finally arrived at a huge storage room of some sort. At first, it looked empty with the exception of all those boxes and crates. Irritated, Shadow sighed as he tried to leave. But Pikachu refused to let him go. "PIKA! (Hey! Where are you going, Shadow? Can you not see it; the evil in those boxes must be destroyed!)" Pikachu exclaimed angrily. "I don't know what the hell the matter is, but I'm not wasting anymore time. Now get out of my way!" Shadow snarled.

Pikachu blocked the exit, sparking electricity as he got really angry. "Pika! (Don't even think about it, Shadow! I may be small, but I'm not gonna let you leave so easily!)" Pikachu growled. "What is your deal, Pikachu? There's nothing here!" Shadow cried impatiently. Suddenly, one of the boxes tipped over...or so it seemed. "Huh? What was that?" Shadow said as he quickly turned around. "Pika! Pika, Pikachu! (See?! I told you! There's something evil inside of this room...just look at that slime!)" Pikachu exclaimed as he pointed to the boxes.

Shadow ran over to the boxes and gasped as he saw a huge puddle of slime and goo all over the floor, somehow traveling it's way up the ceiling and into the ventilation shafts. "Pikachu! (Look, Shadow! I think there's something up there...and it must've snuck after us.)" Pikachu said shakily. "You know what? I think you're right about something; now I know why I had the feeling of something following us." Shadow said halfway to himself. As they wandered out of the room, a slight hissing noise was heard from the ventilation shafts.

Shadow and Pikachu were walking through a darkened hallway, but both of them were beginning to experience the feeling that they were being followed. "Pika? (Do you hear something, Shadow?)" Pikachu asked. "No...but I can feel it! We better be on our guard from this point on, Pikachu!" Shadow replied seriously. They both kept wandering through the dark hallways, until they finally reached a dead end. "Damn it! A dead end? What do we do now, Pikachu?" Shadow grumbled. "Pikachu! (How should I know?!)" Pikachu snapped.

They began to argue with each other, but a loud scream of horror stopped them both. "Did you hear that?!" Shadow exclaimed. "Pika! (I did! Come on; this way!)" Pikachu cried as he took off. Shadow and Pikachu ran over to where they heard the sound of the scream, and by the time they arrived...they felt like throwing up or fainting. There were a couple of guards laying on the floor, or whatever was left of them. One of the guards was somehow torn in half from the waist up, and his eyes were gouged out. Another had a huge hole punctured into his head, and his chest looked a giant pole had punched through it.

Shadow and Pikachu were astounded by this sight; who or what the hell could have done this, they wondered? "Oh my God! What monster is responsible for this horror?!" Shadow exclaimed. "Pikachu! (I don't know, but I don't like it! Looking at these dead bodies makes me wanna puke! Can we go now?)" Pikachu whined. "Come on; let's go!" Shadow insisted as he took off running.

As they ran off, something slithered through the shadows and snarled as it dripped blood and saliva from it's mouth. It was really angry and really, really hungry; these tasty looking snacks would prove to be satisfying enough for it's hunger for blood and flesh. The creature slowly crept out of the darkness of a corner and began climbing up the wall before slipping into a ventilation duct. It persued it's prey from above in the air ducts, moving quickly and without a sound.

Meanwhile; Snake and the others found themselves lost at a dead-end, and Captain Falcon was really starting to aggravate everyone. "Well I'm telling you that we should've gone the other way!" Captain Falcon argued. "Well I didn't think we'd run into a dead-end, but there's no reason for you to act like such an asshole!" Snake growled. "Stop it! Stop arguing, you two! It won't help us!" Samus cried angrily. "Not to add on any extra stress, but do you think there is a reason why the hallways are so dark?" Olimar wondered. The others suddenly realized that Olimar was right; they didn't notice how everything was dark up until now. "You're right...what if they know we're here?" Snake said cautiously. "I don't know; we didn't seem to run into anymore guards after we got out of those ventilation shafts." Samus said now getting worried.

As the Smashers talked amongst themselves, the hidden threat lurked in the shadows above and watched them through a slight opening of the air ducts. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm getting scared! All this darkness is starting to creep me out; what if there's a monster out there or something?" Bowser complained. "Stop whining! I highly doubt there's any monster out there, so just stop it!" Knuckles snapped. "Knuckles, be nice! Snake and I have gone up against some strange creatures before, so it's possible that-" Samus began.

Suddenly, she cried out in disgust and freaked out. "What? What is it, Samus?! What's wrong?" Snake cried. "EEWWW! Who drooled on me?! That's disgusting!" Samus screeched as she wiped nasty goo off the back of her neck. "Well it wasn't me!" Bowser complained. "Don't look at me! Wasn't me!" Captain Falcon shrugged. Samus looked up at the ventilation system above her, but there was nothing to be seen. "Ugh...let's keep moving!" Samus groaned. "Oh, ok! Sure...where do you wanna go; up the wall?! We're in a fucking dead-end!" Captain Falcon snapped. "There has to be a way; think!" Samus snapped back.

Suddenly, a part of the wall opened up as a secret door...and many heavily armed guards pointed their assault rifles at the surprised Smashers. "Stay where you are! Don't move!" one of the guards cried harshly. "What the hell? Where did you all come from?!" Snake cried. "I said don't move!" the guard shouted as he pointed his gun at Snake's face. "I'm not moving; I'm talking! There's a big difference!" Snake smirked.

One of the guards reached for his walkie-talkie and radioed in for Crimson Viper. "Hey, boss? We got them; want us to bring them to you?" the guard announced. "What do you think? I'm not paying you to mess around!" Crimson Viper snapped. "You're not even paying us at all!" the guard retorted. "Exactly; now get the anchors out of your ass and bring them to me!" Crimson Viper shouted. "Fine; no need to get all shitty with me." the guard mumbled as he turned off his walkie-talkie. "All right, let's go! Move it or lose it!" another guard snarled as he pointed his gun at Captain Falcon's back. "Ah! Not so hard, man! I just got this suit dry-cleaned!" Captain Falcon complained.

As the Smashers were marched away as prisoners _again_, the shadowy creature from the darkness followed them in the stealth and safety of the air ducts above. Finally, Samus and the gang were brought up to Crimson Viper up at the _Apocolypse's_ cabin. "Well, well, well! You thought you all could escape from me so easily, eh? Well I must admit I'm quite impressed that you made it this far. Congratulations!" Crimson Viper sneered. "Save it; you're finished!" Snake growled.

Crimson Viper burst into laughter as she shook her head. "Oh, is that so? Well the way I say it, you're not in any position to make any threats to me!" Crimson Viper taunted. "You don't scare me!" Samus cried angrily. "Oh, trust me...you will be." Crimson Viper snickered. Suddenly, Boba Fett got into the room with Shadow and Pikachu being forced to march in front of him. "Guys! There you are; where have you been?!" Samus exclaimed. "Well, we were just about to come looking for you...but he caught us off guard!" Shadow replied sulkily. "Shut up!" Boba Fett snarled.

Samus glared at the cruel bounty hunter and clenched her fists tightly; she had a feeling she'd run into one of her most hated rivals sooner or later. Samus and Boba Fett had quite a history, and it wasn't such a pleasant one. Boba Fett and Samus were on the hunt for a certain bounty, but Boba Fett was anything but willing to give Samus a friendly competition.

After nearly killing her several times, putting her dearest friends in danger, and actually murdering a very close ally of hers, Samus vowed to make Boba Fett pay with his life at all costs for all the brutality she went through with him. "You! What are you doing here, you murderous scumbag?" Samus snarled as she pointed to him. Boba Fett turned around and appeared to be furious to see the bounty huntress still alive. "You...I remember you! You just don't know when to give up and die, do you?" Boba Fett sneered as he approached her. "Wait, you know each other?!" Snake exclaimed. "Yeah, I know this dirtbag! He's the one who killed my best friend; the bastard!" Samus said grimly.

Boba Fett savagely backhanded Samus across the face, spilling blood on the floor and shocking some of the other Smashers. Samus fought her tears as she managed to glare back at Boba Fett with blood trickling down from her nose. "You always were a tough one to crack, I'll give you that much...but today I'm gonna finally beat you at your own game. Now watch as I blow the brains out of your little friends here. And I think I'll start with this fat little mouse!" Boba Fett snarled as he grabbed Pikachu and pointed his blaster pistol at the poor Pokemon's head. "PIKA! (NO! Help me, somebody help me!)" Pikachu panicked. "NO! Let him go, you bastard!" Samus screamed.

But as she and the others tried to rush up and stop him, the armed guards grabbed hold of them and held them back. "NO! Let him go, please! I'll do whatever you want; just let him go!" Samus sobbed. "Enough! Stop it with these games, fool! We'll finish them all off later, but right now we have work that needs to be done!" Crimson Viper shouted.

Suddenly, a nearby guard gasped and coughed violently before spitting out blood. His blood sprayed on some of the Smashers and other guards, highly shocking them and disgusting them. "UGH! Dude, watch it!" Knuckles exclaimed. "What the hell?!" a guard cried. The guard screamed in howling agony as he was lifted into the air by what appeared to be a huge reptilian tail, and was dragged up into the darkness of the ceiling above before a sickening sound of bones crunching and blood squirting was heard.

Blood rained down on the appalled Smashers and guards, causing some of them to freak out or scream. "What in the name of-" Crimson Viper exclaimed. She never got the chance to finish when another guard somehow was tripped onto his back, and was soon dragged violently into the darkness of a corner. "AAAAIIEEEE! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" the poor sap screamed as he dragged away.

The other guards immediately chased after him to try and save him, but the poor man was nowhere to be seen as they approached a dark and empty room. "Where are you? Is somebody in here?!" one of the guards cried out. "What are you doing? Are you nuts?!" a second guard hissed. A clattering object was heard and alerted the guards. "Whoa! What was that? Is somebody in here?!" a third guard cried out as he shined his flashlight around.

He stepped forward and began looking around for traces of life, but a hissing noise suddenly startled him. "Huh? What was that?!" the guard whimpered. The minute he turned around, something slashed at his neck and he fell back dead as he squirted gallons of blood from his juglar veins. The other guards heard the sound of his dead body falling and rushed over to see what happened...only to find themselves suffering horrible deaths of their own.

The first guard looked down at the dead body of the slain guard. But while he observed the dead body, the second guard suddenly felt a cold, scrawny, and clawed hand grab his face from behind with a steel grip. He couldn't cry out because the hand tightened his grip even harder before a razor sharp stinger of some sort stabbed through his chest and spilled blood all over the place. The first guard cried out and panicked as he dropped his gun and flashlight.

But as he screamed and tried to make a run for it, something tackled him to the ground and a pair of scrawny hands grabbed him by the neck and choked him to near death. The guard cried to scream for help, but he couldn't even utter a sound from the steel grip refusing any circulation or air into his lungs. Finally, a huge pair of jaws snapped at his face and punctured a huge hole into his skull; spilling brains out all over the wall and floor.

Back in the cabin, the Smashers were getting really scared and Crimson Viper and Boba Fett soon engaged in a fierce argument. "This is all your fault! Had you simply let me kill them all now, we wouldn't be in this situation!" Boba Fett snarled. "Who are you to give me orders? As your client, I ought to have you shot for disobeying a direct order!" Crimson Viper shouted back. "Come on, let's get out of here while we still can!" Captain Falcon whispered. "No way; we'll never make it!" Snake hissed. "I got a better idea; Pikachu?" Samus hinted.

Pikachu nodded his head and soon surged with vast amounts of energy before violently electrocuting both mercenaries. They both screamed as they were violently shocked until they blacked out. "Pika! (How's that, Samus?)" Pikachu cried happily. "Good job, Pikachu! Come on; let's get out of here!" Samus said proudly. "But how? And where to?" Knuckles demanded. "I think I might know; come on, follow me!" Shadow said as he started to run.

The other Smashers followed Shadow up into the Sky Deck, and they were quite shocked to find out that most of the defense weapons were destroyed and there were many dead bodies strewn everywhere. "Oh my God! What happened here?!" Samus exclaimed. "Oh no...look, Pikachu! It's that same slime we saw back at that storage room! Could this mean that-" Shadow began.

Suddenly, a loud screech was heard in the distance. The Smashers gasped as they turned around and then took off running through the Sky Deck. "Come on; we gotta find a way off this ship!" Snake cried. "What?! Are you nuts?! We're several thousand feet in the air and you want us to find a way off?!" Knuckles cried. "Shut up and start looking for a hovercraft or something!" Captain Falcon snapped.

They frantically looked around the ship for a hovercraft, but just when they were about to give up all hope...another ship of some sort started flying towards their direction. "Huh? Hey, isn't that the-" Snake said. "The Halberd! Thank God; we're saved!" Samus cried happily. "Come on; let's flag that ship and get their attention!" Captain Falcon cried. "No need to...look at that!" Bowser said as he pointed.

He was right; a hovercraft was coming towards them and soon docked at the ship's starboard. Onboard the hovercraft was Metaknight, Mario, Link, Kirby, and Yoshi. "Guys! Thank God you made it here alive...how did you-" Samus exclaimed. "Never mind how, just get on! Quickly!" Metaknight snapped. The other Smashers soon jumped onboard the hovercraft, and they took off flying towards the Halberd.

It was a good thing too, because the _Apocolypse_ suddenly and without warning exploded into a huge ball of fire! "WHOA! That was too close for comfort!" Captain Falcon exclaimed. "No kidding; I had no idea that they set off a self destruct system!" Snake added. "Uh, I don't think that was self destruct you guys!" Yoshi said with a cringe. "What?! What do you mean by that, Yoshi?" Samus demanded. "Look at that!" Yoshi cried as he pointed.

Suddenly, another strange battleship began flying towards their direction...it was Boba Fett's battleship! Boba Fett and Crimson Viper somehow came to and were able to find a way to escape before Boba Fett fired some missiles at the _Apocolypse _and destroyed the ship. "I told you that I was going to beat you at your own game, and damn it I intend to keep that promise!" Boba Fett snarled as he started blasting powerful bursts of lasers at them.

Samus cursed as she grabbed her Super Suit. "Damn it; he's so relentless!" Samus muttered as she put on her suit. "Come on; can't you get this thing to go any faster?!" Captain Falcon cried. "This is as fast as the hovercraft will go! But not to worry; I have allies on the ship who will help us! Boys? A little help would be appreciated!" Metaknight said as he pressed a communicator button.

Soon enough, massive machineguns and rockets were fired at Boba Fett's ship. Infuriated, Boba Fett had no choice but to retreat. "Damn you! This isn't over just yet, fools! Just you wait and see!" Boba Fett cried angrily. The Smashers cheered as they approached the Halberd safe and sound in once piece...unfortunately, so was the mysterious monster; who had been hiding underneath the hovercraft the whole damn time!

***Wow! That's quite a lot of action, huh? Just who or what is this mysterious monster? What is in store for our Smash Bros next? And what ever happened with Spawn? Stay tuned to find out!***


	17. Chapter 17

***Chapter 17 is up! In this chapter, Snake and the others regroup with a new team of Smashers on the Halberd. Meanwhile; Shao Kahn entrusts Baraka as the new Master and Commander of his battleship, and soon the new commander proves his worth by leading his forces in an epic battle against the Smashers and the Halberd. Warning: Contains some bloody violence and harsh language; viewer discretion is advised!***

Snake and his group of Smashers were soon brought onboard the Halberd, where they were greeted by a new team of Smashers and other heroes. Among them were Ryu, Chun-Li, Amaterasu, Deadpool, Raiden, Liu Kang, Kitana, Johnny Cage, Jax, Sonya, Sonic, Sheik, King Dedede, and the Ice Climbers. "Wow! It's nice to see some familar faces here." Samus said out loud. "Yeah, but can we really trust those other guys? I don't like the looks of them!" Snake grumbled. "I'm actually more worried about Sonic." Shadow muttered.

Speaking of which, Sonic approached Shadow with a big grin on his face. "Hey Shadow! Long time, no see! What have you been up to?" Sonic called out loudly and obnoxciously. "I'd rather be back at the other ship right now!" Shadow growled as he palmed his face. "Stop it! At least we're safe...for now!" Captain Falcon scolded. "Yeah...emphasize on the now part, will ya?" Bowser snorted. "Greetings. I've heard many good things about you noble warriors!" Raiden announced proudly. "Yeah, yeah! What's the catch? Why are you here?" Snake snapped. "Snake, stop it! Don't be rude!" Samus hissed as she hit him on the shoulder.

Yoshi sighed as he shook his head. "Come on inside the cabin, guys. We've got a lot to discuss!" Yoshi said as he led the way. While the Smashers followed them, they were unaware of the hostile threat that snuck after them through the darkness of the shadows. Yoshi and Raiden eventually brought the other Smashers into a huge room and had them sit down around an enormous table. "So, what's this all about? Who are you people and why are you here?" Snake demanded.

Raiden sighed as he brought out a huge scroll of some sort and laid it across the table. "I'm afraid that our worlds are in grave danger. According to an ancient prophecy, an army of an unknown source will spread out throughout these realms in search of sacred objects called the 7 Keys of the 7 worlds. And from my god-like senses, I can already tell that four of them have been found by these hostile threats." Raiden explained.

Snake and his group were surprised to hear that. "So that's why we've got all these wackos out and about; they're after these keys!" Snake said. "Yeah, but for different reasons. It turns out, two of our own Smasher villains have already teamed up with a guy named Shao Kahn to help track down the one who's managed to find these keys. Take a guess at who they are?" Yoshi added. "Ganondorf, of course!" Link cried. "But who's the second?" Sheik wondered. "Well it ain't me...I hope!" Bowser said stupidly.

Jax took out a photograph and showed everyone who it was; it was Wolf O'Donnel from the Star Fox series. "Wolf! Of course; maybe that's why we haven't been able to find Fox or Falco!" Samus exclaimed. "Perhaps...but there are other matters at hands; such as Shao Kahn's motives and Shang Tsung's part of this." Raiden said.

Liu Kang stood up to speak up his mind. "Shang Tsung isn't on Shao Kahn's side, that much we know. We've tried looking for him, but that sneaky sorcerer has hidden himself pretty well this time. But I bet it won't be too long until that coward finally has the guts to step out of hiding and make his next move!" Liu Kang boasted.

Ryu stepped up to confront him. "Don't be too sure, Shaolin. I've heard rumors that Shang Tsung has a new ally; one that we all know and fear." Ryu said gravely. "Oh yeah? I bet I can take him out no problem!" Johnny Cage sneered. Chun-Li approached him with a photograph of a creature named Baraka. "His name is Baraka; he's a vile barbarian notorious for tearing his enemies to pieces with his Arm Blades. You would be wise to avoid such a threat!" Chun-Li warned.

Sonic soon took out his own piece of paper and laid it down on the table. "What's that?" Knuckles asked. "It's a list of events that occured dealing with our phantom friend, Knuckles. Where have you been?" Sonic retorted. "I was locked up in prison...twice, thank you very much!" Knuckles growled. "Wait, what's this about a phantom? I think I might have seen something just like that!" Ryu said remembering something. "It's him; the Hellspawn. My senses were correct; he was the one who managed to steal the Fourth Key before the _Apocolypse_ took off from the caves back at Dr. Payne's hideout." Amaterasu said gravely.

Snake took a deep breath before he spoke. "Ok, so what you're basically telling me is this: We've got all these villains and monsters chasing each other around and killing each other over these stupid little keys. What the hell is the big deal with these keys anyway?" Snake demanded. "They're not just keys, you fool! If they're all found and brought together, they can unlock the ultimate source of power!" Liu Kang snapped. "What kind of power? You mean like the Chaos Emeralds?" Sonic wondered. "Not even close, my friend. According to the prophecy, once these keys are found and brought together, they will unlock an alternate dimension that will unleash the power of the Ancient Jewel." Raiden replied.

A few of the Smashers murmmered, but the other heroes looked pretty confused. "Uh, quick question. What's an Ancient Jewel?" Johnny Cage asked stupidly. "What?! Are you kidding me? Why, it's only the most important living source of unlimited power that ever existed!" Yoshi exclaimed. "Yeah, tell him the story Yoshi!" Sonic said as he stepped aside and let Yoshi take the floor.

Yoshi took a deep breath before he told the story of the Ancient Jewel's origins. "Ok, long ago in the temple of Tramkoff Island; there laid an ancient treasure far too powerful for mere mortals to even touch or gaze upon. Ancient legends tell the tale of how a group of powerful and noble heroes fought against the forces of Hell itself to regain this lost treasure, and then were ordered by God to take it someplace far away from human civilization and hide it away so that no one would ever be able to unleash it's evil potential ever again. Unfortunately, one of the heroes became corrupted by the lust and greed of that jewel." Yoshi began.

The others were interested in this tale, and wanted to know what happened next. "So...what happened after that?" Chun-Li asked. "Well, this corrupted hero tried to steal the Ancient Jewel and obsorb the power for himself. But one of the other heroes wouldn't let him get away with that, so he did the unthinkable. He had no choice but to confront this guy and fight him to the death. Legends say that the battle was so epic, it actually continued on even after they both died. But after they killed each other, the Ancient Jewel suddenly just seemed to disappear, and for the longest of time the other surviving heroes tried searching for it. Sadly; none of them ever lived long enough to find it." Yoshi explained gravely.

Johnny Cage was impressed by all this, but wanted to know more. "Whoa...so uh, how did you find it?" Johnny Cage asked. "Uh, that's a little bit of a long story. We actually-" Yoshi began. He never got the chance to finish when the alarm systems went off. "Huh?! What's going on now?" Snake cried. "We have some unwanted company! Take a look!" Metaknight announced as he pointed.

Everyone ran up to the window and gasped as they saw a giant flying battleship of some sort approaching them. The only thing different than the _Apocolypse _and this thing, was that it looked far more ancient and had the skull design of a certain Mortal Kombat villain. "Shao Kahn! He must've been following us for the past 2 days; how could I not have foreseen this?!" Raiden exclaimed. "Never mind how! We better prepare ourselves before he sends in his forces to attack! Come on!" Liu Kang cried. "Wait, Liu! It could be a trap!" Kitana exclaimed as she chased after him. "Whoa...looks like it's level up, baby! Woo-hoo!" Sonic cheered as he ran off. "Get back here! This isn't a game, Sonic!" Shadow snapped as he chased after him. "Come on, let's go!" Snake said as he drew out his pistol. "You'll need some help!" Samus said as she put her helmet back on and powered up her Super Suit.

Meanwhile back on Shao Kahn's battleship, the evil emperor of Outworld himself sat on a throne in the main cabin and laughed evilly as he watched the Halberd coming closer. "This is going to be almost too easy! Boys? You know what to do; finish them!" Shao Kahn said with an evil laugh. Ganondorf and Wolf saluted him before they went off to gather their troops. But just as they did that, an enraged Baraka barged into the room. "Unbelievable! How could you betray me like this, Shao Kahn?! This just isn't fair! How could you entrust these fools to do my job?! I'm the one who should be leading those forces to that battleship to destroy everyone! Not them; me!" Baraka roared.

Shao Kahn turned around and glared at him, forcing Baraka to bow down to his knees. "Watch who you address, Tarkatan! I've made a change of plans; you are to remain here while they carry out this burdensome task." Shao Kahn growled. "But why? Why did you change your mind just now?! I was more than ready to tear them to pieces in your name! Why trust them over me?!" Baraka complained.

Shao Kahn then approached Baraka and forced him up to his feet as he held him by the collar. "Do you want to learn a little secret, my ill-temepered friend?" he hissed. "Yes...my lord!" Baraka gasped. Shao Kahn let him go, allowing Baraka to gasp for breath. "I have a certain...meeting to attend to with a certain someone; a superior of my own, if you will. The reason I asked you to remain behind is because I need somebody I can trust to take care of things while I'm away. And who better than to trust the most powerful Tarkatan warrior alive?" Shao Kahn began.

Baraka was quite surprised to hear this, as well as pleased. "Uh...really? You'd trust me to be leader of your ship while you're away?!" Baraka exclaimed in surprise. "Yes...you're far more trustworthy than anyone else here; especially that treacherous Shang Tsung. Speaking of which, I'm giving you two important tasks while I am away. The first is simple enough: to be Master and Commander of this battleship while I'm away." Shao Kahn said. "Really? I like the sound of that; Master Baraka! No, Commander Baraka! That's an appropriate title...but what was this second task?" Baraka said trying his best to contain his excitement.

Shao Kahn turned around once again to face his ally. "I've heard rumors that Shang Tsung knows about the presense of a certain Hellspawn, who also has in possession of him some extremely important objects of value. I want you, as the Master and Commander of this ship, to use every available resource you can to find that treacherous snake and get him to tell you where the Hellspawn is! Do this and I will make sure your rewards are double for your efforts!" Shao Kahn instructed.

Baraka saluted him as he stood tall and proud. "I shall not fail you, my lord! Consider it done!" Baraka cried boastfully. "Good! Now if you'll excuse me..." Shao Kahn said as he walked away. "Wait, my lord! What of these...Smash Bro villains?" Baraka wondered. Shao Kahn chuckled evilly as he stopped once more. "You said so yourself, Baraka. They're foolish clowns who are too stupid and weak to understand true evil and true power. Once they return from their little mission I've granted them...you have my full permission to execute them!" Shao Kahn sneered. Baraka chuckled evilly as he rubbed his knuckles. "Now you're talking!" Baraka said out loud.

Shao Kahn's battleship soon approached close enough to the Halberd for an epic aerial battle. Liu Kang and several other Smashers stood on the Halberd's front deck, awaiting to ward off the soon coming attackers. "Get ready; Tarkatans are a vicious race of warriors that fight as foul and evil as they smell!" Liu Kang announced. "Now this is more like it! Just you wait, Ganon! You're next!" Link muttered as he drew out his sword.

Sheik grunted as she drew out a small katana blade, while Snake and Samus readied their weapons. Yoshi, Sonic, and Knuckles got into their fighting positions, while Shadow and Kitana stood close to Liu Kang. "Oh man! This is gonna be so sweet! Bring it on!" Sonic said as he pumped his fists. "Don't overwork yourself now, Sonic! You'll waste all your energy!" Knuckles warned. "Shh...I hear something!" Shadow shushed.

Suddenly; Shao Kahn's battleship stopped and a small hovercraft started flying towards them. The Smashers were shocked to see Ganondorf and Wolf approach them with evil smiles on their faces. "Ganon!" Link hissed. "Shh...don't let your emotions get the better of you; not now!" Sheik shushed. The hovercraft soon stopped and Ganon and Wolf stepped onboard the Halberd, and the massive weapons of the Halberd were aimed at them.

The Smashers readied themselves for battle, but Ganon and Wolf were surprisingly calm as they approached them. "Well, isn't this a pleasent surprise? Nice of you to welcome us so warmly!" Ganondorf sneered. "Yeah...all we need is some chips, dip, and some girls!" Wolf howled. "Enough! Who are you and what do you want; speak now or prepare for battle!" Liu Kang commanded harshly. "Ha! Like I have anything to fear from you, boy! I actually came here to offer you a chance to save yourselves from an...unneccesary conflict!" Ganondorf replied. "You think you can intimidate us, Ganon?! Think again! We'll fight you and we'll kill you!" Link shouted angrily. "Link! That's enough!" Sheik cried sternly.

Ganondorf turned to them and burst out laughing. "Well, well, well! It is a small world after all; look at who decided to join the fun! Glad you could make it on such a fine evening, heroes of Hyrule!" Ganondorf taunted. "Too bad Fox and Falco couldn't make it!" Wolf sneered. "Enough! Who are you and what is it that you want from us? Speak quickly!" Kitana cried now losing patience.

Ganondorf appeared to scoff as Kitana spoke to him. "Who am I, you ask? I am the great and mighty Ganondorf; king of the Gerudo Tribe and soon to be ruler of all Hyrule. I come here to grant you one chance and one chance only to surrender yourselves to me, or else you will die!" Ganondorf boasted. "We will not surrender to any thug of Shao Kahn! If it's a battle you want, it's a battle you shall receive and not soon forget...if you manage to survive, that is!" Kitana retaliated fiercely.

Ganondorf and Wolf burst into laughter, further angering the Smashers. "Ooh, this chick's got bite! Me like...but such a shame we'll have to waste that pretty face!" Wolf howled. "Watch your mouth, you perverted hellhound!" Samus growled. "Enough! I suggest you return to your ship and prepare yourselves for battle, because you won't seek any sympathy from us!" Liu Kang commanded.

Ganondorf laughed evilly at him as he pointed at the Smashers. "Oh, you poor little boy...I have no need to return to the ship to gather my reinforcements." Ganondorf sneered as he snapped his fingers. Suddenly, many hovercrafts appeared by deactivating their invisibility cloaking devices and opened their doors; revealing hordes of vicious Tarkatan barbarians! "Because I've already come prepared! I gave you a chance to make the right choice...now, you shall all suffer the concequences! KILL THEM ALL!" Ganondorf cried fiercely. The Tarkatans roared as they charged out of the hovercrafts in innumerable hordes to attack. The Smashers immediately replied by fiercely fighting back, and soon the Halberd and Shao Kahn's battleship engaged in a hectic aerial battle.

Liu Kang cried out fiercely as he flared up his fists with fire and pummeled the Tarkatans with furious blows, breaking their bones and smashing their skulls. At one point, he threw a fireball at one of them and kicked right through him before he began pummeling the other Tarkatans to death at lightspeeds.

Kitana was just as fierce; she kicked at several of the Tarkatans with her powerful legs, breaking their faces and smashing their ribcages. When that proved to be useless, she resorted to her deadly Steel Fans and stabbed, sliced, and slashed at the brutal barbarians. The Tarkatans screamed as Kitana cut off their limbs and sliced off their heads with her Steel Fans.

Link and Sheik proved to be exceptionally ferocious against the hordes of Tarkatans. Link cried out fiercely as he slashed and hacked them all to pieces with his sword attacks, while Sheik gracefully slashed at the remainders of the horde with her short bladed katana and subdued a few others with her advanced martial arts skills. At one point, one of the Tarkatans attempted to stab Sheik from behind. But Link caught him with his Grapple Hooke and kicked him away, and Sheik added more damage by throwing some needles at him. "Thanks!" Sheik panted. "No problem; you owe me!" Link teased though he was out of breath.

Snake and Samus proved to be just as an effective team against the Tartkatan horde. Samus kept on blasting the Tarkatans away with her Missile Launcher, while Snake helped pick off others with his RPG and Grenades. "Keep on blasting them, Snake! Don't let another one of those bastards get past this point! Keep on shooting them!" Samus cried as she fiercely blasted a huge group of the beasts away with her EMP Blaster. "Now that's my dream woman!" Snake smirked as he punched and kicked a Tarkatan before stabbing it's head with his knife. Snake then grabbed out an Assault Rifle and blasted at some more oncoming Tarkatans, and Samus joined in on the fun by blasting more of her missiles at them.

Sonic, Yoshi, Knuckles, and Shadow teamed up together against the remaining Tarkatans. "Keep it up; don't stop fighting. Kill them all!" Shadow cried as he unleashed his Dark Spin Dash on a group of the barbarians. "You got it, buddy! Hey, you ugly maggot faced cretins! Over here; you can't get me!" Sonic taunted as he began attacking with his Homing Attack. Yoshi and Knuckles teamed up against some more oncoming Tarkatans, finishing them off in style. "Here goes nothing! Go get em, Yoshi!" Knuckles cried as he swung Yoshi around by the tail.

Yoshi then flew towards the Tarkatans and blasted them away with a deadly set of kicks. "Ha! That's all you've got, Ganondorf and Wolf? How lame; I could do this all day!" Yoshi cried tauntingly. Ganondorf cursed at the sight of his defeated army, but Wolf snickered evilly. "Why are you laughing? How could you possibly laugh after our armies have been beaten?!" Ganondorf snarled. "Because...I've got a secret weapon!" Wolf sneered as he pressed a button.

Suddenly, he whipped out a remote control and Shao Kahn's battleship fired powerful cannons at the Halberd's turrets, destroying them completely. "What the hell?!" Snake cried. "HEY! That's cheating, Wolf!" Yoshi screamed. "All's fair in war, lizard brain!" Wolf sneered. "Not so fast, Wolf O'Donnel!" a fierce voice cried out. Wolf gasped as he turned around, and the other Smashers were quite surprised to see it too.

Fox McCloud and Falco piloted the Great Fox towards the Halberd; while Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Mewtwo, Redback, and Spikeplate jumped off the ship and began attacking the cannons of Shao Kahn's battleship. "What?! NO! That's not fair!" Wolf screamed as he threw a tantrum. "Hey...all's fair in war, fuzz-brain!" Yoshi joked as he punched him. Wolf cried out as he fell down off the Halberd, but suddenly reappeared on a jetpack. "Haha! I thought ahead of time, fools! See you later, suckers! I'll play with you some other time!" Wolf cackled as he flew off. "HEY! Wait for me, you mangey flea-ridden furball!" Ganondorf shouted furiously.

He jumped on a hovercraft and chased after him, but Link managed to fire a tracking device on the hovercraft from his Bow and Arrow. "There we go! Now I've got my eye on you, Ganondorf!" Link muttered. "Good job, guys! Let's get out of here and get back to the cabin!" Yoshi said proudly. But before he could make another step, a huge laser was blasted at him and created a hole in the deck of the Halberd. "WHOA! What was that?!" Yoshi exclaimed. "Oh, no! Not him again!" Samus groaned.

Boba Fett's battleship approached the Halberd, firing powerful lasers at the deck...or rather the Smashers. "Step back! I'll see about finishing this one!" Sheik cried as she suddenly teleported away. "Huh?! Sheik!" Link cried in shock. Suddenly, Sheik teleported onto Boba Fett's battleship and spearhands straight through his cockpit window. Boba Fett and Crimson Viper cried out as they began swerving out of control.

Sheik teleported away back on the Halberd to safety, and watched in pleasure as Boba Fett's battleship crashed into the deck of the Halberd. Boba Fett and Crimson Viper almost immediately barged out of the wrecked ship, and rushed towards the Smashers to attack. "I'll fry you all like a Bantha in hot oil!" Boba Fett snarled as he flew towards them on his jetpack and blasted a powerful laser blaster at them.

The Smashers dodged the laser blasts and began to return fire, but it proved more difficult when Crimson Viper grabbed out an MG4 machinegun and started blasting a storm of bullets at them. Boba Fett then flew up in the air and started firing his rockets at the Smashers trapped down below, creating massive explosions and collateral damage. Thankfully, none of the Smashers were harmed and were able to find a way to subdue both villains.

Snake took cover behind a hunk of debris with Samus, armed with a pistol. "Hey, Samus? Think you can take out Boba Fett's jetpack if I can take Crimson Viper by surprise?" Snake said with a smirk. "No problem, Snake! You distract red-head over there and I'll blast that murderous bounty hunter straight out of the sky!" Samus boasted.

Snake and Samus nodded before they made their moves. Snake jumped out and started shooting his pistol at Crimson Viper, gaining her attention and turned her fire from the other Smashers to him. Samus started firing her Missile Launcher at Boba Fett, but the sneaky bounty hunter kept on dodging her projectiles. Finally after several minutes, Samus finally hit Boba Fett's jetpack with one of her missiles. Boba Fett screamed as his jetpack exploded and sent him flying down to the deck of the Halberd, smashing down hard enough to knock the wind out of him.

Snake finally got to Crimson Viper and kicked the weapon out of her arms. "Game over, bitch!" Snake smirked. Crimson Viper appeared to smirk back as she did a back flip and landed on her two feet, standing in a defensive position. "On the contrary, comrade! The game's just started!" Crimson Viper sneered as she powered up her electric gloves. "Uh oh!" Snake muttered.

Soon, Snake and Crimson Viper engaged in a brutal battle. Snake cried out as he was electrocuted by Crimson Viper's touch, but he refused to give up and continued fighting back. "Not bad...for an amateur! It's such a shame that I'll have to waste that pretty face of yours!" Crimson Viper taunted as she punched Snake in the chest. Snake cried out as he felt the wind knocked out of him, but Crimson Viper wasn't finished just yet.

She grabbed him by the collar and electrocuted him some more before kicking him against the wall, making him cry out in pain. "Not so tough now, are you sweetheart? Any last words before I finish you off for good?" Crimson Viper sneered. "I've got one for you, bitch! _Shoryuken Hadoken!_" Ryu's voice cried out. Crimson Viper screamed as she felt chi energy blast her off her feet, but then Chun-Li suddenly appeared and repeatedly kicked the snot out of her. "_Hyakuertsu Kyaku!_" Chun-Li cried as she unleashed a deadly set of hyper kicks and then smashed Crimson Viper into the ground with a final kick.

Crimson Viper groaned in agony as she laid on the ground completely battered up and bruised, while Ryu and Chun-Li landed in front of her. "You're finished working for evil now, Crimson Viper!" Chun-Li said. "Ugh...just kill me and be done with it! I don't want to live!" Crimson Viper whined. "No...I don't think so. We've got plans for you!" Ryu said as he scooped her up and carried her away into the Halberd Brigs.

Snake sat there stupified, when Chun-Li approached him and helped him up. "Need a hand?" Chun-Li asked kindly. "Thanks...but you already did!" Snake muttered. Just then, Samus approached them. "Everything ok, Snake?" Samus asked. "Yeah...I would've been dead meat if Chun-Li and Ryu hadn't stepped in to help out!" Snake replied. "Well that's good to know. Because I don't think Boba Fett intends on giving up anytime soon; the relentless bastard!" Samus retorted. "Why don't we take him to the brig? See if that will crush his spirits a little!" Chun-Li suggested with a devious smirk.

Samus smirked back before the two girls walked off to take Boba Fett away. Boba groaned as he tried to stand back up, but Chun-Li planted her foot onto his back and stopped him. "Not so fast, pal! You're not going anywhere for a while; but I'm sure you'll have plenty of catching up to do with your friend Crimson Viper!" Chun-Li sneered. "I'll get you all for this! You hear me? You're dead!" Boba Fett snarled as Samus forced him up and cuffed him. "Keep telling yourself that, babe. Keep telling yourself that!" Samus smirked as she shoved him to Chun-Li.

As Chun-Li took him away, Samus returned to Snake. But just as she did, she was shocked to find Princess Peach with Snake...giving him a cup of tea. "What the hell is this?! Peach! You're alive?!" Samus cried in shock. "Of course; I managed to find a way to hitch a ride with Fox earlier. Want some tea?" Peach replied as she handed her a cup of tea. Samus shrugged before she took the tea and sipped it; it was delicious.

***Wow! What a lot of action, huh? But stay tuned for even more, coming up soon!***


	18. Chapter 18

***Chapter 18 is up! In this chapter; Spawn finally finds himself onboard the Halberd in an attempt to steal the Fifth Key. Meanwhile; the Smashers battle against an enraged alien beast that had been sneaking after them for quite some time...but soon get another surprise visitor that causes more mayhem and wanton destruction. Warning: contains some brutal violence, harsh language, and some shocking death scenes; viewer discretion is advised!***

All while this had happened, Spawn teleported himself in the main control room of the Halberd. "Hmm...I wonder where I am now?" Spawn muttered. Spawn slowly walked his way through the control room, still kind of weary from his violent battle with Amaterasu at Smash Mountain. Though he felt bad for betraying her, Spawn also knew that he had no time to let his emotions stop him. He approached some controls and looked at some shiny buttons, when suddenly he caught sight of a strange looking key locked behind some glass on a control pannel. "Are you fucking kidding me? It's one of the Keys! This is too damn easy; like stealing candy from a baby, only easier!" Spawn said out loud with excitement.

He smashed his fist into the glass container and ripped out the key; now he had 5 of the 7 Keys he needed. He took them out and inspected the ones he had so far. He had a large golden key, a silver key, a crystal key, an emerald key, and now he had a sapphire key. "So this makes...five keys! Just a few more and I'm home free, baby!" Spawn said with a chuckle. Suddenly, a loud alarm starting blaring and the Halberd started to shake. "Oh shit...that's not good." Spawn muttered as he hid the keys in his pockets.

Just as he took off running, he gasped as he caught sight of another battleship approaching the Halberd. "Hey...I recognize that logo anywhere; it's Shao Kahn! What the hell is he doing here? I guess I better go find out for myself!" Spawn said to himself as he took off running. Just as he left, a Two-Demensional creature named Mr. Game and Watch wandered into the control room. He beeped and blipped noisily as he inspected the controls, but when he saw that a glass container was broken he began freaking out. "BEEP! BEEP! BEEP, BEEP, BEEP! (Oh no! Oh no, oh no! It's gone; the key is gone! It's been stolen! I've gotta warn the others!)" Mr. Game and Watch panicked.

He rushed off to go find some of the other Smashers, but instead ran into Sonya Blade, Johnny Cage, and Jax. "Oh! Watch where you're going!" Sonya snapped. "Wait, what the heck is that thing?" Johnny wondered. "Beep! Beep, Boop, Beep, Beep, Beep! (Please! You gotta help me; I was inspecting the controls at the main control room, but something terrible happened!)" Mr. Game and Watch began quickly. "Whoa, slow down there. What are you trying to say?" Jax said as he held his hands up. "I don't know...is this some kind of a game or something, cuz I'm not good at this type of game." Johnny teased. "Wait...it's like he's trying to tell us something!" Sonya suggested.

Mr. Game and Watch palmed his face before he started beeping and booping crazily in a fit of rage. "Hey, hey, hey! Settle down now!" Jax said. "Wait, I have an idea. Johnny, hand me that tape recorder and microphone." Sonya instructed. Johnny handed Sonya the tape recorder and microphone, and then Sonya then proceeded to get Mr. Game and Watch to speak. "Now, what was that you were trying to tell us?" Sonya asked. "Beep, beep, beep! (I said that I was inspecting the main control room, but I discovered that an important item was stolen.)" Mr. Game and Watch explained calmly.

Sonya then rewound the tape and then played it again, and then translated what Mr. Game and Watch had told them. "I was inspecting the main control room earlier, but when I stumbled upon a mess left by some sort of intruder, I was shocked to find out that an important item had been stolen. You must help me find this thief before he escapes!" the recording said in a British accent. Mr. Game and Watch scratched his head in a puzzled state, but he shrugged as he took off. "Well, guess we better follow him then." Sonya muttered.

Spawn began making his way through the main deck, careful to avoid tripping over the dead bodies of the slain Tarkatans from a previous battle. "Damn! What the hell happened here? Looks like I missed all the fun!" Spawn muttered. He soon approached a wrecked turret and climbed up to get a good view of things, but was a bit surprised to see some of the Smashers grouped together.

Among them was Peach, Mario, Luigi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Redback, Spikeplate, Fox, Falco, Captain Falcon, Snake, Samus, Link, Sheik, Yoshi, Sonic, Knuckles, Liu Kang, and Kitana. "What the hell are they doing here? Are they the ones who killed off all those creeps I ran into back there?" Spawn wondered out loud. The Smashers were discussing about their next plans of attack, but couldn't seem to decide where to go next.

But things were really starting to get ugly when Snake and Captain Falcon started arguing. "Ok, I understand that. The Tarkatans came from that ship, but we can't just rush in there. Somebody's gonna have to go inspect it first; you don't know what else might be hiding in that ship!" Snake began. "Well, if we beat them here...we can certainly beat them in their own ship! That's all I'm saying!" Captain Falcon retorted. "No, you were boasting on how you'd Falcon Punch all those bastards in a single blow! Your arrogance is going to cost you dearly one day, Captain...if that's what you can even call yourself anymore!" Snake snapped. "Why you little!" Captain Falcon growled.

The two men got into each other's faces in a rage, but Kitana broke them apart. "Enough! Stop arguing like adolescent deliquents; it's not helping anyone! If you're both so concerned about it, why don't you two go onboard the ship first? If it's clear, you can contact us and we'll join you later." Kitana said losing her patience. "Fine! I'll gear up and then fire up the hovercraft." Snake said grumpily as he stomped off.

As Snake took off fuming, Spawn slipped down the turret and began sneaking his way over towards the hovercraft. "You snooze, you lose!" Spawn sneered as he fired up the engines. However, the sound of the hovercraft brought the attention of the Smashers. But if that wasn't bad enough, a huge and nasty stinger tipped tail suddenly wrapped around Spawn's nexk and began violently choking him as he was being dragged towards the edge. "AUGH! Fuck...let me go, you son of a-" Spawn gasped.

He didn't get to finish when the tail flung Spawn off the hovercraft and sent him flying down into the skies. Spawn screamed as he fell down, but he wasn't about to give up anytime soon. He focused on trying to grab onto something to hoist himself to safety, and found to his relief that his Chained Whip grappled onto a steel railing on Shao Kahn's battleship. Spawn gently pulled himself up to safety and soon slipped into the darkened cargo hold.

Back onboard the Halberd, the Smashers all looked around at the hovercraft to see what the ruckus was all about. "What on earth? Didn't you guys hear something around here?" Samus wondered. "I sure did; it sounded like a battle of some sort." Fox added. "Maybe my ears are just deceiving me; must've been more of a hectic battle than I thought with those Tarkatans." Yoshi mumbled. "I don't know...I've got a bad feeling about this!" Knuckles warned.

Luigi was leaning against a rail, but suddenly a pair of cold, scrawny, and clammy hands grabbed him from behind. Luigi began freaking out as he was being dragged away overboard, and was no longer seen. Mario turned around and gasped as he saw that his brother disappeared. "Mama Mia! Luigi? Where did you go?!" Mario panicked. "He was just here a second ago! Where else could he have gone?" Sonic exclaimed. Captain Falcon and Snake walked into the scene completely unaware of what was happening. "Uh, what did we miss?" Snake asked. "Luigi has gone missing!" Mario replied angrily.

Suddenly, Captain Falcon started coughing and gagging violently as he spat out blood. "Ugh! Falcon, what's the matter with you?!" Fox exclaimed in disgust. Before he could be answered, Captain Falcon screamed as a massive stinger stabbed right through his chest, spilling massive amounts of blood everywhere; even on some of the Smashers. Peach shrieked in absolute horror as blood splattered all over her dress, and Samus looked pale with fear as Captain Falcon's dead body was lifted into the air by the tail. "Oh my God! NO! It can't be!" Samus cried.

Suddenly, Captain Falcon's body was torn right in half and rained more blood in all directions. The culprit was finally revealed as he stood up tall and menacingly as he bared his teeth and hissed angrily; it was a full grown Xenomorph! He was a particularly nasty and bloodthirsty one, too. Apparently, this Xenomorph had been following the Smashers for a while and was waiting for the perfect moment to strike...and now was the perfect time.

The Xenomorph snarled and hissed menacingly as he spread out his arms and opened his jaws wide, extending out an extra mouth and snapped at the frightened Smashers. "Get back! I'll handle this one; everyone get out of here now!" Samus cried as she aimed her Arm Cannon at the Xenomorph. "Samus, are you crazy?! That thing will tear you to pieces!" Snake exclaimed. "I've dealt with these types of creatures before, Snake! I can handle myself just fi-" Samus snapped.

She didn't get to finish when the Xenomorph pounced on Samus and began choking her with a steel grip of his hands, snapping his jaws at her face. "AAAAIIIEEEE! Get this thing off of me!" Samus screeched. The Xenomorph growled and snarled as he tried to eat her face off, but Snake and several others kept pounding and kicking at it to get it off. The Xenomorph got really mad and used his tail to smack them away. "Step back! I'll handle this!" Liu Kang cried as he threw a fireball at the Xenomorph.

The Xenomorph screeched in pain as he was forced off of Samus and took off running into the darkness of the lower deck. "Are you all right?" Liu Kang asked as he helped Samus up. "Are you fucking kidding me?! I nearly got my face mauled off by that thing! Of course I'm not ok!" Samus hyperventilated.

Peach began to cry as she held the hand of dying Captain Falcon. "I'm so sorry...this is all my fault!" Peach wept. "It's ok...it wasn't your fault that this happened. It was unexepected; and I guess I kinda deserve it for being such an ass." Captain Falcon said hoarsely. "Damn it, Falcon. I'm sorry; it should be me torn in two!" Snake said sadly. "No, man! Don't say that...you still have a chance to go after that thing and blast it to hell where it belongs. From what I know, those things love dark, cold places. But I think if you have enough heat or explosive stuff, you can kill it!" Captain Falcon said through wincing pain.

Snake took a dog tag out of his pocket and gave it to Captain Falcon. "Here; think of it as a token of gratitude." Snake said. "Thanks...I guess I'll be leaving this group now. It was nice knowing you all!" Captain Falcon wheezed. "Wait...there's something I've always wanted to do." Sonic announced. "What is that?" Captain Falcon asked wearily. "FALCON..." Sonic began. "PAWNCH!" Captain Falcon finished with a laugh. He coughed up blood and finally died in Peach's arms; everyone else wept for the loss of a good Smasher.

After they cremated his body in a furnace, the Smashers soon armed up to go after the Xenomorph. "I've got my missiles locked and loaded, you guys." Samus announced as she put on her helmet. "I've got enough guns and explosives for a whole freaking militia!" Snake boasted. "I managed to grab some other guns too! Lookie here; some Ray Guns and Scope Guns. Contributions from your friendly neighborhood, Yoshi!" Yoshi announced as he carried in a large crate full of guns. "Sweet! The only thing that would make this more awesome is if there was-YES! Laser swords!" Sonic cried as he drew out a Laser Sword and played around with it. "Careful, there. You'll cut somebody's head off if you keep doing that!" Link chuckled.

Just then, Mr. Game and Watch walked in the room with Jax, Sonya, and Johnny Cage. "Hey, guys? You have a minute; this little guy has something he'd like to tell you!" Jax announced. "Uh, we're actually kinda busy at the moment. What is it you want?" Snake snapped. "Beep, beep, beep! (Well, it all began when I was inspecting the main control room!)" Mr. Game and Watch began. Suddenly, a scream interrupted them. "What was that?!" Sonic wondered.

They turned around and saw the shadowed outline of a person being dragged away by a nasty pair of claws. "The Xenomorph! Come on; let's blast that bastard into pieces!" Samus cried as she took off running. The Smashers followed her into the darkened hallways, and soon Samus found out what had happened.

The Xenomorph struck again, this time attacking some of the other Smashers. The only clues of who the victims were, was a broach worn by King Dedede and Luigi's cap. "Oh no...they've been taken! Guys, let's go! We've gotta rescue them; come on! This way!" Samus announced as she picked up the items.

The Smashers ventured down into the boiler room...which wasn't really a boiler room anymore. "Holy shit! It's freezing down here, man!" Johnny Cage exclaimed as he shivered. "Oh man! I should've brought a jacket; my boobs are freezing!" Sonya shivered as she hugged her chest tightly. "I should've known; the Xenomorph must've cut off the power supply to the boiler room and made himself home here. Stay sharp and alert; he could be anywhere!" Samus instructed sternly as she put on a flashlight.

The Smashers wandered around the frozen labyrinth for about 20 minutes, but appeared to find no trace of life anywhere. "Jeez...maybe it got too cold for him and he just left!" Jax shuddered as his teeth chattered. "No, he's here...my sensors indicate a lifeform is here somewhere. No, wait...there are several lifeforms down here!" Samus announced. "What?! Oh, great! So now there's more of them down here? Well that's just great!" Yoshi cried sarcastically. "Yoshi, shut up! Don't make things worse than they already are." Snake growled. "Quiet...I hear something! Listen; do you hear that?" Samus hissed.

Everyone stopped and listened; they could hear faint breathing and sighing from somewhere. "I hear it! Come on; let's keep going!" Snake cried. "Ok, but be careful!" Samus warned. They all moved slowly towards a large empty room...but gasped in horror as it was anything but empty.

Inside of the room, there were massive pods of some sort all laying around in a circle. But if that wasn't bad enough, the entire room was plastered in green and white slime. But the most horrifying thing of all was that several other Smashers were glued against the wall. Among them included the Ice Climbers, Pikachu, Luigi, and King Dedede! "Oh my God...no! No! This wasn't supposed to happen; oh God, no!" Samus cried as she tore off her helmet. "My God...what happened to you guys?" Snake demanded. "Ugh..." Luigi moaned. "I feel like I wanna throw up!" King Dedede whimpered. "This...this monster-" Nana began. "No! We gotta help you guys! We're gonna get you out of here, I promise!" Samus interuppted with tears pouring from her eyes.

Nana stopped her with a sad teary look in her eyes. "Samus? Please...just go. It's too late for us now! This monster...he implanted it's offspring into us. At any given moment, it's offspring will pop out of us." Nana explained weakly. "No! I'm not gonna leave you here to die!" Samus cried bitterly. "You have no choice! You need to leave us before they come out. Go! Leave us; escape now while you still have the chance. Go now before you end up like us!" Popo moaned.

Suddenly, Luigi began coughing and gagging violently. Samus burst into tears as she backed away, but she reluctantly took aim with her Arm Cannon at the Smashers. She wept some more before she finally opened fire with her Missile Launcher, blasting at the Smashers and killed them all; thus preventing the spawn of the Xenomorph to break free.

Samus sobbed pitiously as she leaned against a wall, and Snake could only comfort her. "Samus...you did what you had to. It's all right; I'm here for you." Snake whispered as he hugged her. "Oh, Snake. I feel so terrible about having to kill my own best friends...but if I hadn't, then those monsters would've killed us anyway." Samus whimpered. "Hey guys? As much as I hate to break up such a tender moment...I think we've got some company!" Yoshi said as he pointed his Ray Gun at a dark corner. "Wait, what?" Samus demanded.

Suddenly, a laser was pointed at Samus's face. She looked very terrified out of her mind as the laser observed her, and a low growl was heard from the shadows. "Oh no! It can't be...it just keeps getting worse!" Samus sobbed as she tightly held Snake. Then to the sheer horror of the other Smashers, the Predator slowly walked out of the darkness and deactivated his Invisibility Cloak; exposing himself.

He growled soflty as he looked at the startled Smashers, but Samus hadn't looked this terrified since the day her parents were murdered. "What do you want from us now?" Samus whimpered. The Predator did not respond at first; he just simply stared at Samus...or so it seemed. "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM US?!" Samus screamed furiously as she broke free of Snake's grip. The Predator turned his head to Samus and unsheathed his Wrist Blades, making a few other of the Smashers gasp. "You want another round, you son of a bitch? Fine by me! We'll fight to the death if that's what it takes!" Samus cried fiercely. The Predator growled at Samus softly as he pointed at her.

Suddenly, the Xenomorph popped his head out from the walls and hissed menacingly...and he was right above Samus's shoulder. Samus turned around slightly and nearly soiled herself. "Fuck me!" she muttered. At what seemed like lightspeed, the Xenomorph lunged out to attack. But at the same time, the Predator rushed towards the Xenomorph and tackled him into a wall; crashing into another room.

The two alien lifeforms began battling a ferocious duel that left our Smashers bewildered. "My God..." Sonya gasped. "Look at them go!" Jax muttered. The Predator and the Xenomorph viciously slashed, bit, kicked, jabbed, and stabbed at each other for several minutes; both creatures were vicious enemies towards each other for reasons only known to themselves. The Xenomorph kept on slashing his claws at the Predator and lashed out at him with his tail, but the Predator kept on blocking his attacks and repeatedly stabbed and slashed at the Xenomorph with his Wrist Blades.

At one point, the Xenomorph got really dirty and pounced on the Predator in an attempt to maul his face off. But the Predator grabbed the nasty beast by the neck and kept him away as he snarled back at the beast. The Xenomorph snapped his jaws at the Predator, but the Xenomorph couldn't reach out to him. Finally, after much violent struggle and grappling, the Predator finished off the Xenomorph in a most gruesome and brutal manner.

The Predator rammed his one of his Wrist Blades into the neck of the Xenomorph, making it shriek as it's acidic blood sprayed out. Not even finished, the Predator rammed his fist into the mouth of the Xenomorph and tore out it's extra jaw and began smashing it against his face. Finally, in a nasty spurt of slime and gore, the Predator ripped off the head of the Xenomorph and tossed it aside. He then smashed the Xenomorph's back against his knee, snapping his back in two before he tossed his dead body away.

The Predator roared loudly in triumph over the defeat of his much hated enemy. The other Smashers were astonished by this intense and brutal battle, but the shocks were not even done yet. The Predator turned to Samus and suddenly pinned her against the wall and held her tightly by the neck. "NO!" Snake shouted. "Let her go, you monster!" Sonya screamed. "Wait! Stop...let me try something!" Samus gasped.

She looked into the Predator's eyes...or at least his visor, due to the fact he still wore his mask. "Why are you here? Do you know something that we don't?" Samus demanded. The Predator growled softly. "You think that this Xenomorph was sent after us for a reason? You know who is responsible for all this?" Samus asked firmly. The Predator actually nodded his head as he appeared to purr. "You understand what I'm saying to you, don't you?" Samus asked in surprise. The Predator nodded his head again. "I see...you were used by someone, but that certain someone has something of yours that you want back. A ship, perhaps?" Samus suggested. The Predator nodded his head as he growled softly.

Samus smirked as she got an idea. "If you let me and my friends live...we'll help you get your ship back." Samus said. "Wait, what?! Are you crazy, Samus?" Snake exclaimed. "Snake, hush! She knows what she's doing!" Sonic hissed. "If we agree to help you get your ship back, then that means you'll help us find out who's been using you and sending all these assassins and killers everywhere." Samus said.

The Predator loosened his grip, but still looked deep into Samus's eyes. "Do we have a deal, here? If you take us to whoever has been using you and trying to kill us, we'll help you get your ship back. Deal?" Samus asked sternly. The Predator nodded his head slowly and then let go of Samus.

Samus dropped to her feet and gasped for breath, while the Predator activated his Shoulder Cannon. "What have we just gotten ourselves into?" Snake wondered. "I don't know, but it sure as hell beats being eaten by a Xenomorph!" Sonic joked. Yoshi glared at him before punching his shoulder. "Ouch! I was just kidding; sheesh!" Sonic complained. Soon enough; the Predator led the Smashers out of the frozen boiler room.

***Wow! So after all of that, the Predator turns out to be a good guy? Pretty wild, huh? But wait until you see what happens next! Stay tuned!***


	19. Chapter 19

***Chapter 19 is here! Wondering whatever happened between Redback and Clamp-jaw? Wonder how Peach was able to hitch a ride with Fox and the gang? Well wonder no more, because here's a flashback chapter that explains it all! Thanks for the help, DarkKnights! Warning: This chapter contains some bloody violence and some harsh language; viewer discretion is advised!***

Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong were hanging out at the Halberd's main deck, when a few of the other Smashers arrived. Among them was a depressed Sonic the Hedgehog, a tired and cranky Yoshi, and the lovable couple Liu Kang and Kitana. "Hey, what brings you guys here?" Donkey Kong wondered. "Well, we thought it would be best if somebody remained behind and looked after the ship while Samus and the others were taken to Shao Kahn's ship by their...new friend." Liu Kang explained. "But why didn't Sonic or Yoshi go?" Donkey Kong wondered. "I'm too upset to even want to do anything now that Luigi's gone." Sonic said sadly. "Yeah, that's one reason. The other reason is that I don't trust that Predator guy! He seems awfully sneaky and evil, if you ask me!" Yoshi added.

Suddenly, Kitana's curiosity changed the subject. "Say...where are your other friends? Your giant dinosaur friends?" Kitana wondered. "Oh, they just left. They're heading back home to the jungles where they belong." Donkey Kong replied. "You know...now that you've pointed that out to me, I've been wondering something." Sonic said as he got curious. "About what?" Donkey Kong asked. "How did you guys get here to begin with? And more importantly...how did Peach get involved in all of this?" Sonic wondered. Diddy Kong suddenly got excited and hooted and hollered as he danced around. "Oh boy! Story time, Story time! Can I tell the story, please? Pretty please?" Diddy Kong cried happily. "Oh, ok. I guess it's only fair since you've saved my hairy ass twice! Go for it!" Donkey Kong moaned as he sat down. "Well, it all started when we finally got out of these horrible swamps!" Diddy Kong began.

***Flashback to third person view***

Back in the Valley of the Ancients, which wasn't too far off from the Isle of the Ancients by the way, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong had just finally escaped from the swamps with their other Smasher friends. Redback the Tyrannosaurus was wounded, but not out. Spikeplate walked close by his side to protect him, while Fox and Falco kept helping Mewtwo to keep moving. "Hold on there, buddy. We're almost there!" Fox said reassuringly. "_You've been saying that for the past 2 hours now, Fox. I get it!_" Mewtwo grumbled. "Sorry; just trying to lighten up the mood. Sheesh!" Fox retorted. "Knock it off, Fox! Hey, monkeys! How much further; my arms are killing me!" Falco snapped. "We're almost there...I think!" Diddy replied just as snappily. "Do you have any idea where it is we're going, Diddy?" Donkey Kong demanded. "Of course I do...I could've sworn I saw that ship somewhere. AHA! There it is; look!" Diddy Kong cried out as he pointed.

The Smashers looked up and saw the _Apocolypse_ flying towards a huge mountain, which was in fact Smash Mountain. "Hey...Smash Mountain? What are they doing over there at Smash Mountain?" Donkey Kong wondered. "Wait a second...I recognize that ship! It's the same ship that attacked the Grey Fox earlier!" Fox said. "Yeah...I'm willing to bet that Wolf's on that ship!" Falco agreed.

The Smashers came to a halt when they found themselves being stopped by a river. It was really wide and really deep. "Oh man...now what do we do?" Donkey Kong moaned. "I know, I know! Let's build a really big raft and float through!" Diddy Kong suggested. "Great idea, Diddy. Come on; let's get busy!" Fox said. Soon enough, the Smashers made a raft and began floating through the river. "At this rate, we can get to that mountain in no time!" Fox said. "Yeah, if we don't run into any trouble first!" Falco joked.

Redback rested on the raft, while Spikeplate remained cautious. He couldn't help but get the feeling that they were being followed. Suddenly, a loud explosion was heard and the Smashers ducked as a huge vessel of some sort flew above them. "Whoa! Check it out; it's the Halberd!" Fox exclaimed. "What? But I thought MetaKnight lost it to the invaders!" Falco cried. "No man, look at the ship! I swear that must be-" Fox began. He never got a chance to finish when the _Apocolypse_ opened fire at the Halberd and made it crashland into the side of the mountain. "Oh, damn! Now what? We're gonna lose all of our Smashers to these bad guys!" Fox cried. "That's not fair!" Diddy Kong whined.

Back inside of Smash Mountain, Peach was crying for the loss of her friends in a cave. "I'm so scared and lonely! What am I gonna do without Mario? I don't think I can go on anymore; not without Mario!" Peach sobbed. She kept on crying, when suddenly a peculiar group of Smashers found her. It was Lucas, Ness, Pokemon Trainer, and R.O.B. "Hey, is that Peach?" Lucas said as he pointed to the weeping princess. "It is! Hey, Peach! Are you ok?" Ness cried as he waved his arms to get her attention.

Peach gasped as she stood up and recognized the Smashers. "Hey, you guys! You made it out alive?! Oh, thank God!" Peach cried as she ran to her friends and hugged the life out of them. "Beep! Whee! Oooh! (Oh my! This is...a pleasent surprise!)" R.O.B nervously beeped. "Peach, you're choking me!" Lucas strained. "Oops, sorry! It's just that I've been stuck in this cave for a while...and I'm scared to come out because Mario and my other friends have been captured by this evil bounty hunter named Boba Fett!" Peach explained. "That's terrible! Maybe we can help you find them, if you don't mind?" Pokemon Trainer suggested. Peach braved up to the idea; she knew that Mario would want her to bolden up and make her own stand. "You know what? You're right! It's time for me to stop acting like such a baby and help out around here. Come on; let's go save our friends!" Peach proclaimed.

Back below the mountains and on the river, Donkey Kong and his group managed to drift inside of a cave full of water. But as they reached deeper into the caves, they were all a bit shocked to find Darth Vader meeting up with Boba Fett, Altre, and Crimons Viper. With them were the captured Smashers Bowser, Captain Falcon, Knuckles, and Mario. "Well done! I see that you are capable of much more than I have anticipated. It would've been better if it had been sooner, but it's better than nothing!" Darth Vader applauded.

Boba Fett just shook his head in annoyance. "Just get me my damn paycheck and I'll be happy!" Boba Fett muttered. "We have every reason to believe that the Halberd has more of those freakish Smashers onboard. If you want them out of the picture now, just say the word and I'll blow them away from existance!" Crimson Viper vowed. "Very well, then. I will personally leave it to you that these pesky Smashers are destroyed! However, I would personally like it if the Halberd was left undamaged. I could always use a spare battleship." Darth Vader instructed. "Sure! You can count on me, Vader. I'll be sure to leave that ship untouched, but I'll damn well be sure to make trophies into those Smashers...by taking their heads!" Crimson Viper said as she took off.

The captured Smashers tried to move, but a Stormtrooper with an electric prod stopped them by tasing them. "Don't even think about it!" the Stormtrooper snapped. "Mama Mia, enough with the electric shocking thingies, ok?!" Mario snapped. "Yeah; those things hurt man!" Captain Falcon added. Darth Vader approached them alongside with a disgruntled Boba Fett and Altre. "Enjoy your lives while you still have them, fools. For tonight...I will see to it personally that you will be made an example as to what should happen when anyone dares to defy my rule for my new empire!" Darth Vader threatened. "Empire, my ass! The only thing you'll be emperor of is the emperor of the dead...from my fist!" Captain Falcon spat.

Boba Fett backhanded him to shut him up. "Watch your mouth, scum! That's the face of the new emperor of your galaxies you're speaking to! You should be on your knees, begging him for mercy!" Boba Fett growled. "Oh yeah? You ought to be on your knees, begging me not to Falcon Punch my fist into that thick head of yours!" Captain Falcon sneered.

Boba Fett cried out fiercely as he kicked Captain Falcon in the face and knocked him on his back. "Take them away!" Boba Fett snarled. As Captain Falcon and the other Smashers were were marched into a prison hold, Darth Vader approached him for a new assignment. "I have a new assignment for you, Boba Fett. You are to search for Starkiller and bring him to me alive." Darth Vader began. "With all due respect, I've been busting my ass for the past several weeks going after this damn Hellspawn and I've found no trace of him anywhere! What makes you think that I'll find that damn rogue Jedi of yours?!" Boba Fett snapped. "I know that he is alive, Boba Fett. I can feel it; he's already survived two encounters with this Hellspawn. If there is anyone else who can help us track down that Hellspawn, it's Starkiller. Now go out and find him, then bring him before me alive." Darth Vader commanded.

Boba Fett was really getting pissed off with Vader; he was sick and tired of always being pushed around like this. "For your sake, my paycheck better be worth it!" Boba Fett grumbled. "I'm surprised at you, bounty hunter. It is not the money that drove you here. It was-" Darth Vader began. "The call of duty, I know. I get that from my father, but's he dead. And all that matters to me now is getting the job done and having enough money to retire in peace. Now if you'll excuse me!" Boba Fett finished before taking off.

Altre looked really uneasy, and Darth Vader could sense it. "You seem troubled, Spartan. What is on your mind? Do you think that your feelings for these...strangers is going to prove another difficulty for me to have to handle?" Darth Vader challenged. Altre sighed as he shook his head. "No, my lord. It won't be a problem!" Altre said hesitantly. "I should certainly hope that it will not, because I'm putting you in the position to execute the Smashers tonight!" Darth Vader said sternly. "Fuck!" Altre muttered. "If you are able to execute them without any hesitation or remorse, then I will know that you are on our side. If, however, you should get any ideas such as trying to attempt to free them...then I promise you that you will feel the wrath of the Dark Side. Do I make myself clear?" Darth Vader challenged.

Altre sighed as he nodded his head. "Clear as crystal...my lord!" Altre replied with a salute. As he and Darth Vader took off, Donkey Kong and his group were shocked beyond belief. "Did you guys hear that? What are we gonna do?!" Donkey Kong exclaimed. "I'm not sure...oh, if only we had bigger weapons or more allies, we might have a chance of rescuing them!" Fox said. "Even still, we've got Darth Vader to deal with here! How are we gonna be able to get past him?" Falco hissed.

Suddenly, high pitched giggling was heard. The Smashers turned around and gasped as they saw Peach and her own group of Smashers. "Peach?!" Fox exclaimed. "Shh...don't spoil the surprise, boys. I've got a plan to help save our friends!" Peach shushed. "Well, by all means necessary...please tell us this elaborate scheme of yours!" Falco said sarcastically. "Now, now. Be nice...or no cookies for you afterwards." Peach teased as she winked. "What?!" Falco demanded. "She made cookies!" Ness said. "Ooh, what kind are they?" Falco wondered as he got googly eyed. "They're chocolate chip!" Lucas said. "Ooh, I wanna cookie! Gimmie some; gimmie some!" Diddy Kong demanded. "Ah, ah, ah! First you gotta help us save Mario and the others." Peach said as she wagged her finger. "Oh, right. So...what was this plan of yours?" Diddy Kong said. "Well...here's the plan!" Peach began.

Much later; some Stormtroopers were guarding the imprisoned Mario, Captain Falcon, and the others. But they were soon given a heck of a surprise when it was time for their execution. "Well, your time has come boys. Up and at em'!" one of the Stormtroopers demanded. Just as he opened the door to the jail cell, the door from behind them was knocking. "Huh? Who the hell could that be?" another Stormtrooper exclaimed. "Why don't you go find out?" a third snapped.

A few of the Stormtroopers rushed over to the door and answered it, and were amazed to find Peach holding a basket in her hands. "Hey, boys. I've got some cookies for you, if you want some! You wanna try one?" Peach asked in a cute voice. "Ooh, boy! Do I ever!" one of the Stormtrooper said excitedly. "Now wait just a minute! Who are you and who sent you here?" the second Stormtrooper demanded. "Um, your boss sent me down here to put you guys on break." Peach lied. "He did? Well, in that case...oh, what the hell? Hey guys! Free cookies!" the second Stormtrooper announced. "Cookies? Now this I gotta see to believe! You stay here and don't move!" another Stormtrooper demanded. "Like that's gonna happen!" Wario sneered. Mario gasped as he saw Peach, who in turn winked seductively at him.

The Stormtroopers surrounded Peach, waiting and demanding for their free cookie. "All right boys, but I have to warn you...my cookies have quite a bite to them." Peach said with a sneaky smile. "Wait, what kind of cookies are they?" a Stormtrooper wondered. Peach smiled deviously as she took a step back. "Chocolate chip!" Peach said loud and clearly. Suddenly, Redback burst into the room roaring furiously as he began attacking the Stormtroopers. The poor saps screamed and hollered as they were eaten or smashed by the enraged T-Rex.

After biting down on one of the Stormtroopers and shaking him furiously around like a rag doll, Redback slammed him against the wall and roared ferociously before smashing the jail cells and freeing the other Smashers. "Whoa! That was amazing!" Bowser exclaimed. "I'll say; that was incredible!" Captain Falcon cried. "You saved us...I can't believe it! Thank you so much, Peach!" Mario said as he hugged Peach. "Oh! Mario...I missed you so much. I'm glad that you're safe! Come here and give mama some sugar!" Peach cooed as she passionately kissed him.

Most of the other Smashers were grossed out as Peach and Mario made out. "Eww! Get a room you two, sheesh!" Captain Falcon cried out. "Yech; I'm gonna get sick in a minute if those two keep it up!" Bowser grumbled. Fox soon ran into the room with an elated look on his face. "Hey, Peach! Guess what? I...oh, is this a bad time?" Fox said with a stupid look on his face as he saw Peach making out with Mario.

Peach finally stopped kissing Mario and broke away from him. "No...what is it, Fox?" Peach asked casually. "Uh...I found the Grey Fox! It's in great shape, and all I need is to get it up and running again, and then we can bust on outta here!" Fox said as he shook his head to stay on subject. "Well, what are we waiting for then? Let's go!" Mario cried. Soon, the Smashers began rampaging their way through the underground base. Or, actually; Redback did most of the rampaging. He stomped, crushed, chomped, and ate as many of the Imperial Stormtroopers as he possibly could while they made their way through the halls.

Finally; the Smashers approached the Grey Fox, to Fox's joy, Falco had fired up the engines. "You guys gonna get onboard or what?" Falco teased. "Hurry; get onboard!" Knuckles said as he helped the others to move. But before Mario and Peach could get onboard together, a terrible thing happened. A dark force grabbed onto Mario and Peach, squeezing the life out of them as they were violently dragged away from the Grey Fox. "NO! Mario and Peach!" Fox cried.

Mario and Peach cried out as they were dragged towards Darth Vader, who was using his Force Choke on them. "I should've seen this coming. You honestly did not believe that you were going to get away with stealing my prisoners, did you?" Darth Vader demanded. "Let us go, you monster!" Peach cried out before she was choked even harder by Darth Vader's Force Choke. "Let them go!" Falco cried as he aimed his Blaster Pistol at him. "Falco...there's nothing we can do to save them!" Captain Falcon said gravely. "What? So we just leave them for dead?!" Falco exclaimed. "Well, what can we do?" Bowser snapped.

Suddenly, Altre walked into the arena with a grim look on his face. Darth Vader turned around and dropped Mario and Peach as he focused more on Altre. "You've finally made it, I see. Good. Help me execute these fools at once." Darth Vader commanded. Altre put on his Hazop Helmet and then aimed his Spartan Laser at Darth Vader, shocking him. "What are you doing?!" Darth Vader demanded. "Let them go...or I'll put you down myself!" Altre said as he fingered the trigger. "So...you think that you stand any real chance against me, do you? Very well...I shall have to teach you the error of your ways myself by force!" Darth Vader retorted as he drew out his blood red lightsaber.

Altre smirked as he tossed aside his Spartan Laser...and drew out a Laser Sword of his own. "So...I see that you have a sword. Let us see if your skills are as good as you claim them to be!" Darth Vader challenged. Altre cried out fiercely as he charged towards Darth Vader and began fighting a fierce duel against him for several minutes.

The battle was brief, but legendary. A Halo Spartan going up against the most feared Sith Lord was quite astonishing to see, but it was even more incredible to see how evenly matched they both were. Each parry became more intense than the last, and each blow became more and more brutal. Finally, the two warriors caught themselves in a saber lock. "I should've known you'd grow softhearted and weak for these insolent fools!" Darth Vader sneered. "If anyone's weak, it's you! Darkness never prevails; ever!" Altre cried. "You clearly don't know the power of the Dark Side, do you?" Darth Vader retorted. "Well maybe it's time for you to learn something new!" Altre snapped as he finally broke free of the saber lock.

A few more clashes of their blades and Altre finally managed to strike Darth Vader on the side, making him cry out in pain as he keelhauled over to his knees in pain. Altre towered over him, holding his Laser Sword above his head. "I should kill you...but then again, I'd be no better off than you if I did. So instead...I'll let you live!" Altre said as he tossed his melee weapon aside.

Suddenly, loud clapping was heard from a dark corner. Everyone turned to see who it was and were shocked to find Boba Fett standing there clapping. "Bravo, kid! Well done; very chivalrous indeed!" Boba Fett applauded with total sarcasm. "What's your problem?" Altre snapped. "My problem? I don't have a problem...but then again, that would depend on the subject, now wouldn't it?" Boba Fett retorted as he started walking towards them.

Altre stood his ground defensively, preparing for the worst. "If you hate everyone so much, then why do you bother to even be here to begin with?" Altre questioned. Boba Fett appeared to scoff at him. "My dear friend...I don't do this for the money, for the fame, or for the duty. Do you want to know the truth as to why it is I enjoy doing what I do?" Boba Fett sneered. "Why?" Altre demanded. Boba Fett suddenly and rather quickly drew out his Blaster Pistol and shot Darth Vader in the face, killing him in an instant.

But before Altre could react, Boba Fett shot him several times in the chest. "NOOO!" Peach screamed. Altre cried out in pain as he fell to his knees, glaring up at Boba Fett. "I happen to enjoy killing people for the sake of killing! The money is good...but I love killing more!" Boba Fett said with a sneer. "You thug! I promise you, that one day...your lust for death will come with a heavy price!" Altre warned. Boba Fett ignored him and shot him in the head, killing him instantly.

Peach and the other Smashers were very upset, but if that wasn't bad enough a horrible creature soon erupted out of the cave's pool of water next to the air-strip. It was Clamp-Jaw, and he was furious! "OH NO!" Diddy Kong exclaimed. "We have to get out of here, now!" Fox cried.

Peach and Mario ran as fast as they could to the Grey Fox, but Mario suddenly stopped as he caught sight of Ness and his own group from a distance. "Mario, let's go!" Peach cried. "Princess...as much as I love you, I can't go on. I have to stay here and help the others. Please try to understand!" Mario said as he held her hands. "Mario...oh, I do understand. Just be safe, ok? Please...come back to me!" Peach whispered as she kissed him. "I'll see you soon!" Mario said as he jumped away to go with Ness and the others. Soon enough, the Grey Fox took off and Mario ran off to regroup with Ness's group.

Boba Fett, however, had quite the encounter with Clamp-Jaw. The monstrous beast had been chasing after Donkey Kong's group for some time now, and now that they were gone, he was furious. Boba Fett was going to be his target for his fury to lash out on. "Come on, you oversized croc! You think you can mess with me? I'll pry out every single tooth out of that thick head of yours! Come on!" Boba Fett challenged.

Clamp-Jaw roared furiously as he prepared to charge, but suddenly the _Apocolypse_ barged into the arena and massive chain-guns and missiles were pummeling the beast to oblivion. "How do you like that? Looks like you bit off more than you could chew!" Boba Fett sneered as he stepped back. The massive war machine screeched to a halt before Crimson Viper stepped out to greet Boba Fett again. "So that's twice I've saved your ass now. You owe me big time for this, you know!" Crimson Viper teased. "Oh, it's just the beginning of a new friendship. Come here; I've got a new hit-list of bounties for us. Plenty of kills for us to share!" Boba Fett sneered as he took Crimson Viper aside and showed her a list of names. "Ah...finally! Somebody I can get along with; I think you and I are gonna go places!" Crimson Viper said. Both villains soon went onboard the _Apocolypse_ and took off.

***End of Flasback***

Sonic, Yoshi, Liu Kang, and Kitana were astounded by their story. "That's incredible! But it's also really sad; I feel bad for Altre!" Yoshi said. "Yeah...the minute he redeems himself, and that thug just has to kill him!" Sonic added. "Yeah, it was pretty bad. Oh, it'll only get worse. I can tell!" Diddy Kong moaned. "Don't get your hopes down just yet; we might still have a chance to turn things around. I bet that Samus and her friends are doing just fine and are probably on their way to put an end to all of this right now even as we speak!" Liu Kang suggested. "Well...let's hope so." Yoshi sighed sadly.

***WOW! Quite a flashback, huh? Stay tuned to see what our other Smashers are up to next and who else will join this all out brawl warfare, coming up soon!***


	20. Chapter 20

***Chapter 20 is up! In this epic chapter, Snake and Samus team up with Sonya and Jax to follow Predator into Shao Kahn's Battleship. But is it a trap? Read on to find out! Warning: This chapter contains some brutal violence, harsh language, and some shocking death scenes; viewer discretion is advised!***

Back at the lower decks of Shao Kahn's battleship, the Predator was sneaking through the darkness with a group of Smashers close behind him. They were Snake, Samus, Sonya, and Jax. "I still don't trust this creature, Samus. How can you possibly trust him when he's been trying to kill us all this damn time?!" Snake hissed. "Hush! I don't like it anymore than you do, but we've got no choice. Besides; he could've left us to die in the hands of that Xenomorph, but he didn't. So for now, just keep it quiet and do whatever he says!" Samus shushed. "Like we have much of a choice." Snake grumbled.

Sonya and Jax were especially cautious as they glanced around their environments; something just didn't seem right here. "Hey, Jax? Is it me...or does something seem supsicious about this place? It looks a little techologically advanced for Shao Kahn, don't you think?" Sonya whispered. "Tell me about it! It looks like some of the same shit that Cyrax and Sektor stole years before; remember that mission back in Earth Realm?" Jax replied. "I do...and it's all starting to come together now." Sonya said as she remembered something.

Predator soon led the Smashers into a very large room filled with many boxes...or so it seemed. Predator growled softly as he activated his Laser Pointer and began scanning the area. "What's that monster doing now?" Snake wondered. "Shh...I think he might be on to something here!" Samus hissed. The Predator kept on scanning around, until he finally turned his attention towards the boxes. He growled menacingly as he approached one of the boxes, and then finally kicked one open.

The Smashers gasped as they found several pods spilling out, but realized that they were not pods at all. "Holy shit! I can't believe it; those are Xenomorph eggs!" Samus exclaimed. "I thought so! Come on, let's squish these motherfuckers into oblivion!" Jax cried as he cracked his knuckles. The Predator stopped him before pulling something from his armor. "What is that?" Sonya asked. The Predator placed it on the floor, and took a couple of steps back before typing something on his Wrist Gauntlets. Suddenly, the strange object planted on the floor began beeping slowly. "Oh, shit! He's gonna kill us all; I knew it!" Snake muttered. "No...he's gonna kill those bastards. Come on; let's get outta here before we're blown up too!" Samus retorted as she put on her helmet and took off running.

But the Predator wasn't going to let Samus go, at least not in her own direction. He grabbed Samus by the arm and yanked her back, startling the Smashers. "What are you doing?! Let me go or we're gonna die!" Samus snapped. The Predator growled at her before he activated his Shoulder Cannon and aimed for the ceiling. He fired a huge burst of plasma energy at the ceiling and created a huge hole, and then Predator walked towards a pillar before pushing it down as hard as he could to create a means to climb up to the hole. "Well...you sure are a creative one, aren't you?" Snake smirked. "Come on, let's just go!" Jax snapped.

The Predator led the Smashers away from the room and up into another room. It was a good thing too, because the bomb the Predator set off detonated as soon as they all got up into their new destination. A huge gust of flames shot up through the hole in the ceiling and up into the room, causing Samus to yelp. "Whoa! That was a close one!" Samus gasped. "Where to now?" Snake asked.

The Predator led the way into another room, but this time they all took cover behind some barriers of a walkway of some sort. The Smashers were able to get a good view of what was happening down below, and were quite shocked to see what was happening. Down below was the remnant of Shao Kahn's army from outworld, along with the Emperor of Outworld himself. But if that wasn't bad enough, there hundreds upon hundreds of Xenomorph eggs. "My dear comrades! The time for victory has come! While my new master and commander, Baraka, is up there leading his own army against the Smash Bros, I will lead you to victory against our own enemies. With these biological bombs that Dr. Payne has so generously given us, we shall spread fear and annihilation throughout the lands of this realm, and I shall rule the world as Supreme Emperor!" Shao Kahn announced.

His heathen barbarians cried out triumphantly as they waved their weapons in the air. The Smashers were astonished to hear of this; now they knew why the Xenomorphs were here, and how they got here. "Oh my God! That psychopath is responsible for all this?! How do we stop all those things?" Sonya gasped. "I hope our friend here has enough of them bombs!" Jax muttered. "Hey...where is that thing, anyway?" Snake demanded suddenly.

The Smashers looked around, but were shocked to find out the Predator was no longer with them. "I knew it! That lying cheating son of a bitch ditched us!" Snake growled. "No he hasn't! Look over there!" Samus gasped as she pointed. The Smashers looked over by the huge podium where Shao Kahn stood in front of his army and gasped as they saw the Predator sitting on a pinnacle of one of the pillars where Shao Kahn's flag was hung. "What is he doing?!" Snake snarled. T

he Predator was scanning the entire area for any signs of weakness and a means to set off some sort of distraction so that his new comrades could make their move. He finally caught his sights on a huge set of gears that helped the ship to stay airborne. He growled softly as he charged his Shoulder Cannon, and then finally opened fire.

A huge explosion tore apart the walls and rear of the ship, causing it to shake and tremble violently. Suddenly, a huge hole was ripped open and began sucking everything and everyone out into the hole, causing them to fly away at super speeds. The Xenomorph eggs began flying off, along with most of Shao Kahn's army. "What the hell is going on?! Somebody do something!" Shao Kahn demanded as he grabbed hold of a pillar. "Looks like this is our cue! Come on, guys! Let's crash this party!" Samus cried as she jumped out to join the fray. "Wait for me!" Snake cried as he jumped after Samus. "Well, when in Rome..." Jax shrugged.

Soon enough, Samus and the gang began fighting off the last of Shao Kahn's army. They blasted away the barbarians with their weapons, or in Jax's case, pounded and crushed them to pieces. "What?! NO! You fools again! I should've known! If it's a fight you want, I'll give you a war you won't soon forget!" Shao Kahn roared. He pressed a button, closing the huge hole down with a steel shield and settled things down a bit.

But Shao Kahn soon made his next move. He ran over to a set of controls and punched a big red button, causing the floor to open up and reveal a huge black box of some sort. "You wanted to play with me rough? I'll show you playtime Outworld style! Have fun playing with my little friend!" Shao Kahn cackled as he took off running. Suddenly, the box opened up and a huge four-armed beast with tiger-like fur pounced out and began savagely killing off the last of Shao Kahn's men. He tore them apart limb from limb, and pounded them the rest who managed to survive into oblivion.

One man in particular screamed in howling agony as his head was ripped off and sent rolling down towards the frightened Smashers, but was soon crushed to a bloody pulp by an enormous foot. The four-armed creature roared in fury as he spread his arms and flexed his muscles; this beast was none other than the mighty Kintaro! "I'll tear you to pieces and eat you up!" Kintaro roared. "What the hell is that thing?!" Snake exclaimed in shock. "That's Kintaro! Be very careful; that monster is dangerous! He'll tear you to pieces if you ain't careful...plus, he can breathe fire!" Jax warned. "Shit...how do we deal with something like this?" Snake cried.

Kintaro began stomping towards the Smashers to finish them, but they weren't about to give up without a fight. Jax was the first to stand out and attack the beast. "Bring it, pussy!" Jax taunted as he smashed his fist into the ground. Kintaro wobbled a bit from the ground pound attack, but he savagely retaliated by pounding his fists at Jax. Jax cried out as he was knocked back, but he jumped back up and began punching back. Kintaro showed no mercy as he fought savagely with Jax, and wasn't afraid to fight dirty either.

He grabbed Jax by the legs and slammed him violently to the ground. Not even finished, Kintaro leapt up into the air and then stomped Jax into the ground with his feet before tossing him aside. "Jax!" Sonya cried as she ran up to him. "Ow...that's cheating, you furry four-armed freak!" Jax groaned. "There are no rules when it comes to fighting against me, human. Now stand up and fight me, or die!" Kintaro snarled. "I'll handle this!" Snake cried as he stood up to face him.

Kintaro roared as he began twirling around to repeatedly slap Snake, but the mercenary was too quick and dodged the attack. He then drew out his pistol and shot at the beast many times, but the bullets did little to affect him. "Ha! That was weak, pathetic human. This is real firepower!" Kintaro sneered as he took a deep breath. "Snake, get back! He'll roast you like a marshmallow!" Jax cried.

Snake cried out as he jumped away, and it was a good thing too, because Kintaro spewed out a huge gust of flames from his mouth. "Holy crap! That was too close for comfort!" Snake shouted. "Rawr! Hold still; I need to crush you!" Kintaro growled. Kintaro tried to grab Snake, but he drew out his knife and began slashing madly at the beast to get him away. Kintaro cried out as he was sliced in the chest and the face many times, but he still refused to back down.

He finally grabbed a hold of Snake and began ferociously punching him with two of his fists while holding him with his other two hands. Snake cried out in pain and grunted as he was pummeled violently by the ferocious beast, until Kintaro finally punched him away and sent him flying against a wall and knocked the wind out of him.

Kintaro laughed triumphantly over the defeat of his enemy and posed victoriously. "Hahahaha! Puny human; you're no match against the might of Kintaro!" Kintaro boasted. "Snake! I'll make you pay for hurting my friend, you bastard!" Samus screamed as she rushed towards Kintaro to attack. She began kicking and punching at the beast, but he merely blocked her attacks before violently subduing Samus in a most gruesome manner.

He grabbed her with two pairs of his arms and then punched her violently in the chest with his other two fists, brusing her lungs and breaking her ribcage. He punched her in the face with two of his fists, fracturing her skull and cracking her helmet. Finally, to add on extra damage, Kintaro slammed Samus to the ground, breaking almost every bone in her body and shattering her entire Super Suit off from the force of the impact. Kintaro laughed evilly as he towered over Samus, mocking her defeat. "Hahahaha! You see? You can't win; I'm the best there is!" Kintaro sneered. "You...(Coughs violently) fucking bastard! That was...(coughs) cheating!" Samus groaned weakly.

Kintaro grabbed Samus up by the legs and held her upside down as he glared into her eyes with his steely yellow ones. "Oh yeah? What are you gonna do about it?" Kintaro snarled. "Let her go or I'll kill you!" Sonya cried fiercely. Kintaro growled at her as he lifted Samus up with all four arms in an attempt to finish her. But he never got the chance to, due to the fact that a vicious spear stabbed right through Kintaro's back and popped out of his chest!

Kintaro screamed in howling agony as he dropped Samus and stumbled onto his knees, and the Predator growled furiously as he tore out his spear. Kintaro roared in anger and pain as he held his bleeding wounds, but the Predator was sure to make him pay with his life in a most gruesome manner. He unsheathed his Wrist Blades as he walked around to face the four armed beast face to face. Predator then slashed off two of Kintaro's arms, making the beast scream even louder. The Predator showed no mercy and slashed off his other two arms, and the limbless Kintaro roared and hollered sitting on his knees. The Predator finally finished off Kintaro by ramming his one of his Wrist Blades into his neck and violently tore out his spine.

The Predator roared loudly in triumph as he held the bloody spine of Kintaro in the air, bringing both shock and awe to our Smasher heroes. "Whoa...I'm glad he's on our side now!" Jax mumbled. "Augh...damn, that four-armed monster sure did a lot more damage to me than I thought." Snake moaned as he struggled to stand back up. "You?! What about me? OW! Oh, God...I don't think I can move on." Samus cried as she found it hard to move. "Samus! Oh no, what has that monster done to you?!" Snake exclaimed as he ran to his girl. "Just about broke every fucking bone in my body; no biggie!" Samus smirked with pain.

The Predator approached Samus and took out a strange object of some sort. "Wait, what are you doing? Get away from her!" Snake growled. "Snake, stop it. It's ok...I think he's gonna heal me!" Samus said reassuringly. The Predator pulled the object apart, revealing a sharp blue needle of some sort. Suddenly he stabbed the needle into Samus's chest and made her scream loudly. As she jolted up, she punched Snake away out of pure adrenaline. "AAAAAAUUUUGGHHHH! What the hell is in that stuff?!" Samus screamed. "OUCH! That was my face, Samus! God, that hurt!" Snake cried as he held his bloody nose. "Oops! I'm so sorry, Snake. I didn't mean to hurt you! I swear!" Samus cried as she ran to him and comforted him.

The Predator tossed the useless object aside and began walking away, leading the Smashers into yet another room. This time, there was a huge spaceship of total alien origin. It was obvious that this was Predator's spaceship, and the Predator looked quite happy to find his ship was still in one piece. "That's your ship? Good...it's still here. So I guess that means you'll be able to return home in one piece, right?" Samus asked. The Predator growled softly as he nodded his head, and then reached for an object from his back. He handed Samus over the spear he used to kill Kintaro with, and presented to her as a gift. "What? For me?! I don't know what to say!" Samus exclaimed.

The Predator purred as he grabbed out a vial of acid and approached Samus. He opened it up and took a untensil of some sort, dipped it into the acid, and then drew a strange shape on Samus's forehead. She cringed in pain, but dared not to turn away or break free. At first, Snake and the others were very worried and confused as to why the Predator did this, but Samus smiled as she walked back towards her friends and explained. "It's ok guys...this is a good thing. He gave me a warrior's mark of honor; it's a clan tradition or something." Samus explained.

As the Predator moved back into his ship and the Smashers bid him goodbye, they were all unaware of the fact that Shao Kahn was watching them from a secret room from above. "Damn it all to hell! I can't even rely on Kintaro to finish this job right. I've got no other choice now...I'll have to use my secret weapon to finish off these Smashers. Hopefully, after he's finished off these losers, I'll use him to crush the last rebellious fools who were able to defeat Baraka's army. Speaking of which..." Shao Kahn cried out angrily.

He approached a button and pressed it. "Yeah? This is Commander Baraka speaking; what is it?" Baraka's voice snapped. "My dear friend...it's time to unleash our secret weapon! Prepare to release...**MECHA KING GHIDORAH!**" Shao Kahn instructed. "It's about time! I'll see to it that it's done immediately! Oh, by the way...I've got more good news! I've found out where our Hellspawn friend is heading next! He's heading towards someplace called Subspace; he thinks that's where the last two keys of the 7 worlds are. Want me to intercept him?" Baraka replied. "Don't be too hasty just yet! I have a feeling that our friend will have his own difficulties when he arrives at Subspace, but it doesn't hurt to keep an eye on him. But right now, our main focus is to finish off these Stupid Smash Bros!" Shao Kahn explained. "Yes, my lord!" Baraka said before turning off his radio.

Shao Kahn chuckled evilly as he looked over the horizon. "Let's see how you'll get yourself out of this one, Lord Raiden! Better yet; I'd love to see your new champions suffer in the hands of one of the most powerful living kaiju monsters! Once this is over, I'll be the first one to personally crush every last hope and dream you have left!" Shao Kahn snickered with an evil smile.

Back up in the main control room of Shao Kahn's battleship, Baraka approached his own cronies: Sepiroth and Albert Wesker. "Listen up, pretty boys! I'm only gonna explain myself just this once, so pay attention! I want you two to go down to Smash Caverns and release Mecha King Ghidorah. And that's an order straight from Lord Shao Kahn himself; don't mess this up! If there's any more trouble, you know what to do! We're gonna do things the right way this time! So don't you dare fuck this up! Got it?" Baraka growled. "It will get done, Commander. You have our word!" Albert Wesker replied calmly. "Yes...I promise you that I will personally cut the hearts out of those who dare to stand in our way!" Sepiroth vowed. "Now that's more like it! That's what I want to hear; good job! Now get outta here and do your jobs!" Baraka praised.

But as they walked away, Sepiroth and Albert Wesker scowled as they had plans of their own. "_The sooner I get this job finished, I'll personally see to it that your head is beneath my feet and my blade is red with your blood, you foul heathen barbarian!_" Sepiroth thought. "_Stupid barbarian! How dare you have authority over me; I'm the one with the brains and toys here! I should be the one in charge...and I think I know just how to pull this off!_" Wesker thought with an evil smile.

***Oh boy! This is gonna get really epic and really ugly real quick! Stay tuned for more blood-fueled action, coming your way soon!***


	21. Chapter 21

***Chapter 21 is up! In this chapter, several bumbling Smashers somehow become heroes when they stumble upon an evil plan set up by a pair of evil villains. As they team up to try and save the day, a certain monster decides to join the fray...and he's twice as big and green, but nowhere near as jolly as the Jolly Green Giant. Warning: Contains some violence and cursing; viewer discretion is advised!***

Meanwhile at a remote spot near a river in Smash Valley, a small group of renegade cartoon characters from different dimensions met together by a river. Among that group was Roger Rabbit, Benny the Cab, Baby Herman, Jessica Rabbit, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Bugs Bunny, and Daffy Duck. "Ok, so now that we're all here...does anybody have any ideas of stopping these bad guys? Anyone at all; come on, there's no such thing as bad ideas!" Roger Rabbit announced. "How about we just ask them to go invade some other dimension?" Daffy suggested stupidly. "Gawrsh! I don't know; they might not like that idea!" Goofy warned. "Fine! We'll say please!" Daffy groaned.

Baby Herman finally stood up, shaking his rattle furiously. "That's a terrible idea! I say we just round them up and push them off a cliff or something!" Baby Herman snapped. "Or we could drown them in a pool of Dip!" Benny added. "Come on, be serious here! This is a serious threat that has to be dealt with seriously!" Jessica scolded. "We are taking this seriously, but it's the only ideas we've got so far!" Mickey complained. "I got it! How about we pretend we're having a birthday party inside of a rocket ship, then lure them inside when we have cake, lock them up in there, blast them into outerspace and then eat cake? Yeah; that's the best idea ever!" Daffy said with a laugh. "That's stupid! It's not even anyone's birthday today!" Donald snapped. "Oh yeah? Well I don't see you coming up with any better ideas!" Daffy snapped back.

Goofy stood out and gave them his idea. "I've got the best idea ever!" Goofy proclaimed. "Really? Well by all means, do tell us!" Baby Herman said out of pure sarcasm. "Herman, knock it off! Go ahead, Goofy. Tell us your plan!" Roger said. "We should take all the bad guys, and push them somewhere else!" Goofy stated. "Hey! That's my idea!" Daffy exclaimed angrily. "Nuh-uh! It's my idea; I thought of that all by myself!" Goofy sneered as he tapped his head. "Yeah, well my idea was way better than yours!" Daffy argued. "Well my idea is gonna make your idea eat dust!" Goofy snapped. "Not if I eat it first!" Daffy retorted.

Bugs Bunny stepped in and broke them up. "Stop it! This isn't obviously working, so let's just all calm down and-" Bugs said. "Calm down?! How can we possibly calm down when it's the end of the world? We're never gonna win this war, and we're all gonna die!" Goofy wailed. "What? But I don't wanna die; there's so much in life that I haven't been able to do!" Baby Herman whined. "Stop it! We're not gonna die as long as we don't lose our heads!" Benny said. "Lose our heads?!" Donald panicked.

The cartoon characters argued with each other for about 20 minutes, until finally Roger brought it to an end. "STOP IT! Ok look...there has to be a logical way out of this. Come on; we can do this. I bet if we worked together right now, we'd find a solution to getting these bad guys out of here. And who knows; we might be hailed as heroes for our heroic deeds if this pulls off." Roger said. "I like the sound of that. Ok, I'm in!" Daffy cried. "Me too!" the others announced. "Ok, so...who here has an idea?" Roger said cheerfully.

Everyone fell silent for a moment. "I...don't!" Goofy said stupidly. "Wait, wait! I have an idea; granted it's a bold and daring idea, but it must be done!" Bugs said. "Ok, so let's hear it." Roger said. "Ok, then. Picture this: There are all these bad guys, right? Well...what if we were to trap them all in a deep dark cave of some sort, so that they'd never be able to escape?" Bugs suggested. The other cartoon characters looked at each and finally agreed on something. "You know what? That's actually a brilliant idea!" Daffy cried. "Yeah; couldn't have said so better myself." Mickey proclaimed. "Yeah, that's using the old noggin there!" Goofy chuckled. "Wait a minute...where are we gonna find a cave to lock them up in? We're miles away from any cave!" Donald stated.

Bugs palmed his face as Donald said that. "Oops...I didn't think about that." Bugs muttered. "That's ok. I know there's one place where there's lots of caves!" Roger said more cheerfully. "Really? Where at, Roger?" Mickey wondered. "Smash Caverns! There's lots of caves over there; and it's really dark and endless, too. Perfect place for a bad guy to be trapped in." Roger explained. "Dark and endless? Sounds scary!" Goofy said shaking with fear.

Jessica thought otherwise. "It's perfect...the only question remains is this: How are we gonna get there?" she said. "I have the perfect solution! I spotted a hovercraft around here earlier; we could make it there in perfect timing!" Mickey announced. "Well, what are we waiting for? Show us this hovercraft!" Bugs cried. "All right, team. Let's move out!" Mickey said as he led the way.

Soon enough, Mickey led the group to a huge hovercraft parked by a log cabin. It was perfect for holding them all in, and it looked fast too. "Great! Just like you said, Mickey! Come on, let's get onboard!" Roger whispered. "Uh, yeah...there are still some bad guys around that need to be taken care of!" Mickey replied. "Well why don't we just knock them out and put them onboard?" Goofy asked. "That's a great idea! In fact, we should take out every evil doer we can and then lock them up in these Smash Caverns!" Roger said.

The others agreed with Roger's idea. "Yeah!" the others agreed. "Bad guy hunting, all right!" Daffy cheered loudly. "Shh! Not so loud, Daffy. They'll know we're on to them!" Bugs shushed. "Oops...sorry." Daffy muttered. "Let's go, team. Keep your eyes peeled and your weapons ready; the bad guys can strike at any given moment." Roger instructed. "But we don't have any weapons!" Goofy pointed. "Oh, right. I forgot about that!" Roger muttered as he palmed his face. "Doesn't matter. We'll take out the bad guys the only way we know how: By acting like complete morons and annoying the crap out of them!" Bugs said. "Now that's something I can do!" Daffy pointed out. "Come on, let's go get them!" Goofy said more confidently.

Meanwhile; Sepiroth and Wesker finally arrived at a technologically advanced hideout disguised as a cave. But they weren't here to follow Shao Kahn's orders. Oh no; these dastardly villains had a plan of their own. Inside of a specific cave at Smash Caverns, there were over a thousand Subspace Bombs armed and ready to be detonated. Sepiroth and Wesker chuckled evilly as they approached the villain responsible for helping out with these bombs.

He was none other than the evil Dr. Payne, and with him was his foul mouthed henchman Skulker. "Well it's about time that you two made it back here. I'm supposing that Shao Kahn thinks that he was able to trust you two, eh?" Dr. Payne sneered. "Right you are, my friend. Once these bombs of yours detonate, we'll collect that foolish emperor and all those other infidels as our own trophies." Sepiroth said with an evil smile. "Aw, yeah! Now that's more like it; I wish I could see the looks on their faces, though!" Skulker snorted. "We're ready to detonate the Subspace Bombs whenever you are, Dr. Payne." Wesker said. "Hold on...I want to revel in this moment. Let us do a toast; for a new world order!" Dr. Payne proclaimed. "Hell yeah! I've got the champagne, baby!" Skulker cried as he took out a bottle of bubbly.

But as the villains proposed a toast, their doorbell rang. "What in the name of God? Who could that possibly be?!" Dr. Payne cried in shock. "More importantly, how did they ever find this place?!" Wesker exclaimed. "Never mind that. Somebody's got to answer the door and see who it is!" Sepiroth snapped. "Fine! I'll do it; lousy bum asses are too fucking lazy to do anything, anyway!" Skulker groaned. "HEY! I heard that, you thick headed fool!" Dr. Payne cried.

Skulker ignored him and answered the door, and was quite surprised to see Mickey, Goofy, and Donald Duck standing their in delivery man costumes. "Special delivery for Dr. Payne!" Goofy announced. "What the hell? Hey, doc! I didn't know you had a delivery!" Skulker called. "What?! Excuse me, will you gentlemen? I'll be right back!" Dr. Payne said.

As Dr. Payne stomped towards the door, he and the other villains were unaware that Roger was leading the other cartoon characters through the back entrance in stealth. "Ok, fellas. You got the stuff ready to disarm them bombs?" Roger whispered. "You got it, doc. We got your state of the art pliers, tweezers, wrenches, hammers, crowbars, screwdrivers, and...whatever this thing is!" Bugs replied as he held out a cellphone. "Uh, that's mine!" Daffy said as he snatched the cellphone away. "Whatever. But we better hurry and disarm these bombs; Mickey, Goofy, and Donald might not be able to hold off them bad guys for long." Roger warned.

Speaking of which, Dr. Payne was arguing with Mickey over the fact that he never even made a special delivery. "Look here, stranger! I never made a request for a delivery! I never ordered anything!" Dr. Payne snarled. "But the papers here say that you did; you can't argue with the facts." Mickey wisely retorted. Dr. Payne sighed as he palmed his face and snatched the paper away. "Give me that! I'll show you I didn't...order anything?" Dr. Payne said. "What's it say, boss?" Skulker demanded. "I don't believe this! How the hell did they find out we're the ones who bought the Subspace Bombs?!" Dr. Payne cried. "You don't get away with buying stuff like that, you know. Not a lot of people buy bombs!" Goofy teased. "Goofy!" Mickey hissed.

Donald slapped him upside the head, making him cry out in pain. However, Dr. Payne actually fell for their little trick and sighed as he rubbed his chin quizzically. "Eh, you do have a point there. Oh well! How much do I owe you?" Dr. Payne said at last. "Oh, you don't need to give us any money...though we do need you to sign a few papers; for reference purposes of course!" Mickey said. "Oh, what's the harm? Go ahead; bring me the papers!" Dr. Payne said. "Goofy and Donald? Get the papers, will you?" Mickey instructed. "Way ahead of you, Mickey!" Donald said with a mischievous snicker. "Heads up!" Goofy cried as he motioned for a bulldozer to come. "Wait, where did you get that bulldozer from?!" Skulker exclaimed.

Suddenly, the bulldozer dumped a huge load of papers all over Skulker and Dr. Payne. "Ok, let's see here. We need your signature here, here, here, here, and here..." Mickey began casually as he popped out of the pile of papers. Dr. Payne popped his head out and groaned as stars went around his head in a comical fashion. "Oh, I hate delivery regulations!" Dr. Payne moaned.

Back with Roger and the others, they were having a hard time disarming the bombs. "Man...this is harder than I thought it would be!" Roger muttered as he struggled to pull a bomb apart with a wrench. "These things are unbreakable!" Daffy complained as he broke a hammer after banging on a bomb so many times. "Damn...it'll take a miracle to disarm these bombs before somebody sets them off!" Benny said as he inspected one. "Well, we better find a way to disarm these things pretty quick." Herman said. "Why? What's wrong, Herman?" Benny wondered. "Because I think we've got company!" Herman pointed.

The cartoon characters gasped as a door opened, and revealed a group of various characters from Sonic X Series that somehow found their way in here. They were Rouge the Bat, Espio the Chameleon, Vector the Crocodile, Silver the Hedgehog, and even Big the Cat. "Quick! Hide before they see us!" Bugs hissed as he hid behind a crate. The other toons hid as the newcomers came into the room. "Hmm, this looks like it's the place. Look at all those Subspace Bombs!" Espio said as he pointed. "We should be careful; there could be traps or more guards." Silver warned. "Come on; let's just get this over with!" Rouge snapped.

As they wandered inside of the room full of bombs, Bugs snuck away with his other friends and had a quick meeting. "Darn! They've got more of these guys coming for these bombs. But what I gotta know is this: Are they good guys or bad guys?" Bugs whispered. "We should find out, but do so with caution!" Roger suggested. "Yeah; I've got a bad hunch about that Bat." Bugs added. "So, what do we do? Just pop out and yell surprise or something?" Daffy snorted.

The other characters glared at him before they had an idea. "Wait, why are you looking at me like that?" Daffy demanded. Suddenly, Daffy found himself thrown out in the middle of the room. At the same time, Rouge and the gang caught sight of him and surrounded him. "Who are you?!" Rouge commanded harshly. "Augh! Please; don't kill me. What will happen to Bugs without me?!" Daffy whined. "Wait, there are more of you? Tell us where they are or so help me-" Rouge growled.

Daffy gulped nervously as Rouge glared into his eyes. "Oops...uh, I mean-lovely weather we're having here, aren't we? Say...you wouldn't happen to know Roger Rabbit, would you?" Daffy said trying to smooth talk his way out of this. "Well, actually-" Big began. "Don't tell him anything, you idiot!" Vector snapped. "You better tell us what you know or you're dead! You hear me; you're dead!" Rouge growled as she shook him. "Please, take it easy! I just gussied up my feathers this morning!" Daffy complained. "Then talk! Who are you working for?!" Rouge snarled as she shook him even harder.

Suddenly, an alarm went off and grabbed everyone's attention. "Uh oh...that can't be good." Big said stupidly. "Damn it; they must've spotted us!" Espio cursed. Suddenly, a violent explosion was heard and the whole place was shaking up before a defeaning roar was heard. "Uh, I don't think so...you sure you didn't bring anymore of your friends along with you?" Daffy said trying not to sound rude. "That doesn't sound anything like our friends!" Rouge said snappishly. "Well whatever it is, it sounds pretty angry and it's coming this way! Come on; let's beat it!" Vector said as he took off running. "What?! Wait a second; you can't just leave us-uh, I mean me, here all alone. Besides; who's gonna help me disarm the bombs?!" Daffy cried.

Rouge's eyes widened as he said that. "Oh, shit! He's right; we've still gotta find a way to disarm those Subspace Bombs before they detonate." Rouge said. "Ok, fine. If I let you go, will you help us disarm these bombs?" Espio growled as he got in Daffy's face. "Of course; it's been my lifelong dream to be a hero!" Daffy gulped nervously. "Ok, then do it! There are lives at stake here!" Rouge snapped as she finally let go of Daffy. As Daffy took off hooting and hollering like an idiot with Rouge and Espio behind him, Bugs and the others decided to sneak off after Vector's group. "Well, now things are starting to get interesting." Bugs muttered as he munched on a carrot. "Come on, let's go after those guys." Roger said as he began sneaking after the other Smashers.

Meanwhile; Dr. Payne was getting furious as he kept on having to sign a bunch of papers, when suddenly the explosion threw him and the others off guard. "Holy bullshit! What the fuck was that?!" Skulker exclaimed. "Hey, watch your mouth!" Goofy scolded. "Impossible! Did one of the bombs go off earlier than expected?!" Dr. Payne wondered. "Uh, as much as I hate to interrupt your thoughts...but is having a giant monster part of your evil plans of domination or whatever?" Mickey said suddenly really nervous. "Wait, what?! What are you going on about? And how did you know about my plans of world domination, you little-" Dr. Payne snarled.

He never got a chance to finish when a huge foot stomped right through the ceiling of the cave. "Uh...that don't look like Bowser or Yoshi to me, boss!" Skulker said stupidly. A loud and deafening roar shattered the eardrums of the Smashers before the foot tore it's way out and another stomped through the cave's ceiling again. Soon enough, the feet stomped through the cave until they reached the room where the Subspace Bombs were. "Oh shit! If that monster decides to destroy the bombs...then we're all doomed!" Dr. Payne exclaimed. "That's it, I'm getting the fuck outta here!" Skulker cried as he took off running.

The other Smashers soon ran their way out of the cave, but they were shocked and horrified to see what monster was attacking their cave. It was a huge prehistoric beast that stood over 400 feet tall, was over 800 feet long, and weighed about 50,000 tons. His skin was green, he had white jagged spikes that ran all the way from the back of his neck to the tip of his tail, and a ferocious dinosaur-like face with razor sharp teeth and eyes that glowed with a roaring hellfire. He was none other than Godzilla; the King of the Monsters!

Godzilla roared with fury as he stomped his way through the cave hideouts, smashing up Dr. Payne's secret labs and technologies. Dr. Payne was dismayed and outraged to see his precious technologically advanced cave hideout being torn down by this giant beast. "No! Not my precious hideout; I spent the last of my fortune on this!" Dr. Payne cried as he fell to his knees. "You should've stuck to a remote desert island!" Mickey joked. Donald and Goofy laughed, but Dr. Payne started screaming and cursing as he threw a wild tantrum.

Back inside of the base, Daffy finally led Rouge and Espio to the room where the bombs were hidden. "Here they are, just like I promised!" Daffy announced. "Ok, but we better find a way to disarm these quickly before the whole places comes crashing down on top of us!" Espio snapped as the room started shaking violently. "Well, good luck with that. Me and my buddies were trying everything we could to disarm these bad boys, and nothing worked. Well, I've done all I could here. Nice knowing you!" Daffy said as he tried to leave.

Rouge growled as she caught him trying to escape. "Not so fast! Get back here!" Rouge snapped as she charged at him. Daffy screamed as Rouge tackled him into a control room, and they had a brief wrestling match before Espio broke them apart. "Guys, stop it! Look at this; you know what this is?" Espio cried. "Uh, it doesn't look anything like a bathroom to me if that's what you're implying!" Daffy said stupidly. "No, you idiot! It's the control room; we can disarm the bombs by finding out which one of these computers controlls the Subspace Bombs!" Espio snapped. "Oh...well have fun with that!" Daffy said as he got up to leave.

Suddenly, Wesker and several heavily armed gunmen busted into the room. "There they are! Kill them; don't let a single one of them escape alive!" Wesker cried angrily as he fired a magnum pistol at Daffy. Daffy cried out in fear as he ducked and hid behind a desk, and the armed gunmen fired their assault rifles at their direction. "You two hold them off while I find out which computer controls the bombs!" Espio said as he took off running.

Rouge cried out fiercely as she jumped out from behind a desk and started kicking and punching the crap out of the guards, while Daffy whimpered in fear as he cowered behind the desk. "Please don't look under the desk, please don't look under the desk!" Daffy whined. "Stop being such a coward and help me fight off these assholes!" Rouge snapped as she kicked a gunman in the face.

Daffy started crying out in fear, until suddenly he got a burst of courage and finally decided to help out. "Oh man, oh man! I'm so scared...but I bet Bugs is being the hero. Wait, no! That's it; I'm not going to be a coward anymore and let Bugs take all the glory again. It's time that the world knew Daffy Duck as the hero! Hang on, lady! I'll save you!" Daffy cried bravely as he jumped out from his hiding spot.

He cried out fiercely as he kicked a gunman in the face and made him drop his M4 assualt rifle. Daffy grabbed the gun and aimed it at Wesker. "Ok, buster! End of the line; make one move and I'll pump your guts out full of lead. Now drop your weapon and put your hands behind your head!" Daffy commanded bravely. Wesker dropped his gun, but appeared to smirk as he put his hands behind his head. "Ok, hero. You've beaten me...now what do you plan on doing?" Wesker sneered. "I'll tell you what I'm gonna do...I'm gonna kill you and prove to the world that I'm just as gutsy as Bugs Bunny. Any last words before I blow you away into oblivion?" Daffy threatened. "Nope; I'm done. Go ahead; shoot me!" Wesker challenged. "All right...you asked for it. It's time to die!" Daffy cried as he pulled the trigger.

However; nothing happened. "Huh? Uh, I mean...say hello to my little friend!" Daffy said as he pulled the trigger again. Still nothing happened. "Uh, _hasta lavista_ baby!" Daffy cried as he pulled the trigger yet again. Still nothing happened. "Oh come on; what's wrong with this thing?!" Daffy exclaimed in frustration. "Did you check to see if there was any ammo?" Wesker taunted. "Oh, yeah. I forgot about that. Yeah; it's loaded!" Daffy said as he kept trying to pull the trigger.

Wesker sighed as he approached Daffy and snatched the gun out of his hands. He then turned off the safety and aimed it at his face. "You forgot to switch off the safety, you fool!" Wesker chuckled evilly. "Oh, wow...I didn't see that one coming. Thanks for pointing it out, pal!" Daffy said as he slapped his chest playfully. But as Daffy did so, Wesker accidently pulled the trigger to the assault rifle and shot his own foot. Wesker screamed in howling agony as he fell to his back and held his bleeding foot. "**AAAAUUUGGGHHHH! GOD DAMN IT, THAT FREAKING HURT YOU IDIOT!**" Wesker screamed. "Oops...sorry; my bad!" Daffy said stupidly.

Wesker continued to scream as he held his bleeding foot, while Daffy took the gun and started to slowly walk away. "Uh, yeah! That's what you get for messing with the Daf-a-nator! Don't you ever forget that, got it punk? I'm the number one toon, now!" Daffy said as he aimed the rifle at Wesker. "Eh, what's up doc?" Bugs Bunny said as he suddenly touched his shoulder.

Daffy reacted awkwardly and ended up shooting Wesker in his legs and in the right shoulder. Wesker screamed even louder as he sprawled on the floor, holding his bleeding wounds. "**AAAAAUUUGGHHHH! YOU FUCKING IDIOT; YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?! STOP IT!**" Wesker screamed. "Oops...uh, I meant to do that!" Daffy said stupidly. "Yeah...good job on that." Bugs said dumbly. "So, uh...what are you doing here?" Daffy said as he turned around with the gun still armed and now pointing at Bugs. "HEY! Are you nuts?! Watch where you're pointing that thing!" Bugs cried as he flinched. "Whoops...I gotta lot of work to do with this thing!" Daffy said as he slung it over his shoulder. "Are you sure you know how to handle one of those things?" Bugs asked cautiously. "Hey, let me be the hero for once in my life. Speaking of which, where have you been?" Daffy retorted.

Bugs just shook his head. "Never mind that; we gotta go! Roger managed to get that hovercraft up and running, so we better skeedaddle before we're crushed by that giant monster!" Bugs warned. "Well, I'm not going anywhere until I'm sure that my new friends are safe and have deactivated those bombs!" Daffy proclaimed.

Suddenly, Godzilla's roar startled the Smashers. "Never mind! Time to go; good luck with those bombs, you guys!" Daffy cried as he took off running. "What? HEY! Get back here, you feather brained-" Rouge began. "You know what? Forget it. We can disarm these Subspace Bombs without his help." Espio snapped. "But by the time we disarm them, Godzilla might destroy the base and us with it!" Rouge snapped back. "Well, that's a sacrifice we're willing to make!" Espio cried angrily.

As Espio kept trying to hack into the main computer frame, Godzilla intensified his rampage as he made his way towards Dr. Payne's main control tower. "You stupid fucking beast! Destroy my hideout, will you?! I'll show you! I'll show you all! It's time to meet your maker! Pull the switch!" Dr. Payne cried angrily. There was silence, which angered Dr. Payne. "Hey! I said pull the switch!" Dr. Payne snarled. As he turned around, Skulker was leaning against the wall smoking a cigar. "HEY! Pull the damn switch!" Dr. Payne shouted. "What? Fuck you, you can go pull the switch yourself! I'm tired of being your bitch; you do your own shit from now on!" Skulker growled. "Why you little-" Dr. Payne snarled as he lunged towards him to attack.

As they brawled, Godzilla stomped his way towards the tower and growled menacingly as he began surging with atomic energy. At the last minute when Dr. Payne and Skulker got into each other's faces, Godzilla roared to get their attention. Both villains looked up at the window and nearly shit themselves as a furious Godzilla glared at them as he was fully charged with his atomic energy. "Uh oh..." Skulker mumbled. "Fuck!" Dr. Payne cursed. Godzilla roared again before unleashing a fully charged blast of his Blue Atomic Breath on Dr. Payne's tower, destroying it completely and frying the evil villains to death.

The explosion was so catostrophic and violent, Roger Rabbit and his group saw it from the distance as they rode out of the cave in their hovercraft. "Whoa...there's something you don't see every day!" Daffy announced. "Almost every day! Not every day!" Benny pointed out. "Eh, true enough. So...where to next, Roger?" Daffy said. "I hear that the evil Sepiroth is heading towards Subspace. You know what that means, don't you?" Roger replied. "Uh...a big welcome home party?" Daffy suggested. "Free ice cream?" Goofy said stupidly.

*Roger Rabbit's face: (-_-)lll*

Roger sighed as he palmed his face. "No! It means that's where the final battle is going to be; we need to be there to help the good guys beat the bad guys to help save the universe! Honestly, what's with you guys? I thought that you were going to take this seriously!" Roger scolded. "But we are! We are taking this seriously; aren't we guys?!" Daffy proclaimed. "Yeah!" the others agreed. "Yeah, well I ain't seeing it! Tell me what you've done to help out and prove to me how you're taking this seriously!" Roger challenged as he folded his arms across his chest. "Ok. Well, we...we got rid of one of the bad guys, didn't we? Or at least I did...even if it was an accident!" Daffy admitted.

Bugs nodded his head as he remembered that. "Well, that's true. Ok; I can see you mean it. But what about you?" Bugs asked Benny and Herman. "Well, we did manage to help you sneak the hovercraft out of the cave. Right Herman?" Benny pointed out. "Yeah, we did!" Herman said as he pointed to Benny. "I helped with the navigation of our escape route!" Jessica announced. "Yeah...hey, wait a minute! I think we're missing some people!" Roger cried out. "What?! Who are we missing!" Jessica panicked. "Let's see...one, two, three, four...oh no! Where is Mickey, Donald, and Goofy?!" Roger cried.

***Uh oh! Did our two favorite bumbling Fox heroes make it out alive? And just what is Sepiroth up to now that he's fleeing to Subspace? What will happen next when everyone else is involved? And just where the heck is Spawn?! Stay tuned to find out!***


	22. Chapter 22

***Chapter 22 is up. In this monster-sized action packed chapter, the competition to reach the entrance to Subspace gets fierce when the ultimate team of good guys and bad guys begin the race/battle of a lifetime. Warning: Contains epic battle sequences, harsh language, and some disturbing images; viewer discretion is advised!***

Back onboard Shao Kahn's battleship, Shao Kahn was getting really impatient when his supposed secret weapon never showed up. "What is taking them so long? I knew that I couldn't trust those fools!" Shao Kahn growled. Suddenly, Baraka contacted him on a radio. "My lord? We have a bit of a situation up here; it's urgent!" Baraka announced. "Well, what ever it is, it can't be anything we can't handle!" Shao Kahn snapped. "Uh...actually, I think it's pretty bad. There's another ship approaching this sector...and I think I know why it is we never could get control of Mecha King Ghidorah!" Baraka replied.

Shao Kahn was now greatly disturbed as he said that. "Ok, I'm on my way!" Shao Kahn said with a sigh. He rushed over to an elevator and then went up to the main control room where Baraka was. "Ok, what is the deal? What's going on here; I thought you had everything under control!" Shao Kahn demanded. "I thought I did too...but look at that!" Baraka snapped as he pointed out the window.

Shao Kahn looked outside and gasped in horror at what he saw; not only did the Imperial Star-fleet approached them, but so did Mecha King Ghidorah! "My God, it's worse than I thought! Get us the hell out of here before they destroy us!" Shao Kahn demanded. "It's not like that, my lord. They're heading towards the entrance to a place called Subspace...but apparently, so are those Super Smash Bros!" Baraka explained. "Oh, is that so? Well then...let's just see them try to keep up with me then!" Shao Kahn retorted.

Baraka nodded his head before he pressed a button and began giving orders through a PA system. "Attention, you worthless maggots! Get the weights out of your pants and prepare for battle; we're racing to the Subspace and we're gonna need all the firepower and infantry we can possibly afford. So get moving!" Baraka announced. Soon enough, the last of Baraka's Tarkatans began scrambling around and started arming up and loading up the ship's weapons. "Prepare to take off, pilot!" Baraka barked. A red cyber ninja appeared and saluted before he fired up the engines; his name was Sektor, and he pledged allegiance to Shao Kahn a while ago. "Ignition is on, commander. Let's make those fools eat dust!" Sektor announced as he began to steer the battleship away.

Back inside of the main Imperial Command Ship, Shang Tsung sat in Darth Vader's throne and assumed command of the Imperial Army...or whatever was left of it. But with him were several other villains; they were M. Bison, Sepiroth, Albert Wesker, Dr. Doom, Magneto, Dr. Eggman, and Black Doom. "Send out the fighters and set all the weapons to full charge; we must not allow anyone to get to Subspace before us!" Shang Tsung commanded harshly. "It shall be done! All forces...attack!" M. Bison cried as he pointed the way.

Soon enough, a huge squadron of TIE fighters and Black Arms battleships began zooming out to attack any other battleship that they would come into contact with. They first began to attack the Halberd, though the toughened battleship was able to defend itself pretty well. "Damn it! They're becoming relentless; we must not give up hope, though. Keep on fighting through!" Metaknight cried as he kept steering the ship.

Many of King Dedede's Waddledees were controlling the Halberd's guns and turrets, and actually did a good job blasting away the swarming invaders. "Wait a second! Where is everyone else? Are we the only ones left alive or what?!" Metaknight exclaimed suddenly. "Don't worry about them...Mario and the others are going to meet Samus's group shortly!" Shadow replied. "Well for their sakes, they better hurry up!" Metaknight grumbled. "Just keep making your forces fight off against these invaders until we reach the entrance to Subspace!" Shadow snapped.

Back on Shao Kahn's ship, Samus's group of Smashers were able to get to the top of the ship's control tower to get a good view of what was going on. "Whoa! Look at that...it's a freaking war out there!" Snake exclaimed. "No kidding!" Samus agreed. "We gotta find a way to help them!" Jax said as he pounded his fists together. "But how?!" Sonya exclaimed in dismay.

Suddenly, another ship approached them. It was the Blue Tornado Battleship, built and improved by Tails. But Samus and the others were given the surprise of their lives when Mario and Sonic stepped out to greet them. "What's up, guys? Did we keep you waiting?" Sonic teased. "How did you-" Snake began. "Master Hand brought some reinforcements! That was pretty cool of him, wasn't it?" Sonic explained. "Uh, yeah. I'd say so!" Samus retorted. "In fact; Master Hand wants all of the Smashers to team up to stop these bad guys from reaching Subspace. You know what that means, don't you?" Sonic continued.

Mario suddenly jumped into the air, throwing his fist up. "It's showtime!" Mario finished. "Hey; that's my line, plumber boy!" Snake growled. "Come on! Next stop; Subspace!" Sonic said as he welcomed them aboard. Everyone soon took off, unaware that another vessel snuck after them. As the Smashers joyfully reunited, Raiden met up with Sonya and Jax to give them the updated details of their next plan of attack. "It's good to see that you've made it. I feel that the final battle is coming sooner than I even anticipated. Luckily for us, we've been blessed to receive some extra help!" Raiden explained. "Yeah? Like who?" Jax wondered. Suddenly, several superheroes and other strange warriors entered the room.

Everyone was surprised to see who was now on their side, though Raiden proudly introduced them. "Welcome your new team-mates, everyone. I personally selected these heroes and fighters due to their extraordinary skills and heroic deeds they've done to help protect Earth Realm." Raiden announced.

The fighters approached them and introduced themselves. They were Cammy, Deadpool, Felicia, Morrigan Aensland, Iron Man, Thor, Hulk, Wolverine, Spiderman, Kratos, Pit, Ike, Roy, Marth, and Lyn! "Sup?" Deadpool announced playfully. "Whoa...this is so cool! It's an honor to be fighting alongside with you guys!" Yoshi cried as he approached them to introduce himself. "Thanks! You're actually kind of cute, you know that?" Cammy said with a flirtatious giggle. "Wait, what?!" Yoshi stuttered. "Yeah...you're really cute! Maybe you and me can go dancing sometime?" Morrigan purred as she hugged him.

A few others laughed at him, when suddenly their ship was shaken up. "Whoa, what was that?" Sonic wondered. "Uh...we've got a bit of a situation here!" Tails announced. Suddenly, Boba Fett's battleship was seen firing lasers at them. "Gotcha now, you lousy wankers! You're not getting away from me this time; not ever again!" Boba Fett snarled as he kept firing his lasers. "AUGH! Damn it; what's it going to take to get rid of this guy?!" Samus cried out in frustration. "Oh, I've got a special little something for him! Watch this!" Tails sneered as he pressed a button.

The Blue Tornado shot a ring of missiles to surround the ship and then it took off at super speeds while the missiles started homing on on Boba Fett. "GAH! Damn you! No matter; two can play at this game!" Boba Fett snarled as he avoided the missiles and started firing his own missiles at the Blue Tornado. The Blue Tornado dodged the projectiles and started releasing hunks of junk to slow him down, but Boba Fett refused to give up.

They all eventually reached towards an enormous armada of some of Dr. Eggman's ships, which started firing their weapons and turrets up at them. "Oh, man! Eggman is in this game, too?! This just keeps getting better and better!" Sonic said with excitement. "Don't you mean worse?" Knuckles groaned. Boba Fett grew really frustrated as he kept dodging the incoming projectiles, until he finally retorted to his secret weapon. "I really didn't want to have to do this...but I've got no other choice. Let's see you laugh your way out of this, fools!" Boba Fett snarled as he released a strange pod of some sort. "Hey! What's that?" Cammy asked as she pointed. "It looks like a pod...or a bomb!" Snake suggested. "Wait a second...I recognize one of those things anywhere! Prepare for a bumpy ride, ladies and gentlemen!" Iron Man announced nervously. "Why?" Snake demanded.

Suddenly, the pod burst and there was brief silence...and then there was an unbearably loud noise from the explosion. The super sonic waves from the bomb spread out over a mile, shattering many of Dr. Eggman's battleships and causing severe turbulence to the Blue Tornado. "Holy shit! What was that?!" Samus exclaimed. "Super Sonic Wave Bombs; an old enemy of mine once tried to defeat me using those things!" Iron Man explained. "Oh man! My radar's gone down and my controls are going haywire!" Tails cried. "What? Oh man! We're gonna crash!" Sonic cried.

Boba Fett chuckled evilly as he took aim at the Blue Tornado and then fired a missile at it. The Blue Tornado was hit in the rear and soon swerved out of control as it came falling down towards Dr. Eggman's Command Ship. "We're going down!" Tails screamed. Everyone else screamed as they appeared to crash to their death, and Boba Fett laughed in triumph as he sped ahead. "Finally! They're out of my way and I can finally-" Boba Fett began.

Suddenly, Mecha King Ghidorah popped out of nowhere and roared furiously as he began blasting everything away in sight with his Triple Anti Gravity Beams. "What the hell?!" Boba Fett exclaimed in shock. The massive beast snarled viciously as he shot one of his Anti Gravity Beams at Boba Fett, who in turn barely dodged the attack in time. "I gotta get outta here! Let's see if my lightspeed will work!" Boba Fett said out loud.

Boba Fett never got the chance to escape, because Mecha King Ghidorah blasted him out of the sky with a burst of his Anti Gravity Beams. Soon enough, the enraged kaiju began destroying all of Dr. Eggman's battleships. Dr. Eggman saw everything in the main control room of the Command Ship and grew furious. "No! That damn monster is ruining everything; all of my ships are being destroyed. I knew it was a bad idea to include this beast...no matter; I'll have to destroy it myself. It's time to step up my game; Eggbots, prepare to eliminate this beast! CHARGE!" Dr. Eggman cried as he pointed away. His minions soon scrambled off to assume their battle stations.

Meanwhile; the Smashers woke up safe and sound onboard the Sky Deck of Eggman's Command Ship. "Huh? We're alive?!" Sonic exclaimed. "But how?" Yoshi wondered. "I was able to teleport us to a safe place before we crashed. But I'm afraid we've got bigger problems to worry about now." Raiden announced. "Like what? It couldn't be worse than being stuck here with you losers!" Shadow snorted as he crossed his arms. "That wasn't really neccessary, bro!" Deadpool scolded. Suddenly, Mecha King Ghidorah flew towards their direction and roared as he began firing his Anti Gravity Beams. "Whoa! It's a giant monster; look at the size of that thing!" Wolverine exclaimed. "Uh, never mind about that...let's worry about those guys!" Deapool pointed as he pointed.

A huge horde of Dr. Eggman's robots began charging towards the heroes, but they all began to violently fight their way through to approach Dr. Eggman's main control room. "You guys take care of these goons, guys! I'll take care of Dr. Eggman personally." Sonic said before taking off running. "Hold on! Let Mario go with you, too! You'll need the help!" Mario objected as he chased after him. "Wait up!" Spiderman cried as he swung after them. "Hey, don't forget me!" Yoshi exclaimed as he ran after them.

Everyone else remained behind and beat the tar out of all the Eggbots. Sonic soon approached Dr. Eggman's main control room. "Eggman! This ends now; give it up!" Sonic cried fiercely. "Not this time, Sonic the Hedgehog! It is you who will die this time!" Eggman taunted as he fired a laser gun at him. Sonic dodged the attack and ran against the wall and then jumped off and knocked Eggman down with a Homing Attack. Eggman grunted as he was smashed against a computer screen and then Sonic tackled him before holding him by the shoulders. "Whoa, you're a lot stronger than I thought!" Eggman muttered.

Sonic glared into his eyes as he shook him furiously. "Ok, Eggman. Talk! What's going on here; what's with the giant monster rampaging around and why are you trying to kill us? Who sent you here to try and stop us from reaching Subspace!? Talk!" Sonic cried angrily. "What makes you think I'm going to tell you a damn thing?" Eggman sneered. Spiderman, Yoshi, and Mario soon jumped into the scene. "Whew...you're getting a lot faster than I thought, Sonic." Mario panted. "Oh-ho! Brought the calvary, I see?" Eggman sneered. "Guys, I thought I told you to stay behind!" Sonic moaned. "Hey, nobody tells me to stay behind! I want in on the action too!" Yoshi smirked. "Oh, really? Well...how's this for action?!" Eggman cried as he punched a button.

Suddenly, an enormous robot emerged out of nowhere and swiped Sonic and the others away before Eggman climbed inside and powered up his robot. "Let me introduce you to my greatest and latest creation: the Egg Breaker!" Eggman boasted. "You really suck at coming up with new names for your little creations, you know that?" Yoshi teased. "Yeah, you have a fetish for eggs or something?" Spiderman sneered. "Silence! I'll crush you all like insects!" Eggman cried angrily. "Acutally...Spiders aren't insects. They're arachnids!" Spiderman joked. "I said silence! I'll kill you all!" Eggman shouted as he smashed his giant robot fists at them. Spiderman and the others escaped the punch and began to battle against Eggman's giant robot.

Sonic ran around in dizzying circles to try and annoy Eggman, which obviously worked as he kept trying to smash him. "You can't get me! You're too slow!" Sonic teased. "Come back here, you little runt!" Eggman roared as he began blasting a gigantic bazooka at him. Sonic dodged the rockets and retaliated with a series of Homing Attacks, and then Spiderman lent a hand as began shooting at Eggman with his Webbing. "HEY! Stop that; get me outta here!" Eggman cried as he was stuck. "Ok...let me help you out with that!" Yoshi teased as he morphed into a Forceball and began savagely smashing against Eggman's robot. Eggman cried out as he was smashed around many times and then Mario finished off the job. He charged up with vast amounts of energy before blasting at Eggman with a gigantic fireball.

Eggman screamed as the robot exploded and was laying on the ground in defeat. "Damn you fools! How is it that you're able to defeat me every time?!" Eggman cursed. "Easy! We're Sonic Heroes!" Sonic smirked. "Oh, whatever...like it's going to matter!" Eggman muttered. "Hey! What's that supposed to mean? Of course it matters!" Sonic snapped. "No it won't...because soon enough, Nightmare and his own band of villains will arrive at Subspace. And once they do that...it's game over!" Eggman sputtered. "Not if we have anything to say about it! Come on, guys! Let's go!" Sonic cried as he ran off. "Wait...there's another thing you must know!" Eggman cried as he struggled to stand up. "What? What is it, you fat loser?" Sonic snapped. "There is a creature out there who will stop at nothing to get to Subspace; it's far more powerful and evil than anything we've ever gone up against. You're going to need the power of the 7 Keys of the 7 Worlds in order to stop him!" Eggman explained with a cough. "Why should we believe you?" Sonic sneered.

Suddenly, a huge hole tore open through the sky and a massive weapon emerged. It was the Subspace Gunship! At the top canopy of the massive weapon was the evil and notorious Nightmare. "So...you fools think that you can stand a chance against the power of darkness? We'll just see about that! Activate the cannon and set the damage level to maximum; it's time for these fools to learn their place!" Nightmare snarled. Frenzy the diabolical demon approached the controls of the massive weapon and cackled as he began charging up the massive weapon. "_Hahahahaha! If only Spawnie boy were here to see this!_" Frenzy cackled.

The Subspace Gunship took aim at Eggman's Fleet, immediately catching the attention of the Smashers and Eggman, of course. "Oh no! If that cannon is fired-" Eggman began. "Fire the cannon!" Nightmare shouted. "_SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIEND!_" Frenzy howled as he fired the weapon. The cannon completely and utterly annihilated Eggman's Fleet, reducing them to nothing from the enormous Subspace explosion. "NOOOO! MY BEAUTIFUL SHIPS; THEY'RE GONE!" Eggman screamed. Nightmare laughed evilly and Frenzy laughed along with him.

The Smashers were all shocked beyond belief by what they saw, but suddenly the enormous Subspace rift began sucking everything up inside. "Oh great! That's not good, is it?" Deadpool said as he grabbed hold of a steel rail. "What now?!" Snake exclaimed as he held on for dear life to a pipe. "I'm not sure...I don't know if we'll even survive this!" Samus admitted as she crouched behind a tight corner with several other Smashers.

But as miracles dictate, Master Hand _and_ Crazy Hand came to the rescue. "Quickly! We must shut this rift before it sucks everyone and everything inside!" Master Hand cried. "I'm way ahead of you, brother!" Crazy Hand said as he grabbed hold of the corner of the rift. Master Hand then grabbed the other corner of the rift and then both hands began pushing it as hard as they possibly could, until they finally closed the rift. "They did it! They did it! Look at that!" Cammy cried happily. "Whoa! If that doesn't defy the laws of physics, then I don't know what will!" Iron Man muttered.

Master Hand and Crazy Hand approached the Smashers to greet them, when suddenly Mecha King Ghidorah turned his wrath towards them. He growled savagely as he began attacking them, but Crazy Hand shot massive bullets at him to try and scare him off. It didn't work, and it only seemed to make the three headed monster even more furious.

Crazy Hand cackled as he motioned tauntingly at him to challenge him, and then Mecha King Ghidorah struck with several blasts of his Triple Anti Gravity Beams. Master Hand suffered some major damage, but he still had a few tricks up his sleeve...so to speak. He threw some massive orbs of black energy at the beast, making him scream angrily in pain as he writhed around a bit. The Smashers cheered on for their crazy master, though Master Hand decided to help out. "Here...allow me!" Master Hand said as he lightly pushed his crazy brother away.

He fired many lasers at Mecha King Ghidorah, making him screech in agony as he was struck. Mecha King Ghidorah then fired his Tasers at Master Hand, stunning him momentarily. The monster soon took the advantage to attack him by jabbing his heads at him and biting at him, but Master Hand refused to give up. He grabbed hold of Mecha King Ghidorah and began squeezing him before he threw him against another Egg Ship. "HEY! Watch it!" Eggman shouted. "No, look...the monster's getting weaker!" Sonic cried as he pointed.

Mecha King Ghidorah was indeed getting weaker, as he looked really beaten and weary. However, his ferocity did not stop and he refused to give up. Master Hand pointed him to him and motioned him to come forth, but was unaware of yet another surprise coming. Mecha King Ghidorah snarled with fury as he prepared to unleash his Mechanical Hand to squeeze the life out of Master Hand, when suddenly many other strange ships began approaching their direction.

The Smashers looked to the ships and cried out in dismay as they realized it was their own special ships. "Hey...someone stole the Avengers Aircraft!" Iron Man exclaimed. "HEY! That's my ship! Who dares to steal my ship?!" Samus raged. "Hey...that's my ship; that wasn't nice of them to take it without asking!" Olimar complained. "Hey! Who are those guys flying our Arwings?!" Fox demanded. "Wait a second...is that-it can't be! That's Bugs Bunny flying my ship!" Falco exclaimed. "What?! That's not possible. Hey, wait a minute...is Daffy Duck flying my ship?!" Fox screamed. "Hey! Roger Rabbit, Benny the Cab, and Baby Herman is flying your ship Samus!" Snake cried. "WHAT?!" Samus demanded. "Hey...it looks like Mickey, Donald, and Goofy are flying your ship!" Mario said as he pointed to the Avengers Aircraft. "Say what?!" Deadpool exclaimed.

They were right; the specified cartoon characters were in fact flying those ships. "YAH! Eat laser, you ugly three headed maroon!" Bugs cried fiercely as he shot many lasers at Mecha King Ghidorah. "Woo-hoo! How do you like me now?" Daffy taunted as he shot at several of Dr. Eggman's ships.

Mickey, Donald, and Goofy approached Eggman's Command Ship and landed. "Come on! Let's go!" Donald said as he opened up the doors. "I'm gonna kill you if you got a scratch on my ship!" Iron Man shouted. "Relax...driving a flying ship is actually a lot easier than driving a car. Besides; you don't need a license to save the world!" Goofy said as he appeared with cool looking shades. "He does have a point there!" Deadpool said. "Come on; let's get going!" Wolverine growled.

Bugs and Daffy landed nearby, and Samus rushed over towards her ship with a furious look on her face. "Nobody gets away with stealing my ship!" Samus seethed. "Uh oh...she doesn't look too happy!" Roger said. "Hey, at least we didn't break anything this time!" Baby Herman retorted.

Nightmare did not look too pleased with what he was seeing, and growled with fury. "Fire the cannon again! Don't let them escape!" Nightmare snarled. "_HEADS UP, KIDDIES!_" Frenzy cackled as he fired another huge streak of Subspace energy. It was a good thing that everyone managed to get inside of the ships, because by the time they flew off, Dr. Eggman's Command Ship was blown to bits. "My ship...it's gone!" Eggman whimpered. "Oh, stop it! It's not like you can't build another!" Sonic grumbled. "Yeah...I guess I could!" Eggman sniffled.

Back with Samus; she looked like she was about to skin Roger Rabbit. "You are so lucky that we're too busy risking our lives...otherwise, I'd kill you for stealing my ship!" Samus growled as she piloted her ship. "Hey, it was either this or that weird looking thingy that pink puffball drives!" Roger snapped. "What? Kirby's Dragoon...wait, where is Kirby? Where's the Halberd?!" Samus wondered.

Suddenly, the Halberd flew up towards the other ships and provided them cover as it shot many turrets at the Subspace Gunship. "Stop them at once!" Nightmare shouted angrily. Hundreds of lasers were fired at the other ships, and though they were able to dodge the projectiles...the Halberd suffered the most damage before it was eventually destroyed completely. "NO! Metaknight? Kirby!" Samus cried. "Oh, no...they're dead!" Peach wailed as she witnessed the incident through the windows of the Falcon Flyer.

But just as things looked really bad, Kirby's Dragoon zoomed out of the dust cloud and began approaching the Subspace Cannon. Riding it was Kirby and Metaknight "Wait! Look at that; they're alive!" Iron Man cried as he pointed. "By Asgard!" Thor muttered. "Careful steering this thing, Kirby! You're gonna kill us!" Metaknight complained. "Hang on tight; I'll cut that giant gun down. Here we GOOOO!" Kirby cried as he zoomed straight towards the Subspace Gunship. "NO! Abandon ship!" Nightmare screamed as both himself and Frenzy fled away into Subspace before Kirby pierced the Gunship.

The Subspace Gunship began exploding and disintegrated from the inside. The Smashers finally entered inside of the portal of Subspace, even as the ship exploded around them. "All right; here we go!" Sonic cheered. "This is where it all ends, baby!" Yoshi added confidently. But little did they all realize that they were in for a _hell_ of a surprise once they went inside of Subspace...

***Wow! That was epic, wasn't it? What will happen to all of our friends and enemies now? Stay tuned to find out! And don't worry; Spawn will make another appearence in the next chapter and will have an important role throughout the rest of the story!***


	23. Chapter 23

***Chapter 23 is up. In this shocking chapter, all the Smashers are given a very unpleasent surprise the minute they step inside of Subspace...or rather, Hellspace! Meanwhile; Spawn finally somehow makes his way into another part of Subspace and meets up with an old enemy who promises to help him return home...for a price! Warning: Contains some graphic and disturbing content and harsh language; viewer discretion is advised!***

Everyone finally made it inside of Subspace...or whatever was left of it. "Um, guys?" Yoshi announced in shock. "Yes, Yoshi?" Mario replied. "Do you notice something different about this place?" Yoshi stated. "You mean like...all the fire and creepy stuff instead of the usual darkness?" Sonic said. "Wait a second...this doesn't look like ordinary darkness. It's-" Link began. "Hell!" Snake finished. Hell was not even enough to describe this place; everything looked twice as dark, dismal, and terrifying than they last remembered.

Subspace was now in flames and had a demonic, distorted twist to it. "It sure looks different around here, you guys." Peach said with a worried tone. "Yeah...everything is different. The atmosphere is different, the smell is different, and even the ground looks different!" Mario said as he scooped up some soil. Suddenly, the soil morphed into a demonic skull and hissed at Luigi. "AAHH!" Mario cried out as he shook off the soil. "Hey, guys? I don't know about you...but I don't like it here!" Bowser complained. "Why is that, Bowser?" Mario wondered. "Because it's too dark and scary, even for me!" Bowser whined as he trembled. "I'd actually have to agree with you on that one; this place gives me the creeps!" Samus shuddered.

Suddenly, a loud demonic voice was heard that made everyone nearly soil themselves. "_So...you've managed to make it this far, have you? You have my congratulations my dear children. Even though I highly doubt that you will make it past the Maze of Hellish Terror, I will be looking forward to meeting you all face to face! Now run along...I'll be waiting for you!_" a deep, demonic, and ominous voice announced in a loud psychic manner. Soon after it spoke, an enormouse gate appeared before the Smashers and opened wide, revealing a world that very closely resembled Hell. "Maybe we should divide into teams!" Roger Rabbit suggested. "Good idea; it might be easier if we seperated anyway, because I have a feeling we may have to face our own challenges in this place." Raiden announced. "Ok, then. Mario thinks the Smashers should go together as one group, you superhero types should team up, and the rest of you guys stick together." Mario suggested. "Great idea; come on, fellas! Let's go!" Mickey said bravely.

Mario's group consisted of: Himself, Peach, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Yoshi, Link, Zelda, Samus, Snake, Pit, R.O.B, Kirby, Metaknight, Olimar, Fox, Falco, Mewtwo, Marth, Ike, Roy, Lyn, Mr. Game and Watch, Sonic, Tails, Shadow, Knuckles, and Dr. Eggman. Raiden's group consisted of: Himself, Liu Kang, Kitana, Jade, Sonya, Johnny Cage, Jax, Kratos, Spiderman, Iron Man, Thor, Hulk, Wolverine, Morrigan Aensland, Felicia, Deadpool, Ryu, Cammy, and Chun-Li. Roger Rabbit's group consisted of: Himself, Benny the Cab, Baby Herman, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy. Soon enough, everyone began their exploration of the strange realm of fire and darkness in search of who...or what was responsible for the sudden invasion and hopefully find a way to put an end to this chaos and destruction.

Meanwhile; Nightmare and Frenzy began making their way to report to their master and commander. "Master will not be pleased with our report, I fear!" Nightmare muttered. "_He never is pleased! He never will be pleased until that stupid hellspawn is on our side...which is never gonna happen!_" Frenzy snapped. "Don't you dare disrespect our master!" Nightmare snarled. "_I'm not disrespecting him, you fool! I'm just telling you the truth as it is! Spawn is the reason why Master is always so pissed off! You know this to be true!_" Frenzy retorted.

Nightmare growled in frustration as he shook his head; he couldn't argue there. "Don't remind me!" Nightmare grumbled. "_Spawnie boy's been nothing but a pain in the ass. But I promise you, we won't have to put up with him much longer...you'll see!_" Frenzy rambled on. "Well...it doesn't matter now; all that matters is to finish off those fools who are here now." Nightmare retorted. "_You can take care of those idiots yourse! I have my own business to attend to!_" Frenzy snapped before taking off.

Nightmare growled in anger as he punched a rock and reduced it to dust. "Damn you! Oh well...I have more resourceful allies on my side, anyway. Who needs you?" Nightmare growled as he stomped off. He finally reached the center of Subspace, which was now literally a Hellhole, and bowed before a throne of fire and brimestone. "I have returned, my master." Nightmare announced.

Suddenly, a huge ball of fire erupted from the throne and a huge demon towered over Nightmare; it was the notorious and evil Malebolgia! "_I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO RETURN UNTIL ALL REBELS AND ENEMIES WERE DESTROYED! NOW YOU DARE TO BOW BEFORE ME WHEN THE ENEMY HAS ARRIVED?! EXPLAIN YOURSELF THIS INSTANT!_" Malebolgia roared. "There have been some slight complications, my master. The enemy has been getting stronger than I even anticipated." Nightmare began. "_Don't give me excuses you fool! I trusted you to lead my armies to destroy these pathetic little worlds, and yet you can't even eliminate a simple group of rebellious children in clownish costumes! I was wrong to have trusted you with such responsibilities! Perhaps I should have someone else take your place!_" Malebolgia snarled.

But before Nightmare could object, several of the villains from the Imperial Command Ship arrived. Outraged, Malebolgia stood twice as tall and made himself look much more frightening. "_WHO DARES TO INVADE MY TERRITORY?! WHO ARE YOU FOOLS AND HOW DID YOU GET HERE? SPEAK NOW OR BE DESTROYED!_" Malebolgia shouted. Suddenly, Frenzy appeared before him. "_My Lord! I am the one who has brought these loyal subjects to you! I can assure you, that they will serve you well!_" Frenzy said with a deceptive tone.

Malebolgia burst into evil laughter. "_Now this is how you get things done, Nightmare!_" Malebolgia said. "But my lord! They're nothing more than-" Nightmare objected. "_SILENCE! This is your new task, so pray that you don't mess this one up! Lead these villains into the Maze of Hellish Terror so that they can eleminate these invaders. By the time you return, I expect to hear some good news...as in there are no survivors! Do you understand?!_" Malebolgia growled. "Yes...my master! They will all die; you have my word!" Nightmare replied with a bow before leaving.

But even as he and his new group left, Malebolgia and Frenzy were given the surprise visit of a lifetime. Malebolgia was praising Frenzy's deeds, when suddenly the sound of footsteps were heard approaching their direction. "_YOU INCOMPIDENT FOOL! I THOUGHT I SAID-_" Malebolgia threatened. "Save it! You're done, Malebolgia! This game is over and I want out!" a harsh voice snapped. Malebolgia and Frenzy were shocked to have recognized the voice and were even more shocked to see Spawn approaching them with an angry look on his face. Malebolgia burst into uproarious laughter as he shook his head. "_Well, well, well! Look at who has finally returned home; welcome back my child!_**" **Malebolgia cackled. "I said save it! I ain't staying here, no more! I said that I want out and damn it, I want out! You're going to help me find a way out of this fucking dimension or I'll take your fucking head off!" Spawn snarled.

Malebolgia just laughed at him in a mocking manner. "_Is that so? And just how do you propose to do that?_" Malebolgia sneered. "Did you not just hear a damn thing I just said?! I said that I am not staying and that's final!" Spawn shouted. Malebolgia laughed at him once again. "_Oh yes you are! You don't have a choice; once you have given yourself up to me, you belong to me. Your heart, mind, body, and soul are my property for all of eternity!_" Malebolgia sneered. "I'd rather die than become one of you! Now answer my fucking question or else! Where are the last 2 keys?!" Spawn snarled as he drew out his Agony Axe. "_What keys do you speak of, child?_" Malebolgia taunted. "You know damn well what I'm talking about, fool! The 7 Keys to the 7 worlds are the only thing that brought me here and they're my only hope of ever getting out! So are you gonna tell me where are they are...or am I gonna have to break it out of you?" Spawn snarled.

Frenzy finally stood up to defend his master. "_Do you hear that disrespect, my lord? Let me finish him off once and for all; relieve us both of this little headache!_" Frenzy cried angrily. Spawn laughed at him as he folded his arms across his chest. "Ha! You think you can defeat me? You couldn't even defeat me before, so what makes you think that you can defeat me now?!" Spawn sneered.

Frenzy turned to him and snarled viciously before firing a beam of crimson energy from his multiple horns, but Spawn leapt away to safety before jumping on a pillar. "Come on, fat boy! Is that the best you can do?" Spawn taunted. "_I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL FUCKING CRUSH YOU LIKE A BUG!_" Frenzy roared as he began smashing many other pillars and rocks. Spawn just kept on leaping away to safety, and counter attacked him by throwing balls of Necroplasm at him. "Admit it; you're just as lowsy as all the rest of the fledglings...if not worse! Just give it up!" Spawn laughed.

Malebolgia had seen and heard enough from them both. "_THAT'S ENOUGH! I'VE HEARD AND SEEN ENOUGH OUT OF BOTH OF YOU! STOP THIS FOOLISHNESS AT ONCE!_" Malebolgia roared. _But...but my lord_-" Frenzy whined. "_I said silence you miserable little worm! Spawn...this is the new deal that I'm offering. So pay attention; I will not repeat myself!_" Malebolgia snarled. "Well, I'm listening!" Spawn smirked as he stood about 10 feet from the demon and folded his arms across his chest.

Malebolgia growled at him before he finally gave him the deal. "_Believe it or not, I too, am sick of this pathetic little world and it's inhabitants. But since you are so insistant on leaving, I shall grant leniency allow you to leave and live out the remains of your miserable life...but for a price!_" Malebolgia began. "Go on! I'm listening!" Spawn said now growing a little impatient. "_The last 2 keys are hidden in the Maze of Hellish Terror, but so are these invaders. The ones who call themselves the Smash Bros are inside, searching for these keys. Find those keys before they do and then bring them to me. Bring all of the 7 Keys to me, and I shall transport you home and turn you human once more._" Malebolgia instructed. Spawn could not believe his ears; was this truly the deal that would grant him his freedom?

But knowing that many of his promises were broken before, Spawn wanted to make sure if this was the real deal. "Wait...how do I know if this isn't a trick? How do I know that you're not planning on betraying me like all the other times before?" Spawn demanded. "_I personally could have kept my promises to you, had you had the patience. But this time I swear to you, that if you give me the 7 Keys of the 7 Worlds, then I will keep true to my word. So do we have a deal or not? This is your last chance!_" Malebolgia challenged. Spawn took a deep breath after thinking about it, and then finally agreed. "Deal...but only because I want nothing more than to be left alone and human again. I will bring these keys to you and I will kill the Smash Bros, but after that...I'm done doing Hell's dirty work!" Spawn announced.

Malebolgia laughed evilly as he created a door for Spawn to enter into the Maze of Hellish Terror. "_Go; destroy all those who stand in your way...I'll be waiting for you._" Malebolgia cackled. Spawn entered the door and began his own journey through the maze. Frenzy was outraged over all of this and Malebolgia could sense this. "_WHY, MY LORD? WHY?! WHY DO YOU TRUST HIM OVER ME?! IT'S NOT FAIR!_" Frenzy cried furiously. "_What makes you think that I trust him to lead my armies to annihilate this world? Of course I will keep my word to returning home...so that way, he'll be spared the gruesome details of the utter destruction of this place. But when the time comes, I will call him home...and you'll be the one to bring him to me! Until then, you keep your mouth shut! Besides; with the 7 Keys of the 7 Worlds, I will be able to transport these worlds into this Hellhole and rule them as my own! I will become the new God of the Smash Bros...and soon enough, I will become the God of Earth! Heaven will eventually have to make a choice: to either join me or burn to the ground with the rest!_" Malebolgia sneered.

***Oh wow! That evil demon is up to no good again, is he? But will Spawn ever realize this or will he let his own selfish desires get the better of him? Stay tuned to find out!***


	24. Chapter 24

***Chapter 24 is up! In this action packed gorefest of a chapter, the Smashers go up against their worst fears as they venture through the Maze of Hellish Terror. Only one group will be able to make it out alive...but the question remains: Who? Warning: This chapter contains some extremely gory horror violence, disturbing demonic images, and harsh language; viewer discretion is advised! And be warned that there will be some character deaths, so be warned! Enjoy the show, you diehard fans of gore!* ;)**

Mario led his group through the first part of the maze, which was just basic platforms with creepy and rather goring looking environments. "Oh, wow! This is_so_ scary!" Yoshi said in pure sarcasm as he leapt from platform to platform. "Please...just because it's bloody, it doesn't mean it's scary!" Samus agreed as she blasted some rocks away with her Missile Launcher. "I bet you 30 rubies we'll all make it to the end of this stupid little maze in one piece!" Link boasted. "I hope you're willing to keep that bet!" Zelda said as she nudged him. "Maze of Hellish Terror, my ass! There's nothing terrifying about this place at all!" Snake said as he helped some of the Smashers climb up a mountain of skulls. "Ha! I bet whoever this mastermind is, he's probably scheming of a way to scare us silly! YOU HEAR ME? BRING IT ON!" Sonic challenged as his voice echoed.

Roughly 30 minutes later, the Smashers approached a dead end. "Great...a dead end! Now what do we do?" Link complained. "We'll think of something, but for now...let's rest a while!" Mario said as he sat down on a rock. "So...anyone have any food?" Snake asked as his stomach growled. "I think I might have some." Peach said as she reached in her purse.

But as she reached inside, something bit her with a painful sensation and made her cry out in pain. Suddenly, a huge and nasty spider popped out and hissed at everyone before crawling away. "Mama Mia! Are you ok, Peach? Look at me!" Mario exclaimed as he ran to his lover. "I'm ok...though I do feel a little woozy. Am I bleeding?" Peach sniffled. "Ugh, that looks bad! OW! I mean, it doesn't look like you're bleeding to death, so...you're ok!" Sonic said before being punched in the shoulder by Snake. "Hmm...I hope that spider wasn't poisonous." Samus muttered. "Stop it! You're scaring me!" Peach whined.

Zelda and Link stood up to go look for some water. But as they wandered off, they were given a nasty surprise. While they found a watering hole, Ganondorf suddenly appeared. "Found you! Going somewhere, hero of time?" Ganondorf sneered. "Ganon! What are you doing here?!" Link demanded as he drew out his sword. "What does it look like? I'm trapped here in this maze, just as you are!" Ganondorf taunted. "Look, we don't want to fight with you right now. We're just getting some water for Peach; she was bitten by a spider and we can't tell if it was poisonous or not!" Zelda explained calmly. "Aww, how cute. Ask me why I should care!" Ganondorf retorted. "Hey! Watch it, or I'll cut your throat!" Link growled. "My, my! Somebody's awfully testy today, aren't they?" Ganondorf teased. "Guys, knock it off! It's not worth it!" Zelda scolded. "Not worth it?! He's my mortal enemy for crying out loud!" Link snapped.

While they all argued, they were unaware of a horrible creature lurking in the watery depths and began slowly rising up to attack. "If you love Peach so much, why don't you just marry her?" Ganondorf teased. "Ok, first of all: Mario and Peach are a couple! And second: I'm getting really sick and tired of your bullshit! Piss me off one more time and I promise you that I'll-" Link snarled.

Suddenly, a vicious growl was heard and immediately grabbed the attention of the Hylian duo and Gerudo. "Uh...was that you, Link?" Ganondorf asked stupidly. "Nope...please tell me that was your stomach, Ganon." Link replied. Zelda started breathing nervously, when suddenly a huge tentacle grabbed her leg and began dragging her into the water. "AAAIIIEEEE! Link, help me!" Zelda screeched. "ZELDA!" Link exclaimed as he ran to help his lover.

He managed to cut the tentacle off and save Zelda, but failed to see what would happen next. Just as he scooped Zelda up, a humongous octopus-like demon erupted out of the water and snarled viciously as he lashed out at them with his tentacles. "Holy crap, that is ugly!" Link exclaimed as he tried running away with Zelda in his arms. Ganondorf laughed evilly until the creature turned his eyes towards him and grabbed him with his tentacles.

Ganondorf cried out in fear as the monster began dragging him towards him, opening his mouth up and revealing rows of razor sharp teeth. "AAAHHHH! Somebody help me! I don't want to die!" Ganondorf screamed in horror. Link was going to leave him to die, but Zelda gave him a look that made him change his mind. "Are you serious? Why do I need to waste my time saving him?!" Link snapped. "As much as we hate him, he's still one of ours. We have to!" Zelda scolded.

Link sighed as he placed Zelda down and rushed over to save Ganondorf. He furiously hacked and slashed off the tentacles of the monster before finally freeing Ganondorf and dragged him away. The monster snarled viciously as he submerged down into the water, not to be seen again. "Thank...(gasps) you!" Ganondorf hyperventilated. "Don't thank me just yet! We're still in this together, whether we like it or not!" Link growled. "Come on; let's get out of here and get back with the others." Zelda said as she stood up.

They returned to the Smashers, but just in time to witness another horrible event. Peach started having violent spasms and seizures of some sort, freaking out the others. "What's wrong with Peach?!" Zelda exclaimed. "Oh my God!" Link gasped. Peach trembled and convulsed violently, as her eyes rolled back into her head and screamed loudly in agony. "Mama Mia! I don't know what to do; somebody help me!" Mario shouted as he tried to hold her down.

Several other Smashers rushed over to try and constrain Peach, but she suddenly grew twice as violent and fought them all off. She punched Snake in the face and forced him away onto Samus, she kicked Link in the crotch, and punched away Mario. "Peach, what the hell is wrong with you?!" Samus screeched. Suddenly, Peach stopped moving...but her entire body transformed before everyone's eyes.

Her skin withered away and her eyes rotted from the inside out, her teeth turned yellow, and she reeked of rancid, rotten vomit. She began cackling demonically before speaking in Tongues. "Oh my God! She's been possessed!" Yoshi gasped. "What?!" several others cried. "What's the matter with you dumbfucks? Ain't you ever seen the movie, _the Exorcist_?! She's possessed!" a demonic voice snapped through the mouth of Peach. Everyone looked shocked beyond reason, but none were more horrified than Mario. "Princess?" Mario whimpered.

Peach's head turned all the way around in a demented fashion before she puked on Mario. "Your fucking cocksucking whore is dead, asshole! Get it through your thick head before I gouge your eyeballs out and have your brother skull fuck you!" the demon snarled. Mario and the others were appalled by what Peach said, but realized it was the demon speaking to them. "HEY! Who do you think you are, asshole? Don't talk to my friend that way!" Samus cried angrily. "I wasn't talking to you, cunt! Go suck a dick or get raped by a bunch of tentacles; otherwise, shut the fuck up and mind your own business!" the demon snarled.

Samus gasped in horror at such cold words and burst into tears, angering Snake and a few others. "You ugly fuck! LEAVE SAMUS ALONE!" Snake shouted. "Or else what? You'll kill me?! Please! You kill me, you kill the bitch in the pink dress. And if you think for one second this is bad, then you're sadly mistaken! It's only going to get worse when you go deeper into the Maze of Hellish Terror. Malebolgia was right; you're all a bunch of softhearted, weak-minded, cocksucking amateurs! When Spawn finally catches up to you, he'll be doing us all a favor by killing you!" the demon sneered.

Everyone was shocked by what the demon said, but Yoshi was very suspicious. "Wait a minute...what does this Spawn look like? Describe him for me!" Yoshi demanded. The demon smiled evilly before it coughed violently. "You should know...you've met him before, haven't you? Oh, yes...I know all about you, Yoshi! I know every little dirty secret of yours! But rather than waste my time exposing your disgusting habits of sleeping around with other girls, allow me to tell you about Spawn." the demon said as it violently distorted Peach's body and slammed her to the ground.

The demon began moaning and groaning as Peach's body began breaking up. "Spawn is the one who is simply known as Hell's Worst Nightmare and Maleboglia's Most Wanted! He's killed more demons than any other demon hunter combined; even Van Helsing! Rumors say that Nightmare created him, but in actuality...Malebolgia gave Nightmare his powers to create him as a servant to learn the dark arts of the Hellspawn. But when Spawn decided to opt out of the program...well, that's when things got really interesting!" the demon explained.

Yoshi and the others were very shocked to hear all of this, but Yoshi didn't want to waste anymore time. "All right enough, just tell me about Spawn! What does he look like?" Yoshi demanded. "If you'd shut your fucking face, I'd get to that! Anyway, Malebolgia was beyond pissed off and so was Nightmare. They've been trying to kill him since then, but after today...we won't have to worry about him much longer. You wanna know why? It's because he's going after the 7 Keys of the 7 Worlds. Once he hands them over to Malebolgia, Spawn will be sent home to his own dimension while we're busy having the time of our lives tormenting the living hell out of you weirdos!" the demon continued. "The 7 Keys of the 7 Worlds?! I thought that was only a legend!" Ganondorf exclaimed. "Stop lying, you worthless pile of nigger shit! You've known all along; you and the other Smash Bros Villains have been working on our side since day one! So don't you dare give me any of that!" the demon snarled. "Why are you so vuglar?" Sonic asked with a cringe.

The demon cackled as it made Peach's distorted body sit up and face them with a hideous smile on her face. "Being vulgar is my specialty! Say...is it true that you fuck girls as fast as you run?" the demon sneered. Everyone was now getting really fed up with this demon's vulgarity and obscenity. "That's enough! See this? I'm gonna drive you out of Peach, so either way...you better shut up or else you're gonna get it!" Ike threatened as he showed off a crucifix. The demon burst into laughter. "Oh, please! It would be one thing if you were the real deal, but you're just a fucking poser! I knew Jesus, I knew Simon, I knew Paul, and I even knew Merrin. But I don't know you!" the demon sneered as it spat a nasty loogie at Ike. Ike cried out in disgust as he wiped off the loogie, but the demon continued to laugh at them all. "Who do you think you are? What's your name?!" Yoshi commanded.

The demon glared at Yoshi before laughing evilly at him. "The name's Pazuzu...and it will be an honor to watch you burn in the depths of Hell! We'll meet again, kiddies! See you in Hell!" the demon cackled before it left Peach's body. Peach screamed in agony as the demon left her and vanished in thin air, but before she could say anything...she died from the amount of damage she suffered through the demon. "NOOOOOO! PEACH! MY PRINCESS! SHE'S GONE!" Mario screamed as he held her dead mangled body in his arms. "Oh my God! Snake...I don't feel so brave all of a sudden." Samus wept as she held Snake for comfort. "Me too!" Snake whispered. Suddenly, a door opened and led down into a deeper part of the maze. "If any of you pussies have the balls to continue, now's a good time to get moving through that door! Oh, and don't worry about Peach; I'm sure the spiders will have plenty of fun eating away her flesh without leaving much of a mess!" Pazuzu's voice cackled.

Suddenly, a huge swarm of spiders began approaching the Smashers. Everyone screamed as the spiders began attacking them. But Mario soon did the unthinkable to save himself and the others; he threw Peach's body in the center of the room and the spiders soon swarmed around and devoured her flesh. "I'm so sorry, Peach. Come on! Let's get moving!" Mario cried as he took off through the door. As they ventured deeper through the maze, the environment actually become much more terrifying and hellish. Skulls had piercing blood red eyes that glared at the heroes, blood oozed in fountains and puddles, and corpses seemed to be strewn everywhere. But that was nothing compared to what happened in the next 20 minutes.

Mario and the gang approached yet another dead end, but this time they were in a graveyard. Tombstones were around everywhere and corpses were littered around. Some were even halfway buried in their graves. "Oh my God...this is really starting to become creepy, even for me!" Samus shuddered. "Ugh...tell me about it; makes Ganondorf's place look cheerful!" Link agreed. "Hey! Wait, I'm not going to object to that!" Ganondorf muttered.

As Mario and Snake discussed of their next plans of action, when suddenly they both heard a strange noise. "Hey! Did you hear that? Listen!" Snake whispered. Mario listened and did hear something; it sounded like a child crying. "It sounds like...a kid is crying!" Mario whispered back. "Hey guys! Look...there's a little girl over by that tree!" Zelda cried as she pointed.

Everyone turned around and gasped as they saw a little girl standing in front of a tree, and she was crying. Yoshi felt compassion for the little girl and approached her. "Yoshi, wait! Be careful!" Sonic warned as he went with him. Snake and Mario joined them, and carefully approached the little girl. "Hey...you ok, little girl? What's wrong?" Yoshi whispered kindly. The little girl sniffled as she looked up to Yoshi. "I'm all alone! I need some company; will you join us?" the little girl whined. "Sure...we can help you out." Yoshi replied. "Wait a minute...what do you mean by _us_?" Snake demanded. "Snake, be nice!" Yoshi hissed. "No...he's right; if you're not comfortable, then you should turn back. Otherwise, join us!" the little girl said with a creepy smile. "Uh, excuse me?" Yoshi demanded. "Join us! Join us!" the little girl chanted. "Um, ok...I'm a little freaked out here!" Sonic said as he stepped back. "Me too!" Yoshi muttered as he stepped away. "Join us! Join us! Join us!" the little girl repeated over and over again.

The other Smashers saw this and were beginning to worry when Yoshi, Snake, Sonic, and Mario looked scared out of their minds. "Is everything ok?" Zelda asked. "Snake!" Samus called. "I don't think that's a little girl, Samus!" Snake whispered cautiously. "Join us! Join us!" the little girl kept saying. "Ok, ok! We get it; you want us to join you! But who's this _us_?!" Sonic snapped.

Suddenly, hideous zombies busted out of the ground and even appeared from behind some dirt walls and grabbed some of the Smashers! "**JOIN US! JOIN US! JOIN US!**" the zombies snarled and growled viciously as they began to claw and maul on the helpless Smashers. "AAAAUUUGHHH! HELP ME!" Ganondorf screamed as he was bitten in the neck and on the chest several times by the zombies. "AAUUUGHHHHH! MY ARMS! THEY'RE FUCKING EATING MY ARMS!" Bowser screamed as a zombie tore off his arms and began eating them. Poor Ganondorf cried out in agony as the zombies piled on top of him and ripped his guts out, and poor Bowser had his face mauled off by some zombies before his innards were ripped out and eaten.

Snake cried out fiercely as he drew out his Army Colt 1911 Pistol and shot at several of the zombies. Heads splattered, limbs were shot clean off, and guts and gore flew everywhere as Snake shot the zombies. Soon enough, the other living Smashers joined in on the fray and obliterated the zombies with their weapons. Link shot several zombies with his Bow and Arrow, Samus blasted more zombies with her Missile Launcher, and the rest managed to scrounge around for some weapons and used them against the zombies.

Yoshi managed to find an Uzi and started spraying bullets at the zombies, while Mario found a chainsaw and began cutting the zombies to pieces. "YAAAHHH! THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR MURDERING MY PRINCESS! EAT IT, YOU SONS OF BITCHES!" Mario screamed furiously as he hacked the zombies into oblivion. After much zombie slaughtering, the Smashers were able to storm their way through into another section of the maze. This time, they found themselves in a mirror hall of some sort.

Mario and the others slowly walked through the mirror hall slowly, occasionally looking behind them to see if there was any danger. "Ok...this is weird. A mirror hall that's empty...yet somehow feels dangerous." Samus said out loud. "Hey...look at that." Zelda said as she pointed to a mirror. The Smashers looked at the mirror and were shocked to find that their reflections were much different than their true selves. "Uh...anyone else notice that our reflections look different?" Sonic asked out loud. "You mean like...they're not us?" Yoshi said.

The reflections looked like darker, more evil, and even more seductive than the Smasher's true selves. But what happened next was quite shocking to everyone. Samus Aran's reflection stepped out of the mirror and approached everyone with a seductive smile on her face. "What the hell?!" Snake exclaimed. "Oh my God...my reflection! It just walked out of the mirror!" Samus exclaimed. The evil reflection of Samus smiled deviously as she paced around the Smashers with a sexy smile on her lips, and her eyes lit up with evil delight as she finally approached Solid Snake.

Samus gasped as the reflection placed her hands on him in a sensual manner, which also shocked Snake greatly. "What are you doing?! Get your hands off me!" Snake cried as he tried to break away. "What's wrong, baby? Don't you love me?" Samus's evil reflection purred as she hugged him tightly. Samus grew red in the face and growled with frustration, while the other Smashers were shocked beyond words. "You like what you see, baby?" Samus's reflection teased as she caressed his face. "STOP IT! Don't touch him, you slut!" Samus shouted angrily. "Uh...no! I don't!" Snake said as he kept trying to resist the evil reflection's seductive behavior. "Oh, really? Well then...how about now?" Samus's reflection said in a horny voice as she stripped nude.

Snake's eyes and jaw was agape, and everyone else was extremely shocked. Samus, however; was furious. "No! You're not Samus!" Snake cried as he averted his eyes. "Yes I am...and I want you to enjoy my body!" Samus's reflection said with a sexy smile as she pinned him to a rock and began lap dancing on him.

Zelda was blushing bright red with embarassment, while a few of the other guys just looked like their noses were waterfalls made of blood. But an enraged Samus looked like she was about to go Super Saiyan at any given moment. "NO! GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF MY SNAKE! HE'S MINE!" Samus screeched furiously. She tackled the evil reflection off of Snake and began punching the living daylights out of her. "NOBODY MESSES AROUND WITH SNAKE BUT ME! I LOVE HIM MORE THAN ANYTHING OR ANYONE ELSE, AND NOBODY IS TAKING HIM AWAY FROM ME!" Samus roared as she beat the reflection to near death.

The reflection laughed evilly before she finally kicked Samus away and transformed into a horrid beast. It's hair turned into serpents, it's skin turned pale green, it's eyes turned blood red, and it's mouth filled up with rows of razor sharp teeth. It soon grew up to 10 feet and roared ferociously as it spread wings out from it's back. Samus jumped back up and drew out her Plasma Whip and cracked it in the air before charging towards the beast to attack.

Samus fought furiously against the hideous creature for several minutes, while Link and a few other Smashers helped provide cover fire. Eventually, Samus was able to finish off the beast by wrapping the Plasma Whip around the beast's neck and began yanking violently. She finally tore off the beast's head with a bloody spurt, but Samus wanted the monster to suffer. She grabbed one of Snake's grenades and shoved down the beast's throat and jumped away before the grenade went off and exploded violently.

The bloodied mangled body of the beast fell back and died. Samus panted furiously to catch her breath, while the other Smashers were still quite shocked to see Samus so furious...or jealous. "Whoa...Samus! That was incredible; you totally killed that monster!" Yoshi exclaimed. "Yeah, why'd you do that?" Pit asked. "Wait a second...I see what's going on here. You jealous of Snake or something?" Sonic teased. Samus glared at him before approaching Snake and helped him up. She suddenly hugged him tightly and then kissed him on the lips as passionately as she could, shocking Snake and the others. "Samus! What are you doing?!" Snake exclaimed. "Shut up! I love you too much to let you go again!" Samus pouted as she kissed his lips even more passionately. "Well, I guess I won't object to that!" Snake smirked as he started to engage in a tongue wrestling match with Samus.

***Yoshi and the other Smasher's faces: O.O***

Samus and Snake made out for about 10 minutes straight, leaving the other Smashers completely bewildered. "Um, ok...I guess we're moving on now!" Sonic said at last as he started to walk away. "Keep it to an appropriate level, you two!" Zelda teased with a giggle. "Zelda, hush!" Link hissed as he nudged her. "Well, look at the bright side...at least it couldn't get any worse!" Yoshi said out loud. He spoke way too soon when the other reflections suddenly dashed out of the mirrors and morphed into horrifying monsters. "Me and my big mouth!" Yoshi grumbled.

The Smashers all prepared to fight against the monsters, when suddenly powerful gunshots were fired at the monster and started tearing them apart. Limbs were blown clean off, heads were splattered to pieces, and blood and guts sprayed everywhere. The monsters all fell down dead and bled out every ounce of blood they had left, leaving the Smashers completely shocked. "Ok, Samus...I don't think anyone else is trying to steal Snake away from you!" Yoshi said trying to sound teasing despite the moment. "That wasn't me, Yoshi!" Samus snapped.

The Smashers were wondering what had happened, when suddenly Spawn jumped in front of them with a pair of deadly pair of minguns tied to each arm. "Going somewhere? I don't think so!" Spawn growled. "You again! Why do you keep following us!?" Yoshi exclaimed. "It doesn't matter, fool! What matters is that I'm here...and you won't be! Either get out of my way so I can get to that 6th Key, or I'll blow you away to Kingdom Come!" Spawn snarled. "Oh yeah? Well I hate to break it to you-" Yoshi began. "Yoshi, forget it! He's not worth it; let's just get out of here!" Samus cried. "What?! Did you not hear a word that demon Pazuzu just said?" Yoshi exclaimed. "Uh, I'm still trying to forget all those things he said!" Sonic said with a cringe. "Not that! The fact he said that Spawn is after the 7 Keys of the 7 Worlds!" Yoshi snapped.

Spawn suddenly lowered his guns and stared at him in disbelief. "Wait a minute! How did you know about that?! Who told you about me going after the Keys?" Spawn demanded. But before he could even be answered, Nightmare smashed his way through a wall and drew out his most devastating weapon: the Soul Edge! "Prepare to die in the name of darkness!" Nightmare snarled. Spawn turned around and gasped as he saw Nightmare. "You gotta be fucking kidding me!" Spawn grumbled.

***Oh boy! Looks like another battle's about to erupt, huh? A little note to any movie buffs out there, I did in fact use a character and some references from the movie ****_The Exorcist_****! I don't own that movie, nor would I want to, because that movie was scary as hell! (Shudders) Anyway, stay tuned to see what happens next!***

**PS: Don't ****_ever_**** try to steal Snake away from Samus or else she'll kill you! XD**


	25. Chapter 25

***Chapter 25 is up! In this intense chapter, Spawn and Nightmare duke it out against each other in an intense battle. Meanwhile; the last surviving Smashers finally make their way towards the end of the maze...and they each begin taking turns explaining their horrifying ordeals they endured through the Hellish Maze of Terror. Warning: Contains some brutal violence, harsh language, and some extremely graphic death sequences; viewer discretion is advised!***

Spawn growled furiously as he stood several feet away from Nightmare, and Nightmare snarled back as he swung his massive sword around. "So...you've finally decided to join this little party, have you Spawn? It will be a true pleasure tearing your soul to pieces!" Nightmare growled. "Fuck you! Nobody's doing anything with my soul; eat lead!" Spawn roared as he fired his chainguns at the evil demon.

Nightmare cackled as he used the Soul Edge to deflect the bullets. "Ok then...this is a little awkward. Let's get outta here real slow-like before they decide to pick on us!" Yoshi said carefully as he backed away. "I'm right with you there, Yoshi!" Mario said. The Smashers took off quietly while Spawn battled against Nightmare. Tossing his useless guns aside, Spawn drew out his Agony Axe and began battling fiercely against Nightmare. "Is that the best you can do, boy? You will have to do better than that!" Nightmare taunted as he blocked Spawn's furious blows with the Soul Edge.

Spawn cried out fiercely as he tried to kick at Nightmare, but even that didn't seem to do much good. Nightmare eventually caught Spawn's legs with his massive clawed hand and slammed him around before throwing him against the wall. Spawn grunted in pain as he was slammed forcefully, and Nightmare just roared with hideous laughter. "You are so pathetic, fool! I'm glad Malebolgia put me in charge to lead his armies! You've grown too soft and weak!" Nightmare sneered. "What?! Who the hell are you and how do you know me?" Spawn roared as he jumped back up and dashed towards him to fight again.

Spawn and Nightmare raged against each other for what seemed like hours, both of them tied and unable to best the other. Spawn kept hammering his Agony Axe against Nightmare and slashed at him repeatedly, while Nightmare shoved him away multiple times and counter attacked him by slashing the Soul Edge. "You're getting weak, Spawn. Perhaps I should just put you out of your misery and be done with it! I've got an army to lead and several different worlds to conquer!" Nightmare snarled as they both engaged in a blade lock. "Never!" Spawn shouted as he kept pushing back.

Finally, they both broke free of their blade lock and resumed another swordfight. But this time, Spawn grew twice as furious and began using his Necroplasm attacks against Nightmare. "GAH! You cheating little serpent! How dare you!" Nightmare cried after a ball of Necroplasm was thrown at him. "Shut up! Don't talk to me about cheating, you murderous monster! GET A LOAD OF THIS!" Spawn roared as he fired a huge flaming ball of Necroplasm at him. Nightmare cried out as he was engulfed in green flames and Spawn finally decided to end it. He swung his Agony Axe upwards, forcing Nightmare up into the air.

Spawn leapt up and furiously slashed at Nightmare many times before he finally blasted him away with a huge burst of Necroplasm. Nightmare screamed as he was blasted away, crashing through a wall and landing roughly on the ground in a different room. Spawn sped through the gaping hole in the wall and landed in front of Nightmare, growling furiously as he held his weapon above his head for a final kill.

Nightmare looked up, seething with rage as he was laying on the ground in defeat. "You...ungrateful little bastard! I've given you chance after chance to join my forces and you've thrown every oppurtunity away. Well, I'll see to it that you pay for your treachery!" Nightmare growled. "You shut the fuck up, you gnarled up dirtbag! I don't know who the hell you are or how you know me... but there's no way in hell that I'll ever join you. But before I kill you, I want you tell me where the last key is. Tell me what you know and I'll finish you quickly...I promise that you won't have to find out what your own flesh and bones taste like!" Spawn snarled.

Nightmare suddenly laughed at him before spitting up blood. "Oh, is that it then? Even if you kill me and even if you do somehow manage to find all 7 Keys...what makes you think Malebolgia will keep his promise?" Nightmare sneered. "I've had just about enough of your bullshit, Nightmare! You're boring me to death; now tell me where the god damn key is, or I'll cut you limb from limb and feed you your fucking heart!" Spawn snarled.

Nightmare laughed at him yet again as he looked up. "Ordinarily, I'd agree with that...but you of all people should see that I'm-" Nightmare began before he tore open his own chest and revealed a flaming orb of dark energy. "A heartless wretch!" Nightmare finished. Spawn glared at him intensely before he finally flared up his fist with Necroplasmic energy and rammed his fist into his energy-based chest to where his heart would have been.

Nightmare screamed in howling agony as Necroplasm began burning away his life energy and withering his body. "No more fucking guessing games and banter! Tell me where the key is or I'll shrivel you up like a raisin and stomp you like a fucking cockroach!" Spawn threatened as he surged more Necroplasm into his body. "It's in Malebolgia's Lair; beneath his throne! Now let me go!" Nightmare wheezed in pain.

Spawn laughed evilly as he began surging even more energy into his body. "Oh, I'll let you go all right...Hope you have fun burning in Hell, Nightmare. Because from now on, where you're going...your own worst fears are going to consume you and eat you alive. Just do your best to remember that!" Spawn sneered before he finally tore out his fist. Nightmare screamed and howled as Necroplasm burned his entire body and reduced him to a withered crisp; he was finally dead. "Now...time to visit Malebolgia a little visit and finally get the hell out of this crazy place!" Spawn said out loud before walking off.

Meanwhile; the Smashers finally made their way towards the end of the Maze. But as they waited for what seemed like 20 whole minutes, they began to worry about the others. "Mama Mia! Where is everyone? They said that they'd meet us here!" Mario exclaimed. "If they're not here by now, then that can only mean that-" Link said before he grew silent. "Oh no...what if we're the last ones left alive?" Samus gasped. "You're not the only ones left alive." a sad voice announced.

The Smashers turned around to find poor Roger, Benny the Cab, Goofy, Daffy, and Bugs covered in blood, sweat, and tears. At the same time; Chun-Li, Ryu, Cammy, Raiden, Liu Kang, Kitana, Sonya, and Jax returned with them. "My God! What happened to you guys? Where are the others?! Where's the rest of the gang at?" Yoshi cried. "They're all dead or missing, I'm afraid!" Raiden said gravely. "What?! Dead! But how?" Zelda exclaimed. Liu Kang sighed wearily as he sat down on a rock. "It all started when I came across with Shang Tsung; that treacherous sorcerer cheated like always! But he wasn't alone this time; he had many other villains with him!" Liu Kang began.

***Flashback in third person view!***

Liu Kang and his group got themselves into a deadend, and Johnny Cage started arguing with Liu Kang. "Look, I told you we should've gone the other direction. But did you listen to me? No! You didn't!" Johnny said. "For the love of the Elder Gods, just shut up already! You're pissing me off!" Liu Kang cried angrily. "That's enough; out of both of you! This is going to help anyone, so just stop talking and let's start thinking!" Raiden thundered.

Evil laughter was heard from the shadows before someone came walking out to face them. "Shang Tsung! What are you doing here?!" Liu Kang cried out fiercely. "Oh, just watching you all fight and argue like the immature children you are. It's quite amusing to me, actually!" Shang Tsung sneered. "What is it that you want from us this time, sorcerer?" Raiden demanded. "Oh, my dear Elder God friend...I only want the same thing that I've wanted since the day we first met: Your souls!" Shang Tsung retorted as his hands glowed with bright green energy. "Yeah right! You in what army?" Johnny Cage snorted.

Shang Tsung chuckled evilly as he snapped his fingers, to which several evil warriors under his command appeared. "Oh! That army." Johnny said stupidly. "I'm sure that you all know Scorpion and Baraka, but allow me to introduce you to Jason Voorhees and Freddy Krueger." Shang Tsung announced. "Welcome to my nightmare, kiddies!" Freddy cackled as he clashed his clawed gloves together. "Liu Kang...you take care of Shang Tsung; I'll see about finding a way to escort the others out of here safely!" Raiden instructed. "I thought you'd never ask!" Liu Kang retorted as he flared his fists up with flames.

Shang Tsung sneered as he approached Liu Kang with an evil smile on his face. "Your soul is mine!" he boasted. "Try and take it then, sorcerer!" Liu Kang cried before he lashed out with a terrible punch. Soon enough, Liu Kang and Shang Tsung engaged in a terrible duel while Raiden took off with the others. The other villains chased off after them and engaged in their own battles against the bloodthirsty killers.

Liu Kang used his Fireball Throw on Shang Tsung many times, though it didn't seem to faze the sorcerer much. "Surely you can do better than that!" Shang Tsung scoffed as he threw many flaming skulls at him. Liu Kang jumped away from the flaming projectiles and ran up towards the sorcerer to fight hand to hand combat, and they ended up sparring for several more minutes. "You might as well give your soul up to me, fool! I highly doubt that you'll have much left to live for once the armies of Hell scourge all of Earth Realm." Shang Tsung sneered as he punched Liu Kang many times before finally kicking him away. "Never! I'm never falling for your lies ever again, you twisted snake!" Liu Kang shouted.

Shang Tsung laughed at him as Liu Kang tried kicking him, but he blocked his attacks before forcing the Earth Realm Warrior away with a savage blow to the chest. Liu Kang screamed as he was smashed into the wall, but he jumped right back up and cried out with fury before he darted back to the sorcerer and began pummeling him with flaming fists of fury.

Meanwhile; Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade had their own conflict when they approached a very narrow bridge made of stone. It hung high up above a boiling pit of lava, and smoke blocked most of the atmosphere with occassional bursts of light from the belching fire from below. "Jeez...what's with all this fire and crap? Volcanos and flames are so overrated!" Johnny said out loud. "Hush it up and keep moving; I have a feeling we won't be long until we get into another conflict!" Sonya snapped.

As they carefully made their way across the bridge, they were unaware that they were being followed by an ominous threat. They eventually reached the other side of the bridge, only to find themselves in a horrible looking dungeon of some sort. There were a few platforms strewn here and there, but the room was mostly filled with skeletons and rotten corpses. "Eww...I wonder who could afford to live in this place?" Johnny muttered in disgust. "I don't know...but I've got a bad feeling about this one, hon. What do we do now?" Sonya said with worry.

Suddenly, Scorpion jumped out of the ground from a flaming hole and roared furiously as he flared up in flames. Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade cried out in dismay as they were caught off guard, but when they attempted to flee, the entire place caught on fire and prevented them from escaping. "Welcome to my lair! This is where I was reborn; but this is the place where you shall die!" Scorpion cried out fiercely. "Oh, yeah? Says who?!" Johnny challenged. "Says me! Now shut up and fight me!" Scorpion snapped as he fired his Harpoon Impaler at their direction. Johnny and Sonya dodged his attack, and returned fire with their own projectile attacks.

Sonya fired her Ring Blast at Scorpion, but that only seemed to aggravate him. As he tried to rush forward to attack, Johnny sent him flying back with his Shadow Kick. "Oh yeah! How do you like that, spider brains?" Johnny taunted. "I am Scorpion, you fool! I'll show you the true meaning of pain with the Sting of the Scorpion!" Scorpion roared as he jumped back up. "Ha! And they say I'm egotiscal? Whatever!" Johnny snorted.

Scorpion fired his Harpoon Impaler at Johnny Cage, making him cry out in agony as the spear punctured through his chest. "**GET OVER HERE!**" Scorpion shouted as he violently dragged him over. Scorpion soon pummeled Johnny with violent blows of his fists and feet, breaking some of his bones and bruising his body. "Ouch! Is that all you've got?" Johnny cried even though he was hurt. "No...try this on for size, fool!" Scorpion snarled as he sent Johnny flying away with his Backflip Kick.

Johnny cried out as he fell flat on his face, but he pushed himself back up to continue the fight. "Let's dance, yellow belly!" Johnny challenged. Scorpion cried out with ferocity before charging towards him and began fighting a violent martial arts battle with him. Sonya was about to provide some backup for Johnny, when suddenly a voice was calling to her. "Sonya?" the voice whispered. Sonya turned around in confusion as she thought she recognized the voice. She followed the sound of the voice, which led her into a deep and dark lair; far more frightening than the one Johnny and Scorpion were fighting at.

Finally she reached the center of the lair and became frustrated. "Ok, if this is a joke...then I don't think it's funny! Come out now or I'll-" Sonya shouted. Suddenly, a nasty pair of claws stabbed her from behind and made her cry out in pain. "Shh...people are trying to sleep here! Keep your voice down!" Freddy Krueger whispered. He cackled as he tore Sonya off his Razor Gloves and tossed her aside, but the angered blonde jumped back up to fight him. "Ooh...I like my prey fiesty! Ready to play with the Fred-a-nator?" Freddy sneered. "Bring it, bitch!" Sonya snarled as she punched his face. "Ouch! Ok, you wanna play rough? Let's play rough!" Freddy snarled as he attempted to slash at her.

Sonya dodged his attack and started kicking at him, making Freddy cry out in pain as he was struck. They both fought each other for several minutes, though Sonya was gaining the upperhand. She kept on punching and kicking him away, and Freddy became angrier by the minute. "That's it! I ain't letting another girl beat me at my own game! It's my time to shine, now!" Freddy snarled as he teleported away. "HEY! Get back here, you coward! Where are you?!" Sonya screamed as she tried to grab him and ended up missing. She ran out of the arena and found herself in a pit of boiling lava. Sonya was lucky to be standing on a large rock that provided solid ground, otherwise she'd be toast.

Sonya growled in frustration as she looked around, but there was no sign of Freddy. "Where are you, Freddy Krueger? Show yourself!" Sonya screamed. "Sonya? Is that you? Thank God you're all right!" Jax's voice cried out. Sonya gasped as she turned around to see Jax approaching her. "Jax? Is that really you?" Sonya wondered. "It's me, baby! I'm right here and I'm all safe and sound!" Jax said in a friendly tone. "Baby? Ok, wait a minute...you'd never call me that! Who are you and what have you done to Jax?!" Sonya snapped. "Uh, it is me! I'm Jax Briggs and I love you!" Jax said nervously.

Sonya raised her eyebrows in deep suspicion; Jax would definitely not say that to her. "Uh, ok...so tell me! Who's my worst enemy, if you're really Jax?" Sonya challenged. "Oh, that's an easy one! It's that douchebag Johnny Cage, right?" Jax said. Sonya looked really pissed off as he said that; now she knew that this wasn't the real Jax. "Wrong answer, pal! Kano's my worst enemy...Johnny is my boyfriend; even if he acts like a jerk! Now I'm only asking you one last time; who the hell are you and what have you done to Jax?" Sonya growled. "Uh...look; I see your daddy! He's right over there! Look behind you!" Jax lied as he pointed.

Sonya smirked as she approached him with clenched fists. "Nice try; I'm not falling for that old trick. Give it up...Freddy!" Sonya sneered before punching him in the face. Jax cried out as he was sent on his back, but he jumped back up and growled furiously as he transformed back into his real form; Freddy Krueger. "Damn it! It's not fair; you're not supposed to know it's me! I wanna win! I wanna win!" Freddy screamed as he threw a tantrum. "Welcome to my nightmare, bitch!" Sonya snarled before kicking him away. Freddy cried out as he was knocked into the boiling lava and burned to death. Sonya took off, ignoring Freddy's screams of pain and agony.

Back up in Scorpion's lair, Johnny wasn't doing so well against Scorpion. Scorpion grew nasty as he drew out his Mugai Ryu sword and started slashing at him with it. "AUGH! Hey, no weapons! That's cheating!" Johnny cried out as he was sliced many times. "Shut up and die!" Scorpion snarled as he kept trying to decapitate him. Johnny cried out as he kept dodging his attacks by a thread and eventually managed to escape by climbing up one of the platforms. "**GET THE FUCK OVER HERE!**" Scorpion shouted as he fired his Harpoon Impaler at the platform.

He yanked it violently, causing it to collapse. Johnny screamed as he fell down into a pile of debris mixed with dead bodies and wood. "AUGH! That's gross; get away from me!" Johnny freaked out as he shoved a dead body off of him. Scorpion approached him slowly with his sword tightly held in one hand and his Harpoon Impaler tip in the other. Johnny jumped back up to try and fight him; this was his last chance.

Johnny acted quickly; he kicked a wooden shield at Scorpion and somersaulted away to avoid Scorpion's Harpoon Impaler. He then ran up against the wall and did a backflip before facing Scorpion from behind, and then used an ultra sneaky move on him. He did the splits and punched Scorpion as hard as he possibly could in the balls, making the ninja scream in howling agony as he fell to his knees and held his family jewels. "Oh yeah! That's the Cage style, right there!" Johnny taunted before kicking him away. Scorpion grew furious and jumped back up, eyes glowing bright red with fury. "That's it! I've had just about enough of this nonsense! You must die!" Scorpion snarled before he jumped down a fiery hole. "Ha...go ahead and run away. I'll just-" Johnny began.

He didn't even get to finish because Scorpion jumped back up and punched him as hard as he could in the face; fracturing his skull. Not even finished, Johnny fell to his back and Scorpion stomped on his chest and broke his ribcage and punctured his lungs. Johnny gasped out and wheezed as he coughed up blood, and Scorpion stood back slowly flaming up with fury. "Your sarcastic little one liners end today! Prepare to taste my wrath!" Scorpion growled as he ripped off his mask and revealed a flaming skull head. "Oh, God!" Johnny cried out as he threw his hands over his head.

Sonya ran over at the arena and gasped in horror as she saw her boyfriend about to suffer a horrific death. "NO! JOHNNY!" Sonya screamed. It was too late; Scorpion blew a huge streak of flames at Johnny Cage and burnt him to a crisp. Johnny screamed and howled in agonizing pain as he fell to his knees while his flesh burned and withered away like paper. Johnny eventually fell to his back and roasted in flames until there was nothing but an steaming skeleton left; Scorpion's Toasty Fatality had finally finished off the superficial movie star. "Your flesh burns quickly!" Scorpion sneered. "**NOOOOOO! DEAR GOD, WHY?! JOHNNY!**" Sonya screeched as she fell to her knees in despair. Scorpion glanced over at Sonya with a blank expression on his face before putting his mask back on and teleported away in a burst of flames.

As Sonya wept bitterly for the loss of her lover; Raiden, Kitana, and the others had just as devastating a battle against the notorious duo Razor and Baraka. Raiden and Kitana fought fiercely against Jason, while Jax and Stryker teamed up against Baraka. Raiden's martial arts wasn't enough to even make Jason flinch, and Kitana's fierce attacks with her legs and Steel Fans didn't seem to even make him break a sweat. Eventually, Jason severely wounded Kitana by savagely slashing at Kitana with a machete.

Kitana cried out in pain as she felt a nasty cut on her face, forcing her away. "GAH! You bastard; that hurt!" Kitana cried angrily as she jumped back up and wiped the blood off her face. Jason made no noise and continued to try and stab Kitana to death with his machete. Kitana cried out as she dodged the attacks and retaliated with a Steel Fan Throw.

Jason made no sound of pain as the weapon hit him in the chest and sawed at him before he was finally forced on his back. Raiden took full advantage of the situation. He teleported behind Jason as he got up and elbowed him in the back, making him fall to his knees. Raiden teleported again in front of him and then karate chopped his head, fracturing his skull. Finally, he formed an orb of electric energy and held it up to Jason's face; forcing him away with a burst of explosive energy. Jason was forced away yet again, but the rage grew more and more intense. As Jason reached for a nearby battle axe, Raiden stood his ground in a defensive position and readied himself for another round.

Baraka went all out against Jax, but that wasn't enough to stop Jax from utterly brutalizing him. "Gotcha!" Jax cried as he grabbed Baraka and pounded his face several times before punching him away. "Grr! You'll pay for that, you stupid human!" Baraka snarled as he used his Arm Blades to force himself back up. He began tearing at Jax with his Arm Blades, but Jax blocked most of his attacks and retaliated fiercely with several Piston Punches.

When Baraka became too rough, Stryker lent a hand. He jumped in and began beating Baraka sensless with his Batons. "Take this, and that! And some of this!" Stryker cried fiercely as he kept smacking Baraka with the weapon. "Ouch! That's it; no more mister nice Tarkatan! It's time to end this once and for all!" Baraka snarled as he forced Stryker away with his Blade Spark.

Stryker screamed as he was blinded from the sparks that shot into his eyes, and Baraka soon unleashed his deadly X-Ray attack. He stabbed both Arm Blades into his chest, lifting him up into the air. Stryker groaned in pain as he was lifted up, but Baraka wanted him to suffer. He tore out one of his Arm Blades and then stabbed it into his eye sockets. Stryker screamed in howling agony as his eyes were stabbed out, before Baraka finally kicked him away and laughed in evil triumph. "Who's the strong one, now?" Baraka taunted. "That's it! It's on now, motherfucker!" Jax growled as he smashed his fist into the ground and sent Baraka flying up into the air. Baraka screamed as he was forced into the air, but Jax caught him and slammed his back into his knee before tossing him back on the ground. "How do you like that?" Jax sneered.

Baraka snarled angrily as he jumped back up and drew out his Arm Blades. "I'm not going to let you defeat me, fool! As the New Commander of Shao Kahn's Armies, I am superior to you! Now bow before me or suffer!" Baraka shouted. "Oh yeah? Bow to this, asshole!" Jax smirked as he fired his Machinegun at him. Baraka screamed as he forced away by many bullets, when he suddenly lost his balance and tripped over a narrow ledge.

Baraka screamed as he fell down several feet to his death in a pit full of razor sharp spikes. Baraka was impaled through the chest and head; his still beating heart was sticking at the tip of the spike from the nasty puncture of his chest, and Baraka's eyes were punched out as the spike smashed through his skull. Jax sneered as he looked down at his dead body and then spat at him. "Not so tough now, are you? Looks like you just got demoted to Private Loser!" Jax taunted.

Jason's battle intensified against Raiden, with both them surprisingly equally matched. "You cannot win; good always triumphs over evil!" Raiden proclaimed as he kept karate chopping him. Jason blocked his attacks and then pulled off a nasty surprise attack by slashing at his sides with a katana sword he grabbed from a nearby corpse. Raiden screamed as he fell to his side, and then Jason grabbed his head and kicked him in the face. Raiden's nose was broken and a couple of teeth flew out of his head before he fell onto his back. Jason then grabbed Raiden back up and then slammed him back down to the ground.

Raiden screamed in howling agony from the pain he was enduring, and Kitana began crying out in dismay for her friend. "NO! Let him go, you monster!" Kitana screamed. "HEY! Pick on someone your own size, asshole!" Stryker shouted as he fired his Taser at Jason. Jason was violently electrocuted, forcing him to back away from Raiden as he was surged with a massive amount of voltage from the deadly weapon.

Stryker then drew out his pistol and began shooting at Jason, but the savage murderer sprinted towards him to finish him off. He stabbed his machete into Stryker, making him scream as he felt the agonzing pain intensify from Jason's and rage. But Stryker suddenly began laughing as he punched something into Jason's chest. "Not today, asshole! The joke's on you this time!" Stryker sneered through pain. Jason tried to pull himself away, but Stryker refused to let go. "Send my regards to my old pal Kabal in Hell, asshole!" Stryker cried. Before they both violently exploded into pieces.

Kitana, Jax, and even Raiden were all shocked by Stryker's sacrifice. "NOOOO! Stryker! My God; he's gone!" Jax exclaimed. "No...I can't believe he did that; why'd he sacrifice himself for us?" Kitana cried. "To buy us time...come; we must find a way to get to the end of the maze. Let us only hope and pray that all of our other friends have made it out alive!" Raiden said through wincing pain.

While they took off, Liu Kang and Shang Tsung intensified their battle. Liu Kang and Shang Tsung were both bloody, bruised, and exhausted; but they were not going to stop fighting each other until only one of them was left standing alive. Liu Kang cried out fiercely as he roundhouse kicked the evil sorcerer in the face, but Shang Tsung jumped back up and growled with fury as he began punching him savagely.

Shang Tsung and Liu Kang fiercely grapple fought each other, until Shang Tsung got sneaky and rammed both fists into his nemesis's chest and began sucking out his energy. Liu Kang screamed in howling agony as he fell to his knees, and Shang Tsung sneered as he kneed his face and forced him on his back. "You're too softhearted and weak. Once I finally have possession of your soul, I'll enjoy stealing the souls of your other little friends. Any last words before I destroy you for good, my nemesis?" Shang Tsung sneered.

Liu Kang groaned in pain as he forced himself up with all the strength he had left and punched him in the face, making Shang Tsung stagger back a bit. "Yes, I've got something to say. Why don't you stop trying to steal people's souls and get your own life? Oh yeah, that's right...you don't have one!" Liu Kang taunted.

Shang Tsung grew furious and began shooting balls of fire at him. Liu Kang caught them and began throwing many fireballs back at him. "I should feel pity for you, sorcerer! Now I know why it is you're always trying to steal people's souls; you haven't a soul of your own." Liu Kang cried teasingly as he kept throwing many fireballs at Shang Tsung.

Shang Tsung teleported away and kicked Liu Kang away, crying out fiercely. "Save your pity for the weak!" Shang Tsung spat. Liu Kang jumped back up and cried out fiercely as he held his fists up, and Shang Tsung began surging with powerful energy. "I've changed my mind, Liu Kang. I won't steal your soul...**I'LL DESTROY IT!**" Shang Tsung shouted furiously as his eyes glowed bright green.

Liu Kang surged up with super powerful flames of raw energy before firing a huge burst of flames at Shang Tsung. Shang Tsung fired a huge streak of green energy back at Liu Kang, but they both ended up in a beam lock and began straining against each other. "I'll destroy you if it's the last thing I do, Liu Kang!" Shang Tsung shouted. "Not if I destroy you, first!" Liu Kang shouted back. "Once I destroy you, you're friends are next! I'll start off with that Edenian Princess...Kitana!" Shang Tsung sneered as he began surging with more energy. Driven by rage by the mention of threatening his love interest, Liu Kang felt a huge burst of adrenaline and fury overtake him. He beat Shang Tsung in the beam lock and sent him flying back with an enormous explosion.

Shang Tsung cried out in pain as he was sent flying away, but he managed to weakly stumble back up. However, he didn't have much of a chance to stand up for long, when suddenly he began to feel a strange sensation in his body. A bright light seemed to shoot out of his chest, then many more beams of light began surging out through every part of his body. Suddenly, Shang Tsung screamed in howling agony as he glowed bright yellow and exploded into a million bite sized pieces! At long last, Liu Kang had defeated Shang Tsung and saved Earth Realm from his menace. "Fatality!" Liu Kang muttered before walking off to go find the others.

***End of flashback in third person view!***

Liu Kang sighed wearliy as he finished his story, and the others looked at him with great sadness written on their faces. "Oh, Liu...that's awful! I'm so sorry to hear all of that!" Zelda said at last. "Man; that's awfully rough!" Sonic admitted. "Yes, it was...it was exhausting and saddening at the same time; losing some of our dear friends!" Liu Kang said almost out of breath. "I wish I was there to have helped the others!" Raiden said sadly. "There was nothing you could've done, Lord Raiden. You did what you had to!" Kitana said kindly as she touched his shoulder. "That's so sad!" Kirby said in a sad voice.

Ryu seemed to scoff as he shook his head. "That's nothing; you should've been there to see what happened to us!" Ryu said boldly. "Ryu, don't be so rude about it! There isn't anything to boast about what happened with us, anyway!" Chun-Li scolded. "Wait, what happened with you guys anyway?" Link wondered. Ryu sighed as he sat back on a rock and began explaining his side of the story. "Well, it started when Chun-Li and I went up against M. Bison!" Ryu began.

***Return to flashback in third person view!***

Ryu and Chun-Li were wandering through a hellish part of the maze, when they eventually reached a dead end. "Great! Where to now, Ryu?" Chun-Li groaned. "I'm not sure...but I can't help but get the feeling that we're about to get involved in another conflict!" Ryu replied just as snappily. "Right you are, Ryu! Oh, how long I've waited for this moment!" a boastful voice announced.

Ryu and Chun-Li gasped as they turned around to find their nemesis approaching them. "M. Bison! What are you doing here?!" Ryu cried angrily. "Why, only preparing your death of course!" M. Bison sneered. "Oh yeah? Well I'd love to see you try; I've become much more powerful since our last conflict!" Ryu snapped as he put up his fists. "As have I, old nemesis. As have I!" Ryu snorted.

Soon, Ryu and M. Bison began a fierce martial arts battle. M. Bison cackled maniacally as he furiously punched at Ryu, but Ryu just kept on punching him back with even more furious blows of his fists. "Come on, Ryu! Get him!" Chun-Li cheered. "Oh, well look at this! A little cheerleader cheering for her boyfriend?" a voice sneered. Chun-Li growled with frustration as she turned around to find Shao Kahn approaching her. "You...you're Shao Kahn! What are you doing here?!" Chun-Li cried angrily.

Shao Kahn simply replied by smashing his War Hammer to the ground and growling at her. "You think you can intimidate me? Let's see you try after I break every bone in your body with my legs!" Chun-Li shouted as she rushed towards him and began kicking at him. Shao Kahn cried out in anger as he was kicked many times by Chun-Li's furious kicks. Shao Kahn growled as he finally grabbed Chun-Li by the face and furiously pounded her face, sending her flying away.

Chun-Li screamed as she flew against a wall, but Shao Kahn ran towards her and crashed through the wall and continued smashing her through a series of walls. Finally, Shao Kahn smashed her through the last wall and made her crash into the center of another room. Shao Kahn laughed evilly in triumph as he towered over her and drew out his War Hammer. "Prepare to die, little girl!" Shao Kahn sneered as he pointed to her. Chun-Li grew furious and jumped back up on her feet, standing in her fighter's position. "I'm not a little girl! I'll make you scream like one when I'm through with you!" Chun-Li growled.

As Chun-Li battled against Shao Kahn, Ryu and M. Bison's battle intensified. Ryu started using his most powerful energy attacks against M. Bison, but M. Bison was somehow resistant against his attacks. "You stand no chance against me now, Ryu! Now...witness the true power of a true warrior!" M. Bison sneered as he began surging with vast amounts of dark energy. M. Bison cackled maniacally as he began throwing powerful orbs of dark energy at Ryu.

Ryu cried out in pain as he was sent flying back from such explosive blows of his powerful energy attacks. "Does that hurt? Well how about this?!" M. Bison sneered as he shot a huge beam of dark energy from his hands. Ryu cried out as he barely escaped the explosive attack, and then cried out angrily as he leapt up towards M. Bison and began punching him as hard as he possibly could.

M. Bison laughed as he shook off his attacks and merely forced him away with a powerful burst of energy from his eyes. Ryu screamed as he flew back to the ground; M. Bison had somehow become much more powerful than ever before. "What do I do now? He's become so powerful! How is this even possible? What kind of powers has he possesed?" Ryu wondered.

M. Bison cackled evilly as he began glowing bright purple with raw power, but Ryu wasn't going to give up until he found a weakness. "How do I stop him? What could possibly be his weakness?" Ryu said out loud. Suddenly, another strange warrior appeared from nowhere. This strange and powerful warrior was none other than the ever powerful Subzero! "Hey, isn't that Subzero?" Ryu wondered.

Subzero cried out fiercely as he began shooting a huge beam of ice energy at M. Bison, who merely shielded it with a forcefield of his purple energy. "Hmm...I think I can get him to help me; if he can somehow distract him and I can make my around, I can try to find his weakness!" Ryu said to himself before he ran off. Subzero cried out fiercely as he kept shooting powerful bursts of icy energy at M. Bison, who merely laughed and taunted him as he deflected his attacks.

Ryu eventually reached behind M. Bison and gasped as he saw a strange source of dark energy surging from his back. "Aha! Of course you had to cheat; we'll just see about that after I'm finished with you!" Ryu sneered. Ryu began surging his fists with infinite amounts of energy before finally shooting a huge burst of energy at M. Bison. "_Shiruken Hadoken!_" Ryu cried as he unleashed his most devestating energy attack.

M. Bison screamed in howling agony as the energy shot through his back and exploded out of his chest, srpaying blood everywhere as M. Bison fell down to his knees. He was down, but still not out. But before Ryu could even act, Subzero decided to finish him off. Subzero glared furiously at the downed and weakened M. Bison, and grabbed him by the neck. "Wait, what are you doing? Please don't kill me!" M. Bison begged. "No last words...no mercy!" Subzero snarled as he began squeezing his neck even harder. "AUGH! No...let me go!" M. Bison gasped.

Subzero cried out fiercely as he violently dug his fist into M. Bison's throat and tore out his spine in a spurt of blood and gore. Not even finished, Subzero froze his body with a burst of icy energy. Taking a step back, Subzero then took a swing with M. Bison's spine at his frozen body and shattered it to a million pieces.

Subzero cried out fiercely as he slammed the spine down and posed in triumph. Ryu was very shocked by this display of gory power; even though he hated M. Bison, he never really thought about finishing him off in such a brutal and gruesome manner. "Whoa...you totally killed him!" Ryu exclaimed. Subzero turned around and glared at him, slightly scaring him. "Yes. And now, you're next!" Subzero snarled as he fired a ball of ice at him.

Ryu cried out as he frozen and Subzero slid towards him and rammed his fist into his liver and froze it. Subzero shattered it to pieces and then headbutted Ryu in the face, forcing him away. Ryu cried out in pain and groaned as he felt busy, but Subzero wasn't going to stop there. "Not so powerful now, are we? Now stand up and fight me!" Subzero snarled. Ryu shook his head furiously and got back into a fighting mood, standing in a defensive position as he readied himself for another battle.

Back with Shao Kahn and Chun-Li, things were getting very intense between both fighters. Shao Kahn was delivering powerful blows to Chun-Li with his fists and his Shoulder Ram attacks, but Chun-Li was becoming more and more agitated as she began unleashing powerful kicks at lightspeed and even began throwing powerful orbs of Chi energy at Shao Kahn.

Shao Kahn grew furious and began swinging his massive War Hammer at Chun-Li, but she kept dodging his attacks and savagely retaliated with powerful kicks now powered with Chi energy. "Nobody calls me weak and gets away with it!" Chun-Li cried fiercely as her kicks became more and more powerful. Shao Kahn cried out as he felt several bones being broken by her attacks, and her energy attacks were beginning to take its toll on him.

But Shao Kahn would not dare let a woman defeat him. So he decided to fight fire with fire and cheat by unleashing his X-Ray attack on Chun-Li. He swung his War Hammer underneath her feet, tripping her onto her face. Shao Kahn then stomped viciously on her head, cracking her skull. Not even through with her, he picked her back up by the arm and slammed his helmet against her face, further damaging her face.

Chun-Li cried out in agony as she was forced on her back, and she began crying tears of pain and rage from such a humilating and dirty defeat. Shao Kahn shook his head with evil laughter and began to taunt her with no end. "It's official; you SUCK!" Shao Kahn taunted. "You bastard...that's cheating!" Chun-Li sobbed angrily. "Oh, what are you going to do about it you stupid little girl? Bow to me!" Shao Kahn snarled.

But before he could could even make another move on her, something snagged onto Shao Kahn from behind and violently dragged him away from Chun-Li. Shao Kahn cried out in agony as he was violently yanked away, when something violently smashed against his face and fractured his skull. Shao Kahn screamed as he was forced on his back, moaning in misery.

Chun-Li managed to sit up and get a good view of what was happening and was very shocked by what she saw; there stood Kratos, the God of War armed with his Blades of Chaos! "Kratos?" Chun-Li muttered. At the same time, Cammy ran towards her and helped her up on her feet. "There you are! Thank God you're all right!" Cammy exclaimed as she hugged the living daylights out of her best friend. "Wait, where's everyone else?" Chun-Li demanded.

Cammy looked at Chun-Li with very sad eyes and sighed heavily. "I'm so sorry...but they didn't make it. Kratos was able able to lead us through some of the deeper parts of this maze, but those monsters and demons became much more powerful and ended up killing the others. Kratos and I are the only ones who managed to survive!" Cammy explained.

Chun-Li began to cry for the loss of her friends, when suddenly a loud cry of pain was heard from Shao Kahn. Kratos was seen brutalizing Shao Kahn by quickly stabbing him with one of his Blades of Chaos before throwing him up into the air and then slamming him back down. Not even giving him a chance to stand back up, Kratos grabbed Shao Kahn and began violently beating his face with an iron gauntlet until he grabbed him by the face and slammed him to the ground. "Whoa...he looks pissed!" Chun-Li muttered. "Well, who can blame him?" Cammy added.

Finally, Kratos finished off Shao Kahn in a most gruesome manner. He stabbed both Blades of Chaos into Shao Kahn's chest before yanking them out and forcing Shao Kahn on his kness, facing the other direction. Kratos then drew out the Blade of Olympus and stabbed it into Shao Kahn's back, stabbing it out through his chest. Shao Kahn screamed in agonizing pain before Kratos sliced it upwards and severed him in half.

But now that Kratos was really pissed off, he didn't even give Shao Kahn to gracefully fall down to his death. Instead, he kicked him down and stabbed the Blade of Olympus into the dead body of Shao Kahn and began sapping his life energy out and into the Blade of Olympus. Kratos swung his sword around in victorious triumph before stabbing it into the ground. "May you drown in the depths of Hades for eternity!" Kratos growled.

Chun-Li and Cammy were astounded by this gruesome display of power, when suddenly another horrible surprise greeted them. A huge and horrifying monster burst out of the ground; it looked like a cross between a dragon, a mole, and a zombie. "Oh, you've gotta be kidding me!" Chun-Li groaned. Kratos glanced back at them and motioned his head togo on, and then drew out his Blades of Chaos. "You will not see the end of this day, foul minion of Hell!" Kratos shouted towards the beast. The monster roared ferociously before it began battling against Kratos, and Chun-Li and Cammy took off running.

Back with Ryu and Subzero, the battle was beginning to get fierce. Subzero kept on punching and kicking Ryu with surges of icy energy, though Ryu was able to resist some of the attacks and retaliate with energy attacks of his own. Eventually, both fighters engaged in a grapple fight. Both fighters growled in each other's faces as they struggled and strained against each other, but eventually Subzero beat him by throwing him behind to the ground and stabbing a huge icicle into his chest.

Ryu screamed in pain as he was stabbed and Subzero kicked him away to prepare for another brutal finisher. Ryu moaned as he tried to stand back up, when he saw Subzero surging with intense amounts of icy energy. "Oh, shit! Oh better find a way to stop him before he kills me!" Ryu muttered.

He quickly glanced around him to see if there was anything he could use as a weapon, but all he could find was a huge shard of glass. Subzero finally fired a huge beam of icy energy at Ryu, but Ryu caught the glass shard and used it to try and shield himself. Ryu had no idea that it was actually going to work, as the beam of icy energy reflected against the glass and shot back at Subzero.

Subzero cried out in shock as he was shot by his own attack, and found himself pinned to a wall by a vicious looking icicle formed from his energy attack. Subzero groaned and grunted as he tried to break himself free, but he couldn't seem to break free. He eventually froze completely solid and appeared to be dead, and Ryu sighed in relief as he stood back up. "Wow! That was too close...I just hope Chun-Li is all right." Ryu said out loud. "I'm better than all right, Ryu!" Chun-Li cried.

Ryu turned around and cried out for joy as he ran towards Chun-Li and hugged her tightly. "Oh, Chun-Li! I'm so happy that you're safe and sound! I was so worried!" Ryu whispered passionately. "Oh, Ryu..." Chun-Li whispered back. They both looked into each other's eyes before they gave each other a passionate kiss to the lips. "Um, guys...as much as I hate to break up such a romantic moment-" Cammy said as she pointed towards the huge block of ice that Subzero was trapped in. "Huh?" Ryu said as he pulled himself away from Chun-Li.

The giant block of ice suddenly dissolved into mist and Subzero's body was nowhere to be seen! "What the?! How did that happen? Whoa!" Ryu exclaimed. "Well...as long as he's gone, that's all that's important. Come on; let's get out of here!" Chun-Li said as she took off with Ryu hand in hand. Cammy took one last moment to turn around and sighed as she shook her head. "I hope Kratos will be all right!" Cammy sighed.

***Wow! That was quite a long chapter, huh? But I'm gonna finish off the last flashback in the next chapter and hopefully I'll be able to move on to where...nah, I won't spoil the plot. You'll have to see what happens next!* ;)**


	26. Chapter 26

***Chapter 26 is up! In this chapter, the surviving Smashers finish their last recounting story of how they barely survived their adventure through the Maze of Hellish Terror. This chapter also contains some really special guest appearences. Warning: This chapter contains some highly graphic violence, bloody death scenes, some disturbing images, and harsh language; viewer discretion is advised!***

Ryu sighed after finishing his story, leaving everyone else bewildered. "Oh my God! That's awful; it's almost as bad as our own experiences." Zelda gasped. "That's nothing; you should've been there when we barely made it out alive!" Goofy complained. "Don't say that, Goofy! It's nothing to brag about!" Roger scolded. "Wait, what happened with you guys?" Sonic asked. Roger shook his head and sighed heavily as he prepared to share his story. "Well...it was going just fine, until that wicked and evil Maleficent decided to pay us a visit! But you won't believe who else was with her!" Roger began.

***Flashback in third person view!***

Roger and the rest of the cartoon characters were wandering through the maze; occasionally beating up a few scary monsters along the way. "Ha! This is easy; it's just like a video game!" Baby Herman boasted after killing a zombie. "Well, technically speaking...this is just a part of a collection of fictional worlds and make believe characters brought together in a fantasized war based on the mind of a brilliant creator." Bugs began. "Stop it! Your big words are hurting me!" Goofy complained as he covered his ears. "Yeah, watch your language!" Daffy scolded. Bugs palmed his face before sighing heavily. "Fine! Let's just find a way out of this maze before we run into anymore trouble!" Bugs grumbled. "Good idea. And while you're at it, why don't you go ahead and lead the way!" Roger said snappily.

As they wandered deeper into a series of catacombs, they were all unaware that they were being watched. "Yeesh...you think whoever made this place might have a better sense of taste than these lousy decorations!" Daffy said out loud. "No kidding; this place gives me the creeps!" Roger agreed. Roger then walked over towards a door and observed it; it looked like it required a key to unlock it. "Oh boy...looks like we're gonna need a key to unlike this!" Roger announced. "What? But where in the world are we gonna find something like that in the middle of this dump?! We're in the middle of nowhere!" Baby Herman cried impatiently.

Suddenly, evil laughter was heard. "On the contrary, my fellow anthropomorphic adversaries. You're very, very close!" an evil and cold voice sneered. "Oh no! It can't be...it is! It's-" Mickey began in a panicked tone. "That's right, _King_ Mickey! It is I; Lord Sepiroth!" an evil platinum haired villain finished as he stepped out from the darkness with a deadly looking katana sword in one hand and a golden key in the other. "Sepiroth! We meet again!" Mickey said angrily. "It appears that way...but you seem to be at a great disadvantage now that your little friend Sora is not here to help you!" Sepiroth sneered.

Mickey suddenly transformed into King Mickey and wielded a powerful Key Blade in one hand and a powerful staff in the other. He even wore his special blue wizard hat with white stars decorated all over it. Sepiroth laughed at him as he drew out his sword and pointed it at him. "You ready to play just like old times, King Mickey?" Sepiroth challenged. "Bring it, you no good evildoer!" Mickey cried back.

Sepiroth cried out fiercely as he struck with his sword, but Mickey blocked his attack with his Key Blade and began parrying with him. "Go, Mickey! You can do it!" Goofy cheered. "Uh, guys...I don't like ruining the mood or anything like that, but I think we've got some company!" Benny the Cab cried as he pointed.

Suddenly, a huge swarm of zombies came running towards the heroes. While Micky fought against Sepiroth for the key to the door, Roger and the others fought off against the zombies. "HIYA! I'm the master of Toon Kwan Do!" Roger cried as he karate chopped a zombie to death. "What?! That's not even a real name for a type of martial arts, Roger!" Bugs cried after kicking a zombie's head off. "Is so! I made it official; watch this!" Roger retorted as he gave a zombie the haymaker. The zombie stumbled back a bit before crashing through a wall, causing a huge rock to fall down on top of an entire horde of zombies. "Bam! Thus, I make my point!" Roger boasted. "Showoff!" Bugs grumbled. "That's nothing; watch this!" Baby Herman sneered as he put on a pair of karate gloves and a set of headgear.

Baby Herman soon went wild with several advanced karate moves against the other zombies, while Benny kept kicking them away. "Hey, Herman? Ready for the grand finale?" Benny called. "You betcha! Let's do it!" Baby Herman cried as he started running towards Benny. Baby Herman then ran into Benny's arms, who then started swinging him around in a circle. "Ready?" Benny announced. "Almost!" Baby Herman strained. The zombies were getting much more aggressive as they surrounded them, but Baby Herman and Benny were able to finish them off...in their own creative style of course. "NOW! Let her rip, Benny!" Baby Herman cried. "HIYA!" Benny shouted as he let go of Herman.

Baby Herman wildly bounced around and smashed the zombies to tiny bite sized pieces. "WHOOOO! I haven't had this much fun since we kicked Judge Doom's butt out of Toon Town!" Baby Herman said happily as he kept spinning around. "Careful, Herman! Don't hurt yourself!" Benny warned. But Baby Herman was having too much fun bouncing around like a maniac. "I'm invincible!" Baby Herman cried as he kept spinning around.

While Benny chased after Herman, Sepiroth and Mickey were in the midst of a magic battle. Mickey blasted many stars at Sepiroth, but the evil villain used a forcefield to block the attacks and retaliated with a blast of dark energy. Mickey was able to catch the blast with his staff before turning it into a bolt of lightning and shot it back at Sepiroth.

Seprioth cried out in pain as he was hit, and he growled with frustration as he began surging with powerful dark energy. "Think you have what it takes to stop me, fool? Not this time...and not ever again. Prepare to die!" Sepiroth snarled. He drew out his sword and teleported away to finish off Mickey with one of his most devastating attacks. Mickey flinched as he prepared for his death, when suddenly something knocked him down. "Whoo-hoo! Look at me, guys! I'm flying!" Baby Herman cried. "Take it easy!" Benny exclaimed as he tried to stop him. "I'll take it easy when I'm dead!" Baby Herman boasted. Last famous last words; just as Baby Herman was about to land on his feet...a sword slashed at his side and a huge spray of blood splattered at the walls and floors.

Baby Herman screamed in howling agony as he fell on his back, holding his bleeding wound. "NO! HERMAN!" Benny screamed as he ran to his buddy. "What? Damn it; I missed! That stupid little brat got in my way!" Sepiroth growled in frustration. "Ha! Nice try, Seprioth! Now it's my turn!" Mickey boasted. Mickey surged up vast amounts of energy from his magic white gloves and then zapped Sepiroth with a huge rainbow ray. "AAAUGGGGHHHH! The colors...they burn!" Sepiroth screamed as he forced back and dropped the key. "Haha! Taste the rainbow, jerkface!" Donald Duck cried as he suddenly ran to Mickey's side. "Yeah; not so fun now when you're losing, is it?" Goofy added. "The Key! Quickly; let's get it before we lose it again!" Woody cried as he ran out to grab the key.

He was able to dart towards the large golden key and took off with it, just in time for Sepiroth to jump back up and growl with fury. "All right, that's it! I've had it up to here with you fools! It's time for you all to die! But since I'm powerless to stop you, allow me to grant you the oppurtunity to finish this at your own level!" Sepiroth snarled as he shot a beam of energy at the ground. Roger cried out as he barely missed the blast, but he was able to reach his friends. "Ha! You missed!" Roger teased. Suddenly, the ground morphed up into a huge and menacing figure...which soon transformed into Pete! "Oh no!" Mickey cried. "Oh, Mickey? It's time to play!" Pete said with an evil laugh before he grabbed out a humorously oversized pistol.

He pulled the oversized trigger and a huge bullet fired at their direction. "AUGH! Duck!" Donald cried as he slammed down to the ground for cover. "Hey! That's Daffy to you, you little-AAAUGGGHH! Heads up, Bugs!" Daffy cried as he pushed Bugs away. He did it just in time before the bullet hit the wall and created a massive explosion. "Aww...I missed!" Pete complained. "Don't just stand there, you idiotic fool! GET THEM!" Sepiroth shouted. "You hear that, Mick? You're dead meat! Wait until I get my hands on you!" Pete growled as he started chasing after them. "Quickly! Get to the door; we gotta unlock it and move on!" Mickey cried. "You fools may run, but you cannot escape from us!" Sepiroth laughed evilly.

The heroes eventually reached the door and Bugs was able to unlock it. "Come on, we gotta get moving!" Mickey panicked. "Wait a minute, Mickey! Where's Baby Herman and Benny the Cab? We're not gonna leave them, are we?" Goofy exclaimed. "We don't have time; we gotta keep moving!" Mickey objected. "What?! But that's my friend you're talking about!" Roger demanded. "If we stay here much longer, then we're all gonna die! Now let's go!" Mickey growled as he took off. "You know what? I'm actually going to have to agree with him on this one! We stay here much longer and we're dead!" Bugs said as he ran after Mickey. "Well, when in Rome..." Daffy said as he followed them.

Roger was really angry, and thus the faction was split. "Fine! I'll go rescue them myself!" Roger cried as he ran off. "Roger, wait! Oh my gawrsh! What do we do?!" Goofy moaned. "I don't know about you, but I just wanna get outta here. Wait for me, Mickey!" Donald cried as he chased after the others through the door. "Oh...I hope you guys make it out ok!" Goofy whispered before he walked through the door. As he left, the door suddenly shut itself and locked up tight; trapping the others inside of the room.

Roger was able to reach his friends Benny and Baby Herman on time. "Oh man! You look terrible, Baby Herman! Are you all right?" Roger exclaimed as he saw his horrible wound. "Ugh...I don't feel so good!" Baby Herman complained. "It's terrible; all of my first aid stuff won't work! We gotta get him to a hospital!" Benny whined. "Come on, fellas. Let's get him outta here!" Roger announced. They all helped Baby Herman up to his feet, when suddenly Pete approached them with a huge club. "Here's Pete!" Pete sneered as he swung his club around. "AH! He's armed!" Roger panicked. "We're armed too! Watch this!" Benny said.

Benny turned around and fired a bazooka from his trunk. "Say hello to my little friend!" Benny cried. Pete screamed as was blown up. "Good job, Benny. Come on, let's get outta here!" Roger said. "Hey, Roger...what's this light that I'm seeing?" Baby Herman moaned. "Oh, no! Herman...don't go near the light! Stick with us buddy; it's gonna be ok!" Roger cried. "Hurry! We're almost there!" Benny strained as they carried the poor toon away.

But before they could even approach the door, Sepiroth teleported in front of them and blocked the way with his sword. "You poor, simple fools...you honestly thought you could escape me? How tragic! It's time for you to die...and I think I know just the way how!" Sepiroth sneered before he used dark magic to create a black hole in the center of the room. "Wait...what's that?" Baby Herman asked woozily. "Oh my God!" Benny mumbled. "It can't be!" Roger cried. "That's right; it's every toon's worst nightmare...Dip!" Sepiroth cackled.

The black hole suddenly sucked the heroes down inside and began dragging them towards a huge pit full of bubbling hot Dip; a gruesome mixture of turpentine, cyanide, lead, and thymine. "You'll never get away with this!" Roger cried. "Oh yes I will! And don't worry about your friends...they'll meet gruesome deaths on their own. Ta-ta!" Sepiroth sneered before teleporting out of the room. "NO!" Roger screamed. "What do we do now?!" Benny wailed. "I don't know...I just don't know!" Roger said sadly. Baby Herman looked up at Roger with sad eyes, while Roger burst into tears. "I'm so sorry; I let you all down!" Roger sobbed. "It's ok, Roger. I still believe in you!" Baby Herman whimpered. "I'm too young to die!" Benny cried. The best friends soon comforted each other as they prepared for an ugly death.

Meanwhile; Goofy was expressing his discomfort of leaving the others behind towards Mickey, when he finally made a bold choice. "Mickey! I'm not one to complain much, but I gotta say something! Leaving the others behind was not only irresponsible, but it was just plain rude! What if something terrible happened to them?!" Goofy scolded. "Goofy, knock it off! We're already in enough trouble as it is, so just-" Mickey grouched.

Goofy screeched to a stop before he folded his arms across his chest. "No! I'm not going a step futher, Mickey Mouse! You may not know it...but Roger Rabbit is a dear friend of mine, and I'm not about to let him die! You wanna go on and get yourself killed, then you go on ahead. But I'm gonna go save my friends!" Goofy said boldly before he turned around and walked away. "Fine! I don't care; go on! I don't need you; I don't need anyone...I can do this all by myself! Come on, Donald. Let's go!" Mickey snapped.

Donald looked at Mickey with great anger in his eyes. "Forget about it! I'm going with Goofy; at least he respects me and doesn't treat me like I'm second banana! You're on your own!" Donald snapped as he stomped away towards Goofy's direction. "FINE! Go on; leave! I don't need any of you! I hate you!" Mickey shouted before he stomped away in frustration.

Goofy walked into the room, where Roger and the others were trapped in the pit full of Dip. "Oh my gawrsh! It's them; hang on, fellas! I'm coming for ya!" Goofy cried as he ran towards the pit. He made a dive towards the edge of the hole, and then reached out his hand to try and grab them. "Take my hand; I'll pull you up!" Goofy hollered. "Goofy? You came back for us?! Oh thank heavens!" Roger exclaimed. "Pals forever, Roger! Pals forever! Now come on; grab my hand!" Goofy replied.

Roger grabbed onto his hand, but as Benny held on the weight became too much for Goofy. "Ugh...gawrsh, you're awfully heavy. You need to lose a few pounds!" Goofy grunted. "Hey! I heard that, Goofy! Don't make me take my belt off!" Benny snapped. Goofy continued to struggle, when suddenly Donald Duck arrived and helped him out. "Need a hand?" Donald asked as he grabbed his hand. "Donald? Gawrsh...you came back for me?" Goofy cried. "You better believe it!" Donald said as he helped him pull the others up.

Finally; Goofy and Donald helped get Roger Rabbit, Benny Cab, and Baby Herman out of the pit. "Whew! We made it...thanks for saving our bacon, guys!" Roger panted. "Anything for a true friend!" Goofy said with a salute. "Come on; let's get going. We gotta get Baby Herman somplace safe; he's seriously hurt!" Benny insisted. "What? Oh man...we better hurry!" Goofy said as he took off running.

They all walked through some really dark and creepy catacombs, this time the walls and floors were decorated with demonic images of skulls, corpses, and strange symbols. "Garwsh! This place is even creepier than the last place we were at!" Goofy announced with a shudder. "No kidding...but that must mean we're getting closer!" Benny announced. "Ok, so all we gotta do is stick together. If we do that...then nothing bad is gonna happen. Right guys? Guys...uh, guys?" Roger said.

Suddenly, Roger turned around to find himself all alone! "What the- Where did you all go?!" Roger panicked. There was complete silence at first, with the exception with Roger's panicky breathing. He took off running through a hallway, but he somehow just kept on running in the same place.

Finally, Roger stopped running and panted feverishly to catch his breath. "Ok, ok! Take it easy...don't panic; that's the last thing you need to do!" Roger said in between gasps. Suddenly, something touched his shoulder. "Gah! Oh, it's only you Baby Herman. Come on, let's get going!" Roger said trying to stay calm. At first, there was nothing but laborous breathing and some snarling. "Uh...Herman? You ok there; you sound horrible!" Roger said now getting suspicious.

But as he slowly turned around, he was horrified to find a demonic version of Baby Herman facing him with an enraged look in his eyes. His skin was grey, moldy, and rotten, his eyeballs were bright red with bulging veins, had a mouthful of razor sharp teeth, and he even had devil horns on his head. "Goo-goo, ga-ga!" the creature sneered with a hideous smile.

Roger Rabbit screamed in horror as he took off running from the evil creature chasing him. Roger ran through a demonic temple of some sort, which was piled high with corpses and bloody skulls. "This is insane! What's happened to Baby Herman? He's become possessed!" Roger cried out as he ran through the temple. "Come back! Don't you wanna play with me?!" the evil Baby Herman cackled as he took out a knife and fork. "GAH! Get away from me, you hideous disgusting monster!" Roger screamed. Roger ran up a set of stairs and tried to open up a door, when suddenly it burst wide open with a whole horde of zombiefied cartoon characters!

Among them were zombiefied versions of Mordecai and Rigby from _Regular Show_, demonically distorted versions of Spongebob, Patrick, and Squidward, hideously twisted versions of Cosmo and Wanda from _Fairly Odd Parents_, and even evil looking versions of Woody and Buzz. "It's playtime!" evil Woody sneered as he drew out a pistol loaded with dynamite. "AAAAAUUUGGHHHHH! It's a madhouse of murderous maniacs!" Roger screamed as he took off running through the upper halls. Roger screamed and ran in absolute terror from the hideously distorted monsters.

The evil demonic versions of Spongebob and Patrick cackled and sneered as they began approaching Roger a bit more closely. The evil cold, clammy, wrinkled up, and toothy version of Spongebob cackled as he began spitting acid through his pourous holes. The balls of acid barely missed Roger and soon Patrick began bloating up before vomiting rancid blood and guts from his huge oversized stomach. "ACK! Ewww...that's disgusting! And to think, they actually allow this sort of this thing on children's shows!" Roger cried out in disgust. "I think I'll eat it now!" Patrick growled as his skull exploded out of his face and morphed into a serpent-like creature. The hideous monster tried to chomp at Roger's behind while still chasing him. "AUGH! Ok, that's just plain sick and wrong!" Roger cried as he jumped away from the biting creature.

Roger tried to run his way through a kitchen, when suddenly an evil zombiefied version of Benson from _Regular Show_ came inside the kitchen with a chainsaw and roared as he tried to cut Bugs to pieces. "RAAAWWWWRRR! YOU'RE FIRED!" the evil Benson zombie screamed as he tried to cut Roger. "AUGH! Talk about having a short temper!" Roger exclaimed as he dodged the chainsaw attacks.

The evil versions of Mordecai and Rigby barged into the room with meat cleavers and butcher knives, and soon joined Benson to try and chop Roger to pieces. "I've heard of straight edge before, but this is ridiculous!" Roger cried out as he dodged a thrown knife by Mordecai.

Roger finally made his way through the kitchen and ran into a library. "Whew! I think I finally lost them...but where in the heck is everyone else?" Roger panted. He started walking through the library, when he suddenly caught sight of some paintings of his best friends. "Huh? Whoa...these look awfully realistic." Roger said as he observed them. He kept looking at them, when he suddenly realized that there was something more to these paintings than he thought. "Wait a second...(Gasp) It _is_ them! Hold on, guys! I'll get you outta there somehow! Let's see, there has to be a button or something!" Roger panicked as he began looking around some desks.

But as he finally found a desk with a button on it, Cosmo and Wanda appeared before him with seriously creepy grins. "Want some candy? Here; it's on the house!" Wanda sneered as she waived her wand. Suddenly, the creepy Gene Wilder version of Willa Wonka appeared with an axe. "You get nothing!" Willy Wonka screamed. "AAAUGGHHH!" Roger cried out as he dodged Wonka's axe.

Cosmo snickered and laughed evilly as he started waiving his wand. "How about a puppy? A super, ginormous, evil three headed puppy...that breathes exploding bubbles!" Cosmo shrieked. "What!? Are you kidding me; that's completely ridiculous even for a cartoon!" Roger snorted. Suddenly, a huge three-headed puppy appeared from nowhere and began roaring before blowing exploding bubbles all over the place. "I rest my case!" Roger muttered. "Give us your soul or we'll eat your brains!" Evil Wanda demanded.

At the same time, the other evil cartoon characters appeared and began snarling and roaring ferociously. "EAT HIS SOUL OR YOU'RE FIRED!" Evil Benson shouted as he swung his chainsaw around. "It's time out for life, baby!" Evil Baby Herman cackled. Roger cried out in fear as he backed against a wall; he was trapped like a rat. "I never thought that my life would end like this!" Roger whimpered. "Give us your soul!" Patrick snarled. "Never! You can't have my soul; I'm a Catholic! Or was I a Baptist? Oh, what does it matter; I'm a Christian, ok?!" Roger snapped. "How about having me as a personal savior instead?" a deep masculine voice cried out.

Roger turned around to find a tough muscular blonde man with dark shades, a a red tank top, jeans, tough combat boots, and armed with a shotgun. It was none other than the world famous Duke Nukem! "Duke Nukem?!" Roger exclaimed in shock. "Hail to the king, baby!" Duke Nukem cried before jumping down from a platform and began blasting at the evil monsters. "YOU'RE FIRED!" Evil Benson screamed. "Blow it out your ass!" Duke Nukem sneered before he blasted at him with his shotgun.

Evil Benson's head exploded violently and splattered brains everywhere instead of gumballs, and his arms were blown clean off as well. The other monsters and zombies growled in anger as they tried to swarm Duke Nukem, but it proved to be a ruinous decision. "It's time to kick some ass and chew some bubblegum...and I'm all out of bubblegum!" Duke Nukem said out loud with his trademark grin.

While Duke Nukem blasted away at the monsters, Roger ran over towards the button on the desk. He pressed the button and soon enough, the paintings of his best friends came to life and freed them of their prison. Goofy and the others panted and gasped for breath as they struggled to stand back up. "Oh! What a relief; I really gotta pee!" Daffy gasped as he took off to find a restroom. "Daffy, wait! Get back here; it's too dangerous!" Donald exclaimed. "Ahh...it's good to have them back!" Roger sighed.

Duke Nukem kept on blasting away at the monsters; he blasted off Evil Mordecai's head with his shotgun, shot off evil Cosmo and Wanda's wings before stomping their guts out, and even swung his shotgun at the evil Daffy zombie's head like a baseball bat before shooting his brains out. "Is that all you've got? I could do this all day!" Duke Nukem taunted. The evil Patrick and Spongebob monsters growled furiously as they tried to maul Duke Nukem, but Duke wasn't having any of it. He grabbed Patrick's serpent-like skull monster thing and yanked it out violently before ramming his fist into his huge bloated stomach and ripped out his spine.

The evil Patrick monster squealed and snarled nastily as he began spewing out blood and gore before melting into a pile of rancid, rotten body parts. "Glad you saved room for dessert, asshole. Cuz you just got served some old fashioned justice; Duke Style!" Duke Nukem sneered. The evil Spongebob monster grew furious and went wild with anger as he began trying to eat his head off, but Duke Nukem didn't even flinch. With a lazy yawn, he merely stretched out his arm and grabbed the Spongebob creature and squeezed the life out of him...literally. He squeezed his guts and gore out through his pores before wiping his face with his shirveled up body and tossed him aside. "Damn, I'm good!" Duke Nukem boasted.

The evil Rigby snarled viciously as he tried to pounce on Duke Nukem, but he grabbed him by the neck and then snapped his back by slamming him against his knee and killed him instantly. Duke Nukem then turned around to find the evil Woody and Buzz facing him, and began shooting tiny laser guns at him. Not even flinching, Duke just merely kicked them and killed them as they crashed against the wall. Duke Nukem smirked as he turned around, when sudden the evil Willy Wonka charging towards him with his axe, and when he tried to shoot him...he cursed as he realized he was out of ammo.

At the same time, the evil three headed puppy roared as he began charging towards him. "Fuck! Oh well; time for plan B!" Duke Nukem said out loud before he jumped into the kitchen. "Wait! We might need you! Oh man! Where else can we go?" Roger complained. "Stop complaining! Sheesh...how come you're always in charge of things, yet you complain all the time?" Benny muttered. "Hey! I risked my life saving you guys, so you could be a little nicer to me!" Roger snapped. Daffy soon came back into the library with a handful of candy bars and sodas. "Look at what I found! Anybody want a snack?" Daffy announced. "Sure...why not?" Bugs said obviously not really excited.

Eventually after several hours, everyone found themselves out of the strange temple and wandered into a graveyard of some sort. "Geez...first it was the catacombs, then this creepy house of horror, and now a graveyard? What else could possibly go wrong?" Roger muttered. "Don't say that! You'll jinx it!" Benny hissed. Suddenly, evil laughter was heard from the darkness. "Congratulations, fools! You somehow managed to make it through this far. So now, here comes your final challenge. ME!" an evil voice cackled.

And with a flash and explosion, Maleficent the Wicked Witch appeared before them. "Now that you have faced your other challenges, prepare to face the powers of Hell!" Maleficent cackled. She threw her staff into the air and suddenly created a massive explosion of flames, and began transforming into a very large and extremely fierce dragon. "You just had to say it, didn't you?" Daffy growled. "You know what, Daffy? Just shut up!" Bugs snapped.

Maleficent roared ferociously as she began breathing fire at the heroes, barely missing them and set the forest-like scenery and the graveyard on fire. "Man...this was a lot easier on Kingdom Hearts! How are we supposed to defeat this monster now?!" Goofy complained as they hid under a rock. "I'm not actually going to object to that!" Benny mumbled. Maleficent roared angrily as she began tearing up the place with her giant claws. "Man...she's really mad; what did you do, Roger?" Daffy teased. "Will you please just stop it, you feather brained moron!" Bugs cried angrily. Maleficent heard Bugs and snarled as she grabbed the rock and lifted it up, glaring down at the frightened heroes. "Way to go bunny! Way to go..." Daffy teased. "I'm going to hit you!" Bugs growled.

Maleficent roared as she tried to stomp them flat, but they all fled the scene and raced towards a gate that led deeper into the maze. "This should take us away to safety! Come on; let's pick up the pace!" Roger cried as he started sprinting. "I think that our oversized lizard friend is picking up the pace, too!" Benny pointed out. It was true; Maleficent was chasing after them and roared ferociously as she started snapping her jaws at them. "Somebody get her a pacifier or something!" Donald cried.

Suddenly, Goofy had a brilliant idea. He reached into his pocket...and then stuffed a gigantic sock into Maleficent's mouth. "Put a sock in it, you big...fat...mean...dragon, thingy! Go to timeout and think about what you've done!" Goofy cried out fiercely. Maleficent grew sad eyed and whined as she cowered away in a corner, and Goofy stood tall and proud as a hero.

***End of flashback in third person view!***

Roger grew angry as his story's ending was interrupted by Goofy. "HEY! Goofy, that's not what happened!" Goofy exclaimed angrily. "Yeah...everyone knows that I'm the real hero of the story!" Bugs snapped. "Oh, come on! Humor me, will you?" Goofy teased. "Wait, what happened?" Sonic wondered. "Yeah, I was following you until you reached the end!" Link added. "Ok...ok...this is what really happened!" Bugs began. "No, wait! Let me tell you what happened; it's way better than Goofy's lame ending!" Daffy interrupted.

***Return to flashback in third person view!***

Maleficent approached them closer and closer, cornering them at the gates. She growled and snarled viciously as her mouth began steaming up with red hot energy. "What do we do?" Roger whined. "Don't look at me...I'm just a helpless little bunny rabbit!" Bugs whimpered. Daffy grew bold and stepped out, feeling much braver than the others. "Don't worry...I'll save you!" Daffy cried bravely. He suddenly drew out a bazooka and aimed it at Maleficent. "Say hello to my little friend!" Daffy shouted as he fired the bazooka at the dragon and blew her up to smithereens.

***End of flashback in third person view!***

Now everyone was starting to get annoyed. "That is completely the opposite of what happened, you lying sack of feathers! You did not have a freaking bazooka and I most certainly did not say that I was a helpless little bunny rabbit!" Bugs shouted angrily. "Yeah, well you were probably thinking it!" Daffy snorted. "Ok, so that's obviously not true...so what the hell happened?" Samus demanded losing her patience. "If you all would just shut up, I'd tell you!" Roger growled with gritted teeth. "Uh, can I say something?" Donald asked politely. "NO!" the others shouted. "Fine...don't listen to me; I just wanted to hear Duke Nukem's side of the story, that's all!" Donald grumbled. "Wait, what?! What about Duke Nukem?" Bugs exclaimed.

Suddenly, Duke Nukem walked into the area with a high and might sneer on his face. "Hey, how's it going? You guys took my advice; you ran and let me take care of things my own way!" Duke said with his casual cockiness. "NOOOO! I wanted to finish the story!" Roger complained. "Ok...ok...just time out here, ok? I just want to know one thing and that's it. WHAT THE FUCK REALLY HAPPENED?!" Samus screamed impatiently. "Settle down...and let old Duke here tell you all what really happened!" Duke Nukem said as he sat down in between Samus and Zelda a bit too close for comfort. "Ahem...do you mind?" Samus growled. "Not at all, babe. Not at all!" Duke Nukem replied.

Samus punched him away, forcing him to sit by Mickey Mouse. "Right...like I was saying; this is what really happened!" Duke Nukem began as he rubbed his shoulders.

***Return flashback to third person view...again!***

While Maleficent chased after the heroes towards the gate, Duke Nukem had quite an adventure of his own. Duke Nukem ran into the kitchen to try and find another weapon to use against Willy Wonka and the three headed puppy monster, and eventually found a most unlikely weapon. He opened up the fridge and found a huge stash of rockets, along with a rocket launcher. "Hey...now this is more like it!" Duke Nukem said out loud as he loaded up the rocket launcher.

Willy Wonka approached the nailed down door and began smashing at it with his axe, before he finally broke through. "You lose; good day sir!" Willy Wonka screamed insanely. "Not even close, candy ass! Suck on this!" Duke Nukem sneered before he fired a rocket at him. Willy Wonka was blown up to smithereens, splattering red smears of blood and gore all across the kitchen. "Come get some!" Duke Nukem challenged.

The evil three headed puppy monster crashed through the wall, roaring and snarling viciously. "Oh, shut it already!" Duke Nukem snapped as he shot at the middle head. The head exploded and caused the rest of the monster stumbled awkwardly against the wall, falling into the back yard. "Damn...it's almost too easy!" Duke Nukem muttered.

Suddenly, as he spoke, more zombies broke into the temple. "Oh...guess I spoke too soon; let's rock!" Duke Nukem said out loud. He began blasting at the zombies, blowing them up to smithereens in gory splats of red gore and carnage. "Is this all you got? Gimmie something more challenging, will ya? I'm getting bored!" Duke Nukem cried out as he blasted his way through.

Suddenly, a horde of Hell Knights and Cyber Demons from _Doom_ began stampeding into the room. But if that wasn't bad enough, several Nazi zombies began storming into the room with machineguns. "Oh...well, that's something you don't see everyday!" Duke Nukem muttered. But before he could even move, a powerful storm of bullets began mowing away at the demons and zombies.

Duke Nukem turned around to see two other of the most powerful first person shooter legends: BJ Blazkowicz of _Wolfenstein_ and the Space Marine of _Doom_! "Eat lead and burn in Hell you filthy demonic bastards!" Space Marine shouted as he mowed away the demons away with a massive chain gun. "Uh, yeah...whatever he said!" Blazkowicz cried as he shot down the Nazi zombies with his MP40 machinegun. "Ok...this nostolgia is kinda creeping me out. But who the hell am I to judge? Let's kick ass, baby!" Duke Nukem said out loud as he joined the fray.

Soon after mowing countless hordes of zombies and demons away, the three heroes soon made their way over towards the graveyard. "Whew...that was fun; we should do this more often. What do you say, fellas? First round is on me if we can make a game together!" Duke Nukem said as he wiped his brow free of sweat. "Ha! Like that'll ever happen...keep on dreaming, kid!" Space Marine teased. "Hey, what is that? Is that...a dragon?!" Blazkowicz exclaimed as he pointed.

He was right; Maleficent was seen rampaging the graveyard and trying to kill Mickey and his group. "That doesn't look good! Should we try and help help them?" Blazkowicz asked. "Hey...aren't those the same guys I saved back at that weird temple place? Hell yeah, we should help them out!" Duke Nukem cried. "Ok...I've got an idea; while you two distract him, I'll shoot some rockets at those support beams and see if I can drown her inside of that pool of acid!" Space Marine instructed.

Duke Nukem and Blazkowicz that was a good idea, but were confused about one thing. "Uh, that's a great idea and all...but how the hell do you know if that thing is a chick?" Duke Nukem wondered. "Trust me, dude...I know! Just do what I tell you, all right? Ok...wait for my command!" Space Marine snapped. Duke Nukem and Blazkowicz shrugged their shoulders and then followed Space Marine over towards the graveyard, and soon found the dragon facing the heroes at gates. "Ok...wait for it...wait for it. NOW! Go get him, boys!" Space Marine cried. "Way ahead of you, kid. HEY! Over here, you oversized scaly bitch! Come and get us!" Duke Nukem shouted as he shot his rocket launcher at Malefiecent. The enraged monster turned around and roared furiously before spitting fireballs at them.

While Duke Nukem and Blazkowicz distracted the monster, Space Marine rushed over towards a huge well of some sort. "Hmm...all righty, then. Let's see if I can find those support beams." Space Marine muttered as he took aim with his super powerful chain gun. He finally found the support beams and chuckled before he opened fire, reducing them to crumbles and dust. "Perfect! Now, all I gotta do is bring that oversized bitch over here and let her weight do the rest!" Space Marine said out loud as he carefully took off. Space Marine finally caught up with the others, who were still fighting against the beast. "Guys! Let's go; we gotta bring this oversized lizard over towards the well!" Space Marine shouted as he fired at Maleficent with his chain gun. "Hold up a second!" Duke Nukem cried.

Duke Nukem soon kicked down the gate with all his might, allowing the others to escape. "Go on! Get outta here, kids! Let the big boys handle this!" Duke Nukem cried. "What about you, Duke?" Bugs wondered. "Wait...before you go, can I please have an autograph? You're my favorite super hero!" Daffy cried. Duke Nukem sighed as he took Daffy's notebook and signed it, and then shoved them all away before running off. As Duke Nukem ran off with the other two heroes, Daffy started crying. "What the heck are you crying for?!" Bugs exclaimed. "I'm sorry...it's just that-" Daffy began before blowing his nose. "I'm so touched by that bold, noble hero! May his heroism be forever remembered!" Daffy said dramatically with a salute before running off.

So needless to say, Duke Nukem and his new allies lured Maleficent towards the trap. "Come on, you fat ugly bitch! Just a few more feet! Keep on coming!" Space Marine screamed as he kept on blasting at the evil dragon. "Uh, don't you think you're overdoing it just a little bit?" Blazkowicz said cautiously even while shooting her. "Hey, when in Rome...OVER HERE, BITCHZILLA!" Duke Nukem shouted. Maleficent grew furious by their insults and tried to smashing them with her fists and even tried to bite them, but the heroes were too quick for her. "All right, I want you two to do me a favor." Space Marine announced as they reached the trap. "What is that?" Duke Nukem wondered. "If I don't come back alive in time to see our worlds saved, tell everyone that I died doing what I love best: Kicking demonic ass and keeping it in Hell where it belongs! WOO-HOO!" Space Marine shouted as he suddenly pounced onto Maleficent's face and began climbing up her back.

***Duke Nukem's face: 0.0***

Space Marine whooped and hollered as he rode on Maleficent's back like a bucking bronco, shooting at her with his chain gun. "EAT IT, BITCH! EAT IT!" Space Marine screamed. Maleficent grew very furious and writhed about violently before she finally fell into the hole full of boiling acid. "Holy cow...that was incredible! Well, better get moving and see what those weirdos are up to!" Duke Nukem said as he walked away.

Blazkowicz remained behind and took a moment of silence to honor Space Marine's sacrifice, when suddenly Space Marine skyrockted out of the well with a jetpack. "Ta-da! I'm back, just like I said I would be!" Space Marine cried. "What the?! How did you-" Blazkowizc exclaimed. "Uh, I kinda borrowed Duke's jetpack. I'm sure he won't mind. Besides; I think we better go see if we can find some more of those demon bastards...just in case! Besides; I'm gonna need a man of your navigation skills to help me out here!" Space Marine explained. And with that, they were both off on their own quest...but they would soon meet up with the other Smashers in an epic final battle.

***End of flashback in third person view!***

Everyone was very shocked by Duke's story, even Bugs. "Well, that's not how I saw it...but it was very dramatic nonetheless!" Bugs admitted at last. "What do you mean by that, long ears?! That's exactly what happened; you all were terrified out of your minds. Had I not come to save your sorry asses, you'd be lunch for that overgrown lizard right now!" Duke Nukem snapped. "And we're still very grateful for that, thank you very much!" Daffy said with a teary voice. "Ok, fine...so we're all here together. Now what?" Samus said growing irritated. "There's only one thing left to do, babe...storm the gates of hell and put an end to this nightmare!" Duke Nukem proclaimed. "Ok, we'll tag along...on two conditions. One: Stop calling me babe and quit trying to make a move on me! Two: Don't do anything stupid to get us killed!" Samus snapped. "I ain't promising nothing, but I guess I'll have to comply...cupcake." Duke Nukem sneered as he walked off. "Cupcake?!" Samus cried angrily. "Wow...and I thought I sucked at talking to women!" Snake grumbled.

***Wow! That was a long and action packed chapter! I thought I'd add Duke Nukem and those other two heroes because I've just gotten into their awesome video games. (I got Doom, Duke Nukem, and Wolfenstein on my iPhone now if you wanted to know!) Well, stay tuned to see what happens next! Merry Christmas!* ;)**


	27. Chapter 27

***Chapter 27 is up! In this shocking chapter, the true criminal mastermind is finally unveiled and he begins to unfold his final solution for his ultimate plan of conquest. Meanwhile; a new renegade group of heroes and villains reluctantly team up to try and find a way to save the others...with the help and leadership of Spawn, of course. I must warn you that this chapter contains some really frightening sequences of violence and horror images, as well as some harsh language; so viewer discretion is advised! Thanks and enjoy!* ;)**

Malebolgia stood in his flaming throne room, when suddenly Frenzy appeared before him. "_My lord! Look at who I found scrounging around; this could prove to be a little useful to attract those losers here, wouldn't you agree?_" Frenzy cackled as he carried the wounded pair of Master Hand and Crazy Hand. He slammed them down in front of Malebolgia, who laughed evilly. "_Well, I see no harm in having some more puppets to play with. Good work, my comrade. But what of our friend Spawn?_" Malebolgia said at last.

It was such perfect timing for him to even mention his own name, as Spawn burst into the room with an angered look on his face. "You! You just can't seem to stop lying to my face, can you? All right, hand over the key so we can get this over with!" Spawn shouted.

Malebolgia turned to him and laughed. "_Oh my dear child...you just don't seem to have a clue, do you? You honestly believe that I would be hiding anything from you here?_" Malebolgia lied. "Don't give me any of that! Nightmare told me everything; now hand me that key!" Spawn snapped. Malebolgia laughed at him again. "_Oh is that so? Well, since you have eliminated that fool for me...allow me to reward your valiant efforts_." Malebolgia explained with a sneer.

Malebolgia reached for his throne and grabbed out the final key. Spawn felt elation in his soul, and as the key was placed in front of him, the other keys came out of his pockets and swirled around in a mystical manner. "At long last! I've finally gotten all the keys; now I can go home!" Spawn exclaimed in joy.

Master Hand and Crazy Hand suddenly woke up and tried to lash out at Malebolgia, but Malebolgia used dark magic to trap them with demonic shackles and chains. "_DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT, YOU FOOLS! FROM NOW ON...I'M IN CONTROL HERE._" Malebolgia snarled viciously. "You will not get away with this, you vile fiend!" Master Hand cried fiercely. "_Too late! We already have, and you have Spawnie boy here to thank for that!_" Frenzy cackled. "Look...I'm not here to fuck around with you anymore. Besides, I had no part of this to begin with!" Spawn snapped. "On the contrary, my dear boy..." a demonic hiss whispered.

Spawn turned around to find a ghastly spirit of some sort appear before him, to which Malebolgia and Frenzy bowed. Spawn recognized who this creature was just by the looks of him. He looked and floated like a ghost, had slithering serpents all around his body, wore religious jewelry around his neck, and had pale dead skin.

It was the same spirit that had accompanied him on his own journey! "You! Who are you?!" Spawn demanded. "My child..you have done a tremendous amount to help me find these keys. It's the whole reason we are all here! I couldn't be more proud of you, my child. It's such a shame that you won't live to see the fruits of your labors!" the creature rasped.

Spawn was pissed enough as it was already, though he was also quite shocked to realize that he had been used. "You used me!" Spawn cried. "But of course...I needed someone of your skills to complete this burdensome task for me; I couldn't possibly rely on these troublesome imps!" the vile creature sneered as he looked to Malebolgia and Frenzy.

Malebolgia and Frenzy were beyond outraged to hear him say that. "_WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!_" Malebolgia roared. "Come now; did you really think I was going to let you have all the control here? You're much too violent and dimwitted to be trusted with such responsibilities; besides...I have not come to destroy these worlds. I'm here to save them!" the creature explained.

Everyone, especially Spawn, was shocked beyond imagination as the floating creature said that. "What?!" Spawn exclaimed. "_WHAT?! SAVE THIS PLACE? THEN WHAT THE HELL IS THE POINT OF HAVING ALL THESE DEMONS AS OUR PERSONAL ARMY FOR?!_" Frenzy shrieked. "_WE HAVE THE POTENTIAL TO DESTROY THIS PATHETIC UNIVERSE...AND YET YOU WANT TO LET THEM LIVE?! WHY?_" Malebolgia demanded furiously.

The creature laughed evilly as he created a throne of his own that towered above everyone. "It's simple; to intimidate those who might rise against us. There's no point of creating a new kingdom or empire if there's nothing left. We must have servants to do my bidding, if we are to make this the perfect paradise. Heaven shall be jealous of my new kingdom and Hell won't even have to exist anymore once I'm through with the final phase of my master plan!" the creature explained.

As he finished explaining himself, the Smashers were finally able to make it to the center of the maze. They were all horrified to see the hideous ghostly creature sitting above Malebolgia, Frenzy, Master Hand, Crazy Hand, and Spawn. "My God! I can't believe this; Spawn was working for them this whole time!" Yoshi exclaimed bitterly. "Son of a bitch!" Snake cursed. "Damn, those demon scumbags are the cause of all this? I should've known! Oh, if only Space Marine were here to see this!" Duke Nukem muttered.

The creature turned around and laughed evilly as he caught sight of the Smashers. "Ah, yes...it's about time my new servants arrived. Come; let me show you all something. I think you might be pleasantly surprised to see what I have to offer you!" the creature announced. "Servants?! We're not servants to anyone, you freak!" Sonic cried fiercely. "Yeah! You're gonna pay for bringing this darkness and destruction to our worlds!" Samus agreed.

The creature laughed at them all as they approached him. "Oh, I admire your courage and bravery...even if it is utterly worthless and foolish. But before you judge me...look at what I have to offer you; your homeworlds are as safe and sound as they were before. Look!" the creature sneered as he used dark magic to show their worlds.

The Smashers gasped as they saw their worlds from the Smash Bros Universe. There they were, completely unharmed and safe as it was before the invasion. "What?! But I don't understand it; Green Hill Zone was left in ruins!" Sonic exclaimed in shock. "Mushroom Kingdom is still one piece? But how?!" Mario cried out. "I can't believe it; Hyrule is still ok? But...but how?!" Link demanded. "It is a gift...and I will give it to you freely. All you have to do is bow before me and worship me as your new god; I shall give you anything you desire if you worship me!" the creature said with a low rasp. "What?!" the other Smashers exclaimed.

Spawn finally realized why he went through all of this. But even more important, he realized who this monster really was. "I can't believe this! All of this...just so you could establish yourself as a god over these worlds? You used me just so you could own this universe and be it's own god?!" Spawn shouted. "Precisely! And you have the highest honor of leading my armies to defend my new kingdom! Then all who dare to defy me shall fear my very name...the Serpent Servant!" the creature replied with an ominous laugh. "_NO! THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO ME; NOT THIS SOFTHEARTED, WEAK MINDED FOOL! IT SHOULD BE ME!_" Frenzy screamed. "Silence! You're a pathetic, wretched worm! And you're hearby banished from my kingdom; the same goes to you, Malebolgia!" the Serpent Servant snarled angrily.

Malebolgia was beyond furious that his master betrayed him. "_YOU CANNOT DO THIS TO ME! I'M THE RIGHTFUL RULER OF THIS UNIVERSE! I'M THE ONE WHO LED THE DEMONIC LEGION OVER HERE; I SHOULD BE THE ONE TO CROWNED RULER OF THIS UNIVERSE!_" Malebolgia roared. "Not anymore, you're not! I own you and I own this universe...now bow before me or suffer the consequences!" the Serpent Servant snarled. "_NEVER! YOU DON'T OWN ME, YOU OLD FOOL! NOW YOU EITHER STOP WITH THESE STUPID GAMES OR SO HELP ME_-" Malebolgia began.

He never even got the chance to finish; the Serpent Servant fired a gigantic streak of dark energy from his hands and completely destroyed Malebolgia, leaving nothing left but a smoldering crater of where he once stood. Everyone was shocked, but none were as shocked as Spawn. "_NO! YOU KLLED HIM, YOU BASTARD!_" Frenzy screeched.

The Serpent Servant fired the same kind of dark energy at him and obliterated his soul; leaving nothing left. "You foolish miscreants shouldn't defy me! I am no ordinary demon and emperor; _I am_ the Devil! From now on, I am the one who will be making the rules! I am the one you will obey and bow to! I am the one to be called your god!" the Serpent Servant snarled with evil vengeance.

He turned to face the Smashers, who looked terrified out of their minds. "You monster! You killed them!" Zelda gasped. "How could you do that? That's just so wrong!" Yoshi exclaimed. "I do not know wrong or right, so I am not guilty of any sin. You, on the other hand, have committed a great deal of sins! Now...bow to me!" the Serpent Servant snarled. "The hell we will, asshole! What kind of a god goes around killing people left and right? I'd be glad to blasphemy you, you lowlife scumbag bastard!" Duke Nukem bravely cried out.

The Serpent Servant growled with fury as he began surging with dark energy to kill him, but at the same time Master Hand broke free of his chains and rushed towards the Serpent Servant. The Serpent Servant turned around and released a powerful shockwave that sent Master Hand flying back and crashing against the wall. Crazy Hand was freed by the shockwave and flew towards the Serpent Servant, but the evil and malevolent creature wasn't going to have it.

Crazy Hand punched him, but the Serpent Servant's sheer evil and force shattered his bones and severely wounded him. The Serpent Servant then blasted Crazy Hand away with a black shockwave of dark energy, killing him as he fell to the ground. All the other Smashers gasped in horror as they saw this, and Master Hand grew even more furious as he got back up. "NO! You killed my brother, you son of a bitch! I'll make you pay if it's the last thing I do!" Master Hand screamed.

He fired beams of light energy from each finger at the Serpent Servant, but the evil demonic creature used dark energy to shield himself before he fired a black ray of deadly energy at him. Master Hand screamed in howling agony as he was shot and began violently exploding into bits and pieces. As Master Hand flew out of the flaming arena screaming in agony, the Serpent Servant chuckled evilly as he towered ominously above the frightened Smashers. "Pathetic child's play!" he sneered. "Oh my God! He's killed them; he's killed both Master Hand and Crazy Hand without even breaking a sweat!" Sonic exclaimed. "This is terrible! How are we gonna be able to stop something like that?" Samus cried. "We've got no other choice; we gotta find a way to stop him!" Snake said.

The Serpent Servant turned towards Snake and laughed at him as he knew his thoughts. "You're an admirable soldier, David Hayter...but you're extremely foolish to think that you can fight against the power of Satan incarnate!" the Serpent Servant taunted. Snake was mortified that this creature knew his real name. "How do you know my real name?! Just who...or what the hell are you?!" Snake demanded.

Suddenly, a horrific creature teleported in front of the Smashers and cackled maniacally as he towered over them. He was by far the strangest looking creature anyone had ever seen; he looked like a tall giant man, but had several body parts of different animals...with a demonic distorted twist, of course. His head looked like a devil with the horns on the top, he had the eyes of a cat, the legs of a horse, the tail of a snake, the wings of a bat, and the torso of a man. It was the notorious demon, Pazuzu! "You're looking at the face of the Devil himself, you stupid fucking cocksuckers! Now bow before your master before I have to tear you limb from limb!" Pazuzu snarled.

The Smashers, though scared, were getting really tired of this and decided to make their final stand. "Never! I'm not even going to spit in your master's direction, you ugly son of a bitch! I'd rather die than join you or any one of your ugly bastard friends!" Chun-Li screamed. "Yeah! The governed have a right to overthrow the oppressive rulers if they aren't being treated fairly according the to laws of the Constitution!" Daffy Duck added. "Uh, nice comeback...but that doesn't have anything to do with what's happening!" Bugs Bunny whispered. "Don't spoil my moment!" Daffy snapped. "If that's the way you feel, then you can join your other dead friends in Hell!" Pazuzu sneered. "We're not scared of you!" Ike proclaimed. "Yeah, it's gonna take a lot more than some ugly monster that swears a lot to scare us!" Yoshi cried. "Enough of this nonsense! Bow to me or die!" the Serpent Servant snarled impatiently. "Fuck you! The only thing I'll give you is a good old fashioned kick in the ass! Let's get them, fellas!" Duke Nukem snapped.

The Smashers would've stepped out to challenge the Serpent Servant, but Spawn approached them and blocked their way. "What the hell are you doing?!" Snake cried. "Dude! Get outta the way!" Yoshi screamed. "No! I can't let you do this...I don't care if he's the Devil or not, but he's my only chance of getting back home again!" Spawn proclaimed. "What?! How could you say that?" Sonic exclaimed. "Did I stutter, fool? I mean it; get the hell out of here before I have to do some damage to you that you won't walk away from!" Spawn threatened. "I'm not going to let you stop me! Step aside or you'll feel the wrath of Ragnell!" Ike growled. "Are you threatening me, asshole?" Spawn seethed. "What are you waiting for, Spawn? Break his legs and shove that sword up his ass!" Pazuzu sneered. "Hey! Shut the fuck up!" Roy cried angrily.

Losing patience, Spawn sent Ike and a whole group of other Smashers flying back with a blast of his Necroplasm. A fierce but brief brawl ensued between Spawn and several other Smashers, with Spawn winning. Even the combined might of Link, Snake, Samus, and Yoshi couldn't seem to do a thing to stop Spawn.

Spawn brutalized them with his Agony Axe moves before unleashing a deadly blast of his Necroplasm and subdued the other Smashers. "No more! I've had it; I tried being nice, but you've pushed my patience too far this time! And as for you, get me the hell out of here before I decide to take you on!" Spawn shouted as he pointed to the Serpent Servant. The evil monster laughed at him as he stood back up to face him. "But of course, my faithful servant. Anything you want, I shall give. Come...share your master's happiness!" the Serpent Servant sneered.

Spawn began slowly approaching him, despite the objections and cries of the other Smashers. "Spawn, stop! That dude is nothing but pure evil...he'll destroy you first chance he gets!" Yoshi screamed. "Come back! He can't be trusted; my spiritual senses are alerting me that he's nothing but evil in it's purest form!" Amaterasu shouted. "Ignore their lies, my child...come and claim your reward!" the Serpent Servant said with an evil smile. Spawn approached him and stood about 10 feet from him, feeling relieved that all of this was over at long last. _"Finally...I can't wait to get back home. Maybe, if I'm lucky-_" Spawn thought.

He never even got the chance to finish, because a deadly looking blade pierced his heart and stabbed right through his back. Spawn screamed in howling agony from the intense pain, and the other Smashers gasped as they saw the Serpent Servant stab him with the blade. "You are so gullible, foolish, and weak! Did you really think that I was going to wait for the past 2000 years for nothing?! Now that I've finally got the 7 Keys of the 7 Worlds in my possession, I'll use them to unlock the Portal of a Thousand Dimensions and obtain the Ancient Jewel!" the Serpent Servant snarled as he pierced the sword out of Spawn.

Spawn screamed as he fell to his back and laid on the ground in fetal position; the pain was unbearable. The Serpent Servant roared with demonic laughter as he towered over him and tossed the poisoned blade aside. "Look at you now; so helpless and pathetic like a child! Who shall come to your aide now, Spawn? You should've escaped when you had the chance, but now you're doomed to suffer for eternity just like the rest of the others! I hope it was worth it...because once all that poison consumes your soul, you shall no longer be a Hellspawn. So your wish is granted, as is mine. There is nobody to stop me now! Goodbye, Spawn!" the Serpent Servant sneered before he teleported him away.

The other Smashers were shocked into silence by this act of violent betrayal, but they didn't even have time to say a thing when he started to attack them. "Since Tabuu thought of you nothing more than his trophies, I guess it's only fair that I return you to your home worlds...after you die!" the Serpent Servant sneered before he lashed out agains them.

He struck them savagely and quickly with dark magic, killing each and every one of them. The pain the Serpent Servant inflicted on everyone was completely unbearable, and one by one the Smashers were all slain. Their very souls were collected by dark mystical energies and transported over to the 7 Worlds.

After transporting the last soul to one of the 7 Worlds, the Serpent Servant sat down on his throne and sighed in contempt. "Pazuzu...you've been such a wonderful and faithful servant to me all these years. You have the honor of leading my armies out into the 7 Worlds and cleaning up the rest of the resistance." the Serpent Servant said wearily.

Pazuzu bowed low to the ground in front of his evil master. "I couldn't be anymore honored, my lord. I'll see to it that your enemies die horrific deaths and that those who manage to survive will have no choice but to worship you!" Pazuzu proclaimed before he teleported away. The Serpent Servant began to laugh evilly as he sat in his throne. "So this is what it feels like; being God!" he muttered.

All of the Smashers laid scattered and lost across the 7 Worlds, which were actually rearranged and reconstructed mazes of the 7 Worlds of the Super Smash Bros Universe. The Mushroom Kingdom, Hyrule, Dream Land, and several other famous worlds from the Smash Bros Universe were now nightmarish and extensive mazes with a demonic twist. There were even shadowy versions of the Smashers and demonic reincarnations of the Smasher Villains to take the place of the real Smashers.

To make matters worse, Pazuzu led the Armies of Hell through the real worlds of the Smash Bros Universe and destroyed everyone who attempted to fight back against the incoming invasion of the new threat: Hellspace. The creation and future expansion of this dark, demonic nightmare was the Serpent Servant's ultimate goal and now Spawn was to blame. With every Smasher gone and replaced with evil shadowy clones, there was nothing to pose as a threat to the Serpent Servant and his new empire.

But somewhere in a distant castle that once belonged to King Dedede, a strange group of adventurers and cartoon characters who somehow managed to survive the horrifying attack of Hellspace met together for an important meeting. Among them Mega Man, Amingo, Sakura from _Street Fighter_, Dante from _Devil May Cry_, Felicia, Morrigan Aensland, Roger Rabbit, Benny the Cab, and even Reika Kitami from _Bible Black_ attended the meeting. "Ok, so according to the group of people in this room...we're the only ones left alive! So, what now? Anybody have any ideas what to do now?" Reika announced. "Wait, are you serious?! This meeting is all about what to do in this meeting? Is that a good idea?" Roger exclaimed. "What she means is that we're all that's left to stop this evil threat, but we need a plan to strike back." Jessica Rabbit said calmly.

Mega Man put a computer chip inside of a laptop and then pressed a button to show off some blueprints through a projector. "I've been doing some research on this strange portal that they call Hellspace. I think there might be a way for us to sneak in without being noticed by any of those monsters or demons, but the entrance to the Maze of Hellish Terror is pretty well guarded itself. I think that if we can provide some sort of distraction, the rest of you can find a way inside of these 7 Worlds." Mega Man explained as he pointed to the blueprints.

Some of the others nodded their heads in agreement, but others were confused. "Ok, what's with these 7 Worlds? I'm confused here!" Benny the Cab said as he raised his right tire. "I can explain. They're false memories built into hellish prisons and mazes; I'd know because I once was trapped inside of one." Reika explained grimly. "False memories? You mean like a virtual reality type thing?" Dante said. "Yeah, if you want to put it in a more scientific perspective. In a spiritual sense, it's either your most beloved memories that have been demonically distorted or your worst nightmare come to life." Reika continued.

Amingo started making noise before pressed a button on the main computers, exposing the outside video cameras of their hideout. " Oh, God! It looks like Amingo here has picked up some unidentified movements coming from the village! I think they're Hell Knights!" Mega Man announced. "Shit! We better get moving before they get us. Come on, follow me!" Dante cried as he opened up a secret door to the floor. "Ok, what's the plan again? I just want to be sure if we got this right before we go out into the field!" Felicia asked. "I'll explain along the way, but for now...keep it quiet!" Reika hissed.

As they all traveled through the sewer, they heard the noise of Hell Knights and Imps slaughtering rebels up above. "Oh, God! That's awful...we better hurry up before they find us!" Morrigan whispered in a frightened tone. "Maybe I can put my shooting skills to the test with my new updated blaster cannon." Mega Man muttered. "We're here! Come on, let's get moving. Ladies first!" Roger instructed as he pulled down a ladder.

Jessica Rabbit was the first to climb up the ladder, and soon Sakura began climbing up. Felicia, Morrigan, and Reika began climbing up the ladder, when suddenly a hole was blasted in the wall about 100 feet away from everyone. Dante cursed as he drew out a pistol and katana sword, while Mega Man charged up his blaster cannon. Roger Rabbit tried to act all tough, as did Benny the Cab. "You hear that, fellas? It's about to get rough here!" Benny the Cab announced. "I hear them; get ready!" Dante growled as he cocked his gun. "Come on, guys! Get up here!" Felicia cried. "Roger? I want you to escort the others to the entrance of Hellspace. If we're not there in the next 15 minutes, you know what to do!" Dante instructed grimly. "You got it, boss!" replied as he climbed up the ladder.

There were loud growling and snarling noises heard, and Dante took initiative to fire his pistol at the direction to where the sounds were coming from. "You want some? Come and get it!" Benny the Cab cackled as he turned around and opened up his trunk. A rocket launcher was ejected out from the trunk and locked and loaded itself. "Hee-hee! I can't wait to see the looks on their faces now that I've got my rear view mirrors fixed!" Benny the Cab snickered. "Stand your ground nice and firm, gentlemen!" Mega Man said bravely as his blaster cannon reached full charge.

Finally, a group of Hell Knights and Imps were seen approaching their direction. They snarled and growled viciously as they began throwing fireballs at the heroes. "Eat it, suckers!" Benny the Cab shouted as he fired his rocket launcher. The rocket exploded many of the Imps and blew them up into a bloody pulp, though the Hell Knights were much tougher and kept running towards them.

Dante shot his pistol at a Hell Knight in the face, merely wounding it and angering it. "Oh man! They look pretty pissed off, Dante! What do we do now?" Benny the Cab exclaimed. "My blaster cannon isn't having any effect on these creatures; they're quite vicious!" Mega Man exclaimed as he kept blasting at the Hell Knights. "We're gonna fry your asses and eat your souls for breakfast!" a Hell Knight snarled as he flared up his fist to throw a fireball.

But before he could even attack, heavy machinegun fire was heard and splattered the Hell Knights into oblivion. "Not if I fry your asses, first!" a cocky voice cried valiantly. Dante and the other guys turned around to see Space Marine armed with a chaingun. "Wow, thanks for the helping hand. What's your name?" Mega Man said happily. "Don't have a name, so you can just call me Space Marine. Don't ask why, I don't even know." Space Marine smirked. "How did you get here?" Dante demanded suspiciously as he aimed his pistol at him.

Space Marine laughed at him as he lowered the gun down. "Easy there, hotshot! I'm on your side, all right? I was actually the one who was able to lead the most successful little skirmishes against these demonic bastards. Me and my buddy BJ Blazkowicz were the leaders of the attacks against them demons. I think they're still upstairs interrogating one of the traitors." Space Marine explained. "Wait, traitors? Who betrayed you?" Benny the Cab asked. "Why don't you come upstairs and find out?" Space Marine smirked. "We gotta go find the others; we can't leave them all alone!" Dante objected. "Don't worry, bud. We'll get to them, but first things first. Come with us; you might need some bigger guns than that little toy!" Space Marine said. "Fine; but no funny business!" Dante sulked. "Well, the more the merrier!" Mega Man said in a more positive tone.

Back upstairs; BJ Blazkowicz was interrogating the notorious villain Judge Doom, and he was badly beaten and bruised from Blazkowicz's fury. "Ok, old man. I'm only gonna ask you one last god damn time! You either tell me where the other prisoners are, or so help me I'm calling the Space Marine over. He's gonna take that foot of his, and he's gonna stomp your ass to death with it!" Blazkowicz growled. "Go ahead! See what I care; it'll do you no good anyway! Besides; by the time you're through with me, my comrades will have already killed your little friends!" Judge Doom spat. "You're really testing my patience, old man! Space Marine! Get over here and stomp this guy's ass to death!" Blazkowicz shouted.

Space Marine and the others arrived at the room, and Space Marine started to laugh. "Still nothing out of him, huh? I'm impressed." Space Marine said as he took a gulp of bottle water. "So who's the lowsy lying creep that-(Gasp) JUDGE DOOM! I should've known it was you! What are you doing here and why are you here?!" Benny the Cab exclaimed. "Oh, bother! Why should you care? We're all gonna die soon enough, anyway!" Judge Doom sneered. "What's that supposed to mean?" Dante growled.

Suddenly, a loud screech was heard from above. "You hear that, fools? That's the sound of death approaching your friend's door! That's the sound of-" Judge Doom began. "The Crawler! We gotta get up there, fast! Come on fellas! And you...you're gonna take us there!" Space Marine said. "Oh, I don't think I will!" Judge Doom sneered. Blazkowicz kicked him in the face with his foot, making him cry out in pain. "Oh, I think you most certainly will!" Benny the Cab retorted. "Get up! Start walking or I'll break your legs and carry you over my shoulder like a trash bag!" Blazkowicz snarled as he forced Judge Doom up on his feet. "Ok, ok! I'm going! But you're gonna be sorry!" Judge Doom whined. Soon enough, the heroes armed up with some bigger guns and followed Judge Doom through some ventilation shafts that led up towards the entrance of Hellspace.

Meanwhile; the girls and Roger Rabbit were starting to get worried when the others didn't show up as planned. "What's taking them so long? They said that they'd be here!" Roger Rabbit said as he checked his watch. "What if something bad happened to them? What if something happened to Dante?" Felicia gasped. "He's a tough guy, Felicia. He can handle himself!" Morrigan reassured. "I don't know...I've got a bad feeling about this." Reika admitted. "Wait...what was that?" Jessica Rabbit panicked. "I didn't hear anything!" Roger said stupidly. "Wait...I hear it too! It's like the sound of...footprints! Could that be them?!" Felicia said excitedly. "Wait a second! That doesn't sound like any of the guys at all...that sounds like-" Reika began. "AAAAAIIIEEEE! What is that thing?!" Felicia shrieked in horror.

Suddenly, a massive spider-like creature with the face of a demonic brain crashed through a wall. It was the Crawler! He screeched and growled with fury as he began stomping closer towards the startled heroes. "Oh my God! That thing looks even more hideous and disgusting than anything I've ever seen before!" Morrigan exclaimed. "Make it go away, make it go away!" Felicia whined as she cowered in a corner. "Ok, that's it! You want a piece of me? Bring it on you big fat sour puss!" Roger Rabbit cried bravely as he put up his dukes.

The Crawler screeched furiously in his face, changing his mind. "AUGH! Please don't eat me!" Roger whimpered. Reika stood up and faced the hideous beast, who snarled and sneered at her. "Get back, you foul disgusting creature! Don't make me hurt you!" Reika warned. The Crawler laughed at her in defiance. "You cannot hurt me, foolish human! I'm invincible!" the Crawler cackled. "Yeah...well I'm not exactly human either. Observe!" Reika cried as she moved her hands in a mystical manner and then shot an orb of purple energy at the beast.

The Crawler roared with fury and pain as he was struck, and soon he began seething with rage as he drew out a pair of chainguns from his brain-like head. "You'll pay for that, fool!" the Crawler snarled. "Uh oh!" Reika muttered. He opened fire, but Reika blocked his attacks and shielded everyone with a magical forcefield before sending him back with a burst of the magic with a shockwave attack. "How do you like that, you ugly monster?" Reika boasted.

The Crawler grew enraged and jumped back up before he summoned a BFG from his back. "You won't like me when I'm through with you!" the Crawler roared. "HEY! Pick on someone your own size!" Blazkowicz cried as he appeared and blasted at the beast with a shotgun. The Crawler screeched and howled as he was blasted, and soon enough the other guys appeared and shot at him with their powerful guns. "The guys! They made it!" Felicia cheered. "Keep shooting him; let him have everything we've got!" Space Marine shouted as he kept on blasting the Crawler with his chaingun. "YOU!" the Crawler roared as he caught sight of him.

The Crawler suddenly leapt away and began climbing up a hole, which gave the Space Marine the opportunity to chase after him. "You guys go on without me! I got some unfinished business to attend with him!" Space Marine cried as he took off with a jetpack. "In that case, I better go with the others! They might need my help! Good luck to you, Space Marine!" Blazkowicz said as he took off with the others. "Oh, I hope he'll be ok!" Felicia said. "Don't worry about him; he seems like a tough guy! He can take care of himself!" Mega Man said. Suddenly, the sound of Hell Knights and Imps were heard approaching their direction. "Come on, this way!" Blazkowicz said as he took off running. Soon enough, everyone followed him. It was only a matter of time before they could reach the others and help them out...

***This is getting really exciting, isn't it? How will these heroes ever put a stop to the evil schemes of the Serpent Servant and all his cronies? Stay tuned to find out!***


	28. Chapter 28

***Chapter 28 is up! In this epic chapter, the cast of Bible Black and Who framed Roger Rabbit begin reviving the Smashers in the false 7 Worlds in a last attempt to fight back against the evil Serpent Servant. Along the way, new friends and enemies are made. Warning: Contains some bloody violence, harsh language, and some sexual humor; viewer discretion is advised!***

Blazkowicz led the group out into the entrance of Hellspace; it was surprisingly empty, though everyone got a good view of the destruction it had caused in all the other 7 worlds...the real worlds of the Smash Bros Universe. "Gee...look at that. It's so sad seeing all that death and destruction, isn't it?" Roger Rabbit said sadly. "Just you wait until I get my hands on whoever did this! I'll give them the whopping of a lifetime!" Benny the Cab boasted as he put up his dukes. "Let's focus on finding the others first; we're gonna need all the help we can get if we're to stop this threat!" Jessica Rabbit warned. "Ok, listen up. We're gonna be dividing into two teams. I'll lead the boys and Jessica Rabbit will lead the girls. Meet back here with as many reinforcements as you can. Anything happens, you know what to do!" Blazkowicz explained. "Yeah; we'll give those bad guys what for!" Roger Rabbit boasted. "Ok, let's get moving...and be ready for anything!" Dante said as he took off with Blazkowicz. Blazkowicz and the boys made their way through the Maze of Hellish terror in one direction, while Jessica Rabbit led the girls through another direction.

Meanwhile; Space Marine was battling against the Crawler, who was cackling maniacally as he kept on blasting him with his BFG. "You'll never win, fool! Evil will triumph once and for all! Your souls will be so tasty and delicious once I'm through helping the Serpent Servant destroy everything! And there's nothing you can do about it!" the Crawler sneered. The Space Marine cried out in pain as he was hit and was sent flying back, but he refused to give up.

Even though he ran out of ammo, he still had one weapon left he could rely on. "I sure hope that you left enough room for dessert, because my fist will be rammed into your stomach! And when I rip out your god damn spine, I'm gonna skip rope with it!" the Space Marine roared as he drew out his chainsaw and revved it up. With a ferocious battle cry, the Space Marine rushed towards the Crawler with his roaring chainsaw and gored it deep into the beast. The Crawler screamed with howling agony as he was cut wide open, and the Space Marine rammed his fist into the stomach of the beast and tore out his spine with brute strength he hadn't used since the day the Mars Base was invaded by these demons.

The Crawler howled and moaned in terrible agony before he finally fell down dead and exploded into pieces. Space Marine held up the spine of the Crawler and cried out fiercely, loud enough to be heard all around Hellspace. The Serpent Servant stirred from his nap and began to worry. "No! Impossible; there can't be any survivors! There just can't be! PAZUZU!" he cried. The maleovant demon appeared before him. "You summoned me, my lord?" Pazuzu asked. "Find out who is here and destroy them; I want them all dead before they even reach here! I cannot let them interfere with my plans!" the Serpent Servant commanded. "It shall be done!" Pazuzu replied before he teleported away.

At the same time, Space Marine was visited by more Hell Knights and Imps after the defeat of the Crawler. Space Marine turned around and started laughing crazily as he fired up his chainsaw again. "Your master is dead! You wanna be next? Huh?! Come and get some then!" he cackled as he charged towards the beasts and began cutting them all up like pieces of meat.

Blazkowicz and the others finally managed to reach the end of the maze, but caught sight of the Serpent Servant sitting at his throne. "Damn! How are we gonna get past that ugly looking bastard?" Benny the Cab cursed. "Watch your language, Benny. Even if that's true-" Roger Rabbit scolded. "Hush...what we need is a distraction!" Blazkowicz shushed. "I'm way ahead of you, baby! Watch this!" Benny the Cab smirked as he drove out. "What are you doing?!" Blazkowicz exclaimed. "HEY! Over here, you bug eyed creep! Let me tell you something about your mother!" Benny shouted as he drove around madly. "Oh, that's gonna get his attention all right!" Roger Rabbit muttered.

The Serpent Servant grew furious and yelled fiercely as he began shooting black bolts of lightning at him, but Benny was too fast. "Come on; let's get to that portal while we still have time!" Mega Man cried as he took off running. The guys managed to make their way towards the Portal of a Thousand Dimensions, and Benny eventually made his own escape. "Better luck next time, slow poke! You just got pwned by a talking cab!" Benny snickered before he escaped inside the portal. The Serpent Servant spewed nasty curses out as he smashed his own throne. "NO! This cannot be happening to me!" he roared.

Inside of the portal, the guys began making their way through a dirt road that supposedly lead to the Mushroom Kingdom, when they suddenly were approached by Jessica Rabbit's group. "Hey, you guys...er, girls made it! But how did you get here so fast?" Roger Rabbit exclaimed. "There was an elevator that took us here." Jessica explained. "What? An elevator?! Where in the hell did you manage to find one of those?! Do you have any idea what we just went through?!" Dante shouted angrily. "Hey, don't get mad at us. We thought that because you're boys, you'd want to go the more challenging and dangerous way!" Morrigan teased. "Eh, I won't argue with that. She does have a point!" Benny shrugged. "Ugh...never mind. Let's just go searching for the Smashers before we run into anymore trouble." Dante grumbled. "Let's stick together this time, it might be easier!" Felicia suggested. "Why?" Blazkowicz wondered.

Suddenly, a huge hulking monster that looked like a demon posessed Bowser came crashing through the trees and roared ferociously. "Does that answer your question?" Reika snapped. "Let's get moving!" Mega Man cried as he took off running. The evil monster soon chased after the heroes through a scarier looking version of the Mushroom Kingdom. "Geez...I think somebody's been playing way too many violent video games; just look at this place!" Roger Rabbit joked even though they were being chased by a 20 foot tall Demon Bowser. "I'll say; what a dump!" Benny snorted. "Shut up and keep running!" Dante snapped.

Demon Bowser roared as the heroes ran underneath a bridge, but he soon busted his way through and continued chasing after them. "Oh, man! This is just like Jurassic Park...only a lot lamer!" Dante said out loud. "Oh, we can't make jokes and you can?" Benny retorted. "There it is; Peach's Castle! There has to be some people inside there we can help!" Reika announced.

They all ran like hell towards the Castle and finally made it inside, to which the evil Demon Bowser growled with frustration and gave up as he stomped away. "Whew...that was close!" Roger Rabbit said as he wiped sweat off his brow. "No time for resting; come on, let's get busy search this place high and low for any survivors!" Blazkowizc instructed firmly. Everyone soon made their seperate ways to search for the Smashers.

Roger Rabbit and his own group with Benny and Jessica Rabbit were the first to find some survivors. "Hey look...statues!" Roger Rabbit pointed out as they entered a room. "Wait a second...those aren't statues, honey. Those are the Smashers! They've been turned into trophies!" Jessica exclaimed. She was right; Mario, Luigi, Peach, Bowser, Yoshi, Wario, Donkey Kong, and Diddy Kong were all turned into trophies and just sat there motionless. "How do we turn them back to normal?" Benny wondered. "I've got an idea; I saw this on a cartoon once." Roger suggested as he approached Mario.

He spat in his hands and puffed up his chest before holding his hands out towards Mario. "Open, Seaseme!" Roger cried. Nothing happened. "Well, I've done all I could do!" Roger shrugged. "Wait a minute...what's this?" Benny said as he drove up to Luigi. He noticed that there was a strange broach attached to his belt, and when he touched it...Luigi came back to life.

Luigi gasped for breath before he leapt into the air for joy. "I'm free! I'm free!" Luigi cried. "Whoa...I did it! Hey guys? Luigi's back!" Benny exclaimed. "Ah! Who are you guys?" Luigi cried out as he realized there were strangers. "Oh, excuse my manners. The name's Benny; Benny the Cab is at your service. And how, may I ask, did you end up here?" Benny replied. "Oh, uh...wow...I can't really remember actually!" Luigi admitted. "Don't sweat it, pal. We're here to help you!" Roger said as he held up his hand to shake Luigi's. "Gee, thanks. AAAAUUGGHHH!" Luigi screamed as he was zapped. Roger and Benny burst into laughter at Luigi's reaction. "You fell for the oldest trick in the book!" Benny laughed. "Yeah...a classic. But seriously, we don't have time to play. Come on; let's help the others!" Roger giggled.

Soon enough, Roger helped Luigi to revive Mario and the rest. "Whoa! I'm free at last; what did we miss?" Mario announced. "What just happened? My head hurts!" Peach complained. "Princess! You're alive!" Mario exclaimed happily as he ran to her and hugged her to near death. "Oh! Well, it's nice to see you too Mario!" Peach said in surprise. "Grr...I'm gonna kill whoever did this to us!" Bowser growled. "Oy vey...I heard about killer headaches, but this is ridiculous!" Yoshi grumbled. "Yeah...how long have we been out?" Wario wondered as he scratched himself inappropriately. "Oh, only about a couple of hours, really. You didn't miss too much!" Benny the Cab replied.

Yoshi seemed really worried, though Wario looked less than interested. "A few hours? Well that's not too bad...as long as my bike ain't broke, I'm happy!" Wario said to himself as he yawned. "It feels like I just woke up from a long nap!" Donkey Kong yawned. "Well, naptime's over. We got some serious work to do!" Roger said as he opened up the door to lead the way out. "Wait, who are you?" Mario wondered. "That's Roger Rabbit...and that's Benny, and uh-" Luigi pointed out. "Jessica Rabbit!" Jessica said as she walked out of the room.

Luigi, Wario, and Bowser went goo-goo eyed at Jessica Rabbit's curvaceous body; angering Roger Rabbit. "Hey! Don't even think about it, fellas! She's my wife!" Roger snapped. "What?! Aww..." Wario, Bowser, and Luigi complained. "Knock it off, guys...it's like Roger said; we have some serious work to do. Speaking of which, where is everyone else?" Yoshi scolded. "Eh, I'm sure Kevin Keene and his group will find some more people sooner or later!" Roger suggested with a shrug.

They all left the room and met back into the main hall of Peach's Castle. "Wow...it looks just like home, but for some odd reason it just seems quite foreign." Peach announced. "It's a false prison, sweetheart. You're trapped inside of a false dimension, while that hideous creature is ruling whatever is left of the real world!" Jessica Rabbit explained. "What?! Well, then we better stop him then!" Yoshi exclaimed. Suddenly, the evil Demon Bowser tore off the roof and roared ferociously. "We may have to stop him, first!" Benny pointed out.

While Roger Rabbit's group teamed up with the Mario Bros all-stars, Mega Man and his group found more of the Smashers in the false world of Hyrule. "Gee...it sure is creepy around here." Mega Man muttered. "Hey, look! I see statues!" Felicia pointed out. "Wait a minute...those aren't statues, guys. Those are trophies; they're the Smashers!" Morrigan exclaimed. "She's right; look at them. It looks like Link, Zelda, Ganondorf, Pit, Marth, Ike, Roy, and Lyn; how'd they get turned into trophies?" Mega Man wondered.

As they approached the statues, they began to worry as they wondered how long they were in such a state. "Well, we better find out how to turn them back." Mega Man said with a worried expression. "Why?" Morrigan asked. "Because I've caught something on my scanners coming this way...something really big!" Mega Man said with a shudder. "Wait a second...I think I know what to do; stand back everyone!" Felicia proclaimed. She grabbed the trophy of Zelda and began giving her CPR. "Seriously?" Mega Man groaned. "What? It usually works on TV!" Felicia complained.

Megaman noticed something on Zelda's waist, and when he touched it...Zelda was revived. But as Felicia tried to give Zelda CPR again, she cried out in dismay before kicking her away. "AIE! What on earth are you doing? What's your problem?!" Zelda exclaimed angrily. "Told you it wasn't a good idea!" Morrigan sneered. "Shut up! You did not!" Felicia blushed. "Megaman? Felicia and Morrigan Aensland! What are you guys doing here?" Zelda wondered.

Mega Man approached Zelda with a friendly smile on his face. "We're here to help you of course!" he replied. "Well it's a good thing you came here. Come on, let's go revive the others." Zelda said as she touched Link's brooch. Link was revived and he gasped for breath, and was surprised to find Mega Man, Felicia, and Morrigan facing them. "Guys! I haven't seen you in a long time!" Link exclaimed in surprise. "Eh, perhaps not long enough!" Ganondorf grumbled as he was revived. "Wow! Nice to see some familar faces; where have you guys been?" Pit wondered.

Suddenly, a violent rumble was heard and shook the place up. "Uh...I'm afraid our casual conversation may have to wait. Mega Man, where are they now?" Morrigan asked. "Not they..._she_!" Mega Man said with a shiver of fear. "Wait, what? She?!" the others exclaimed. Suddenly, a huge monstrous abboration burst out of the ground and roared ferociously.

It was Biollante, but she looked twice as ferocious and powerful than she did before! "What is that?!" Zelda exclaimed. "According to my scanners, it's Biollante. She's a kaiju monster that's both plant and monster; but the scariest thing of all, was that she was already killed once. And now, she's really mad!" Mega Man explained.

Biollante growled and snarled ferociously before she began spraying her Corrosive Acid Spray all over the false Hyrule, reducing it to a wasteland. "Great...looks like we're gonna need a lot of luck to take out that thing!" Link muttered. "Ragnell can pierce that ugly monster no problem!" Ike boasted.

While Mega Man and the others fought against the enraged Biollante with the heroes of Hyrule and Fire Emblem, Reika led Blazkowitz, Dante, and Sakura into a strangely morphed maze-like world of the Green Hill Zone and Planet Zebes. "Careful of all that acid. And whatever you do, don't look down!" Reika announced as she began crossing a log over a chasm filled with acid.

As they crossed the bridge, a loud shrieking roar was heard in the distance. "That doesn't sound good!" Reika said out loud. "Yeah...we better be careful from this point on." Blazkowicz agreed. As they all began wandering through a digital looking maze, Dante couldn't help but get the feeling they were being watched. "What's the matter, Dante?" Sakura asked as she touched his shoulder. "I think we're being followed." Dante whispered.

They eventually reached the center of the maze, and to their surprise found many trophies. Samus, Snake, Fox McCloud, Falco Lambardi, Wolf O'Donnel, Captain Falcon, Sonic, Pokemon Trainer and his Pokemon, Pikachu, and Mewtwo were all turned into trophies. "They're frozen; like statues!" Sakura said in awe. "We have to find a way to turn them back!" Reika said as she approached the trophies.

Blazkowicz looked around his surroundings with Dante, and began to share the feeling that they were being watched. "You have the feeling we're being watched, kid?" Blazkowicz asked. "Yeah...I think we've been followed for the past 20 minutes!" Dante replied. "Hmm...what we need are some weapons." Blazkowicz muttered.

Reika finally managed to revive Samus when she touched her brooch, but Samus got really defensive when she found Reika patting down her body. "Ahem! I'm flattered, but I'm not really sure that's appropriate!" Samus scoffed as she wrenched herself away. "Oh! It worked; it must've been the brooch on your waist." Reika said out loud. "Wait, who are you? And why were you touching me?" Samus demanded. "I was trying to find out how to revive you! Why are you so snappy with me? I just saved your life!" Reika snapped.

Samus sighed as she shook her head and then turned around to help revive Snake. Reika glared at her, but decided to let it go...for now. "Whoa! Where am I? Samus!" Snake exclaimed out of breath before he embraced her. "I don't know where we are or who these people are, but I think we're safe...for now." Samus explained as she glanced at Reika. Reika only glanced back at Samus before freeing Captain Falcon and Sonic at the same time. "I'm free! I'm free, I'm...oh, hello!" Sonic said as he got a better look at Reika.

Reika giggled and blushed as Sonic flirted with her, while Samus just rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Who's she?" Snake asked. "Don't know, don't care!" Samus muttered. Everyone else was freed, and they were about to leave when they heard the same loud screeching roar. "What was that?" Samus wondered. "Why are you asking me?" Reika snapped. "I don't know what it is...but whatever it is, it's really angry. It sounds hungry, too!" Blazkowicz announced.

But as he tried to open a door, it was smashed down by a giant claw of some sort and soon the whole roof was torn off by a hideous creature. It looked like a giant Xenomorph...but it also had the mechanical body parts of Mecha Ridely fused together. "Oh my God! It looks like Ridely...and a Xenomorph put together!" Samus exclaimed. "Yeah, and he looks awfully pissed off!" Captain Falcon said with a worried tone. "Ha! We can take him; come on tough guy, show me what you've got!" Sonic taunted.

Back with Roger Rabbit and his new friends, things against the evil Demon Bowser weren't looking so good, until something mircaulous happened. Yoshi and Mario were running out of ideas of how to beat this monster, when suddenly Wario ran off with Benny the Cab. "Hey! Where are you going?! Get back here!" Yoshi snapped. "It's ok, guys! I've not only got a plan...I have an idea! Or was it the other way?" Wario announced. "Who cares?! Let's just hope it works!" Benny snapped.

They ran off towards another room, and almost in an instant Wario returned with his motorcycle and Benny arrived armed to the tooth and nail with machineguns. "Say hello to my little friends, tubby!" Benny cackled. "HEY!" Wario snapped. "Not you, I was talking to that ugly fat turtle dude!" Benny said. "Hey!" Bowser complained. "Not you! The _other_ ugly turtle guy; the one that's attacking us!" Benny snapped. "Oh...I don't get it!" Bowser said stupidly. "Arg...you will! Now when I say go, you guys run over to the garage and take off in those tacky go karts of yours!" Benny instructed.

Demon Bowser roared ferociously as she tried to smash the heroes, but Benny opened fire with his machineguns at the beast. "RUN! NOW!" Benny cried before he took off. "Wait for us, Benny!" Roger Rabbit exclaimed as he chased after him. Wario snickered and laughed as he took off on his motorcycle, while Mario and the others ran as fast as they could to the garage.

They finally found all of their own Go Karts and drove off before the enraged Demon Bowser started chasing them. "Mama Mia! What do we do now?!" Mario exclaimed. "Uh, oh shoot...I didn't think I'd get this far! I just like to blow stuff up!" Benny muttered. "Wait, make a turn over here. I have an idea!" Yoshi said as he steered his kart over to the left towards a jungle. Demon Bowser chased them all through a thick jungle before he finally tripped into a mudhole and began sinking to his death.

Demon Bowser roared angrily as he sank inside of the mudhole and he wasn't seen anymore. "Yeah! Looks like you're all washed up, sucker...in mud!" Benny cackled. "Yeah; how do you like us now?!" Luigi taunted. "All right, enough is enough. Come on; we gotta find the others!" Roger said as he got inside of Benny and drove him out of the jungle.

Back with Mega Man's group, the battle against Biollante was getting quite fierce, when they recieved some surprise help. "It's not working! Nothing we have is working against this evil beast!" Mega Man cried out. "My arrows aren't putting a dent on her!" Pit exclaimed. "What do we do now?" Lyn wondered. "Hey! I think my sensors are indicating that someone else is coming this way...and he's awfully big!" Mega Man announced. "Who is he? He better be a good guy!" Ganondorf snapped.

Suddenly, a large creature tore through the castle and approached Biollante, firing huge bursts of Blue Atomic Breath at her. Everyone was shocked to recognize who this giant monster was as he began savagely attacking Biollante; it was Godzilla! "Godzilla?!" Mega Man exclaimed in surprise. "Well...he doesn't look that good, but at least he's beating that evil creature!" Ike said. Godzilla kept on punching and slashing at Biollante, who in turn kept snapping at her with her massive jaws and whipping at him with her tentacles.

Eventually, Godzilla was able to finish off Biollante in a most explosive manner. When Biollante tried to swallow Godzilla whole, he charged up with massive amounts of red energy and then fired a huge streak of his Finisher Breath at her; blowing her up into bits and pieces. But to make sure she was dead, Godzilla fired his Finisher Breath around in a circle and completely obliterated Biollante completely and all of the false Hyrule before roaring in triumph.

The Smashers were stunned as they watched Godzilla stomp off to go on another rampage, until the sound of vehicals approaching them broke the silence. "Hey, there you guys are! We were wondering what happened to you!" Roger announced. "Whoa...what happened here?" Benny asked as he looked at all the destruction. "Uh...we honestly still have no idea!" Mega Man admitted at last. "Well, let's stop standing around and let's go find the others. Shall we?" Roger said.

Back with Reika and her own group, everyone struggled to defend themselves against the evil Xeno/Mecha-Ridley beast. Even with their guns, Blazkowicz and the others couldn't seem to stop this evil creature from violently attacking them. "It's no use; our guns aren't putting a dent on him!" Blazkowicz cried. "There has to be a way to stop him; every enemy has a weak point!" Snake shouted as he ducked for cover before the beast fired a streak of energy at them.

Samus took a quick look around and saw several electrical wires sparking with electrical energy and suddenly had an idea. "Wait! I have a brilliant idea. Hey, witch lady?" Samus called out. "Yes?" Reika replied snappily. "Oh, uh...ok then. Can you use some sort of magic to distract that monster while Pikachu, Fox, and I build up a weapon?" Samus instructed. "Uh, sure. I can try! But what kind of a weapon did you have in mind?" Reika wondered. "You'll see! But until then, you keep that thing away from us!" Samus said. "Ok, ok. Sheesh!" Reika muttered.

Reika then began firing bolts of magical energy at the monster, angering him. While Snake and Blazkowicz and the rest helped distract the monster, Samus ran like hell with Pikachu and Fox towards some of the sparking wires. "What are we doing with these wires, Samus? How will this stop that beast?" Fox wondered. "You'll see! Fox help me tie these things together, and Pikachu...get ready to unleash as much electric energy as you possibly can!" Samus instructed. "Pikachu! (You got it, Samus!)" Pikachu squeaked happily. Fox and Samus tied up the wires together carefully, while Pikachu began surging as much electrical energy as he possibly could.

Finally, Samus and Fox finished making the wire into one huge tube. "Got it! Pikachu, let all your energy out onto this thing...and then you and Fox run back with the others and get this monster to come over here!" Samus said as he stepped back and put on her Super Vaira Armor. "Pikachu! PIKA...CHUUUU! (Ok, step back everyone. This is gonna get hot!)" Pikachu cried as he released all of his energy into the new weapon.

The tube soon became critical with electric energy, and went crazy as it writhed around. Samus grabbed it with her hands, which were safely protected by her armor. "GO! Bring that thing over here fast!" Samus shouted. "You got it, Samus. HEY! OVER HERE, YOU BIG BUG-EYED CREEP! COME ON!" Fox cried as he ran towards the beast at lightspeed. "Pikachu! (Wait for me!)" Pikachu cried as he chased after Fox.

The beast was getting really aggravated, but the others were able to hold off on their own. "What is taking her so long?" Snake wondered as he kept on blasting the beast with his RPG. "HEY! Over here, you ugly bastard! Come and get me!" Fox shouted as he dashed past the others and kicked the beast in the face before running off. The monster grew furious and started to chase after Fox and Pikachu, startling the others. "What the hell are you doing?!" Snake shouted. "Are you out of your minds?!" Blazkowicz exclaimed. "HI-YA! Come on, slowpoke! You'll never catch me!" Fox taunted.

The monster was getting dangerously close to Fox and Pikachu, but they eventually reached Samus and their weapon. "Good job, guys. Step back! HEY, YOU UGLY FREAK! OPEN WIDE!" Samus cried as she jumped up with her jetpack while holding the critical tube.

The monster opened his jaws wide, but Samus shoved the electrical powered tube down his throat and began scorching him to a crisp. The monster shrieked and howled with agony as he was violently electrocuted, and the others cheered for Samus as she landed back with them. "Wow! That was pure genius, Samus!" Snake exclaimed. "Told you I could handle myself, Snake." Samus bragged. "Then what do you need us for?" Benny the Cab announced as he and the others appeared. "Oh my God! You guys are alive?!" Sonic exlaimed. "Yeah, all thanks to these guys!" Luigi said as he pointed to Roger. "Aww, you're making me blush!" Roger said bashfully. "Come on; we need to get out of here before we run into anymore trouble!" Jessica Rabbit insisted.

As soon as everyone wandered back towards the entrance/exit of the Portal of a Thousand Dimensions, they all did a quick recount to see if everyone else had made it out alive. Among the Smashers were Mario, Luigi, Peach, Yoshi, Bowser, Wario, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Link, Zelda, Ganondorf, Pit, Ike, Roy, Marth, Lyn, Samus, Snake, Captain Falcon, Fox, Falco, Wolf, Sonic, Pikachu, Mewtwo, and the Pokemon Trainer. "That's it?! There should be more!" Mario exclaimed. "They must all be still hidden around this place somewhere!" Jessica suggested. "Well, where could they be?" Morrigan wondered.

Suddenly, evil laughter was heard. "Yes...that's a very good question. Where indeed are you other little friends?" a haughty voice sneered. Everyone turned around to find Judge Doom facing them, though he wasn't alone. There also stood the evil villains The Mother Brain, Dr. Wily, King Hippo, The Eggplant Wizard, and the Count.

Even the Weasels were there, armed with strange looking guns filled with green liquids. "You! I should've known! Where are our friends?!" Roger Rabbit demanded angrily. "What have you done to them, you vile fiend?" Mega Man added. "Oh, they're alive...for now. Though I can't say the same for you. Mega Man, I'm sure you're familar with these faces! So there is no need for introductions, so let's cut to the chase!" Judge Doom said with an evil laugh. "Yeah; you're all dead meat! You ain't walking outta this one in one piece...not this time!" Mother Brain cackled. "Oh yeah? Says who, you ugly bitch?" Samus challenged. "Says this!" a Weasel sneered as he fired his gun.

The green liquids barely missed the Smashers, and melted a huge hole into the ground. "AUGH! It's not possible!" Benny screamed as he leapt away in fear. "But it is!" Roger cried. "My God...it's DIP!" Jessica screeched. "That's right, my dear. This Dip is now twice as powerful, thanks to a secret added ingrediant. It's the blood of the demons of Hellspace...it's called Necroplasm!" Judge Doom explained. "Yes! One touch of this stuff and you're history! It's game over for life!" Dr. Wily sneered. "It's a simple deal: Surrender yourselves now or you will all die!" the Count added. "So what's it going to be, heroes? Do you honestly believe that you stand a chance against us with some of the most powerful acidic substance known to man?" Judge Doom boasted.

Yoshi was the first to object. "Well, as much as I hate to break it to you...but you're outnumbered. There's 42 of us...and only a small group of you! If anyone doesn't stand a chance, it's you!" Yoshi cried. The others cried out in agreement. "So you think...which is why I came prepared. Show them, will you Dr. Wily?" Judge Doom smirked. "Gladly!" Dr. Wily snickered as he pressed a button.

Suddenly, a huge GMC CCKW 353 Dip truck came out of nowhere filled with Dip. But if that wasn't bad enough, the truck transformed into a gigantic robot armed with a Dip Cannon! "Behold! My latest and greatest creation: The Dipbot 9000!" Dr. Wily cackled. "Dipbot 9000? Wow...that's so scary!" Yoshi said in pure sarcasm. "Yeah! We'll take that hunk of junk out in no time!" Sonic boasted. "We shall see about that, shall we?" Judge Doom retorted.

While a most epic battle was fought, Spawn woke up feeling extremely lightheaded in a strange ethereal world. "Ugh...huh? Where the hell am I?" Spawn wondered as he struggled to stand back up. As he stood up, he looked around to see the world he was in was nothing but white clouds and a strange light with a faint blur. "Whoa...what is this place?" Spawn wondered out loud. "This...is the resting place for those who have fought too long in the Smash Universe. This is the Realm of Light." a deep voice announced. "Huh? Who said that?! Are you-" Spawn began. "God? Not really, my friend. I'm just the one who keeps the balance of the worlds of the trophies." the voice replied. Spawn took a deep breath before he calmed down. "Where are you?" Spawn asked. "I'm right here, Spawn. Care to play a quick round of checkers with me?" the voice replied.

Spawn turned around to find Tabuu sitting on a wooden stool, where a checkers board sat on a wooden table. "You gotta be kidding me!" Spawn muttered as he walked towards Tabuu. As he sat down, Tabuu made his first move. "So...what brings you here, if I may ask?" Spawn asked casually as he moved his piece. "I failed my task to keep the balance of the 7 Worlds in place. I tried to find a safe place to hide all the 7 Keys of the 7 Worlds, but you apparently were good enough to find them. Because of that, the Council of Order had sentenced me to stay here for the rest of my life...unless of course, you do something about that." Tabuu explained as he made his next move.

Spawn was really confused when he said that. "What? Me?! What the hell can I do?" Spawn exclaimed. "Well, you should know...considering you found the 7 Keys of the 7 Worlds and practically handed them over to one of the most evil figures in history!" Tabuu replied calmly as he made his next move.

Spawn sighed heavily as he made his next move, and soon began thinking deeply. "So, what you're saying is this: If I find a way to fix my mistakes, then everything will be back to normal?" Spawn asked. "That's not what I'm suggesting at all, Spawn. If it were me...I'd personally find a way to use the Keys to unlock a source of unlimited power and send this demonic threat back to wherever he came from. But alas; I cannot! I'm stuck here in this place." Tabuu said plainly. Spawn suddenly started to get the idea of what Tabuu was trying to say to him. "Wait...you're telling me that if I use these keys against him, that everything will become the way it was before? Meaning that I can go back home?!" Spawn cried.

Tabuu sighed as he made his next move, earning him a victory of the checkers game. "That's the problem, Spawn. It's always about you. The fact of the matter is this: You're here because you messed up big time. Your selfish desires cost you dearly and unless you realize that your own selfish desires will only make matters worse for not only yourself, but also others...you're going to be stuck here." Tabuu scolded. Spawn looked at him strangely as he said that; was he right? "Well if it's all my fault, then why are you helping me?" Spawn demanded at last. "How many times must I say it to you, Spawn? This isn't about you and it isn't about me. It's about the others risking their lives to save their own worlds that you helped to destroy!" Tabuu said gravely.

Spawn finally realized his error and decided to make a bold, daring choice. "All right. So tell me...how do I save them?" Spawn asked. "I just told you. Why don't you try listening? Or are those 7 Keys still clinging onto you for their promising powers?" Tabuu scolded.

Spawn finally caught on. "I understand now. Is there a way out of this place?" Spawn said as he stood up. "Yes; the stairs are over there. Now are you sure about this? You must realize that if you make one more unwise decision with these Keys, that you will die." Tabuu warned. Spawn sighed as he fell grim. "Actually, I don't think dying ever sounded anymore peaceful than right now. But I promise you, that I will make the right choice this time. You can count on that!" Spawn vowed. "Well then...let us hope that you can keep that promise, shall we?" Tabuu said.

Spawn nodded his head before he walked away. "Spawn! There is another thing you must know; about the Ancient Jewel." Tabuu warned. Spawn turned around to face him. "What is that?" Spawn asked. "You have a choice to make once you find it. If you don't make the right decision...you will die." Tabuu said carefully. "It's like I said before; dying never felt anymore peaceful up until now. But I also meant it when I said that I plan on making the right choice this time!" Spawn replied wisely. "Then go; do what you must." Tabuu said before he got up and vanished into thin air. Spawn nodded his head before running down the stairs; this was his last chance.

***Oh boy! The suspense is getting pretty intense, isn't it? What's Spawn's final plan going to be? Will the Smashers ever be able to defeat the bad guys and find a way to stop all the powers of the evil Hellspace from destroying all of existance? Stay tuned to find out!***


	29. Chapter 29

***Chapter 29 is up! In this chapter, the final battle between good and evil escalates into a battle that will forever be remembered in the Smash Bros Universe. And a special guest appearence comes out to help out the good guys! Read on to find out who it is!***

The Smashers were finally able to defeat the evil Dipbot 9000 and subdued the other villains. "Game over, guys! Now start talking; where are the rest of the others?" Yoshi commanded as he grabbed Judge Doom by the collar. Judge Doom merely laughed at him in defiance. "What makes you think that I'll tell you a damn thing, you overgrown gecko?" he sneered. "Don't make me angry, buster! You won't like me if I get angry. So talk; I know you will!" Yoshi growled. "Gee, it's such a shame! You're wasting your time trying to get us to talk...when your little friends will be dead by the time you figure anything out!" Mother Brain taunted.

Samus approached her and aimed her Missile Launcher at her. "What was that you said, you ugly bitch?!" Samus snapped. "What, do I need to draw you a picture or something? I said that your friends will be dead by the time you figure anything out!" Mother Brain snapped back. "What's that supposed to mean?" Link commanded. "You fools are too late; they never made it out alive! We never did tell you who was in that dip, now did we?" Judge Doom snorted.

Suddenly, Jessica Rabbit gasped in horror before screaming. "You murderers! You killed them; you killed them and put them into that horrid Dipbot!" Jessica screeched. "No, duh! Of course we did; that's what bad guys do!" the Eggplant Wizard sneered. "You'll pay for this, you murdering sons of bitches!" Dante shouted as he pointed his gun at Judge Doom. "Oh, go ahead. Shoot me; my job is finished anyway!" Judge Doom snarled.

But before Dante could pull the trigger, a majestic warrior who stood about 8 feet tall, a few battle scars across his face and a metal rivit in his right side of his forehead stepped forwards to introduce himself. His skin was pale white, had hair and eyes that were raven black, and spoke softly but firmly with a heavy English accent with a gothic twist to it. He bore weapons resembling Lightning Claws, as well as a wrist mounted bolter and a bolt pistol. He even had a jump pack, a combat knife, and some grenades. This legendary warrior was none other than Shadow Captain Nero of Warhammer! "You must listen to us, for the Emperor's sake. If we continue to fight each other, then all is lost!" Nero said.

At the same time as he said that, several other odd characters appeared by Nero's side. "Everybody stop! This isn't working!" a small man with a blue cap and toolbox exclaimed. "Listen to my buddy Felix, here! If we wreck each other instead of the real enemy, then we're all dead!" a huge guy in a red suit added. "Yeah! Stop fighting each other and work together...even if your enemies drive you nuts!" a tall black cat of some sort said seriously.

Everyone was either amazed or annoyed by these newcomers. Along with Nero were Wreck-it Ralph, Fix-it Felix, and the Animaniacs! "Oh great! More costumed freaks!" Dr. Wily groaned. "Costumed freaks? Look who's talking!" Wakko snorted. "Yeah; just look at what those ladies are wearing! That sure doesn't look kid friendly to me!" Dot added. "Ooh, hello nurse!" Yakko said as he practically drooled at the sight of some of the ladies.

Jessica Rabbit and a few lady Smashers were annoyed by Yakko and Wakko's flirting, but Reika seemed to enjoy the attention. "Ooh...how old are you, big boy?" Reika cooed. "He's not interested in whatever you're selling him! Get lost!" Dot snapped as she grabbed her brothers and carried them away by the collar. "Mwa! Good night everybody!" Yakko teased even as he was dragged away.

Yoshi did a facepalm before sighing. "Ok, you know what? I think I see a point in all of this!" Yoshi said at last. "Really? What's that, Yoshi?" Roger Rabbit wondered. "If we're to save our worlds, then we need to stick together and work as a team...even if it means cooperating with our enemies!" Yoshi said seriously. "What?! I am not working with that gnarled up bitch!" Samus snapped as she pointed towards Mother Brain. "Who are you calling a bitch, you slutty skank?!" Mother Brain snarled. "Whoa! You wouldn't happen to have that censor bar with you, would you Dot?" Yakko whispered. "Oh, man! I forgot it...but I guess this will have to do!" Dot replied as she drew out a huge wooden mallet. "No! We're not gonna wreck each other! Let's focus on working together to wreck the enemy!" Wreck-it Ralph scolded as he snatched the mallet away. "Hey...you're Wreck-it Ralph! I saw your movie twice; it was awesome! Could you please do the line for me? Please?" Wakko said with a cute face.

Wreck-it Ralph sighed before he walked by Fix-it Felix's side. "I'm gonna wreck it!" Wreck-it Ralph shouted as he shook his fists. "And I can fix it!" Fix-it Felix added. "Is that what your mom said when she found out she was pregnant with you?" Bowser taunted towards Wreck-it Ralph. Wreck-it Ralph grew furious as he said that and went bezerk with rage. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY ABOUT MY MAMA?!" Wreck-it Ralph roared as he charged towards Bowser and began beating the snot out of him. "Hey, hey, hey! Cut it out; break it up you two!" Sonic cried.

As several people tried to break them up and others argued, Roger lost his patience and whistled loudly enough to get everyone's attention. "Stop it! You all should be ashamed of yourselves; look at you. You're all bickering and arguing like a bunch of kids over the most ridiculous of things. We have got to work together if we're to stop this monster from destroying everything we love and hold dearly to our hearts. Now if you're done arguing, we've got some serious work to do. So are you with me...or are you with me?" Roger scolded.

The heroes and villains reluctantly agreed to Roger's plan. "Fine...but after this, I will destroy all of Toon Town!" Judge Doom snarled. "Don't expect that this peace will last forever, kid!" Dr. Wily agreed. "The word of the day, ladies and gentlemen...cooperation!" Yakko announced. "Let's just go!" Yoshi grumbled in annoyance.

Eventually, every single one of the Smashers and heroes/villains made it through Hellspace and approached the center of the Serpent Servant's throne room. Waiting for them was the evil and foul mouthed Pazuzu. "Well, well, well! Look at what we have here...lovely day for mindless slaughter, don't you agree?" Pazuzu sneered. "Silence, you foul demon! I kill you in the name of the Holy Emperor!" Nero cried angrily as he pointed his Lightning Claws at him.

Pazuzu burst into demonic cackling before approaching him. "What is this? Is this some kind of joke?" Pazuzu taunted. "I am Shadow Captain Nero. Today, you die! Now fight me or I shall smight you!" Nero challenged. "Who the fuck are you to challenge me, you old fart?! KILL THIS IMBECILE!" Pazuzu roared. Suddenly, hordes of demonic creatures emerged from the ground. "This is it, my friends! There's no going back; let them have it with all the strength you've got left!" Nero shouted before he started slicing and dicing as many demons as he could.

The battle was fierce and bloody, though the heroes were gaining the upperhand this time. Enraged, Pazuzu killed off the last surviving demons and roared before attacking the Smashers. "You fucking assholes are not going to get away with this! I'll crush you all like insects!" Pazuzu snarled as he smacked several of the Smashers away with his giant fists. "Geez! I really think you should've brought that censor bar, Dot!" Yakko said as he rubbed his head after being helped up. "I shall silence this heathen beast myself. Prepare to die in the name of the Emperor!" Nero cried before furiously slashing at Pazuzu.

The demon cried out in pain as he was slashed many times, but he refused to let a human defeat him. "You'll pay for that, you scrawny little pig!" Pazuzu growled as he grabbed Nero with his fist. "Release me now, or you shall suffer the dire concequences!" Nero demanded. "I'll let you go all right...I'll definitely let you go!" Pazuzu sneered as he used dark magic to create a pit of boiling lava.

Several of the heroes gasped in horror as they saw Nero about to be thrown into the lava pit, when another miraculous thing happened. A pair of chains wrapped tightly around Pazuzu's neck and began choking him, but that caused him to drop Nero. "Emperor's cowl! Somebody help me!" Nero screamed. "Hang on! I got you!" Wreck-it Ralph cried as he ran up and caught him in his arms. "Thank you, man in red. For a millisecond, I thought I was space orc fodder." Nero said out of breath.

Pazuzu gasped and wheezed as he was yanked away by the chains, and soon the culprit jumped on top of his head and began hacking him with his Agony Axe. "Wait a second...is that who I think it is?" Yoshi exclaimed. "Oh my God! It is him; it's Spawn!" Sonic cried. "Spawn? Who's that?" Wakko wondered. "Look and see for yourself!" Yoshi pointed out.

It was true; Spawn was the one attacking the evil Pazuzu, and he attacked him with the utmost ferocity. "I've had just about enough of your foul mouth, you ugly son of a bitch! You're going down!" Spawn cried before pinning his face to the ground and began hammering his Agony Axe onto his neck. Pazuzu screeched and howled in agony as his head was chopped off in a bloody, gory spurt. Spawn then tossed his head into the air before throwing a ball of Necroplasm at it and blew it up to smithereens.

The rest of his body withered away into dust, and Spawn soon turned to face the surprised heroes and villains. "What's the matter? I didn't keep you waiting too long, did I?" Spawn smirked. "You came back for us! But...but why?" Sonic wondered. "I think I know the reason why, Sonic. He's had a change of heart and wishes to correct his mistakes. Am I correct?" Amaterasu said wisely.

But before Spawn could even answer, evil laughter was heard. "I think not, foolish one. My child has returned to me as my faithful servant!" the voice of the Serpent Servant sneered as he suddenly teleported in front of everyone. Some of the Smashers gasped in horror as he appeared, though others looked really angry and fierce; Spawn was the most angry and fierce. "So...have you come to your senses my child?" the Serpent Servant sneered.

Spawn clenched his fists tightly as he began stomping towards the Serpent Servant. "You're fucking kidding me, right? You used me to collect those stupid keys, then you kill me, and now you dare have the nerve to ask my loyalty again?! I'm gonna take those keys away from you, use them to unlock the Ancient Jewel, and then I'm gonna send your ugly ass back to Hell where it belongs! You've fucked with the wrong Hellspawn for the last damn time! YOU'RE GOING DOWN!" Spawn roared.

The Serpent Servant roared with hideous laughter as he shook his head. "You're such an arrogant child, Spawn. You cannot stop the voice of the Devil; you're nothing to me. I shall truly enjoy slaughtering you and your friends...and then I'll enjoy tormenting your souls in Hell for the rest of eternity!" the Serpent Servant hissed.

Just then, Tabuu appeared and spread his angelic wings out and created a massive burst of rainbow energy. The Smashers felt a strange new power consume them, while the Serpent Servant just shook it off and roared with anger and defiance. "**YOU!**" the Serpent Servant snarled as he glared at his rival. "This is my world, fiend! I will rule it as I see fit...not you! You and your kind are not welcome here in this demension. It does not belong to you...nor does it to your other dark allies!" Tabuu said grimly. "I destroyed you once, and I shall do it again! This time...you shall all face the wrath of Hell!" the Serpent Servant roared as he created a black shockwave and unleashed a horde of demons.

While Tabuu and the Serpent Servant raged against each other, Spawn helped the Smashers fight off against the demonic horde. The battle was so gruesome and fierce, it was almost too epic and long to even describe it in words. But when it began to reach it's climax, Tabuu was able to communicate with Spawn using his mind. "_Spawn? You have little time left; I'll distract the Serpent Servant a little while longer while you go to his throne and take the Seven Keys. But remember to use them wisely!_" Tabuu said while grappling the Serpent Servant. Spawn heard him and nodded before hacking and slashing his way through to reach the throne.

The Serpent Servant caught sight of him and grew enraged. "No! It cannot be done; I will not let you!" the Serpent Servant screamed. He formed a poison sword from his sleeve and stabbed it deep into Tabuu's chest, making him cry out as he fell to the ground mortally wounded. "Oh my God! I didn't think it was possible, but Tabuu is down!" Zelda exclaimed. "Oh no!" Mario cried. Spawn ran up towards the throne and time seemed to freeze as he stepped foot on it.

The Seven Keys suddenly removed themselves from the throne and circled around Spawn in a mystical manner, and he closed as his eyes as he began concentrating on only one thing: the Ancient Jewel. "Well...I guess this is it! Let's see what happens next." Spawn whispered. Suddenly, a door appeared before him and a huge red jewel sat on a table. Spawn slowly walked towards it, hearing indistinct voices. Spawn stood inches away from the jewel and was about to touch it, when suddenly a very old looking man appeared before him.

Spawn cried out in shock at his sudden appearence, but the old man said something to make him think. "You have only one chance, warrior from the outside. I suggest using it wisely. For if you use this powerful tool of God for selfish reasons, you will die!" the old man warned. Spawn nodded before he finally touched the Ancient Jewel. As he touched it, Spawn gasped as he felt a super bright light blind him...and then suddenly found himself back on a huge platform in the Final Destination.

Every other Smasher was on a different platform and were dazed and confused as they found themselves in this strange world. "Whoa! What the hell just happened?!" Ryu exclaimed. "Mama Mia; how did we get here?!" Mario wondered. "That was strange...what do you think happened, Yoshi?" Cammy asked. "I think I know...the Ancient Jewel; this happened to me once before. I think we better brace ourselves, guys! There's still one last battle to be fought...and it's up to Spawn to win this battle!" Yoshi said gravely. Spawn stood in the center of the platform, bewildered by what just happened. "What? You mean that's it?! After all this-" Spawn began.

Suddenly, a deep, frightening, and demonic voice spoke to him. It gave Spawn the chills; something he hadn't felt in a while. "_You have tested my patience for the final time, Spawn. I really didn't want to have to go through with this with you...but you've left me no other choice. I sure hope that your god has forgiven you of your sins...because when I'm through with you, your death will be legendary in both Heaven and Hell! Prepare to die, Spawn! And witness the true fury and wrath of Satan himself!_" the voice snarled.

Suddenly, the skies turned black and cracked with lightning; scaring the Smashers and even Spawn. Then..._he_ appeared. Out of a fiery, hellish portal came one of the single most terrifying monsters Spawn had ever laid eyes on. It looked like a gigantic black dragon with a snake-like head, but had the head of a devil and the horns of a goat. It's eyes were bright red like blood and the teeth of this beast was about the size of a man.

The body of the dragon itself looked like it was made of iron and brimstone; the legs were comepletely covered with boney nodules and spikes, with claws on each toe the size of a 10 foot pole. It's wings were huge; spreading about a mile wide and looked torn up and withered like a bat. The tail of this beast was long and whip like, and had a nasty stinger of a scorpion. "My God...who or what in the hell are you?" Spawn muttered. The beast soon spoke to Spawn in a loud and thunderous voice of a long lost army, hurting everyone's ears. "_I am Lucifer; son of the morning! Today...you will die and join me in the depths of Hell!_" the beast said with a growl.

Spawn stepped up to face the beast, all while feeling a transformation of his own. A bright light blinded everyone and Spawn felt the energies of the heavens rush into his soul. With a fierce battle cry, Spawn flew up into the air and spread out huge angelic wings. Spawn had finally become pure enough to transform into his pure good form: Angel Spawn! Angel Spawn was completely different than anything anyone had ever seen; a true warrior for God.

Angel Spawn's skin was shining silver, had a huge white cross on his chest, had blazing white eyes, giant angel wings, and wielded a powerful flaming sword and tough shield. "_I am not scared of the darkness...not anymore. Today; you will go back to Hell in the darkness. I am never going back! This ends and it ends now!_" Angel Spawn cried fiercely in a loud and fierce voice.

Everyone cheered for their new hero as he began raging against the hideous beast. It was a battle to be forever remembered; the ultimate battle of good vs. evil. Angel Spawn was the first to strike. He flew towards the Beast and slashed his sword at him, making him cry out in anger and pain as he was struck. The Beast retaliated fiercely with a stream of hellfire spewed from his mouth, but Angel Spawn used his shield to protect himself.

Angel Spawn then flew down towards the Beast's leg and slashed at it, making the Beast stumble down and roar in fury. As Angel Spawn tried to fly around him, the Beast grew sneaky and tried to impale him with his stinger tail. But Angel Spawn's senses alerted him of this danger and he soon slashed off his stinger. The Beast roared in agony as his tail was cut off, and the Smashers cheered wildly for their hero. "Go Spawn!" Yoshi cheered. "You can do it!" Sakura added.

Angel Spawn flew around towards the Beast's head, but the Beast wasn't about to give up anytime soon. The Beast snarled with rage as he caught Angel Spawn with his giant fist and began crushing him before throwing him to the ground. He attempted to stomp on him, but Angel Spawn flew away before firing a huge streak of light energy at the Beast's face. The Beast screeched in howling agony as he felt his face being burned and blinded by the light. "_AAAAUUUGGGHH! The light; it burns!_" the Beast screamed. "_There will be no more darkness; this time, the light is going to shine on! And I'll be the one to enforce that light against you and every other force of darkness around here!_" Angel Spawn cried out fiercely. He roared as he flew towards the Beast and to the sheer horror of the Smashers, allowed himself to be swallowed by the Beast. "OH MY GOD! NOOOOO! SPAWN!" Yoshi screamed. "What have you done?!" Peach wailed.

The Beast laughed evily as he began to fly away, but suddenly began groaning and moaning in loud agony as he felt an extreme discomfort in his chest. "_Grr...what is happening to me?! My chest...it's-_" the Beast began. Suddenly, Angel Spawn exploded out of his chest in a gory splat with his flaming sword in one hand and the heart of the Beast in the other. "_GAAAAHHHH! NO! My heart!_" the Beast screeched as he fell down on the platform with a great crash. "_Now there's just one last thing to do before I finish this off once and for all!_" Angel Spawn said out loud as he flew down towards the platform.

As he flew down, the Smashers gasped in amazement of what they were seeing. "What's he gonna do now?" Bowser wondered. "Oh my God! It's just like in Revelations; the war against Michael and the dragon!" Reika muttered with wide eyes. Angel Spawn finally landed on the platform and placed the heart on the ground before holding the sword above the still beating heart. "_No...no...no! Please; don't kill me, Spawn! All I wanted was for you to be my servant! Let me live and I'll give you anything you want; I'll even bring back your loved one from the dead. Please let me live!_" the Beast begged. "_No! This is something that I should've done a long time ago; tell your friends in Hell that they're next!_" Angel Spawn cried fiercely before stabbing the heart.

The Beast screamed in howling agony as the heart was stabbed and cut into tiny bite sized pieces, and soon the Beast began feeling the power of Light burning away his entire body. "_No...no...no! AAAAAAAUUUUUUUGGGGHHHH!_" the Beast shrieked as he was consumed by light and exploded into a million pieces. The force of the explosion was so great and powerful, it could be felt from the entire dimension of the Smash Bros Universe. Soon enough, Hellspace faded away and all the demonic forces who inhabited it. All the demonic forces in the True Seven Worlds faded away and their demonic energies returned to Hell.

At long last, it was all over. The battle was won...and good had prevailed over evil. The Super Smash Bros Universe was safe once again. "He did! My God, he actually did it! He saved us all!" Yoshi said with tears of joy. "Way to go Spawn! That was awesome!" Sonic cheered. Everyone cheered for Angel Spawn, who turned around to face them. But to the surprise of many, he suddenly flew off into the distance and disappeared. "What?! He's leaving us again? But why?" Samus exclaimed. "Maybe it was too much excitement for him to handle!" Wakko suggested. "Maybe he wants some alone time!" Daffy guessed. "Or maybe he has some other unfinished business to attend to." Raiden said quietly. "Well, whatever the reason is...I'm sure we'll see him again someday." Yoshi said hopefully.

Suddenly, a bright light flashed in the sky and a huge cross was seen hanging up in the skies. "Oh! Mario, look at that!" Peach exclaimed. Everyone gasped and looked up to see this magnifecent sight, and they all stood there in awe and silence as they took a moment to thank God that they made it out alive and that everything was back to the way it was before.

***(Sigh) Well, there's just one more thing left before this huge story comes to an end. Stay tuned to see what happens next in my epilogue!***


	30. Chapter 30

***Chapter 30 is up! In this final chapter, the aftermath of all the chaos is explained here. New and powerful bonds of friends are shown here, as well as some new plans from both old and new enemies. Enjoy!***

**EPILOGUE:**

Everyone returned home to their own homeworlds after the magnificent climax of Angel Spawn and the Beast's battle at the Final Destination. Though the death and destruction caused by Hellspace was severe, the spirits of the citizens of the Smash Universe were high and rejoiceful as they began making reperations. Mario returned home to the Mushroom Kingdom with Princess Peach, where they helped the citizens rebuild the kingdom. Luigi also returned home to the Mushroom Kingdom and was welcomed home as a hero by Daisy, who surprised Luigi with the information that Mario has given him a kingdom of his own. Bowser and Wario returned to the Koopa Kingdom, scheming of a way to steal money and resources to make their own kingdoms better than Mario or Luigi's.

Link and Zelda returned to Hyrule and helped rebuild everything, with the surprising help of Ganondorf. Ganondorf soon signed a peace treaty with Link and Zelda, and a tranquil sensation of peace reigned throughout the lands. During that time, Link and Zelda fell in love again before getting married. They had 12 children; 6 boys and 6 girls. Ganondorf himself was married to a beautiful and powerful Gerudo named Tyreen, though they are still working on having their own children.

Samus and Snake returned to the Research Facility to help with reperations with Captain Falcon, Fox McCloud, Falco, and even Wolf O'Donnel. During that time, Samus and Snake shared a heavily passionate relationship before they got married. With their love, they created two beautiful children. Their names are Stacy Aran and Lisa Hayter; both girls are as tough and adventurous as their parents Snake and Samus. Fox McCloud soon returned to Corneria with his friends and eventually earned the rank of Commander of the Cornerian Police Force. Krystal soon became his closest friend and parter, serving as his spokesperson/bodyguard. Wolf O'Donnel left Corneria for personal reasons.

Captain Falcon and Falco decided to form a team with Pokemon Trainer Red and Pikachu; they became the Furiously Fast Pokemon Saviors, a group of rescuers for lost or abused Pokemon, as well as bounty hunters for those who abused their Pokemon or did anything else illegal regarding Pokemon. Mewtwo was thought to have been lost after the war, until a tough marine-like man named Patrick Wilson adopted him and began gaining world wide fame for his amazing Pokemon battle performances. After many battles, they both sought peace and quiet in a secret hideout lake in a place called the Misty Mountains, where he soon gained new friends with runaway Pokemon. Among the Pokemon are Pichu and Jigglypuff.

Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong returned to the jungles of DK Mountain, only to realize that their home was now inhabited by dinosaurs. Their clan leader was none other than Redback, and their loyal watchguard and protecter was Spikeplate. At first, both apes felt uneasy with the dinosaurs living in their home. But after a vicious attack led by some poachers, DK And Diddy swore to become the loyal protectors of their new friends. Skulker was one of the poachers and is now serving life in prison for countless acts of terrorism. But inside of that same prison, many other villains like Dr. Payne scheme of a way to escape and wreck havoc.

Ness and Lucas returned home to Monet, and were greeted as heroes. But when a strange alien invader crashlands in their town one night, both Lucas and Ness are given a shocking revelation by the dying alien that struggles to escape his downed craft. A new threat consisting of psychic aliens is heading towards Earth, but that a powerful warrior would help them. Lucas and Ness soon head out on a new adventure to find him and help him ward off these invaders. This time, Lucas is more than willing and brave enough to go on this adventure.

Kirby and Metaknight return home to Dreamland, where they find out that King Dedede is up to no good once again trying to buy out the kingdom. But when a mysterious force suddenly begins invading Dreamland and turns everyone into zombies, the three characters soon decide to form a team to protect Dreamland from all threats. They call themselves...the Puffball Trio.

Ike, Roy, Marth, and Lyn returned home to the world of Fire Emblem. After restoring their kingdoms back to their formal glory, a short peace prospered throughout the land. But suddenly, a terrifying force began to invade their lands. It was led by none other than the feared God of War, Ares. But when all things seemed hopeless and bleak, two new heroes arrived to aide the heroes of Fire Emblem. They were the newly formed duo of Kratos and Pit; they called themselves the Enforcers of Olympus. Ares and his army stood no chance.

Sonic returned home to Mobius with his friends Tails and Knuckles. But after a savage attack led by Mephiles and Black Doom on the Green Hill Zone, Shadow the Hedeghog approaches Sonic with a bold idea: to form a team to protect the world of Mobius. Sonic agrees, and soon all the characters of the Sonic world (Eggman excluded) form a team simply called Sonic Heroes.

Yoshi returned home with Michelle and lived peacefully with her, occassionally seeing some action with his friends by fighting crime. Yoshi continues to believe that one day he will cross paths with Spawn again...but until then, he continues to live on his life like a normal person.

Raiden and the Earth Realm Warriors Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Kitana, Johnny Cage, Sonya Blade, Jax, Stryker, Nightwolf, and Subzero return home only to find that Shao Kahn's forces have joined up with a new force: M. Bison! Working together with new team members Ryu, Chun-Li, Cammy, Dante, Felicia, Morrigan Aensland, Deadpool, and Sakura; the Earth Realm Warriors have become more powerful than ever before.

Spawn, the one who had saved all existance, disappeared into the unknown and wasn't seen or heard of again. However, a young man named Raizo took his place and continued to live on as a normal human being. Raizo soon made it a goal to make some new friends, though he also vowed to keep a dark secret hidden from them. Little does he even realize, that his own personal demons might soon rise again. Either for the best or the worst, depending on the circumstances...

***Well, like they say in the movies...that's a wrap! Thanks so much for all of your support and reviews. Until I have ideas for a new story, have a great day and enjoy your life!* ;)**


End file.
